


Getting Back To You

by FlamencoDiva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 122,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Amaya Campos and Dean Winchester had a playful rivalry. what happens when after one night of benefits, Dean is switched with an alternate version of himself. How does this get fixed? and what does it mean when this version of Dean starts to make Amaya realize that she has deep feelings for the hunter?
Relationships: AU!Dean Winchester x AU!Amaya Campos (OFC), Dean Winchester x Original Female Character, SPN!Dean Winchester x SPN!Amaya Campos (OFC)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Nothing Against You

The rumble of the black ‘67 Chevy Impala echoed in the alleyway as it came to a soft stop, the driver turning off the ignition and looking to his brother beside him. 

"You said she was coming, right?" the driver said as his brother placed the bookmark in the book he was reading. 

"For the millionth time," his voice dripped with annoyance, "yes, Dean, I called Amaya, and she said she would meet us here." 

"Sam," Dean ran his hand across his face. "Look, she is a great hunter. You know it, I know it. But, she got injured in her last hunt. So I'm sorry if I'm a little apprehensive about whether she’ll be --" 

The loud bang against the Impala's roof made the brothers jump as a soft chuckle filled their ears. They could see Amaya Campos through the window on the driver’s side, laughing. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He tried not to get distracted by how beautiful she looked when she smiled. Closing his eyes, Dean flared his nostrils and clenched his jaw. 

"You know what, Campos," Dean barked as he threw open the driver's side door and climbed out. "You are a real pain in the ass." 

"Yeah, I know," she shrugged and punched his shoulder. "But you know I'm the best." 

"If it weren't for that fact, you would have been dead by now," Dean grumbled as he made his way to the trunk. 

"How you doin’, Amaya?" Sam asked as he gave her a gentle hug. 

"I bounce back, Sasquatch," she gave them a bright smile. "So, a coven of witches is in there," she pointed at the warehouse then crossed her arms. 

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "but get this. These witches have been gathering ingredients for a big spell." Sam pulled out his notes as he showed them to Amaya, "They killed specific victims and took certain body parts from them." 

"Well, that's just wrong… and creepy," Amaya shuddered. 

"Something we agree on," Dean cocked his gun as he checked to make sure it was working. "I wish there was an easier way to get rid of these hags all at once." 

"You and me both, Short Stack," Amaya breathed. She grabbed a few Witch-killing bullets and loaded the clip into her pistol. 

"I'm taller than you, Campos." Dean pulled up close to her, his form towering over hers. 

"I'm using Sasquatch as a reference," she gave him a sly smile before letting her fingers dance along his chest. "Wanna make this interesting?" 

"What, like the ghoul hunt last month?" he raised an eyebrow at her before letting his eyes roam over her body. 

Her Ramones crop top and leather jacket was accentuating her chest, her cleavage leaving Dean imagining dirty things he could do between her breasts. He continued to let his eyes roam over Amaya's figure; her bootleg jeans hugged her hips in the right place. He bit the inside of his cheek, Dean's way to hold back from reaching out and placing his hand on the curve of her hip. His eyes continued to move up to her hair in a neat ponytail. He could always see himself pulling on the elastic to let the tendrils fall, his fingers running through her brown and purple highlighted hair. Shaking out of his thoughts, he looked into her eyes, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. 

"Come on, Winchester," she moved her hand around to the back of his neck. Her fingers began to play with the small hairs at the nape of it, "If you can last five minutes without a witch blasting you away," Amaya's fingers ghosted over his cheek while staring into his green eyes, "I can make it worth your while." 

"Whatever you're trying to sell me, sweetheart," he licked his lips. It was his way of controlling himself. He could not fall into the trap he knew she was trying to set, "I ain't buying." 

"Come on," she cooed, "what's one little harmless bet?" 

"Last time we had a--" Dean lifted his hands as he pushed back away from her, making air quotes, "' _ Harmless bet _ ' I had to drive the Impala in my underwear while listening to Taylor Swift." He shuddered at the memory of Sam recording the evidence to send to Amaya. 

"Admit it," she chuckled, "you enjoyed it." 

"You wish," he shot back. 

"Guys," Sam sighed. "Can you guys please, just make a bet. Hell, I'll mediate. If Amaya wins, Dean has to--" he paused to think. 

"Give up pie for a month," she crossed her arms, smiling. 

"You bitch!" Dean growled. "There is no way I'm giving up pie. You win, I'll kiss you for two minutes," he gave an inward groan as the words came out. 

"Two minutes of making out with Dean Winchester?" 

Dean watched as she popped out her hip and placed her hand on it. He could tell she was thinking about it. 

"I'm not thrilled about it either, but it's all I could come up with, outside of humiliating myself farther," he grumbled. 

"I was gonna say you could dance to the Macarena while wearing women's underwear," Sam shrugged. 

Dean watched as Amaya's eyes lit up and he gave Sam his best bitch face, "Asshole." 

"I like Sam's idea better. Not just the Macarena in women's underwear, but I want a live performance!" She smiled, “You need to sing the song too!” 

"We're wasting time," Dean said, rolling his eyes as he looked between Sam and Amaya. "Fine. You got a deal. But if I win--" he licked his lips, "you are going to give me a very nice strip show in the Bunker to the song of my choice." 

"Bueno, que quieres? (Well, what do you want?) All nude reviews or bare minimum?" she asked as she gave him a casual shrug. 

"All nude with a very nice view of the sweet stuff," he said, smiling. "Quiero ver a to-do tu que-ehr-po," ( I want to see all of your body.) Dean smirked, hoping he got the wording right for his Spanish. 

"Spanish is getting better, perv," she muttered. "Fine. But you are only looking, not touching!" 

"Fine with me, sweetheart," Dean held out his hand for her to shake. 

But she did something unexpected. Grabbing Dean by the lapels of his leather jacket, she pulled him in for a short kiss on his lips. 

Pulling back, she smiled, "Sellado con un beso (Sealed with a kiss). No backing out now Winchester. The challenge, you can't go fifteen minutes without getting blasted by a witch spell." 

"You're on," he squeaked before clearing his throat and making his way inside. 

Sam cocked his gun before looking at his best friend, "You love making him squirm." 

"It's only ever going to be fun and games, Sam," she put on her bravest smile. "Nothing can ever come from two hunters in this world being together. Happy ever after doesn't exist." 

Sam sighed as he watched his friend and brother head inside. He knew they were ridiculous, but there was nothing he could do except let them be idiots together. As the group filtered through the warehouse, Sam could hear the faint sound of chanting. 

An eerie lavender glow came from an open door along a dark corridor. Sam crept towards it, self flush against the wall as he peered inside. 

============

At the same time, in another universe, a group of men dressed in black surrounded the warehouse, each one with a radio and a body cam hooked up to them. They all waited for a signal from their leader to storm inside and take down their targets. 

"It's too quiet in there," one of them whispered. 

"Yeah, but we have to follow protocol," the second one answered. 

"Squad leaders, move in," a gruff voice called over the walkie talkie. 

The warehouse had filled with the sounds of feet stomping the pavement. The women found themselves surrounded — weapons aimed at them. One of them strolled forward, her cackle bouncing off the walls and filling the warehouse with its shrill sound. 

"The Men of Letters can't stop us," she proclaimed. "The spell is in motion. It has begun!" 

"Fire!" 

The command came from above as the warehouse filled with the sounds of gunfire, figures dressed in black emptying their clips. The witches all dropped one by one, save for one, who cowered on the ground behind the cauldron. When the firing calmed down, the mysterious soldiers in black all pointed their guns at her, waiting for her to make a move as she bled through her wound. As the silence began to fill the air, the faint sounds of high heels and heavy footsteps echoed around them as the men all moved aside for two figures dressed in suit’s approaching closer to their target. 

One of the figures was a woman, about 5’4 with long brown hair that flowed down her back. She wore a navy blue pencil skirt with a button up quarter sleeve white shirt that went well with her four-inch black stilettos. The other figure was a man, 6’1 in height, wearing a navy blue three piece tailored suit, his brown hair perfectly combed back in a short cut. Both figures stood side by side as they surveyed their surroundings. 

"Is this her?" the female spoke. 

"Yes, ma'am," came the reply as the woman made her way closer. 

She stood in front of the Witch and took her chin in her hands. 

"Excellente. Bind her and take her to the prison, we'll question her there. Whatever they did, we need to find a way to reverse it." She looked over at the green-eyed man who followed closely behind her, "Que esperen y muévanse!" (What are you waiting for and move!) 

"We will," he said, looking over the papers before signing his name to the documents. "I believe Grandpa Henry will be happy with what we've done. We do make a great team, Amaya." 

"I wouldn't be marrying you if we didn't, Winchester," she smiled before making her way to him. 

"We've been tracking them for a long time," the man sighed as the Witch had a black cover placed on her head. He watched as one of the men dragged her off, "I'm worried about the repercussions to their spell. I mean, according to Sam, they were working on something that could be transdimensional." 

"Then all the more reason to get back to headquarters and interrogate her," she said, placing her hand on the man's cheek. "Dean, everything will be fine. Vas a ver. We've been doing this for years, and we have almost eradicated this world of monsters." 

"I know but," he said as he leaned into her touch, "what if they bring something over here to throw the balance off?" 

"Then we will deal with it," she reassured him. "Together, as we've always done things, mi amor. (My love)" 

The Witch smiled under the hood over her head. Everything was working according to the plan. It was all a matter of time for the other world to align and cast their spell. 

Meanwhile, in the slick black restored ‘67 Chevy Impala, Dean looked over at his fiancee. He couldn't help shake the pit he felt in his stomach. Following behind the black van, Dean pulled up into the garage of the compound. 

Before exiting the car, he turned to Amaya, "Are we sure this witch is going to talk?" he reached over, caressing her cheek. 

Leaning into his touch, Amaya took in a slow deep breath, "We can only hope that she does. The only one who can really make her talk is you, Dean. Yo sé que no te gusta, pero, (I know you don't like it, but,) it's your specialty." 

"Yeah," Dean rubbed his eyes, "I know. Mientras que me ayuda a proteger a mi Familia y el Mundo, (As long as it helps me protect my family and the world) I'll keep doing it." 

"I love it when you speak Spanish, mi amor," she leaned over towards him and pressed her lips gingerly against his. "I will be in the other room, observing if you need back up." 

"Amaya," Dean kissed her forehead, "you know I hate it when you watch." 

"Don't get performance anxiety on me now, Winchester," she teased. "I mean, you look hot when you get all dom on them." 

Dean let out a low growl before pulling her in for a deep kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth as she moaned. Her hands found their way around his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs that she could find. Amaya shifted her position to press her body against his, her legs straddling him as they made out on the bench seat of his hunter car. The Impala was always good for making out after a hunt well done. Dean smirked against her lips as his hands found their way under her blouse; her soft skin sending a shiver down his spine. He loved touching her, kissing her, tasting her. The two lovers were engrossed in their feelings, too lost in their touches, they never noticed the person stalking towards their car. With a devilish smirk, they lifted their hand and slammed it on the roof of the Impala, making the lovers jump. 

"That is very unprofessional of you two." 

Sam Winchester smiled at the lovers as they both flipped him off. Letting them exit the car, he watched as his brother Dean adjusted his tie and smoothed out his hair. 

"Is the witch ready for interrogation?" he helped Amaya out after she fixed up her appearance. 

"Yes," Sam said, still smiling, "she's in your favorite room." 

"Good," Dean linked his arm with Amaya's, "I say, after I’m done, we head on over to Albert's and celebrate with a nice meal." 

Dean led her towards the dungeon where the interrogation would take place. 

"Sounds good, baby," Amaya kissed his cheek as she helped him remove his blazer before lifting the sleeves of his dress shirt, "give her hell." 

"I always do, sweetheart," he said, giving her a wink before entering the room and closing the door behind him. 

-

Back across the universe, to one where the Men of Letters is all but dead, Sam Winchester watched as his brother and Amaya began to signal to each other. The witches all gathered as, what looked like, the leader started chanting. 

"Vocamus, antiqui potestates, audire nostrum dicere, sentire nostra potestate. Per tempus et spatium, sit animarum artem. Sicut anima est, luxatis sit pati in solatium, ut desiderium pro amore et carnem esse eius ruinam." (We call upon the ancient powers, to hear our call, feel our power. Across time and space, let the souls switch. As the soul is displaced, let it suffer in solace as the longing for love and flesh be its downfall.) There was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. All the while, the witches began throwing the ingredients into the cauldron. 

"Sam, Now!" Dean bellowed as all three began shooting at the witches. Both Sam and Amaya found themselves back to back as they aimed at the ones running. Dean decided to make a beeline for the leader and had reached her when she gave him a devilish smile. 

"It is done, my followers cast the spell, and there is nothing you can do," she cackled. 

"What did you do?" he demanded as he aimed the gun at her as she smiled. 

"You'll see," she teased and raised her hand and thrust it forward. She used her power to send Dean back, crashing against some empty crates. 

His body crumbled to the ground while Sam and Amaya screamed his name. A shot rang out, and the Witch's body fell with a thud. 

With a groan, Dean opened his eyes and sighed, "Did we get her?" 

"Yeah," Sam chuckled as he helped his brother up, "but you lost the bet." 

"What?" Dean cried and looked at his brother with disbelief. "No, I didn't!" 

"Yes, you did! I had my timer on, and you had two minutes left," Amaya boasted with a bright smile. "We'll talk later. You're bleeding, and we need to make sure you don't need stitches." 

Dean hissed as Amaya brushed her fingers along the cut on his head; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest at her touch. Dean could see the concern in her eyes as she looked for any more wounds; he never wanted to see that look again. He wished he could protect her from all this: protect her from himself. He made a small note to push her away once he was all healed. But then, she did something that made him change his mind. It was subtle, but the way she cared for him, it made him rethink how he should keep his distance from her. 

"Okay, Romeo," she murmured after cleaning up his wound. "You'll be flirting with barmaids in no time." 

"I guess I'll have to learn the Macarena then, huh?" he sighed. 

"I'll give you a few days to recover before I collect," she said as they made their way back outside and towards their vehicles. "I gotta jet," she used her thumb to point to her bike, "need to get some stuff done." 

"You know," Dean cleared his throat, "you can-- you can come live with us-- in the Bunker," he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Did the witch curse you with something?" Amaya wondered and raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, we're friends but--" 

"Look, we have a friendly competition," Dean grumbled. "Besides, it makes it easier to collect on a debt when you're close by." 

Amaya bit her lip as she looked from Dean to Sam. She always found an excuse not to stay with them in the Bunker, ever since Sam first suggested it. It was easy to reject the offer when Dean would argue that he and Sam could no longer call it a bachelor pad if she moved in. 

"Come on, Amaya," Sam's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "It would be better than being out on your own, and you always have a bed to sleep in." 

"I--" Amaya hesitated as she decided to find the ground fascinating. 

"Either you're coming or not," Dean growled. "We don't have time to argue about this when we have to figure out what those witches did." 

"Fine," she breathed. "But I swear Winchester," she walked up to him and poked him in his chest. "One wrong move, one smelly sock or underwear in my room. I catch you playing Peeping Tom, and I am out of there so fast after laying your ass out you won't know what hit you." 

Dean raised his hands in the air as he used his finger to draw a cross over his heart, "Cross my heart. I will be on my best behavior." 

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, "I'll follow you on my bike." 

Dean watched as she made her way towards the gleaming black motorcycle and waited for him to start driving. Dean couldn't help but glance now and then at the rearview mirror. He had to make sure the bike was still behind them. He could never shake the feeling that something would happen to Amaya if she stayed near him for long. Even with their friendly banter, Dean had known her since they were kids. And when they started hooking up, much to Sam’s dismay, he couldn’t help but feel he had cursed her in some way. The last thing he needed was for Amaya to end up like every woman in his life, gone, broken, and/or dead. 

"You know you could just actually tell her you like her," Sam sighed as he read through his book, using his phone as a flashlight. 

Dean let out a scoff, "What? I don't like Amaya like that. She's -- she's just a very good hunter who I consider a friend and is nice to look at." 

"Yeah," Sam scoffed as he shook his head, "you keep telling yourself that, Dean." 

"I'm not kidding Sam," Dean denied, glancing at his brother. "You know how this story ends. Jo, Lisa… they both ended in tragedy, and one of those was an experienced hunter." 

"Dean," Sam shook his head, "what if it's different? I mean, Amaya is not Jo. Jo lived a sheltered life away from actually hunting. Yeah, she knew about it, but she didn't become a hunter until she met us." 

"Yeah. And I don't want Amaya to meet the same fate," Dean huffed. "It's better this way, Sam. We don't get happy endings." 

"Dean," Sam rubbed his eyes, "I know you guys have gotten together more than once." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he made the turn towards the Bunker. 

"You guys are not quiet," Sam pointed out. "You both are being stupid, and keeping each other at arm's length is only going to get messy. You guys think you're going to keep each other safe, but you aren't. And you are only going to hurt each other, or worse." 

"What could be worse?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala into the garage just as Amaya's bike pulled in behind them. 

"One of you gets seriously injured protecting the other," Sam breathed. "You know it's true, Dean. You guys are so alike and…" Sam looked back as he watched Amaya grabbing what little she had on her. "The last hunt, where she got hurt… can you imagine if we were with her?" 

Dean stayed silent as he tried to imagine the scene. Sam was right, Amaya wouldn't have gotten injured. He was sure that he would have jumped in and taken the hit for her. Or at least taken out the monster without any casualties. But Dean shook the thought out of his head. 

"All the more reason for me to keep my distance," Dean argued. 

Sam let out a frustrated groan as his brother got out of the car. He looked over at Amaya just as Dean caught up with her and was glad that she decided to stay with them. He only hoped that it would be a good thing and they wouldn't hurt each other in the process. 

-

Amaya watched as Dean paced in front of the Witch. The Witch's body hung in the middle of the room, her arms above her head as she dangled like a piece of meat in a butcher's shop. The double-sided mirror was the only thing separating her from him. She walked over to the mirror and pressed the button, indicating that the microphone was on, Amaya needed to hear what was going on. If she listened in, there was a chance that she could help read between the lines. Witches, like demons, always found a way to lie. 

"What does the spell do?" Dean asked as he walked by the weapons table. 

Amaya watched as his fingers ghosted over the various knives and tongs. She could see his fingers linger over his favorite weapon. It was a double-edged Turkish knife that had a serrated edge on one side and a smooth blade on the other.

"There is still one component left," the witch sneered. 

Dean moved his way towards her, letting the blade drag along her exposed skin, the blood dripping down to the floor as the Witch laughed. 

"You can torture me all you want son of man," she growled as she took in a deep breath before breaking the chains. 

Amaya tried to rush towards the door, only to freeze in place as the room filled with the sound of evil laughter. 

"Foolish mortals," the voice boomed. 

The Witch was now floating a few feet above Dean. Her eyes were glowing lavender. 

"Don't take this the wrong way," she floated towards him and grabbed his chin. "Your counterpart in a different world brought this upon himself. You're collateral damage." 

Dean tried to move, but he found himself frozen in place. He took in a sharp breath as the Witch placed a finger on his forehead and whispered an incantation. He watched as a life that wasn't his flash before his eyes. He saw a different life than what he lived, watched as he saw pain and suffering and a life without Amaya. 

"No," he growled, "you are not going to do this to me." He tried to break free but found that he couldn't, "Who are you?" 

"Your worst nightmare," she boasted with a smile as she let out a shock wave of power. "It is nothing against you, well this version of you, Dean. This version of you is more mature. But, you decided to mess with the daughters of Hecate."

Dean's eyes widened at the name. They were not dealing with ordinary witches any more; they now pissed off the goddess of witches. His gaze shifted to the double-sided mirror, hoping that Amaya was safe before hearing a small laugh. 

"Your little slut is fine," she assured him and gave him a pat on his cheek. "But I'm going to give you a few days before I rip you from her. Enjoy your time." 

Before Dean could ask what she meant, the dungeon shook, the lights flickered, and everything went black. After a few moments, Dean gasped as he shot up, hissing in pain as he reached up to touch his head, flinching when he felt the familiar sticky feeling of blood. Looking around, Dean coughed, the pain in his chest radiating. He took a closer look at the damage; the double-sided glass had shattered when Hecate escaped. The Bunker filled with red lighting as the alarm was ringing around him and he could make out the faint yells of the other hunters stationed there, all on high alert. 

"Amaya," Dean breathed as he made his way to the window. 

The room was in bad shape; the roof had caved in. The destruction of the dungeon kicked in Dean's protective mode as he tried to look around for any signs of Amaya. He ignored the searing pain that was pulsing through his body as he filtered through the debris. 

"Amaya?" Dean called out as he began to move the rubble. "Sweetheart, Donde estas? Amaya responde por favor!!" he called out. 

"Dean?!" Sam's voice called through the door. 

"Sam?" Dean croaked. "Sam, I can't find Amaya." 

"Just hold on," Sam said. 

He could hear orders echoing in the hall as he continued to look for Amaya. 

"Dean!" a female voice called out. 

Dean froze at the sound of Amaya's voice. 

"Amaya? Where are you, sweetheart?" he said as he looked around. 

"Over here," Her voice was firm. "Maldita madre de la gran puta. Cuando encuentre esa bruja la voy a matar!" (Damn mother of the big whore. When I find that Witch, I will kill her!) 

He smiled at her outburst and sighed when he could see movement coming from one of the corners of the room. Dean rushed over, forgetting the pain that radiated from his wounds. He moved the debris, thankful that it seemed to only cover her without crushing her, helping her up and carrying her over to where Sam and his men had cleared out a path. 

"What the fuck happened?" Sam asked as he looked at the damage then his brother's wound. 

"Hecate," Dean said and winced when he felt Amaya's fingers assessing the damage, “she made an appearance.”

"How did we miss that?" Sam wondered as he looked at the damage in the dungeon room before turning to his brother. 

"She was inside one of the witches," Dean sighed. "I guess they invoked her before we got there." 

"How do we explain this?" Sam asked. 

"As with any other hunt that can and will go wrong," a voice came from down the hall. 

Walking towards them was Henry Winchester. His salt and pepper hair short and neat, his face clean of any facial hair. His green eyes surveyed the scene before landing on his grandsons. 

"Grandpa Henry," Sam acknowledged as he stood at attention. 

Dean took that moment to show respect to their grandfather. He mimicked his brother's stance; back straight, shoulders squared, hands at his sides. Both brothers observed as the Patriarch of the Winchester family assessed the damage. 

“Boys,” he said and offered them a small smirk, “it seems the witches have decided to stir up trouble.” 

-

Amaya looked around the Bunker. She had only heard the stories from the boys themselves a few times. Looking around the garage, she took in all the classic cars. Amaya held in her excitement; she couldn't wait to get her hands greasy from looking through the engines. As Amaya took in more of the garage, she made a note to look at the bikes and make sure they were in top condition. Parking her bike in an empty spot, she grabbed her things from the saddlebag and waited for the boys to approach her.

"So this is your man cave?" she asked and looked over at Dean. 

Dean scoffed, "This is just the garage, sweetheart." He took her hand in his, ignoring the jolt of electricity that coursed through his veins, "The man cave needs a… private tour," he gave her a wink. 

Amaya gave a small smirk before pressing her body up against Dean, "Does that include a private show of your Macarena performance, Gringo?" her breath was right on his ear. 

"Okay," Dean groaned as he placed his hand on her shoulders and pushed her away from him, "one, I still need to recover," he gave her a devilish smirk before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body flush with his, "B, if you want a private show," he caressed her cheek, "I'm in room eleven." 

Amaya tilted her head at him, "Oh? Me vas enseñar algo privado?" she let her fingers dance on his chest. Two could play the flirting game. "It's okay," she pulled away from him, "I'm sure I've seen guys who are… bigger." (You going to show me something in private?)

"If you want to see bigger, sweetheart," Dean reached for her again. "I'm not shy." 

"I know you're not," Amaya shook her head while pushing at his face playfully. "But, slow your roll cowboy. I'm here as a roommate. I know in the past we've…" 

"Danced the mattress mambo," Dean interjected. 

"Yeah, among other things," Amaya smiled. "But, let's keep our hands to ourselves."

Dean let her go as she pulled herself back and grabbed her duffle from the floor, watching as she made her way out of the garage and walked down the hallway leading to the main entryway. He couldn’t help but stare at the way her hips swayed when she walked away from him. Shaking out of his thoughts, he decided to follow after her. Grabbing his bag, he traveled down the same path she did before seeing her in the middle of the hallway. 

"Come on," he called to her, "this way." 

Amaya followed Dean as he made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, they both found Sam eating dinner. 

"What took you two so long?" Sam asked as he took a bite of his salad. "It's been a good thirty minutes since we got here. Everything okay?" 

"We're good, Sam," Amaya chuckled. "We were discussing where Dean was going to dance the Macarena." 

Dean rolled his eyes as he put his bag down and grabbed a beer from the fridge. His mind wandered to what he and Amaya did in the garage before turning back to his brother and friend. 

"Why don't we show Amaya a room and let her get settled?" Dean grumbled and grabbed his bag before motioning for Amaya to follow. 

"So my room is here," he announced and pointed to room eleven, "and Sam's room is right there," he pointed to room twenty-one. "So, you can have a pick of any of the other rooms that are empty." 

"Looks like Twenty is empty, so I'll take that one," she said with a smile. 

Dean nodded as he looked at the room down the hall closer to Sam's. He had hoped that she had picked a room closer to him, but this was for the best. He wouldn't be as tempted to make his way to her room. He watched as Sam led her down the hall, and they disappeared around the corner. 

Amaya looked around the room she had picked and smiled, she liked the feeling of finally having her own room. Amaya could decorate it how she wanted and listen to her music. All the while, she never noticed Dean. Never saw how he watched in silence as she settled in. Deep in his thoughts, he had to make sure he could stay away from her. But if they fell into bed again… well, he would figure it out and do what he always did. 

Later that night, when the Bunker filled with soft snores, Dean found himself in front of Amaya's door. Opening the door to her room, Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. Amaya laid sleeping on her bed, blanket almost falling to the floor, her brown hair with purple streaks sprawled on the pillow, some of the strands on her face. 

Dean walked in and sighed. She looked beautiful and he had to make sure he could protect her. Taking the fallen comforter, he placed it over Amaya, tucking her in. His fingers grazed her skin as he put the stray hairs that were on her face behind her ear, smirking when she leaned into his touch. Dean could feel a pull in his heart. It took all his strength not to lean in and kiss her soft skin. With a sigh, he pulled back and walked out of the room, giving one final look before closing the door, making sure it didn't make a sound. He had to keep his distance, but he knew he had to get her out of his system one more time.


	2. Forgive Me

Amaya placed her box on the bed. She had just finished moving into the bunker permanently, taking room 20 for herself. Being right next to Sam made things easier when Dean was just down the hall. 

"Is that all you got?" 

Dean's voice made her jump towards him before a small wave of relief washed over her face. 

"I mean, what more do I need, right?" she shrugged. "Almost everything I own is either in my duffle or in a storage unit." 

"You could always move it here," Dean shrugged. "How does a nice night out at a bar sound?" 

"It sounds good," she breathed. "Could use the time to get plastered before beating you at another bet." 

"Oh, sweetheart," Dean licked his lips before crossing his arms. "That Witch hunt was just a fluke. I'll win the next one, just you wait." 

"Yeah, yeah," Amaya waved him off as she grabbed a few of her clothes and made her way to the bathroom they all had to share. "I'm going to shower and change. I'll meet you in half an hour?" 

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean walked with her to the bathroom and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. 

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I figure," he cleared his throat, "we can eat someplace before we get down to drinking." 

"Sure," she nodded her head. "Sam joining us?" 

"I'm sure I can persuade him," Dean smiled. 

With a laugh, Amaya walked inside and closed the door. Dean could hear the soft sound of the lock before he turned around and made his way to Sam's room. Running a hand across his face, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The witch hunt seemed a little too easy for his liking. Lifting his fist, he was about to knock when Sam abruptly opened the door. 

"No," was all his brother said. 

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Dean argued. 

"You were going to ask if I would come out with you and Amaya," Sam crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. 

Dean scoffed and gave his brother his best bitch face "was not. I mean eventually, I would have, but I was going to ask if that witch hunt seemed a little too easy." 

"Yeah, sure," Sam shook his head. "When it comes to the hunt--" Sam rubbed his hand across his stubbled cheek. "I'm looking into the incantation the witches were chanting. So far, I've been able to translate part of it." 

"So, what were you able to translate?" Dean moved aside as Sam walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. 

"Not much," Sam grabbed the notepad from the kitchen table as his eyes looked over his own writing. "What I've translated so far is," --he gave a slight squint-- "We call upon the ancient powers, to hear our call, feel our power. Across time and space, let the souls switch." 

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother as he thought about the words. "Let the souls switch? Which souls?" 

"I don't know, but I'm going to keep looking into it," Sam grabbed a mug and poured himself a drink. "Dean, just wing it. Or pick up a chick and have fun with Amaya like you always do." 

"Sam," Dean sighed, "You know why I keep my distance. This life--" he ran a hand across his face. "This life is not easy, and the last thing I need is another stain on my soul. I don't need guilt when I can't protect her." 

"She's not like your other loves, Dean," Sam pointed out. "She's a hunter. She was born a hunter. Dean, she's a legacy like us." Sam grabbed another folder he had out on the table and showed it to his brother. "Her grandfather was a man of letters just like ours." 

"What?" Dean found the name of Amaya's grandfather highlighted by Sam, with a detailed explanation of his death. 

"So just like our Dad," Sam sighed. "Amaya's dad lost his dad the same way. He was killed by Abbadon." 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat at learning the information. He looked at Sam, he knew his brother was right. Amaya wasn't like Cassie or Lisa. She was a hunter, she knew the risks, knew what the job entailed. But then again, so was Jo. But unlike Amaya, he remembered, Jo came in late into the hunting game. She may have been a hunter but she never really lived the life long enough. And could he really see his best friend and rival get hurt in his arms? It was bad enough when he was keeping his distance. But in revealing his feelings he felt it would just make it worse. He was already worried about her, how much would that change once he lets himself feel what he's been bottling up? Besides, all three of his relationships had something in common, they all loved him, and he loved them. In some form or another, he brought bad luck upon the many women he loved. 

"Hey," Amaya's voice cut through his thoughts as the sound of her heels echoed in the kitchen. "We ready to go?" 

Dean felt his breath get caught in his throat at how she dressed. She stood in her skin tight jeans that hugged her legs. With a tube top, fishnet shirt combo that showed off her toned stomach and her perfect breasts. Her leather jacket hung on her shoulders while she stood to almost Dean's height with her four-inch black heels. 

"Uhhhh--" Dean lost the use of his voice as he looked at her. His pants felt a little tighter as he imagined peeling off all of her clothes. 

Sam walked up and slapped Dean upside the head, making the older man glare at his younger brother. 

"Dean's ready to go," Sam took a sip of his drink. "I'm staying in to try and make sense of the spell that the witches were conjuring." 

"Oh Sammy," She walked over to him and gave him a gentle pat on his cheek. "If you don't use it you will lose it." 

Dean chuckled, the sass coming from Amaya snapping him out of his daze. 

"She's right, Sam," Dean rolled his shoulders and winked at Amaya. "You don't use what you got, it might just shrivel up. Much like all the rabbit food, you don't eat that ends up going bad." 

"Hey," Sam frowned as he gave Amaya his bitch face. "Just because I don't go out with you two--" he pointed to his brother and Amaya. "Doesn't mean I don't get any. I just know how to keep you two from finding out." 

Dean cleared his throat and adjusted himself. With a roll of his shoulders, he walked up to his brother and Amaya. 

"Well, let's leave Sammy here to keep hitting the books," Dean said as he put his hands in his pockets. He stopped himself from touching Amaya, scared that he would do something they would both regret. 

"Lead the way Dean-o," She chuckled giving his shoulder a slight punch before standing aside to let him walk first. 

=====================================================================================

Back in the other Universe, Henry Winchester surveyed the damage done by Hecate. He looked at his grandsons, who were assessing the best course of action. With a deep breath, he walked over to them. 

"It seems this was all planned out," Henry said as he placed his hands in the pockets of his suit as he walked towards the trio. 

"We are sorry, Sir," Amaya apologized immediately as she stood straight, ignoring the feel of the sticky liquid seeping through her clothes. 

"Amaya," Dean's voice sounded surprised as he saw the large gash on her side. "Infirmary, now." 

"I'm fine," she waved him off as Henry came closer to them. 

"Amaya--" Dean began. 

"Dije que estoy bien," she growled and looked at him. "If anyone should be in the infirmary, it's you. You have a large gash on your head and multiple lacerations on your arms and chest." 

Dean had to smirk at what she noticed. They had been hunting since they were both sixteen. Thrust together at the academy, they were both now instructors in. Looking at his grandfather, Dean could tell the old man was not in the least bit angry. This was just another curveball in the hunting game. 

"Both of you head down to the infirmary, and have Eileen look after the pair of you," Henry ordered be for he turned his attention to Sam. "Is there anything from the video feed from before we stormed the warehouse that we can use to investigate?" 

"I have my team looking into it," Sam said as he looked around. "So far, they were able to stay hidden from the camera angle. I have no idea how that happened." 

"I need you to work on it while they recover." Henry sighed and looked between Amaya and Dean. "Speaking of recovering--" he used his cane to walk over to them. "You two infirmary now! I am going to be grounding you from hunts until you heal completely." 

"Yes, Sir," they echoed. Both of them giving each other a slight glare. 

A few hours and a couple of stitches later. Dean and Amaya had made their way to their apartment, where a happy German Shepherd greeted them.

"Zep," Dean warned, "Down." 

The dog gave a slight whine as he stopped his motions and laid down by the couch. 

"That's our good boy, Zep." Amaya praised as she gave the dog a generous pat on his head. 

"You going to tell me why you refused to head to the infirmary when I told you to?" Dean asked grabbed a beer from the fridge as he looked at his Fiance. 

"Easy," she said and gave him a slight shrug. "I was perfectly fine. I was more concerned with you and the fact that we are now dealing with a goddess." 

"Amaya," Dean sighed as he made his way to her. 

He held her hand in his before pulling her to him. Her body between his legs as he sat on one of the bar stools. Setting the beer down, he used his now free hand to cup her face. 

"Dean," she whispered as he brought her forehead against his. 

"I know you are strong. But we have had one too many close calls between us." Dean admitted and lifted his head slightly as he placed feather kisses along her face, avoiding her lips. 

"Tease," she whispered before his lips crashed into hers in a heated kiss. 

The world seemed to stop around them as Dean pressed her body flush against his. He would give anything to stay with her. But Hecate's words resonated in his mind. She had warned him that he had time to be with Amaya. But how much time did he have left? 

Dean moved his lips down her jaw towards her ear. He nipped at her earlobe, before moving down to kiss the sweet spot on her neck. It was the one Dean knew drove her wild. He smirked against her skin when she let out a low, lust-filled moan. 

"I don't ever want to lose you, Amaya," Dean muttered against her skin as he pulled her blouse open. The buttons flew across the room. 

"You're lucky I have about fifty of these," she moaned, raking her fingers through his hair as he kissed down to the valley between her breasts. 

His face nestles deep between them as he left open mouth kisses along her skin. Reaching behind her, he undid the clasp of her bra, freeing her bosom from its constricting grip. Amaya sucked in a sharp breath as his lips sealed around her nipple. His tongue licking as his mouth sucked gently on it. Her fingers moved from his head to his shirt. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt, letting her fingers caress his shoulder as it's removed from its owner and tossed on the floor. 

"Always knew you were a boob man," Amaya teased as she pulled his face away from her chest, bringing her lips towards his in a searing kiss. 

It didn't take long before Dean had Amaya wholly naked and on the island counter of their kitchen. His head between her legs. Tongue lapping up at her juices. The sounds she was making was music to his ears. She was tart and sweet all at the same time as his lips surrounded her clit, sucking on her pulsating nub. Her fingers pulling at his hair just the way he liked it. 

"Shit, Babe," she moaned. "Your tongue feels so good. You are a damn god with it."

Dean smirked against her wet core as he moved to press his fingers into her. She was nice and warm, making his cock throb against his pants. He continued his ministrations, feasting on her pussy as she pulled at his short hairs. The taste of her driving him wild as he felt her walls flutter as her orgasm hit. 

"Fuck," She cursed. Her legs quivered as Dean helped her ride through it. 

Amaya hadn't come down from her euphoric high when he undid his belt and made quick work of removing his pants. Dean pumped himself a few times as he looked at her dripping cunt. The sight made him moan before he eased his tip into her. 

"Shit, Amaya," he breathed and caressed her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. "Your pussy feels so good." 

"Dean," she whispered. Her fingernails scratching at his back as he thrust his hips. "Fuck," she gasped just as she felt the anticipation build-up. 

"You going to cum again, Baby? Going to coat my cock with your cum?" He growled as he snaked his hand between them. His thumb found her clit drawing small circles on the sensitive nub. 

"Dean," she moaned, her nails digging into his back as she fluttered around him. 

Her legs shook as she orgasmed. Dean grunted and groaned as he snapped his hips, skin on skin echoing around the apartment. Zep looked at his owners, fucking on the counter, head tilted. Dean dug his fingers into Amaya's hips, leaving marks on her skin. She loved it when he marked her. It sent her over the edge again, just feeling his possessiveness. At the feeling of her walls clenching around him again, Dean gave one last grunt and came inside her. His mouth devoured hers as he stayed buried inside her until he began to soften. 

"Fuck, baby," Dean chuckled. "We need to go on assignment more often." 

Amaya playfully slapped his shoulder, "Going on assignment has nothing to do with our chemistry." 

Dean helped her off the counter, placing her gently in front of him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for another deep kiss. 

"I love you, Amaya," he muttered against her lips. "If anything happens to me, you move on, okay?" 

"Hey, where did this come from?" she pulled back to look into his green eyes. 

"Just-- just something that the goddess said," Dean looked down at the floor. "She mentioned that I need to spend my time with you wisely and --" 

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Amaya held on to his face. "Sam will figure out what the witches were up to." 

"This is something we've never dealt with before," Dean said as he cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "If anything were to happen. If you can't fix it— just let me go?"

"Fat chance," Amaya scoffed. "No way in hell I am ever giving up on getting you back, Dean. Now, let's forget about this, go to bed, and in the morning we teach the future hunters of tomorrow." 

Dean took in a deep breath, gazing deeply into her eyes. He could feel himself taking in all her features. The shape of her face, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. How her hair framed her face. He pulled her in for another heated kiss. Their tongues clashed as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he began to feel aroused again. 

"Babe," she muttered against his lips. 

"Can't help it, Sweetheart," he teased with a smirk "I'm hot for teacher." 

The sound of her laughter filled the apartment, followed by Dean's soft chuckle. The night was spent with laughs and moans echoing in their home. Before long, both hunters were asleep in each other's arms. 

Dean awoke sometime later, not able to sleep anymore. Amaya's soft snores filled the room. Looking down at her, he gently moved her hair out of her face. He smiled a bit when she leaned into his touch. He remembered when he first met Amaya. Her grandfather had brought her to the academy, she was thirteen at the time. Dean had decided that she was probably a snooty spoiled princess. But in the end, Amaya had him on his back as she straddled him, blade at his throat. 

It was one of his fondest memories. After that, he had tried to always one-up Amaya. But every time he found himself on his back, it made him want her even more. She was independent, smart, and always called him out on his shit. Glancing at the clock, he sighed when he realized he woke up before their alarm. Pressing a kiss on her forehead, he gently moved away from her, careful not to wake Amaya. He could hear Zep whining as he made his way to the kitchen to start brewing their coffee. As he set the timer for the coffee to brew, he looked over at Zep, who lay by the sliding glass door to be let out to their tiny backyard. 

"Okay, okay," Dean groaned and gave a small smile as he gave Zep a pat on the head before letting the dog out to do his business. 

Leaning against the open door frame, he watched as Zep moved around the small plot of land to find the right spot to mark. He never noticed Amaya had woken up. With Zep coming in, Dean turned to see Amaya holding out his favorite mug filled with coffee. 

"I see you woke up before the alarm today," she breathed before she caressed his cheek before planting a kiss on his lips. 

"What can I say," he acknowledged and gave a soft shrug. "I was anxious to get back in the classroom."

"Eso lo llamo mierda," Amaya scoffed. ( I call that bullshit) 

"What?" Dean mocked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love my classes. The kids are into learning all the strategies for a good hunt. What to look for when hunting a ghost. I think they're ready to move on to poltergeists." 

"Really?" she probed while she raised an eyebrow at her Fiance. "Well, My advanced lore kids are already moving up to Demons and Latin incantations." she let her fingers dance across his chest. 

"Well, you do have the students that tested into research," Dean reminded her before capturing her lips with his. 

"Si seguimos, vamos a estar tarde," she whispered. (if we keep going, we're going to be late.)

Dean groaned. He hated it when she was right. 

"Me voy a vestir," he sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "I also have wrestling try-outs to oversee this afternoon." (going to get dressed.)

"Just don't pop your stitches coach." She chuckled and gave him a playful slap on his ass as he walked back to the room to get dressed for work. 

=================================================================================================

Back in the original universe, Dean looked over at Amaya as he drove them to the local dive bar. He glanced every now and then towards her. The way she bobbed her head to the music made him smile. He was finding it harder and harder to find an excuse to stay away from her. If he pulled away too much, he was risking hurting her as a friend. But if he didn't hold himself back, he can slip up, and she could be cursed with dying all because he was in love with her. 

"So," She broke the deafening silence. "How are we doing this?" 

"Doing what?" Dean questioned as he shifted in his seat driving with one hand on the wheel, while the other was casually resting along the open window frame. 

"Well," Amaya began and rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in them. "que vamos hacer? (What are we doing?) Are we going to hook up with different people? Are we going to hustle some frat boys at pool? I mean, what's the game plan?" 

"I was thinking just," — Dean trailed off a bit and licked his lips — "drinking and hanging out." 

Amaya raised her eyebrow at him, "Okay. What is going on? You usually want to have the hottest girl at the bar hanging all over you." 

Dean parked the car and turned to her. He didn't have a chance to continue before she was out of the car waiting for him. Getting out, he jogged slightly towards her. 

"What can I say," he sighed and gave a slight shrug. "What if, just for tonight, we stress relief together. No strings." 

"No strings?" Amaya asked and opened the door to the bar and made her way to the counter. She sat on the barstool and ordered herself two red-headed slut shots for herself and whiskey for Dean. "I can handle that." 

"I know it's — wait, what?!" Dean snapped his head in her direction as she knocked back her shot. "You— you are okay with what I suggested?" 

"Yeah, Porque no?" Amaya shrugged. "I mean, what do we have to lose, right? I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Who better to make me feel good than the meat man," she smirked. 

"Oh, Fuck, Amaya! You are not going to let that go are you," Dean knocked his own shot back before slamming the glass on the bar top. "How about we play some pool, hustle some money and then have some," Dean licked his lips before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Amaya, "fun." 

Amaya bit her bottom lip when he pulled away. Her brown eyes gazed into his green ones. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had always dreamed of this but never acted on it. She knew the risks, but she had to keep her feelings in check. 

"Bueno, que estas esperando?" She downed her second shot and looked at him. "If we're going to do this, you need to learn to relax. Besides, it's not the first time we've fucked remember?" she let her fingers dance along with his shirt. "Gringo, let's see how much money we can make." 

Dean let out a chuckle at the time they had a few drinks after a celebrated wolf hunt. Three drinks turned into a make-out session in the alley, followed by stumbling into her room. Then a glorious night of fucking until the sun came up. When he woke up, she was gone and left a note that said thanks for the help and stress relief. 

  
  


Dean shook out his thoughts as she pulled away and walked towards the pool tables. Her hips swaying to and fro. Dean tilted his head, watching her leave. He licked his lips, wondering what it would be like to have her ass bouncing on his cock. Shaking the thought out of his head, he made his way to her as they picked out the best suckers to hustle. It didn't take long to find some frat boys who were too tipsy for their own good. 

"Hey Mama," one of them said, "Why don't you ditch this guy and hang out with us?" 

"We can really make you see stars. Besides, you're Latina, right?" The other one interjected. "I'm sure we can make a mean salsa in the bedroom." 

Amaya bit her cheek from lashing out and giggled stiffly. "Ay Gringo," she shook her head. "Dudo que vas a poder a hacerme ver estrellas." (I doubt you can make me see stars.) Amaya walked up to one of them, her knife concealed before placing it on his crotch. "The only guy making me see stars or as you put it, helping me make a mean salsa in the bedroom…" she tilted her head. "Is the guy I'm with. Entendiste?" (understand). 

The frat boy nodded while his friend seemed to swallow a lump in his throat. With that settled, Dean and Amaya wiped the floor with the frat boys making off with at least five thousand dollars. With a laugh, Amaya and Dean made their way to the Impala. Dean pressed her up against the passenger door. His fingers found their way under her fishnet top, squeezing her hip. 

Amaya moaned into his kiss, "Papi," (Daddy) she whispered. "You gonna make me feel good, Winchester?" 

"Oh, it's a promise, Campos," Dean said as he gave her a devilish grin. 

The drive back to the bunker was filled with teasing and moans. Dean's cock, rock hard as Amaya teased him. Amaya's panties soaking through her pants as Dean teased her with what he was going to do to her. The minute the car was parked in the garage, Amaya climbed onto Dean's lap straddling him. 

"Amaya," he breathed. "We should move this to my room." 

"Y que? (And what?) Give up a chance to make out like teenagers in a sexy car?" she grinned before nipping at his earlobe. "Tienes miedo?" 

"M--Mi-ehdough?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You scared?" Amaya clarified with a roll of her eyes. 

Dean scoffed as he removed her leather jacket from her shoulders, revealing her fishnet top with her tube top under it. "I'm not… are you not wearing a bra?" 

"Wow," Amaya chuckled. "That's one way to distract you." she smiled before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. 

"Fuck, Maya," Dean placed his hands on either side of her face. "You are as sexy as fuck." 

"Tell me something I don't know," she sassed. 

With a sly smile, she rolled her hips, pressing up against his erection. She could feel Dean take in a sharp breath before pulling away from her. Pupils lust blown as he tried to control himself. 

"I really want to take you to my room Maya, please?" He found himself begging. 

"En español," she teased. 

"Campos, don't ruin the mood!" Dean growled as he reached into her shirt, squeezing her breast. His thumb rolling over her erect nipple. 

"Español, Winchester," she reiterated, grabbing at his short hair, giving it a tug, earning a strangled moan from the hunter. 

"Pour Fa-vour," he groaned. 

"Nice accent," she teased. "Since you asked so nicely and even said please." 

As quick as lightning, she had gotten off his lap and out of the car. Dean stayed shocked for a minute before jumping out after her. By the time he reached room eleven, he had found her in just her panties lying on his bed, legs sprawled. Her fingers played with her clit through her panties. Dean stood there, mouth slightly open at the sight of her fingering herself. Her moans, music to his ears. 

"Que esperas, gringo?" she smiled as she ran a hand along her breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers. 

"Fuck Amaya," Dean pulled off his jacket and flannel in one swoop. 

His hand working on his belt before unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper. By then, Amaya had shimmied out of her underwear, giving him a good view of her glistening heat. Dean had let out a low growl before licking his lips and striding towards her. His head buried between her legs as he flattened his tongue against her opening. 

"Fuck, Dean!" she hissed when he began sucking on her clit. "You really know how to drive a girl loca." 

Dean chuckled against her entrance before plunging his tongue into her dripping hole along with his fingers. Curling them as she squirmed against him. He let out a moan when Amaya ran her fingers through his hair, giving them a short tug. 

"Someone loves their hair pulled," Amaya moaned as his fingers curled and pressed on her g-spot. "Papi, dame lo todo." 

"Want me to give you everything, huh?" Dean chuckled. "I'll give it to you… Mami,"

Amaya gasps as he continued his ministrations. The coil in her belly snapping as she came on his mouth and fingers. Dean lapping up at her juices, making her moan and scream some more as he made her cum a second time. Amaya had just started to come down from her high when Dean thrust into her waiting cunt. 

Their bodies moving as one as they swallowed each other's moans and screams in a heated kiss. They both chased their release, holding and nipping at one another as Dean's thrusts stilled as he spilled into her. Amaya's thighs shook with her own orgasm as she pulled Dean close to her body. Dean groaned as he fell next to her, holding her tight. 

"That was nice," he chuckled. 

"Yeah," Amaya sighed. "Sleep time." 

"Night, Maya," Dean kissed the top of her head. 

"Night, Gringo," she whispered. 

Dean made sure that Amaya was sleeping before looking down at her. Closing his eyes, he made his decision. Dean had to keep her safe, even if it meant breaking her heart just a bit. Moving the stray hairs out of her face, he leaned in and gave her one last kiss on her temple. 

"Forgive me, Maya. I just can't have you put in danger because of me," holding her close, he drifted off to sleep none the wiser at what the witches spell had in store for him. 


	3. When In Doubt

“So, as you can see,” Dean clicked on his presentation remote moving the presentation to the next slide. “When coming in from all points in the building and working with your squads, you can successfully capture a creature.” 

“Mr. Winchester, what if there are multiple targets?” One of his students interjected. 

“Well,” Dean turned to his class and placed his hands in his pockets. “Are we talking targets that the research team could not detect? Or targets that we know are within the vicinity?” 

“Research team could not detect,” The student clarified. 

Dean took a minute to think. He looked over at the blueprints he had projected and smiled. Looking over at the class, he walked through one of the rows of students and made his way to the back of the class. 

“Let’s open this up for debate,” he sat at the top of one of the desks as the students turned to look at him. “What should be done?” 

The class became a frenzy of different ideas, with Dean pointing to different students for their strategies. He smiled and chuckled at some of the insane ideas, Not noticing Amaya sneaking into the corner to watch. She had a planning period this block and she had heard the commotion. Many of the same students she had were in Dean’s class right now.

“Funny, when we got outnumbered by the Vitala,” Amaya made her presence known and gave him a knowing smirk. “We had to make a very nice escape plan on the fly.” 

Dean blushed at the memory and smiled at his fiancee, “You are right about that.” 

“Ms. Campos are you two excited about your wedding?” one of the female students interjected. 

Amaya blushed slightly before clearing her throat, “I believe it’s been a long time coming.” She smiled at Dean who smiled back. 

“Yes, it has been. Now, is there anything you need Ms. Campos?” Dean walked over to her as she made her way towards him. 

They met halfway before Amaya gave a soft laugh. “Just came to let you know we have a meeting in Principal Singer’s office this afternoon.” 

“I’ll remember,” Dean leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Lunch at Graziano’s?” 

“It’s a date,” she gave him a wink before exiting the classroom. 

Dean turned to his students, “alright everyone, clear your desks. We got a pop quiz!” 

Dean let out a maniacal laugh as his class groaned in unison. 

Walking out of Dean’s room Amaya made her way back to her classroom. She couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something was off. Looking down at her ring she remembered the last two times they tried to get married. Two years ago, a rouge group of Demons started to break the sixty-six seals to release Lucifer and start the apocalypse. On the day of their wedding, Amaya and Dean had to put their wedding on hold to rescue Sam from being sacrificed. Dean tried to marry Amaya after that, suggesting a quick ceremony. But Mary had shot it down. Amaya at the time agreed that they should try again to hold the big ceremony. Last year, the Leviathans had found their way out of Purgatory. This caused a big mess, and on their wedding day, Amaya and Dean had to once again put their lives on the line to stop their world from ending. It also didn’t help that they both ended up in the hospital. Not to mention all the turmoil that happened four years ago.

Amaya continued to walk towards her classroom twisting the ring around her finger. As she opened the door she froze when she saw her mother-in-law, Mary Winchester, sitting at one of the student desks. 

“Mrs. Winchester? Is everything all right?” Amaya rushed over. 

“I just wanted to finalize some things for you. Two weeks away from the big day and I am hoping that it sticks!” Mary sighed. 

“I do too,” Amaya smiled. “All though I am going to admit that Dean was right. And we should have done this two years ago.” 

“What’s done is done,” Mary agreed. “But I do want to emphasize that the ceremony is important.” 

“I know,” Amaya nodded. “It needs to be done in order to secure the protection for the family.” 

“No matter what those witches have done, it will be in two weeks,” Mary declared as she stood to hug her future daughter in law. “It’s going to happen,” Mary reassured her. 

“I know,” Amaya whispered. “I just can’t shake this feeling.” 

“Tomorrow we will finalize the flowers and cake. And next week we will do the final fitting for the dresses.” Mary smiled. 

“I can’t wait,” Amaya watched as Mary left the room. She continued to play with her ring. 

She wasn’t sure why, but she was having doubts. If it was really meant to be, they would have been married by now, right? Looking at the time, she walked over to her desk and prepared for her first class of the day. 

Once the day had ended, Amaya walked out of her room to see Dean had already changed into his coaching gear. A pair of red shorts and white polo with the school’s emblem on the right breast. Amaya had to bite her lip at what she saw. 

“Well hello, Coach Winchester,” Amaya smiled as he walked towards her. 

Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in. Amaya let out a slight giggle at his boldness. Dean dipped his face down and pressed soft kisses against her neck. 

“Hello Ms. Campos,” Dean moaned as he began to nibble on the spot on her neck he knew would drive her wild. 

“Not on school grounds mister,” Amaya laughed as she pulled him away. “Besides we have a meeting to get to. Is Benny already with the team?” 

“He is,” Dean sighed as he took Amaya’s hand in his. “And I think our lunch was very nice but I want to take you out this weekend. Maybe a nice dinner at Rodrigo’s with dancing, and a walk along our favorite spot by the lake?” 

“What has you all romantico today?” She asked before she pulled him to face her as they neared the office of Principal Singer. 

“Wanted to show you that I love you, and appreciate you, and can’t wait to marry you,” Dean caressed her cheek before pulling her in for a chaste kiss. 

“Can’t wait to marry you either, Señior Winchester,” she whispered. “But I’m okay with a nice home-cooked meal.” 

They stood gazing into each other’s eyes, the world melting around them. Amaya could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she gazed deep into Dean’s green eyes filled with love. Dean couldn’t help but get lost in taking in her features. No matter how long they have been together, he always found her captivating. It was someone clearing their throat behind them that made the couple pull apart. 

“I understand that the wedding is coming up,” Principal Bobby Singer drawled as he raised his eyebrows at them. He was failing miserably at hiding his smirk, “But do you have to make goo-goo eyes in front of my office door?” 

“We apologize, Principal Singer,” Amaya blushed as she placed a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Now come on in,” He sighed as he let them walk into the office. “Need to discuss this year’s hunter exams with my best teachers and the heads of the departments.” 

The meeting didn't take long as they all agreed to have both a written exam and a practical exam. Amaya would handle the practical while Dean would handle the physical. As they left the office, Dean pulled Amaya to him. Something in the back of his head was telling him to make sure she’s okay. 

“Maya, estas bien?” he caressed her cheek before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Fine,” she sighed. “Just a lot of things on my mind and…” 

“And…” Dean urged her. 

“Just hoping that this is the last time we have to plan our wedding. Four years, Amor. Four years and… I don’t think I can take any more of the universe trying to stop it.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I wish we could just elope." 

"Maya--" 

"I know,” she breathed. “But I want you to know that I do, love you.” 

Dean nodded as he pulled her in for a kiss. She was right though. Four years of having to push back their wedding was becoming a chore. And with what they have discovered, and Hecate’s words echoing in Dean’s head, he only hoped that it would never come to pass. 

“Why don’t you go home have a glass of wine and I’ll be there in time for dinner?” He kissed her forehead. “You have nothing to worry about Amor. We are going to get married even if I have to drag us both to the altar while the apocalypse is happening.” 

“Don’t write checks your ass can’t cash,” she smirked. “Besides,” she kissed the tip of his nose earning a chuckle from him. “I would marry you now if it meant I get to be with you forever.” 

“I know,” Dean sighed. “But tradition--” 

“Dictates getting married using a special ceremony that the Men of Letters founders found that will help with a long happy marriage.” Amaya recited. “I know, I know.” 

“Hey,” Dean placed a finger under her chin. “Te amo con todo mi corazón.” 

“I love you with all my heart too,” she brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss. “I’ll head to the market to get some supplies for dinner.” 

“I’ll see you there,” he smiled before reluctantly pulling away from her. 

While feeling better, the shadow still loomed in her mind. She couldn't help but feel that her wedding day might be doomed once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up to a cold and empty bed. He closed his eyes trying to find the right way to handle what he was going to do. Running a hand across his face, he got up with a groan. Stretching his aching muscles, he wondered if Sam found them another hunt to go on. As he got ready for the day, he could smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. As Dean got closer to the source he could hear a Latin rhythm coming from it. The closer Dean got, the more rhythmic the music became. 

As Dean looked into the kitchen he froze seeing Amaya in nothing but a button-up flannel, her ass peeking out from under. Was she even wearing underwear? Biting his lip he watched as she swayed her hips. He watched as she placed the sugar into a small metal creamer dispenser. But she seemed to be stirring something in it. He looked closely and could smell a coffee aroma. 

“Morning,” Dean smiled when she jumped slightly. 

“Coño,” (Shit or Fuck depending on where you’re from) she exclaimed. “You need to wear a fucking bell sometimes.” 

“Could say the same about you, sweetheart.” Dean walked over the metal counter and leaned his back on it. “What are you doing?” 

“Making coffee,” she looked at him as if it was obvious. 

“Coffee maker is over there,” he pointed to the Mr. Coffee. 

“You mean that black water? No, no, no,” she shook her head and pointed to the stovetop espresso maker. “This is real coffee, Cuban coffee. Put some hair on your chest.” 

Dean looked at the small coffee cup filled with the black liquid and a sugary foam on top. He raised an eyebrow at her before taking the small cup in his hands. 

“What is this? Coffee for a child?” Dean scoffed. 

“Tomatelo,” (colloquial term for a drink even though in Spain you are supposed to say Bebe. in Latin America and how I grew up we say Tomar or Tomatelo) she chided. 

“What?” Dean looked at her confused. 

“Fucking drink it you baby,” she sighed. “Bet you’re too chicken shit to do it.” 

Dean drank the liquid down and placed the cup on the counter. “See, I --” he stopped when he felt the jolt. “Holy shit! That’s good! I mean it’s strong, but that’s what I call coffee!” 

Just as Amaya was about to make a comment, a song on the radio came on making her turn towards it. Dean watched as she began moving her hips side to side to the fast beat. 

“What is that?” Dean tilted his head at her as she moved around the kitchen. 

“Merengue,” she reached for his hand and frowned when he pulled away, “What?” 

“I don’t dance,” He shook his head. 

Amaya grabbed him and smiled, “too bad.” she placed her hands on his hips and began moving it to the beat. “Now just take your steps, un, dos, un, dos, one, two, one, two.” she counted out. 

Dean rolled his eyes as she guided him in the rhythmic dance. He couldn’t help but smile as her laughter echoed in the kitchen. It was contagious, and Dean found himself relaxing more and giving in. He found his rhythm and took her lead as they danced around the bunker’s kitchen, both of them unaware of Sam taking a small video and pictures on his phone. He waited for a good five minutes before walking in. 

“Hey guys,” Sam pretended to look at his tablet while Dean and Amaya jumped away from each other. Amaya blushed furiously, while Dean was cursing at himself for not showing restraint. 

“Hey, Sam what do we got?” Dean grabbed a mug and walked over to the Mr. Coffee machine to pour himself some freshly brewed coffee. 

"Not sure yet," Sam cleared his throat. “But we all could use some days to rest.” 

“I don’t know Sam,” Amaya hid behind the island. The last thing she needed was to go on a hunt with them. “I’m okay going solo. You guys have your way of doing things and I have mine.” 

“Maya…” Sam glanced at Dean. 

“No Sam,” Dean cleared his throat. “She’s right.” 

“Dean,” Sam ran a hand across his face. “This could be a big one and we could use the help. If it was something small, I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

“What do you think you have?” Amaya sighed as she placed a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast in front of Dean. 

“Could be another coven,” Sam sighed. “This one seems to be right out of Wichita.” 

“Anything concrete?” Dean dug into the food that Amaya made, moaning loudly as he chewed. “Damn, Maya, this is awesome!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Amaya waved him off. “I have a possible wolf hunt out in Sioux Falls. Jody called me for help.” 

“You going to be okay on your own?” Dean looked at Amaya. 

“I’ve been hunting alone, long before I met you two losers,” she chuckled but frowned at Dean’s face. “Que?” (What?)

"Just," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "last time you went solo, you had two cracked ribs and a concussion." 

"No era nada," (It was nothing) Amaya shrugged at his words. "I've had worse. Besides it's not like you and Sam, who love to put yourselves in harm's way." 

"That's different," Dean glared at her. "We don't want anyone to die because of us." 

"Funny," she crossed her arms, "that's what I am always thinking." 

“Maya--” Sam looked at Dean. He could see his brother clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. He knew that tell, Dean was about to do something stupid. 

“I’m not a rookie here guys,” She gave a soft chuckle as she sat atop the table. “I’ve been hunting since I was thirteen. I learned to shoot at seven. Hell, I have watched people die around me. No different than you two. Coño, pero, how many times do I have to prove that while my last name isn’t Winchester,” -- she licked her lips -- “It doesn’t mean that I am a bad hunter.” (Fuck, but)

“That’s not what--” Sam had begun to say but Dean shot him a look. 

“It may not. But it also doesn’t mean you can throw yourself into danger,” Dean knew what he was doing. He was trying to keep her safe. 

“And you can?” Amaya raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Sam and I are different,” Dean cleared his throat. “We are literally magnets for monsters,” 

“Every hunter is a magnet for monsters Dean,” Amaya rolled her eyes. “Por dios, you’d think you two were the only hunters in the world.” 

“Well, I can say that we have bigger targets on our backs,” Dean picked up his empty plate and placed it in the sink. “You’re good Maya, I’ll give you that. But Sam and I are literal beacons for all things supernatural.” 

Amaya nodded her head while pursing her lips, “Well then, I guess I can take on the wolf hunt.” she turned, “Unless I need permiso from you Oh great hunter!” she mocked Dean with a fake bow. 

“Maya, you never had to face the monsters we’ve faced,” Dean spat. “We’ve gone up with the four Princes of Hell, one of whom was after my brother since he was six months old,” Dean pointed to Sam who looked away. “Not to mention the fact that I sold my soul and was dragged to HELL,” -- Dean’s chest was now heaving with anger-- “I broke one of the sixty-six seals to release Lucifer. Thank your lucky stars that you will never, EVER, have to live with that. You also never had to watch your own brother jump into a dark pit to end up in a cage to come back soulless.” 

“Dean--” Sam tried to get his brother's attention. 

“Or how about,” Dean walked towards Amaya as she made her way to her room to change. “Releasing the leviathans and then killing one of them to end up in purgatory? Only to come back and try to close the gates of hell and end up releasing Abaddon, who killed our grandfather, and yours, and then cause the angels to fall while failing to close said gates of hell.” 

He knew she knew the stories, but he had to make her realize that she could now be marked worse as a hunter just for sleeping with him. 

“Yeah Dean I get it,” Amaya scoffed. 

“No, sweetheart,” Dean licked his lips, “I don’t think you do.” 

“De verdad?” (really?) Amaya shook her head before placing a hand on her hip. “The constant screaming, when you have nightmares are clues enough. You're not the only hunter with PTSD Dean. I had my share of nightmares too.” 

“Not as bad as ours, sweetheart,” Dean growled. “So don’t think that you can play with the big boys just because it’s easy for you to spread your legs and--” 

The hard slap echoed along the bunker hallway. Amaya’s chest heaved with anger as Dean’s face was turned to the side from the force of the slap. 

“Te puedes ir al carajo, hijo de puta,” (You can go to hell you son of a bitch) she spat. “While you have faced those monsters, and have done a good job fixing your mistakes. Let’s not forget that some of those monsters you released,” -- she lifted up her shirt to show him the jagged scars he never noticed before--“I’ve been tortured by. And then I killed them just as easily. So spare me the bullshit.” 

Dean watched as she stormed to her room and slammed the door shut. The slap to his cheek stung, and his heart cracked just a bit. But it had to be done. This at least puts some distance between them. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heels and made his way back to the kitchen, ignoring the looks he was getting from his brother. As Dean was cleaning up the kitchen, the sound of a door opening in the distance echoed.

Footsteps got louder as Amaya neared the kitchen. She huffed, turning away from Dean and looking at Sam. 

“Going on the wolf hunt,” She muttered. “Might be back in a couple of days. If I’m not, just…” 

“Maya,” Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. “Be careful, and come back to us alive. Please?” 

“Claro Sam,” (Of course) she took in a breath as she gave him a short hug before making her way to the garage. 

“Dean,” Sam walked to his brother. 

“What?” Dean placed the humid towel on the rack and made his way to the library. 

“Aren’t you going to stop her? Or at least wish her a safe hunt?” Sam motioned towards where Amaya had walked out. 

“She’s better off without my curse lingering over her,” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Now come on,” -- he grabbed the tablet -- “let’s see if we can get a lead on what those witches did with that spell they cast.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amaya pushed the cart around the large grocery store. She smiled as she thought about what she would cook. In her cart, she grabbed a new bag of rice, as they were low on it, canned black beans, and she was making her way to the meat section to pick out Dean’s favorite steak to cook. 

“Amaya?” 

Amaya turned around to be face to face with Lisa Braden and her son Ben. She gave them a small smile. She had met Lisa a few years ago before Dean had asked her to marry him. Lisa had come strolling to the hunter school, as there were demons after her and Ben. Amaya couldn’t help but notice how much Ben had resembled Dean in a way. They had gotten into a big fight over Lisa, and who Ben’s father was. 

“Lisa, Ben,” she looked between them. “How are you?” 

“Good,” Lisa smiled. “Guess you’re making Dean dinner tonight?” 

“Yeah, figured he could use a big meal. Those witches we went after did a number on us,” She tried to keep the information as light as possible. “But they got theirs in the end.” 

“I bet,” Lisa looked at her son. “Ben, why don’t you go pick out your cereal and I’ll meet you in the aisle. I have something I want to discuss with Ms. Campos.” 

“I’m all ears, Ms. Braden,” Amaya stood straight as Lisa leaned in. 

“I sometimes feel like Ben might not be Jason’s,” Lisa sighed. 

“Oh? But the paternity test…” 

“I think it might have been tampered with. I can’t know for sure but… isn’t it odd? Besides,” Lisa gave a sinister smile. “You and Dean have been together for a long time, and there have been no… accidents, when it comes to pregnancies. I find it odd.” 

Amaya stayed silent as Lisa pulled back. With a shrug, she walked away from the huntress. Her eyes flashed a deep purple color. Amaya swallowed the lump in her throat before shaking the ridiculous thought out of her head and finishing her shopping. It didn’t take long before she made it back to the apartment and began to prepare for her evening in with Dean. Zeppelin lay on his bed by the kitchen as he watched her work. Her speaker was placed on the kitchen island, playing her favorite songs. It didn’t take long before the food was almost ready.

Amaya set the table just as Dean walked through the door. Lisa’s words echoed in her head as she heard Dean step into the shower. As she faced the stove to stir the beans she was cooking, she never noticed Dean making his appearance. He stopped in front of the living room wearing nothing but his sweats. Towel on his head as he dried his hair. His muscles shone slightly in the dim light. Zep came up to him, sniffing around his master who smiled and gave him a gentle pat. The German Shepherd padded around to the kitchen where he nudged his nose at his female master. He sat down watching her cook, head tilted to the side as she hummed to a song that was playing from the speaker on the island counter. Dean could see Amaya swaying her hips to the music. He groaned inwardly as he felt his pants tighten. The rhythm was a soft bachata. And he could feel just how much Amaya wanted to dance to it. 

Dean smirked as he discarded the towel that was wrapped around his head and made his way behind his fiance. Placing his hand on her hips he pressed his chest against her back as he swayed her to the music. Just the feel of her in his arms made his heart soar. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else. Swaying with the music he held her tightly, his nose taking in the scent of her lavender shampoo. It soothed his fears. But he could feel her tense in his arms. 

“Maya? Que te pasa?” he turned her in his arms and caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“Just… Something that Lisa said at the store today,” She shook her head and plastered on a smile. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Amaya, don't lie to me,” he gazed into her brown eyes. “I can tell when you are lying, amor. Don’t forget that.” 

“Does Ben Braden really belong to Jason?” she whispered. 

“We had a DNA test done,” Dean placed his forehead against hers. “You know he isn’t mine.” 

“I can’t shake the feeling that the test was tampered with.” She tried to pull away from him but he held firm. 

“He isn't mine,” Dean insisted. “I know he isn’t. You know he isn’t. Hell Sam, my parents, Bobby, the whole squad knows he isn’t. I love you, Amaya. I only want children with you.” 

“And what if we can’t,” she muttered. 

“Can’t what?” Dean pulled away slightly and gazed at her. “Maya, what’s going on. Talk to me.” 

“I went to Eileen for my usual physical before the hunt,” she pushed away from him turning back towards the stove. “She said that-- that--” 

Dean could hear her holding back her sobs. Her fists holding tightly to the dishtowel hanging from the oven door. “That, what, Amaya?” 

“That it would be difficult for me to hold a child to term…” 

Dean could see Amaya taking a deep breath. Her hand wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. Something in Dean felt his heart crack slightly at the thought of never being able to have a family. But he shook his head and turned Amaya to face him. 

“We keep trying until we exhaust all options,” Dean kissed her forehead using his thumps to dry her tears. “We can use surrogacy, adoption. We have options Maya, and I will not give up on us.” 

“You don’t want someone as broken as me,” she tried to break from his embrace. 

“Amaya, I love you and you are not broken. You are the strongest hunter I know.” Dean pulled her in and held her close. “I’ll finish up dinner. You have a glass of wine and we will eat and relax. And I will worship your body and care for you just like I always do. We are in this for the long haul querida. I am not going anywhere.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean drove the Impala down the empty road. The sounds of Black Sabbath blaring through the speakers, as Dean focused on the road. Sam looked down at his phone, there was no word from Amaya. Sam sent her a few messages wondering if she could please check-in. He needed to know that she was okay. Needed to make sure that their friend was alive. 

“So, these witches,” --Dean turned down the radio just a bit-- “are we sure they’re connected to the ones we ganked a while ago?” 

“Could be,” Sam sighed as he looked over the case file. “So far there have been a string of mysterious deaths. One guy drowned without any water nearby, but his lungs were filled with seawater. Another victim had spider bites all over their body. Then the latest victim, their skin started to show signs of blistering before they spontaneously combusted. The body looked as though it was in a fire. And yet, there was no fire in their house.” 

“So, could be a witch,” Dean shrugged, “Could also be a demon being a dick.” 

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Sam sighed. “Have you heard from Maya?” 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Dean whispered. “She’s right, she’s a big girl. She doesn’t need our help and she needs to go out there and--” 

“And get herself killed?” Sam scoffed. “Dean, can you just admit that you LOVE her!” 

“I don’t--” 

“You do, Dean. You love her and she loves you. You guys are both too fucking stubborn to admit it. Jeez, it’s like watching a fucking pile up with you two.” Sam growled. 

“Hey,” Dean slammed on the brakes, put the car in park, and turned to face his brother. “We are cursed, Sam! You and me,” -- he motioned between them -- “ we don’t get the happy ending. Every relationship we have has ended in tragedy. Jessica, Cassie, Jo, Lisa, ” 

“Cassie was the one who walked away, Jo knew what she was getting into, and Lisa was not your fault Dean.” Sam ran a hand across his face. “Jess was collateral damage thanks to yellow eyes. ” Sam shook his head, “Amaya is different.”

“And I would rather she stay alive and kicking than burning on a pyre.” Dean put the car back in drive and continued their trek to their next hunt. “It’s better this way. She can find someone who isn’t cursed and live a long and happy life.” 

Sam was about to comment when his phone rang with a familiar ringtone. 

“Amaya?” he sighed in relief. “Good to hear you’re okay. Huh?” Sam looked at Dean. “Which hunter?” 

Dean’s ears perked up at the fact that Amaya might have run into another hunter. 

“Jason. Yeah, he’s good. Loyal.” Sam could see Dean’s jaw clench. “If you’re in Minnesota you can also contact a sheriff Donna Hascomb. Just tell her Sam Winchester says hi.” 

Dean watched as Sam’s back straightened. He didn’t like that look. He watched as Sam typed on his tablet while giving out a few affirmations of ‘yes’ and ’uh-huh’. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what Amaya was telling Sam. Worse of all, he couldn’t help but feel jealous that Jason would be hunting close to her. 

“Ok, Maya, Looks like you might be dealing with some shifters instead.” Sam tilted his head. “Either that or pure-bred Wolves.” Sam glanced at Dean who seemed to have been holding on tightly to the steering wheel, his knuckles white. “This looks too big for -- whoa Dean!” 

Sam almost dropped the phone as Dean gave the car a sharp turn changing their direction. Screw the witches, they were going to help Amaya. 

“Dean, Amaya says to turn back around and deal with the --” 

Dean grabbed the phone from Sam, “Maya, you are going to sit tight and wait for Sam and me to get there. You and Jason need help and we’re on our way.” 

“Me cago en diez. (I shit on ten) Are you fucking insane! Go deal with the damn brujas. (Witches) Jason and I can deal with a few Shifters.” Amaya growled. 

“Look --” 

“No, you listen here, come mierda,” she hissed. “I don’t need you to rescue me. I am not some damn damsel in distress.” 

“Amaya I know you--” 

“Fuck off Dean. Maybe you can go to the local dive bar and find your next easy lay.” Amaya hung up the phone causing Dean to throw it back at Sam. 

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed. 

“Dean we need to deal with witches, who knows what they are up to. Just let Amaya handle this. If anything happens you can blame me, okay?” Sam reasoned with his brother. 

Dean huffed as he turned the car back around, heading to the witches. By the time he and Sam had arrived, another victim was taken. Dean looked over at Sam as he came in from the coroner's office. 

“This guy died from swallowing razor blades.” Sam tossed the keys on to the small table. “I’m not sure what connects these people.” 

“I do,” Dean sighed as he tossed sam his legal pad. “They were all together for more than ten years.” 

“Long term relationships?” Sam looked up at Dean. 

“What ever these witches are doing they’re targeting people who are in long term relationships. The spouses all committed suicide. Or so it seems.” Dean pointed to the police reports. “These witches are doing a ritual. And it doesn’t look good.” 

“What do you mean?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean who shook his head. He seemed to be in a daze. 

“I put out some feelers on anyone we know whose expertise is witches. Found a college professor who found a similar ritual done back in ye olden days,” Dean passed a book with a marked page to Sam. 

“Ye olden days?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Just read the damn page I marked, Einstein.” Dean rolled his eyes before licking his lips. “Any word from…” 

“No, she hasn’t called,” Sam cleared his throat as he poured over the marked pages. “Huh,” Sam pouted his lips in thought. 

“What?” Dean grabbed a beer from the motel fridge. 

“This is a bit more complicated. This looks like a continuation of the spell from the last hunt.” Sam pointed to the incantation. “See this first part here stated that We call upon the ancient powers, to hear our call, feel our power. Across time and space, let the souls switch. As the soul is displaced, let it suffer in solace as the longing for love and flesh be its downfall.” Sam tilted his head. 

“Souls switch, okay but which souls?” Dean looked up at his brother, eyebrow raised. 

“Guess we have to go witch-hunting to find out,” Sam looked over the last part of the spell and sighed. This was not going to be good. 

It took them a few hours to pinpoint where the witches would be. Another abandoned warehouse. Dean placed the clip into his gun and sighed. He was worried about Amaya. What if the witches were targeting her? What if whatever they planned, involved her soul?

“Dean?” Sam’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat and cocked his gun. “Let’s gank these bitches.” 

Closing the trunk the boys made their way to the warehouse. The door they broke in through easy to pick. As they walked down a dark hallway, Dean felt himself fall into a trance. Words began to echo in his head. 

‘ _ Nos invocare numen Solstitii Temporis Sensvs diutina parere tibi et arbitrium nostrae. _ ’ (We invoke the goddess Hecate to do your bidding and our will)

Sam looked over at his brother. He could tell something was off when Dean lowered his gun and began to shuffle towards a door on the left. He could see the faint blue glow coming from it as Dean placed his hand on the handle. It was when Dean opened the door that he could hear the chanting. 

“  _ Et animam unam cum finis non transibit venatum. Solum amor veri confessionem tuam et confractus egit honestum. _ ” (Take the soul destined to hunt and switch him with the one he is not. Only with true loves confession will thy spell break.)

Sam groaned as he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head, knocking him out. 

"SAMMY!" Dean tried to reach him only to be slammed against the wall. 

"My, thank you for coming to us. It can make the transition smooth." a voice called. 

“What are you going to do,” Dean growled as one of the witches pressed a blade to his arm and took some blood. “You witches always with the bodily fluids.” he hissed. 

“Need a binding link for this.” she smiled. “Hecate already grabbed what she needed from the other world.” 

“What are you going to do to Amaya?” Dean glared at the witch who laughed. 

“Oh dear boy, you’ll see,” she gave him an evil smirk. 

As the witches continued to chant, Dean could feel himself get dizzy. The next thing he knew, his whole world went black. 


	4. Not Giving Up on You

The next morning, Dean and Amaya prepared themselves for work. Dean couldn’t help but notice that Amaya still looked anxious. 

“Maya?” He pulled her towards him as they stood in the kitchen having their morning coffee. “Te Amo.”

Amaya smiled as she placed her forehead against his. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. He smelled of his favorite aftershave, Whiskey, and gunpowder. 

“I love you too,” Amaya sighed, placing her lips against his as her fingers playing with the small hairs on the nape of his neck. 

“Now, we have a full day ahead of us.” Dean kissed her once more before grabbing his jacket and messenger bag. “Watch the house for us Zep,” he called out to which their dog gladly barked. 

"Going to take my car again today," Amaya informed adjusting her messenger bag full of her student’s work. 

"You sure?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her in question as he walked to his car. 

"Yeah," she assured smiling. "I know you still have wrestling practice this afternoon.” 

“Okay,” Dean opened the driver’s side door and looked at her from over the roof of his car. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Amaya offered him a soft smile. “I promise. Race you to work? Winner has to do a striptease.” 

“You’re on.” Dean chuckled as they both entered their cars. 

Both cars sped down an empty back road heading to the special academy. Amaya felt free as she pressed on the gas pedal. This was what she loved the most. Just her and Dean, an open road, and a friendly race where they both won. Pulling into a back road both cars were neck and neck. Dean, in his car, couldn’t help but smirk at how free Amaya looked. This was how he wanted her to be. Worry-free, and with him until the end of their days. Still, there was a nagging feeling that something was wrong. It wouldn’t go away. 

Dean eased up on the gas pedal, letting Amaya take the lead. Parking his car in the faculty lot Dean watched as she smiled.

“Looks like I get a striptease tonight,” she gloated closing her car door after grabbing her briefcase. “Make sure you pick a good song.” 

“I always do, baby,” Dean mused nodding his head as she walked away. “I always do.” 

The rest of the day was relatively normal. Dean had given out his usually daily assignment, much to his student’s dismay. Dean hadn’t realized that time had gone by quickly. Next thing he knew, the lunch bell rang. Looking at his watch Dean sighed. He had a small lunch date with his father. 

Lunch was quite the affair, with Sam making a surprise appearance. Most of the people who joined were all groomsmen. Groomsmen, who were making fun at how long it took Dean and Amaya to finally have their wedding. 

“Brother, I think if you both make it to the altar without any incidents this year, it would be a miracle.” Benny boasted as he raised his glass before winking at Dean. 

“Don’t jinx him, Benny,” Sam laughed. “Knowing his luck, he and Amaya might have to get married in the hospital this year instead.” 

“Enough,” John chuckled. “This year will be different. I have faith in them. Amaya is a good strong hunter. And you can tell she is just made for Dean. She can keep him on his back too.” John smirked. 

“Aw Dad,” Dean groaned. “Come on, coming from you that just sounds pervy.” 

“Can’t help it if the girl you are marrying can beat you to a pulp,” John chuckled taking a sip of his whiskey. “One round before heading back?”

“Dad, you know we shouldn’t,” Dean shook his head as the waitress came to pour his drink. 

The men, too busy joking around had ignored her slip of the hand. The hand that held a small vial of liquid that she poured into Dean’s drink. 

“I won’t tell,” John teased smiling. “Besides, I think after all these years. I have to say that I am proud of you. Sticking by your girl and making sure she was safe. I think you both will be happy together.” 

Dean blushed slightly before giving a soft sigh. “Okay, one drink. But that’s it. Save the big party for the weekend.” 

The men all cheered as they raised their glasses. Dean couldn’t help but look around at his friends or in other words his family. That included Garth, Kevin, and Mick. All of them who he had met either during his time at the academy, or out on the field. All of them close to himself and Amaya. As the men toasted to Dean and wished him well, they never noticed eyes watching them. 

Dean placed the glass against his lips. Tilting it so the liquid made its way into his mouth and down his throat. Dean thought he hinted at a small foul after taste, but it was gone before he could analyze it. The amber liquid filling his body with warmth. The rest of the lunch was filled with laughter and more jokes. Which were about Dean and Amaya’s terrible luck in actually getting married. 

During his planning period, Dean was back at his desk looking over the papers he was grading. Many of the students had a grasp of the concept of stealth. But some of them made him want to bang his head on his desk. Looking at the calendar, he looked at the day circled in red. The wedding day. It had taken four years to finally make sure that it was the perfect day. It was almost as if the universe hadn’t thought that they should be together. But even then, Dean stayed firm and stayed with Amaya. He loved her, there was no doubt about it. The first time they had to cancel the wedding four years ago, Dean had gotten injured on a demon hunt. He was in a coma for a few months. The year after that, Amaya had gotten kidnapped and was severely injured. Deep in his thoughts, Dean never noticed the brunette that entered his room. 

“Mr. Winchester?” 

Her voice made his head look up causing him to rub his tired eyes. Dean glared slightly at the sight of her. Lisa Braden stood there, wringing her hands nervously before placing a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Lisa,” Dean huffed. “What can I help you with?” 

“Dean,” she purred as she walked up to him slowly. “I was wondering how things were?” 

“Why?” Dean questioned shifting his focus on the papers he was grading when a name caught his attention. 

‘ _ Benjamin Braden _ ’ in black pen for his fifth-period hunters class. Dean knew Ben was in his class, but he had ignored the fact that Lisa was his mother. After what she had done to him, he didn't want to lash out at an innocent child for what his mother had done. Lisa had been with Dean for a short while. It was just after he and Amaya had graduated, but they weren’t together yet. Dean had gone on assignment in Florida and met Lisa. It was a fling, one that Dean thought would never come to haunt him. That is until she showed up to the academy with Ben. 

“Dean I know you’re upset with me,” Lisa looked down taking a few more steps towards his desk. “Besides. I noticed you and Amaya keep pushing your wedding back,” she bit her lip and glanced up at him. 

“Hunting doesn’t leave room for a good plan,” Dean started putting down his pen. Pushing away from his desk getting up, standing his full height. Dean grunted as he walked past Lisa to his whiteboard. He began writing out plans for the next day. 

“It’s just strange that you guys haven’t really tied the knot yet,” Lisa shrugged. “We never really talked about Ben and what it means.” 

“It means nothing Lisa,” Dean glared at her. “Ben isn't mine, the DNA proves that. So you need to back off! The only reason you are still at this academy is that it’s safer than being out there alone. Especially when he’s Jason’s kid.” 

“Dean you don’t really love Amaya,” Lisa glided over to him. “If you did, nothing would have stopped you from marrying her. Or maybe…” she caressed his cheek but frowned when he pulled away. “Maybe you know that she’s just stringing you along for the ride. Using your name as a stepping stone.” Lisa took ahold of him harshly. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his suit before touching her nose to his. “We had a lot of fun together. And I already gave you what you wanted, A family.” 

“Lisa you are playing a very dangerous game,” Dean growled as he tried to pull away from her. 

“Admit it, Dean,” Lisa brought her face close to his. “You miss me. You miss the thrill.” 

Before Dean could turn away, Lisa pulled him in for a kiss. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he couldn’t stop. For just a moment, his mind was tricked into thinking he was kissing Amaya. All he could think about was his Fiance. Lisa now became Amaya, and his own body betrayed him at wanting to touch the love of his life. 

“Dean?” Amaya’s voice could be heard sounding hurt. 

Dean pulled away, puzzled at her hurt voice. Only when he opened his eyes he realized he was kissing Lisa, not Amaya. His head snapped towards Amaya who stood with tears in her eyes. She was simply nodding her head. 

“Amaya,” Lisa shook her head. “He… he said he needed to talk about Ben’s grades and then he…” 

Dean watched as Amaya held up her hand and glared at them. 

“I get it,” she whispered. “We will talk at the apartment.” 

Dean winced at her tone. She didn't sound angry, or upset. She sounded indifferent, and Dean wasn’t sure what was worse. It also hadn't escaped his notice that she said apartment and not home. Dean pushed away from Lisa not noticing the glow in the woman’s eyes before. Lisa shook her head with an air of confusion as Dean chased after Amaya. 

“Amaya, espera por favor,” Dean reached for her only to have her slap his hand away. (Amaya, wait Please.) 

“Dejame,” she growled. “Go away. If you were that unhappy with me…” She pulled off her ring. 

“Amaya, No…” Dean tried to reach for her but she pushed the ring into his palm. 

“It just wasn’t meant to be,” her voice broke. 

Dean watched as a tear slipped down her cheek before she ran off. 

“Amaya!” he called after her just as the bell rang, filling the halls with students. 

Dean tried his best to move through the swarm. But it was no use. Amaya had bobbed and weaved her way towards the parking lot faster than Dean could reach her. 

===========================

Back in the other universe, Dean groaned as he lifted his head. He found himself chained to the wall, arms and legs spread out. Looking around he could see cloaked figures surrounding what seemed to be a large cauldron. 

“Let me guess,” Dean huffed, “you guys are all a part of a witches convention in town.” 

“Silence, Winchester,” a voice echoed. 

“What are you gonna do, if I keep talkin?” Dean challenged. 

He tried to continue his banter, but a strangled cry came from his throat. He opened and closed his mouth one more time, but no sound came out. 

“Awwww,” one of the witches mocked. “Nothing to say?” 

Dean glared at the coven as they circled around a cauldron chanting. It was very subtle, but he could almost see a small flicker between two worlds. His surroundings began to waver around him. He could almost make out the same environment, but the coven was nowhere in sight. Everything seemed to have a purple hue, and at the same time, the world seemed brighter. The light seemed to touch all darkness, the hard to reach places as well. He could faintly make out people working and the sounds of cars driving down the street. Dean could have also sworn that he could smell fresh bar-b-que nearby. But that was impossible. There weren’t any restaurants like that for miles. But before he knew it, it was gone he had flashed back into his world. 

“What are you doing to me?” Dean blurted out surprised he could talk. 

“Oh, you’ll find out. Don’t you worry.” The witch teased walking towards him. Pulling the hood off she wore the witch revealed herself. 

Dean was met with a witch who had demon-like eyes. There were specks of silver almost like stars in them. Looking at the witch Dean could also see her hair that was black as night with streaks of silver. He tried desperately to pull himself free, but nothing would budge. 

“Foolish mortal,” she tsked mockingly at him. “You messed with my witches for the last time. My daughters will show you your place.” 

“Mortal? Lady, what kind of demon are you?” Dean growled as he stared into her black eyes. 

The demonic-looking witch let out a boisterous laugh, “I am Hecate, Goddess of necromancy and witchcraft!” She hissed. 

Making her way towards Dean she took his face in her hand, squeezing at his cheeks. Dean could feel Hecate’s eyes searching him. It sent an ominous shiver down his spine. 

“So those witches we ganked a few weeks ago, they were yours?” Dean spat and winced when Hecate squeezed his cheeks tighter. 

“My daughters sacrificed themselves for that spell,” she smiled with pride and sorrow. “All you did, was to seal it. This next one on the other hand...” she added. Letting go of his face she pulled at his short hair. 

“You are giving me mixed signals here, sweetheart,” Dean grunted giving her a cocky smile. “I’m all tied up and you’re pulling my hair just the way I like.” 

“They said you were arrogant,” Hecate placed her face dangerously close to his. “But I wonder how that attitude will help you when you are no longer in a world you recognize.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest at her words. “The spell, it said something about souls switching… you’re --” 

“Switching your soul with that from someone from another universe?” Hecate gave him a sly smile. “My, you aren’t as dumb as you look.” 

“What could you possibly gain from removing me?” Dean groaned as Hecate let him go. Walking toward one of her followers, one-handed her a vial full of lavender liquid. 

“Oh well you see,” Hecate sang as she walked over to Dean with the vial in her hand, “I wonder if you know of the different universes?” 

“Yeah, what of them?” Dean looked between the goddess and the vial she held nervously. 

“Did you know that there are different versions of yourself?” Hecate asked as she paced in front of him. “You and the little hunter slut you call your friend.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Is there a point to this? Your monologue is going on for too long.” 

“Oh dear, sweet Dean,” Hecate took hold of Dean’s face forcing his mouth open. “This is only a small taste of my plan. You see… I’m going to let you see what living as a different Dean might be like. I do hope you like your little slut, I hear it’s a nice life where I am sending you.” 

“You leave Amaya out of this, bitch!” Dean spat trying to pry his face out of her hands, wincing when she squeezed tight. 

“You have been doing a very good job denying your love for her,” Hecate cooed. “But it won’t save you from your fate. And it won’t save her from what we are going to do to future generations of hunters.” She gave him a knowing smirk. “You must really love dipping your cock into her cunt. Tell me, Dean, what would you do if she found someone else to fill her needs?” 

Dean could only glare at the goddess as she spoke. The way she spoke to him made him realize that Amaya was never really safe. The minute they had met, the universe was set in motion to make sure everything Dean would care for was destroyed. He tried to pull away as Hecate raised the vial to his lips. 

“Now, now,” she soothed. “You are going to drink every last drop of this potion. And once everything is aligned,” she motioned for one of her followers to hold his nose as she forced his mouth open and poured the liquid down his throat. “That’s it,” Hecate smiled as she forced him to swallow. “I do hope you have a nice trip. It will be interesting to see how your other self lives. You might be surprised.” 

Dean gagged as the potion flowed down his throat. He tried to say something but found himself feeling dizzy. Whatever they gave him made Dean feel as though he was losing consciousness. The next thing he knew, his whole world went dark once again. 

By the time Sam had come to, the witches were gone and Dean was laid out on the floor. If they did something to Dean, they left no visible signs. Rushing up to his brother, Sam picked him up and carried him out towards the Impala. He knew he was speeding, but he didn’t care, Sam knew he had to get Dean back to the bunker quickly. He had research to do. Glancing at his phone, he debated on calling Amaya. But whatever was going on between her and Dean, made him hesitate. Sam made a mental note to call Amaya if Dean was in any real danger. 

Reaching the bunker, Sam carried Dean into his room and made his way to the library. He needed to find anything that could help them get a clue as to what the witches were doing. 

========================

With the other Dean, He had found his way home after trying to avoid his parents. Unfortunately for him, Lisa had told them what he did. He can only imagine what sob story she had conjured up. Parking his car he rushed inside to find a few bags packed. Dean felt himself get light-headed as he noticed that these were his bags. He could hear Zep whining outside, desperate to be let in. 

“Amaya?” Dean’s voice echoed around the living room. 

“I want you out.” Her voice called from behind him as she thrust one of his duffles into his arms. 

“Amaya, por favor,” Dean put the bag down and chased after her. “Listen to me, please. I didn’t kiss her, she pulled me in and kissed me.” 

“And you were kissing her back!” Amaya spun on her heels to face him. “I think waiting these past four years was a mistake. I think we should part ways, Dean. If you really wanted to marry me, we would have done it and screw what the council wanted.” 

“But I do want to marry you, Maya!” Dean grabbed at her arm and pulling her towards him to be met with a slap to the face. 

“No, you don’t Dean,” Her voice cracked. “If you did, you would have tried to convince me to elope with you. Let’s face it, Dean. it was just not meant to be.” She grabbed more of his things and shoved them in his arm. “You can sleep in the bunker for tonight while I clear out my stuff.” 

“Amaya, please,” Dean froze when she pulled her gun on him. 

“I am done, Dean. I hope you have a great rest of your life.” She took in a shaky breath. 

“Don’t leave,” Dean croaked. “Stay here, stay with Zep. We’ll take some days to cool down. But I am not giving up. I want you to be my wife Amaya, Just as much as I want to be your husband.”

Amaya said nothing as she watched him grab his things. Dean had to make two trips to his car to fully have everything in there. When he came back he stood in front of Amaya, his hand cupping her cheek while the other held her in place. 

“No matter what you think,” Dean pulled her close to him, thumb caressing her delicate skin. “I am not going anywhere, and we will get married next week. Even if I have to kidnap you,” he gave her a soft smirk. “It’s happening.” 

“Dean--” Amaya tried to get out of his embrace but he still held her firm. 

“I know what you saw,” Dean stared into her brown eyes. “I promise you, that she kissed me. I didn’t kiss her, I didn’t want to kiss her.” Dean pulled Amaya’s face close to his placing his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. “I’ll wait in the bunker until you tell me to come home. Please, don’t leave. Stay.”

Amaya gazed up into his green eyes, her own filling with tears. “I--” she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’ll stay, but I don't know if we can work it out, Dean.” 

“We will,” he insisted. “I’m going to go, and I will prove to you that we are going to get married. Nothing is going to stop us. Okay?” 

Amaya said nothing as she avoided his gaze. With a deep sigh, Dean caressed her cheek one last time before walking over to the sliding glass door and letting the whiney German Shepard in. 

“You take care of her, Zep,” he knelt down and gave the dog a generous pet. “I have to go for a while. So you take care of her for me, okay?” 

Zeppelin whined as he sensed the sadness between his masters. Dean stood up and grabbed the last of his bags. With one last look at Amaya, Dean took in a breath and made his way to his car. He drove towards the bunker to be met with Sam who glared at him angrily. 

“Lisa?!” Sam shook his head. “You kissed Lisa?” 

“SHE KISSED ME!” Dean roared. “I was ignoring her and she was spewing all this bullshit about being able to give me a family, and how Maya and I hadn’t tied the knot,” --Dean ran a hand across his face -- “ next thing I know she is grabbing me and kissing me and for some reason, in my mind, I thought I was kissing Amaya.” 

“What?” Sam raised a brow at his brother. “What do you mean?” 

“For a second I had this flash in my mind,” Dean ran a hand across his face as he emptied his trunk. “At first I was kissing Lisa, I knew that. But then, all of a sudden I was kissing Amaya.” 

“Huh,” Sam tilted his head as he helped Dean move his things to room eleven. “Think this could be what Hecate wanted?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean sighed. “But whatever is happening needs to be dealt with. Ceremony or no ceremony I am still marrying Amaya next week.” 

“Just try and get some sleep, Jerk.” Sam punched Dean lightly on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighed. “Just make sure you and Eileen aren’t too loud, Bitch.”

With a small wave, Dean turned on the lights to room eleven and sighed. The last time he was in room Eleven in the bunker was because he and Amaya had separate missions to go on. His grandfather felt that it would be better if they were to stay in the bunker. All around him pictures of himself and Amaya surrounded him. Walking towards his small drink cart he opened up the decanter of whiskey and poured himself a glass. By the end of the night, he passed out drunk on his bed, never realizing that his whole plan to try and get Amaya back was about to have a complication. 


	5. Not In Your Universe Anymore

Dean woke up with a grumble. Whatever those witches did gave him a splitting headache. He sat up with a groan and shook his head a few times. With sleep still in his eyes, he made his way towards the sink by his door and washed his face. He wondered if Amaya was back from her case. He hated it when she hunted alone, but he was never going to admit it. He knew Sam kept in contact with her, and he only wished he hadn’t had that stupid fight with her. 

Grabbing the nearest towel, he dried his face. Walking over to his closet, he opened it to find nothing but nice, designer suits. 

“What, the fuck?” he pushed around the suits trying to find his jeans and flannel. “Sam, better be playing a practical joke.” 

With a heavy sigh, he walked over to the dresser and smiled when he found a few henleys, and his jeans were folded neatly. This was too fucking weird. Sam had to be playing a practical joke. This had to be payback for driving Amaya away. With a heavy sigh, he got dressed and decided to look around the room. As he surveyed his surroundings, his eyes landed on the nightstand, and his eyes grew wide.

There it was as plain as day, in an ornate silver frame, a picture of himself with Amaya. On her left hand, an intricate engagement ring with a large Amethyst at the center surrounded by pink sapphires and diamonds. It looked like him, but he looked different. He seemed happier and healthier. Shaking his head, he slapped himself. 

“Okay, Dean,” He muttered to himself. “This could be a Djinn… was I hunting a Djinn?” he tilted his head in thought. 

“Dean,” Sam’s voice brought him out of his head. 

“Yeah, I just…” Dean froze at what Sam was wearing. There stood his brother in a designer suit as if he was ready to work a case. “Sam, do we have a case?” 

“Case?” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother. “I have a class to teach, but I don’t know of any court cases that we have today.” 

“Court cases? I mean a hunt,” Dean walked to the closet and froze. “Sam, you never became a lawyer. Why are my jeans and henleys in the dresser? And what’s with all the designer suits in the closet?” 

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam walked over to him. “I know Amaya breaking the engagement was a shock, but…” 

“Wait… What did you say?” Dean looked at Sam. “Engagement? I was never engaged to Amaya, Sam. We’re only friends.” 

Sam tilted his head at his brother before drawing his gun at him, “Who are you?” 

“Sam?! It’s me!” Dean held up his hands. “It’s Dean. I’m not a shifter. But whatever those witches did, changed the world around me here.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Sam growled, not taking his gun away from Dean. “BENNY!” 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly, ‘Benny’ Dean thought, just as a blue-eyed man with a buzz cut came in. Dean wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t like it one bit. He was about to reason with Sam when a jolt of electricity hit his body, and he dropped like a stone. 

Sam walked to what looked like Dean and knelt, “I want him checked. Make sure he isn’t a shifter or ghoul. Put him in the devil’s trap, make sure he isn’t a demon and check for any leviathan blood.” Sam instructed as Benny picked him up and took him to the dungeon room. The man who carried Dean’s face looked weathered and worn. He looked as though he had been through hell and was spit out. Following Benny, Sam passed his mother, who raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Was Benny carrying Dean towards the dungeon? What happened?” She placed a hand on Sam’s chest to stop him from moving any farther. 

“I think Dean just had too much to drink last night, Mom.” Sam did not like to lie to his mother. But right now, he had no choice. He had to figure out who this imposter was. “Benny and I are going to sober him up in the dungeon. Don’t worry, everything is fine,” he reassured her as he pushed past her and continued on his trek after Benny. 

“Okay, but I am supposed to meet with Amaya for lunch today.” She called back, making Sam stop in his tracks. 

“Ummmm,” Sam knew his parents heard about what happened. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Someone has to convince her to stay, and your brother has not done a good job of it,” Mary huffed.

“Mom, let me handle Dean, you try and make sure that Amaya doesn’t do anything rash.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Mary looked at her youngest son. “Do you think this has anything to do with those witches?” 

“Could be, but I need to make sure Dean is okay.” Sam walked over and hugged his mother, kissing the crown of her head. “I’ll fix it. Whatever it is, I’ll make sure everything is okay. It’s why Dean made me his best man,” he offered his mother a smile. 

With a nod, Mary turned and walked away. Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes as he made his way towards the dungeon. Walking in, Benny had set the imposter down and doused him with holy water. 

“Not a demon,” Benny’s gravelly voice echoed slightly in the room. “No reaction to the silver, either.” He pointed to where he made the shallow cuts with a silver blade. 

“Leviathan?” Sam looked to the Cajun. 

“Hey, asshole,” the imposter spoke. 

Sam looked up at the green eyes of the imposter. Green eyes he was familiar with. 

“What do you want?” Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head. 

“I just want to know what the fuck is going on,” the imposter said with his brother’s voice. 

“Who are you?” Sam began rolling up his sleeves, glaring at ‘ _ Dean.’ _

“My name is Dean Winchester,” it spack back. 

Sam nodded to Benny, who gave the imposter a backhanded slap. The imposter chuckled. 

“That what you call torture?” he seemed to tilt his head. “I’ve been through worse.” 

Looking at Benny, Sam gave a nod. The blue-eyed cajun ripped open Dean’s shirt revealing Dean’s anti-possession tattoo. The long-haired hunter looked down at the man in front of him as Benny continued to cut into his flesh. He watched as the man wearing his brother’s face stayed stoic, unflinching at the pain that was being inflicted. The man claiming to be Dean had his crimson blood pouring out of the wounds. 

“Benny stop,” Sam commanded as he tilted his head at the man. “Normal men would have begged for Benny to stop.” 

“I’ve been to hell, purgatory, and have been turned into a demon and brought back,” Dean sneered. “This is nothing. So whatever kind of messed up world this is, I’ve been through worse.” 

Sam tilted his head. “‘World? Tell me, what world are you from?” 

Dean huffed as the blood trickled down his skin, “Mom died in a fire. Our Grandparents on both sides are dead. Dad died hunting down a yellow-eyed demon that fed you demon blood as a six-month-old baby,” Dean rasped. 

Sam could see the pain in the man’s eyes, “I made a deal to save your life and got dragged to hell, but not before dad made a deal to save mine.” He took in a shaky breath. “We kept saving each other, but not before I broke the first seal that started a chain reaction to release Lucifer from his cage.”

“How did you get here? And where is my brother?” Sam brought the knife to the man’s face. 

“If anything,” Dean huffed. “He’s in my world. He’s in for a surprise. Damn witches.” 

“Witches?” Sam pulled back. 

“Yeah,” Dean spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. “Witches. We were hunting them, and some goddess named Hecate was pissed. Cursed me and switched me with… I guess your brother’s soul. While I’m here, he’s probably there.” 

“Benny, we need to keep this quiet,” Sam looked to the man who resembled his brother. “Think you can pretend to be my brother until we fix this mess?” 

“Ummm, what?” Dean looked between the man who looked like Sam and the man who was a dead vampire in his world. “You want me to pretend to be your brother from this world? What are you, nuts?” 

“I have to agree with him there, Sam,” Benny chimed in. “This man is too much of a roughneck to act like our Dean.” 

“Roughneck?” Dean growled. “How hard is it to act like a stuck up hunter?”

“We need to keep him away from Amaya for a bit,” Sam ran a hand across his face. 

“Amaya?” Dean glanced at Sam. “Why would I need to stay away from her? She’s my… was my best friend. What happened?” 

Dean’s mind was already thinking the worst. Was she dead? Was she married to someone else?

“She broke off her engagement to my brother,” Sam breathed. “And something tells me this is what the witches wanted.” 

“Sam,” Benny looked at him. “I think we should keep him sedated and in here. We can make up a story that he is sent on a lead, and I can try and leave bread crumbs on different locations.” 

“That would be better,” Sam reasoned. “Get the needle ready. I’ll prep the other dungeon room for him.” 

Dean was about to protest when he was met with a fist to the face, his whole world going black. 

\--

In the original universe, Dean groaned as he began to stir. Amaya kicking him out was not the best situation. With eyes still filled with sleep, he made his way to the small sink and washed his face. Sleeping in the bunker was humiliating. Everyone had glared at him when they heard about Lisa Braden kissing him. He still didn’t understand it. He knew he loved Amaya, so why would he kiss Lisa? Shaking his thoughts out, he grabbed a towel and dried off. Walking to the closet, he frowned when he saw nothing but jeans, henleys, and flannels. 

“Where are my suits?” he rummaged through the clothing. He sighed when he noticed a lonely navy suit at the end of the rack. “Guys are probably pulling a prank on me.” 

Getting dressed, he made sure everything was in place before walking out into the hallway. It was eerily quiet. The usual hustle and bustle of the men and women moving to their assignments were absent. Looking around, Dean started to feel uneasy. 

“Sam?” he called out. “Hello?” 

He made his way out to the library and war room and sighed. 

“Guys, I know you’re mad, but this is ludicrous!” Dean whined. “Hello?” 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice echoed from the kitchen. 

“Thank God!” Dean made his way to the kitchen. “Sam, where is every--” 

He stopped talking when he saw his brother dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. 

“What are you wearing?” Dean pointed to his brother. 

“What I always wear…” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Are you okay? I didn’t realize we had a case today. Is it something Amaya found?” 

“Amaya? She’s here?” Dean felt his heart skip a beat at her name. “I need to talk to her, Sam.” 

“Dean, she left on her hunt this morning,” Sam walked over to his brother. “Are you okay?” 

“Puta, Maldita madre!” Dean punched at the wall cracking a tile. 

“Whoa!” Sam raised his hands, tilting his head as Dean had cursed in perfect Spanish. “Dean, what’s going on?” 

“Everything is wrong,” Dean growled. “I can’t find my suits, Amaya is on an assignment without me. She broke our engagement.” 

“Engagement?” Sam walked carefully over to Dean. “Dean… you and Amaya were never engaged.” 

“What? Of course, we were.” Dean looked at Sam with a confused look. “You were there when I asked her. We had just finished decapitating a gorgon when I just popped the question.” 

“Dean… that never happened,” Sam could feel himself start to panic. “Dean, what do you remember?” 

“I remember Amaya catching me kissing Lisa and giving me the ring back,” Dean rubbed his head. “Then Grandpa Henry and Principal Singer called me into the office when they heard the news.” 

“Grandpa Henry? Dean, he’s dead.” Sam shook his head. “What is…” Sam looked at the spell the witches had spun. He looked over the words and cursed. “Fuck, we’re screwed.” 

“Who are you?” Dean growled as he grabbed Sam and twisted his arm behind his back, slamming him against the wall. 

“Calm down,” Sam tried to talk to Dean but winced in pain when the elder hunter pushed him harder. 

“Who are you? What did you do to me?” Dean pulled at Sam’s arm almost to the point of dislocating the shoulder, making Sam yell in pain. “You are going to give me answers, and then I’m going to find a way back.” 

“I can help, I can-- Ahhhhh,” Sam yelled as Dean put pressure on his arm. 

“Silence,” Dean growled in his ear. “This kitchen is exactly like the bunker I remember. So I’m going to assume the dungeon is in the same place.” Dean theorized. “You and I are going to get some answers.” 

Before Sam could find a way out of Dean’s grip, he felt his whole world go black. A few minutes later, Sam woke up in the dungeon tied to a chair. He looked up at Dean, who had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. 

“I don’t know where I am and who you think you are,” he chuckled as he grabbed the demon blade. “But I am not going to fall for your tricks.” 

“It’s not a trick,” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. “Let’s talk rationally about this.” Sam tried to reason with the man who looked like Dean. 

Sam could tell that this was different. He moved differently, and he spoke differently. While his voice was still gruff, there was a softness to it. He watched as the Dean before him studied the weapons he had found. 

“Now tell me,” Dean walked up to Sam and placed the blade next to Sam’s skin and tilted his head. “Huh,” he huffed. “Not a demon.” 

“Of course I’m not,” Sam gave a nervous laugh. “I have a tattoo that keeps them from possessing me.” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m not a shifter, or--or a ghoul -- or any other supernatural monster, I promise. Look, let’s just talk about this rationally. Okay?” 

Sam watched as Dean pulled back, a pensive look on his face. 

“I’m not going to let you go. I don’t trust you,” Dean grabbed a chair and swung his leg over it as his arms resting on the back of it. “But, seeing as I am out of options, I have no choice but to listen, don’t I? But one wrong move and I don’t care that you are my brother in whatever world this is,” he looked Sam dead in the eye. “I will kill you.” 

“Sounds fair,” Same gave him a nervous smile. “What do you remember?” 

“One minute, I’m in my room in the bunker, Amaya kicked me out of our home. You and Benny and the rest of the guys are pissed at me. I drank my usual whiskey and go to sleep,” Dean rubbed his eyes. “Next thing I know I wake up and things seem different.” 

“Did you encounter anything strange?” Sam inquired.

“Hecate targeted us,” Dean said casually. “But it’s --” He froze and closed his eyes, running a hand across his face. “Hijo de la puta madre!” (Son of a fucking bitch). 

“Since when do you speak-- never mind,” Sam remembered it wasn’t his brother. At least not his brother in this world. “Look. Obviously, you are different from my brother. But we can work this out.” 

Sam had begun to try and free himself from the ropes. He watched as this version of his brother seemed more calculating and calm. He managed to free his hand from the bindings just as Dean stood to try and stop him. 

Sam was faster this time. Whatever version of Dean this was, Sam had to be smarter. He smiled when he grabbed a metal pipe nearby from when Dean was fixing them and used it as a weapon, but was surprised when the alternate version of his brother was able to stop it mid-swing. 

“Is that the best you got? I never realized this version of my punk-ass little brother would be weak,” Dean’s alternate version sneered. 

Sam raised the bar again only to be stopped by Dean once again. Sam had known Dean, his Dean, all his life, and he was always able to find a weakness. This Dean seemed to have been better trained, faster. Almost as though he had been taught his whole life to be a hunter. But there was something else. This version of Dean seemed to be calculating his next move, predicting what Sam would do next. 

This was different from what Sam knew. Dean, his brother Dean, the one who would prank him and took care of him since their mother had died. The Dean he knew would act first then think later. He knew how to fight, but everything was a spur of the moment movement. 

“Is that all you got?” Dean’s alternate version teased. “Who trained you, a monkey? I’m surprised you are alive if you’ve been hunting like this.” 

“My brother, my real brother, and I have been to hell and back,” Sam spat, “So don’t think I’m a weak punk ass bitch, you jerk!” Sam gave a low grunt as he overpowered Dean and punched him hard, knocking the alternate version Dean out. Sam smiled as he watched his brother’s doppelganger lying on the floor unconscious. Grabbing his phone, he makes a quick call to Castiel. 

“Cas, we have a problem, and I need your help.” Sam sighed as he closed up the secret door to the dungeon. 

\--

Back in the other world, Dean groaned. Everything seemed fuzzy. Dean got up from where he was lying. His arms felt heavy. He chalked it up to whatever they gave him that knocked him out. As he began to walk, he heard the familiar rattling of chains and a cold metal feeling hit his skin. Looking down, he saw the cuffs that encased his wrists. 

“You have got to be fucking KIDDING ME!” he growled. 

Grabbing the chains, he began pulling at them, doing everything he could to try and coax them out of where they were anchored. He followed the long line to the middle of the room. There the chain looped through a ring that was cemented to the ground. 

“Son of a bitch.” he sighed. “This is just fucking great! Just another fucking hit in the life of Dean Fucking Winchester!” Dean took a few calming breaths as he surveyed his surroundings. “Okay, let’s think. You are in a different universe. You are in a supercharged bunker. And also, this universe’s version of you was engaged to Amaya. ENGAGED!” Dean couldn’t wrap his head around the revelation. 

Sure, he had some feelings, okay maybe a lot of feelings for the female hunter that could make his head spin. But would he really risk his bad luck and put her in danger in this world? Why? Looking at how Sam had treated him, he wondered what made his brother that way. He took in every inch of the room he was in. It looked like one of the regular dorms, except it had more of a prison cell vibe. 

“Not bad.” Dean couldn’t help but admire the way the room was refurbished. 

“I take it, in your world, you don’t have anything like this?” 

Sam’s voice echoed in the room. Dean watched as his brother’s doppelganger stepped into the room. “So far, a few people think my brother, you from this universe, is away on a mission.” 

Dean tilted his head, mouthing the word ‘ _ mission.’ _ Dean felt weird hearing the word. He was used to hearing ‘ _ hunt’ _ or even ‘ _ case,’ _ but using the word ‘ _ mission’ _ made it seem like a secret supernatural spy movie. 

“So, people will think my brother is out killing monsters while I keep you here to figure out how to get him back. “Sam seemed proud of himself as he paced in front of Dean. “And I really doubt you will be able to get out of here. Those cuffs are pure titanium, and you don’t look smart enough to find a way out of here.” 

“No matter what universe we are in, you are a little bitch, aren’t you, Sammy?” Dean glared at him. 

Sam walked up to Dean and gave him a backhanded slap. Sam’s nostrils flared as he grabbed Dean’s face with one hand, squeezing Dean’s face. “You have no right to call me that. Only my brother, my real brother, can call me that.” Letting go of Dean’s face, Sam adjusted his tie before reaching for something on the nearby desk. “This should keep you nice and quiet. Benny and I have already put in paperwork stating that people need to keep away from this wing. No one is going to hear you, no matter how hard you scream.”

Dean studied the Sam in front of him. This Sam seemed harsher, less compassionate. Sam had always been the kind soul, the one with a level head. But this guy, this guy in front of him, would do anything and everything in his power to get what he needed even if it meant hurting someone innocent. The way Sam looked at him made his skin crawl. This wasn’t his Sammy; this wasn’t the brother he raised. The brother he always put his life on the line to protect. This version seemed to be able to handle things on his own. But there was something else. 

“You went to college?” Dean wondered as he watched this Sam come near him with the syringe. 

“Yeah, both my brother and I went to college.” Sam shrugged. “Both for different fields, mind you. I obviously loved law and can always help out in a pinch. While Dean went the engineering route to help develop new weapons for the cause.” 

“So, you two never had to tough it out?” Dean tried to keep him distracted. 

“Stop talking.” Sam sighed. “You are going to be very, very quiet from now on until Benny and I can sort this out. You are going to sleep for a bit before we really get the information we need.” 

“I’m liking this world less and less already,” Dean growled. “This is how you do things?” Dean shook his head. “You guys remind me of the British Men of Letters bastards.” 

“Wait,” Sam grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. “You have Men of Letters in your world?” 

“Not going to tell you.” Dean glared at Sam. “Don’t know your motives, so I’m not going to talk.” 

“It’s okay,” Sam smiled. “We have other ways of getting into your head and finding out what your world is like and how to get my brother back.” Sam grabbed the syringe and held on to Dean as he struggled to get away. “If you’re anything like my brother, I know you hate shots.” 

Dean grunted as he felt the needle pierce the skin of his neck. He pushed away from Sam when he felt the grip on him loosen. 

“What the hell did you put in me?” Dean could start to feel the effects of what was put into his system. Everything around him seemed fuzzy. 

“Just something to keep you happy and complacent while we figure this out.” Sam pushed him towards the bed. “All you need to do is relax.” 

Sam’s voice sounded far away as Dean began to slip into a deep sleep. 

\--

Sam looked down at the man who resembled his brother. Whatever the witches did, they really messed up. He sighed when he heard the familiar sound of the bunker door opening and Castiel’s voice echoing along the halls. 

“Over here!” Sam called out as he began to tie up Dean. 

“Why are you tying Dean up?” Cas appeared behind Sam. 

“The witches we were hunting,” Sam grunted as he picked up Dean and carried him to room eleven. “They switched our Dean with this guy here. He’s not from this universe, Cas, and we need to find a way to fix it.” 

Cas took in a breath as he looked down at Dean. Placing a hand on Dean’s head, he used his powers to filter through Dean’s mind. With a gasp, he stumbled back and looked up towards the long-haired hunter. Everything he saw was a blur. He could see a different side of Dean than what he is used to. A more enjoyable Dean, one who had not seen as many hardships. He smiles more, laughs more. He saw flashes of Dean and Sam’s childhood. One where, while they had their disagreements, they were still close. 

He saw Dean and Sam growing up into a hunter family. Their training sessions and their relationships with grandparents, who in this world are dead. The Men of Letters flourishing as a network of agents fighting monsters. Dean and Amaya in a loving relationship. The tenderness Dean shows Amaya and their lives. A flash of Dean holding Amaya in his arms while he spins them around. His laughter was echoing. Cas could feel the bond that linked their souls. 

“Whatever the witches did,” Cas sighed. “We need to fix it. He doesn’t belong here. And who knows what our Dean is going through.” 

“We can’t let Amaya see him.” Sam sighed. 

“I agree.” Cas ran a hand across his face. “Then what do we do? I can keep him in a dream state, but it would need to be re-established after a few hours.” 

“Then that’s what we’re going to do.” Sam placed Dean on the bed and stepped back. It was weird seeing his brother with little to no scars. His face seemed almost peaceful. “We can tell Amaya that a friend called him for help. It’s not unusual for him to go off on his own.” 

Just as Cas had put alternate Dean into a deep sleep with his memories, the main bunker door creaked open. 

“Hello? Sam? I’m back!” Amaya’s voice echoed along the halls. 

“Remember Cas,” Sam whispered to the fallen angel. “No matter what happens, Amaya can’t know about him.” 


	6. The Great Escape

Amaya walked down the metal stairs leading into the bunker’s war room. She looked around, wondering where everyone was. Usually, Dean would be brooding with a beer, or whiskey, in his hand as he sat with his feet up on the war table. Sam would be reading a book trying to update the archives for the Men of Letters. 

“Hello? Sam? I’m back!” She called out. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Amaya placed her bag on the war room table. Dean’s words slightly echoed in her head. 

‘_E__asy for you to spread your legs _’ 

He called her easy. And he was technically right. Although she was easy when it came to him. And who wouldn’t be with his panty-dropping smile? Shaking the words out of her head, she decided that she would just talk to him only if she needed to. Other than that, she figured talking to Jason would be a better shot. They did work well together and he was sweet. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep slow breath before letting it out. 

With a shake of her head, Amaya made her way towards the kitchen and then down the hall towards the dorms. She froze when she saw Sam and Cas walking out of Dean’s room. 

“Hey, guys,” Amaya smiled at them. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Sam gave her an awkward smile. “Dean’s just tired. Those witches did something and we were able to get them. But he got blown back by a spell so he’s resting.” 

“And Cas can’t heal him?” Amaya raised a brow at Sam. 

“Well, you see--” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. 

“The spell they were casting was intense and while I healed what I could, the rest is up to Dean to rest and let his body heal on its own,” Cas interjected. “I may be an angel but even I have my limitations, Amaya.” 

“O-kay,” Amaya let out slowly. “Well, I’m only back to recharge and get a few things. I’m going to be hunting with Jason for a bit.” She walked past them towards her room. 

“Jason,” Sam squeaked. “You two got along then?” 

“Yeah,” Amaya shrugged. “He’s a good hunter, great drinking partner. We worked well together.” 

“I-- I guess that’s good?” Sam smiled awkwardly. “Are you still staying here?” 

“Oh yeah,” Amaya smiled. “Where else can I sleep and have a good well-pressurized shower? And I can use Dean’s mancave to watch movies when you guys aren’t here.” 

Sam gave an awkward laugh. “Yeah, Dean. Look, Maya, I know Dean said some stuff to you and--” 

Amaya lifted her hand, “Stop. It’s fine. And in a way he was right. So from now on, I need to keep my feelings for him in check.” she took in a deep breath. “We hunters have shitty hands at times. Especially in the love department.” 

“Maya--” Sam wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Sam, It’s fine.” Amaya gave him a smile. 

It was a smile Sam knew all too well as her fake one. He could tell that what Dean said cut through her. Sam couldn’t help but just watch as she made her way to her room to unwind. 

“Just call me if Jackass wakes up.” She sighed. “I need to give him a swift kick in the ass.” 

“Yeah.” Sam hesitated for a moment. He debated on telling Amaya what happened. But against his better judgment, he simply smiled. “I’ll call you when he wakes up.”

Sam watched as she walked towards her door and closed it behind her. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“What?” he looked over at the angel who was glaring. 

“Do you think it’s wise to keep this from her?” Castiel looked between Dean’s closed door and Amaya’s. “She, above everyone else, should know what has happened to Dean. They have a bond that--” 

“Cas,” Sam rubbed his eyes. “I think it’s best to just let them be. I want to get our Dean back. Whoever or whatever that Dean in there is, he is not my brother. He’s cold and calculating… He reminds me of the British Men of Letters.” 

“What I saw in his head was fascinating,” Castiel pondered. “I should probe more. Maybe if I look into his mind I can figure out what happened in his world to bring him here.” 

Sam gave Castiel a thin-lined smile, “That actually sounds really good Cas.” 

\---

Back in the alternate world, Dean let out a soft groan as he began to wake up. His head was pounding and everything seemed blurry. Blinking a few times, he tried to adjust to his surroundings. The room had just enough light to cast a few shadows, but not enough to really try and hatch an escape plan. Dean wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. If he was back home, he knew that Amaya would be busting his chops for letting himself get in this situation. Then again, she would probably let him stew for the shit he said to her. 

“I see we started to wake up.” 

Sam’s voice echoed in the small room. It boomed inside Dean’s head. 

“Could you keep it down?” Dean sneered. “It’s bad enough that whatever you pumped me with is giving me a hangover. But do I have to hear your annoying voice as if you were the fucking Wizard of Oz?” 

“Our concoction can do that,” Sam sighed. “It is a mixture of my brother’s own design. After all, he is a master of torture. I could never be as skilled as him but he did teach me a few things.” 

“You can do your worst,” Dean gave him a cocky smile. “But I’ve been through a lot worse than what you and your brother have been through.” 

“Oh,” Sam smiled at him. “I have no doubt about that.” Sam grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Dean. “You know, this drug my brother and I concocted is very…” --he clicked his tongue while tilting his head to the side-- “interesting to say the least.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean tried to get out of the chains around his wrists. He winced as they began to cut his skin. “What the hell did you fucking give me?” 

“You can say it’s our own version of truth serum,” Sam smiled. “With a few magical properties embedded in them. You see…” he walked up to Dean and forced the hunter to look up at him. “I want to know how much harm bringing you here is going to do. I mean what makes you and my brother so special that these witches have decided to switch you?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean growled. “The universe always seems to want to bite me in the ass. My brother and I save the world and this is the big thank you we get.” Dean huffed. “A whole lot of death and destruction coming our way.” 

“Interesting,” Sam tilted his head. “You kept calling out to Amaya in your drugged state.” Sam let go of Dean’s face and went back to the chair. “What is she like in your world?” 

“I won’t tell you anything.” Dean spat. “Don’t want you guys kidnapping her for whatever experiments you guys are doing.” 

Sam’s eyes softened at the revelation, that this Dean was taken from his own world too. Dropping his head in slight guilt, Sam took in a deep breath wondering what his brother would do. 

“Look,” he started off. “I know I haven’t been the friendliest--” 

Dean snorted, “Oh, you’ve been a real peach.” 

“But,” Sam interceeded. “You have to see it from my perspective, too. You lost your brother, so did I. I mean, you were literally thrust from your world, and my brother was taken from me. So I have no room to let my guard down.” 

Dean stayed silent for a moment and wondered what he would have done if Sam was in his place. They stayed in silence, both of them staring at each other. 

“Why keep me drugged up then? What’s the point of keeping me sedated?” Dean shifted in the bed. 

“Because I have to make sure no one finds you.” Sam ran a hand across his face. “Nobody can know that you aren’t this universe’s Dean. Who knows what that could do.” 

“I get that,” Dean admitted. “I wouldn’t drug a person, but I get what you’re trying to do.” 

“Unfortunately,” Sam raised the needle, “I would. You see…” Sam pierced Dean’s arm with it, injecting him with the concoction. “I still want to learn about your world and about the Amaya in it. You did mention her. Mentioned that you were ‘just friends’, and I want to know more.” 

“You’re not going to get anything out of me.” Dean shook his head. “Besides, Amaya, by now, is most likely not my friend anymore and I want to keep it that way.” 

“Why? Did she cheat on you in the other universe?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. 

“What?” Dean scoffed, “No, no nothing like that. We were friends with--- well friends with needs. I-- look, in my world, my life has been nothing but a curse since my mother was pinned up to the ceiling of my Sam’s nursery and our house burned.” Dean pushed himself fully on to the bed. His back rested on the wall as he focused on a spot on the floor. “My brother and I have gone through a shit ton of crap. His first girlfriend, Jessica, was killed by the same demon that killed our Mother.” 

“So, in your world,” Sam took in a deep breath to process the information. “Your Mom is dead. So then how did you guys get into hunting? Didn’t she teach you everything?” 

Dean took in the meaning of his words. "Mom, my mom, hid that she grew up in a hunting family from my Dad. Both sets of grandparents were dead when they got married." 

“Huh,” Sam nodded his head. “Grandfather Henry had survived Abaddon’s attack and was able to dispel her with the Enochian puzzle box. He took over the men of letters division and our father was raised as a man of letters. He did, however, join the Marines to get field experience with other hunters who joined.” Sam rubbed his chin pensively. “So you grew up in a world that took things away from you. We grew up with everything.” 

“I guess.” Dean closed his eyes. 

His mind wandered to everything he and Sam went through. Every fight, every death, every possession. Nothing compared to being in a world where things could have been different. 

“You have given me a good chunk of information.” Sam stood up and adjusted his tie. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to report that you have contacted me and are safe at the mission site.” 

Dean watched as Sam walked out of the room. The heavy metal door echoed as it closed, leaving the hunter all alone in his cell. 

\----

_ Her giggle’s filled his ears as he rushed through the halls of the bunker. _

_ “Maya?” _

_ His voice echoed as he turned the corner. He could see she had just turned at the end of the hall. Her hair blowing behind her. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he chased after her. _

_ “Maya, wait!” Dean desperately tried to follow her. _

_ He turned the same corners she did, took the same path. But he felt as though he was running in a maze. _

_ “We’re done, Dean.” _

_ Her voice echoed making him shake his head. _

_ “No, we’re not. I am not giving up Amaya.” He all but growled as he pushed on. _

_ The world around him began to fade and a small light glowed from one of the doors. As he walked through it, he froze in place. There, he could see himself and Amaya. A memory from Christmas two years ago. He watched as he placed his hands over Amaya’s eyes and led her to their decorated living room. There, under the tree, a wrapped box with holes in it. Dean remembered waking up extra early to meet Sam outside and get everything ready. He watched as he uncovered Amaya’s eyes and she dove for the box. The house soon filled with barks, laughter, and the occasional curse word from Dean. _

_ “I see.” A voice called from behind him. _

_ Dean turned to see a blue-eyed man in a trench coat. The man seemed familiar. _

_ “Who are you?” Dean demanded as he took a step towards the man. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “I was trying to make sure that you are not a threat to our world.” The man said as his eyes gave an eerie blue glow. _

_ “You’re a goddamn angel!” Dean growled as he stalked towards him. _

_ “I would calm down if I were you.” the angel warned. _

_ Dean clenched his jaw as he looked around. He could now see it. He was inside his own mind. All he had to do was find the right way to break out of it. Looking around he noticed something off. A door that wasn’t really in their home. Walking towards it, Dean froze seeing the scene he knew would haunt him. There he was kissing Lisa when Amaya walked into the room. But he noticed something, upon looking closer. He saw Lisa’s eyes glow a familiar shade of violet. _

_ “Son of a bitch,” he growled. _

The next thing he knew, he awoke with a gasp. Looking around he could feel the heavy iron cuffs on him. His arms chained to the floor. His eyes adjusted to the light around him. He was in the dungeon. But it was different. 

“Where am I?” he demanded at the shadow standing in the corner. 

“All I can say is that you are not in your own universe.” the man in the trench coat from his mind had stepped into the light.

Dean gave him a glare, “A filthy good for nothing Angel. Should have known. I take it in this world, my doppelganger and his idiot brother befriend your kind.”

Dean glared at the man in the trench coat. It had taken him years to develop, but he could spot an angel from a mile away. He had first encountered them when whispers of ‘special children’ and demons with yellow eyes floated about. There was something to it, a few of these people were found and killed. All except one man called Jake. By the time he was found it was too late, and he had opened the gates to hell. 

All the while, there were whispers of two vessels that would house archangels. A prophecy was found deep in the bunker archives. And the next thing they knew, Sam had been captured to experiment on by demons. That was when things changed. Sam was found, broken, and tortured. Dean had vowed to kill every last demon. To which he almost did. But then the angels came, and they tried to pit brother against brother. Especially one named Castiel. 

“Actually,” Sam chose that moment to come into the dungeon. “This is our friend Castiel and if it weren’t for him… well, we’d be in a lot of trouble at the moment.” Sam crossed his arms as he looked at the doppelganger of his brother. 

“Angels are nothing but soldiers.” Dean spat. “They know no compassion or love of being human. They want nothing more than our destruction.” He glared at Castiel. 

“Maybe in your world,” Sam shook his head. “But here, there are a few Angels who are our allies. And Cas is one of them.” 

“He is nothing but a scourge!” Dean hissed. “When they get called to battle, all they can see is that we are worthless. I should know, I have a few gorgeous scars because of them.” 

“You are not in your world anymore!” Cas bellowed. 

Sam looked at Cas. It was rare for the fallen angel to lose his temper. But it seemed that this version of Dean knew how to push his buttons. There was something in this Dean’s face that made Sam a bit uneasy. He could almost see the gears in Dean’s head-turning. He was strategizing, making a plan. His Dean, his brother, was a gun blazing, shoot first ask questions later guy. 

“Oh, I know I’m not,” Dean smirked. “But that’s not going to stop me from trying to find a way back. You can’t keep me here you know.” 

“Sam?” Amaya’s voice echoed through the halls. 

“Amaya?” The alternate Dean whispered.

His heart constricted at hearing her voice in this world. She sounded hard and rough. He looked between the angel and the man who looked like his brother. 

Dean took in a deep breath, “Ama--”

Sam tackled him to the bed muffling his yell just as Cas closed the dungeon door. 

“Dean?” Amaya called out. 

The sounds of her footsteps echoed as she walked closer to the dungeon. Cas looked behind him to the secret bookcase. He made sure that the door was locked, before seeing Amaya make her way inside. 

“Cas?” She stepped deeper into the outer room of the dungeon. “What are you doing in here?” 

“Oh, uh…” Cas pulled a book from the shelf. “I came to get a book for Sam. He is trying to find a way to nullify the spell the witches cast before it activates.” 

“So you decided to grab the book of demons?” Amaya crossed her arms as she glared at the angel. “The encyclopedia we use to identify demons is going to help Sam nullify the witch’s spell?” She clicked her tongue and tilted her head at Cas. “Ustedes se piensan que yo soy come mierda o que?” (Do you guys think I’m a moron or what?). 

“Amaya,” Cas walked towards her only to be met with her death glare. “Right… I… please understand that Sam and I are handling it.” 

“You and Sam are handling it?” Amaya scoffed. “Move.” 

“Amaya, I must insist that--” 

Cas froze when he found himself staring at the barrel of her gun. 

“You know that human bullets can’t hurt me.” Cas reminded her. 

“Who said this was filled with human bullets? These have bullets made from angel blades.” She tilted her head with a sinister smile. 

\--

In the alternate dimension, the concoction that Sam injected Dean with began to wear off. Looking down, Dean noticed that he was still in the titanium shackles. He would need to think smart about this. It wasn’t every day that Dean had to think before he fought. But this was one of those times. Looking around he noticed he was in a normal prison room. While it had the feeling of a dungeon, it seemed to be more for keeping non-supernatural beings hidden. 

“Come on, Dean,” Dean spoke to himself. “Need to get out of here and find a way back to your world.” 

Looking at the shackles, he examined the lock on them. They looked simple enough to pick. Dean looked around for anything he could use to break free of them. It was weird that he would be underestimated, but then again, these people didn’t know him. They thought he was some weak hunter from another universe. Plus the fact that maybe, just maybe, they figured the drugs would knock him out. Dean had been through too much in his lifetime to be subdued by some experimental roofie. 

He smiled when he saw it. The bed had a sharp edge that no one seemed to notice. He made his way towards the shard edge, and examined it closely. The edge seemed to be easy enough to snap. The bed must not be made of strong material. Dean tried to be as quiet as possible as he broke off the skinny piece. With a smile, he slipped it into the lock and began to maneuver it, trying to find that sweet spot that would open his shackles. 

“Yahtzee!” he smiled when the shackles opened. Rubbing his wrists, he made his way to the door and tested the knob. 

Poking his head out he let out the breath he was holding when he saw the empty halls. He remembered Sam mentioning that he had this wing blocked off. With a slight air of confidence, Dean looked to either side before making his way towards the left. If this bunker was anything like the one in his world, he knew he would eventually hit the kitchen. As he got closer he could hear a familiar voice. 

“Mary,” the voice sounded annoyed. “I have made up my mind. Dean and I are done. We will not be getting married. He took a mission and will not be back in time.” 

Dean knew that voice anywhere. It was Amaya. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. It was now or never. As Dean stepped closer to the kitchen, the sounds of heels hitting the tiles echoed. Dean pressed himself flat against the wall. He wasn't sure who or what was coming his way. But he froze when the familiar-looking hair turned the corner. His eyes roamed her body. 

There she was in a pair of four-inch black high heels wearing pantyhose. A tight grey pencil skirt, which Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips at the way it hugged her hips. The white blouse she wore buttoned up except for the two buttons at the top, her cleavage in perfect view. As his eyes continued to roam up he was met with a pair of confused brown eyes. 

“Dean?” Amaya crossed her arms in front of her chest. That only served to push her cleavage up more. “I thought you were on an assignment?” 

“Um… I… you see…” Dean couldn’t find the words. 

Amaya was standing right there! But it didn’t feel like the Amaya he knew. There was a different air about her. She didn’t look broken or beaten. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he could tell she was heartbroken and pissed at the same time. Sam mentioned that he was engaged to her. Maybe he could play it up. 

“Sweetheart,” he moved towards her only to feel the sharp sting of a slap on his cheek. 

“¿Era esto un juego para ti?” Her nostrils flared as she spoke. “Alegando que ibas a estar en una misión? hiciste que Sam mintiera por ti?” (Was this a game to you? claiming that you were going to be on a mission? did you have Sam lie for you?)

“Um--” Dean tried to think of how to respond. “Si?” he lifted his hands up, unsure of what she said. 

Amaya raised an eyebrow as she observed him, “tienes la cara como una nevera por detrás.” (You have a face like the back of a fridge.)

Dean nodded as he stared blankly at her, “you are absolutely right, kah-ra co-mo, una ne-ver-ah” 

Amaya placed a hand to her forehead before turning around and taking a deep breath, “SAMUEL WINCHESTER GET OVER HERE NOW!” Her voice echoed through the halls. 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he nervously smiled. Whatever she said, he must have given the wrong response. He watched as a blond woman came into the hall after hearing Amaya bellow for Sam. 

“Amaya what is--” The woman turned to see Dean. “I thought you were on assignment? And what are you wearing?” 

Before Dean could respond Sam had rushed over and froze, seeing the doppelganger of his brother escape. He cursed when he felt the eyes of his mother and Amaya staring at him. Dean looked at his mother in this messed-up universe. It was strange, she seemed more relaxed and carefree. She looked like a mother who had seen her sons grow up to be men. 

“Dean?” Mary’s voice snapped him out of his trance. “Are you okay? Did something happen on assignment?” 

“Um-- uh,” Dean was a deer in headlights. He wasn't sure what to say to this woman. 

“Mary, take Dean to the kitchen.” Amaya glared at Sam. “I need to have a word with Samuel.” 

Sam watched as his mother dragged Dean out of the hall and into the kitchen. With a nervous smile, Sam held up his hands in surrender. He never expected the roughneck to be able to escape the shackles. He had underestimated the man. But now, he had to deal with the angry woman who was supposed to marry his brother. 

“Amaya, puedo explicarlo.” Sam found his back to the wall as he stared at an angry pair of brown eyes. (I can explain). 

Amaya crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “¿Oh enserio? ¿Puedes explicar por qué el hombre que acabo de encontrar no era Dean?” (Oh, Really? Can you explain why the man I just found was not Dean?) 

“Well,” Sam ran a hand across his face. “It has to do with the witches we are trying to eliminate. It seems the spell they cast might have switched our Dean with one from another universe?” 

“Might? It might or it did?” Amaya shook her head. “I knew it. I was right in canceling our wedding I was right in breaking the engagement.” 

“Amaya, please --” Sam froze as her fist connected with his jaw. 

“The first thing you could have done was told me,” she hissed. “Just because Dean and I broke up, doesn’t mean I would leave him high and dry in another universe.” 

Sam watched as Amaya turned on her heels and walked towards the kitchen. Whatever happens now, Sam sent a silent prayer that it would work out for the better. 

\--

Inside the dungeon, alternate Dean watched as Sam watched the dungeon door. Biting his lip, Dean proceeded to dislocate his thumb. He had done it many times before. The training he went through back home helping him get out of tight spots. With that done, Dean slipped his hand out of the cuffs and made his way to Sam as he relocated his thumb. Cracking his neck, he gave Sam’s shoulder a light tap. 

Sam turned his head, only to be met with a punch to the face that sent him crashing into the door of the interior dungeon. 

“How did--” Sam never finished his sentence as Dean punched him in the gut. 

“Never going to tell you my secret,” Dean smirked as he grabbed Sam by his shirt collar and gave him a hard headbutt. 

Sam let out a groan as he felt a gush of blood running down his face. Hearing Amaya seemed to have triggered this Dean’s senses somehow. Sam shook out the dizziness he was feeling and looked up at the man attacking him. 

“That’s not your Amaya,” He breathed. “Your Amaya is back home. Whoever you think she is, she isn’t her.” 

“I don’t care.” Dean gave Sam a sinister grin. 

Before Sam knew what happened, Dean had made his way behind him. Sam could feel him kicking behind his knees making him fall to the ground. Dean’s arms had snaked their way under Sam’s armpits to keep him subdued. Sam tried everything he could think of to get out of the predicament he was in. But it was no use. Dean managed to snake an arm around Sam’s neck. Sam could feel the arteries on both sides of his neck being squeezed. 

Dean made sure to add just the right amount of pressure to make sure that Sam would drop. A big guy like Sam, this technique was easy to use. Dean could feel Sam slowly begin to lose consciousness. It had taken a lot of effort to try not to kill the guy but with slowly depriving blood flow to his brain, well, it was easy to put a giant like Sam to sleep. Dean could feel Sam’s body start to go limp. Just as he was about to put Sam down, Dean felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. 

The person who hit him rushed over to Sam just as their figure became clear to Dean. 

“Maya, mi amor,” (my love) Dean whispered. 

What he saw before him was different. The fishnet top with the black tube underneath and the leather jacket seemed out of place. The ripped jeans and boots she wore, nothing he saw screamed ‘Amaya’ to him. As he tried to hold on to consciousness, he lifted his gaze to try and find the familiar brown eyes he fell in love with. Except, what he was met with was a lifted brow and a glare from a confused looking Amaya before his world went black. 

Amaya turned to Sam and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking down at the unconscious Dean, the words he whispered filtered through her head. 

“What in the fucking hell is going on?” she helped Sam up before grabbing his face and glaring at him. “And did he just call me his love?” 

Sam gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. “Would you believe that the witches decided to switch Dean with another Dean from a different universe?” 

“Me cago en diez,” (I shit in ten, also can be read mother fucker, depends on who you ask lol.) Amaya cursed as she let Sam go. “Come on, let’s tie him up and put him in the library, I’m going to need a drink… or ten.” 

Sam watched as Amaya grabbed the rope and began to tie Dean up in a series of complicated knots. As they were carrying the unconscious Dean out Sam gave an exasperated look at Cas. 

“Don’t give me that look, Sam.” Cas shook his head as he followed behind Amaya and Sam towards the Library. “I told you we should have told her what was going on.” 

Sam turned to Cas and gave his best bitchface before helping Amaya place Dean on a chair.


	7. Not Who You Think I Am

Dean dug into the food that Mary had placed in front of him. Unlike his own mother, this Mary knew how to cook. And my god could she cook. What she made for him was nothing short of a miracle. A perfectly cooked medium-rare porterhouse steak with roasted red potatoes and a side of rice that she said Amaya was cooking. He moaned in pleasure as the meat melted in his mouth. His taste buds dancing from just that one bite. 

“God, Ma,” he sighed. “This is perfection!” 

“I’m glad you like it?” Mary hesitated as she sat across from him. “Is everything alright, Dean? You kiss Lisa, you go on an assignment only to come back rather quickly and… are you sick?” Mary reached over and placed her hand on his forehead. “Is this what getting cold feet looks like for you?” 

“Ma, I’m fine,” Dean shook his head. “I just think…” He closed his eyes and looked over at Amaya who seemed to be waiting to hear what he had to say. “We just need a few days, I’m sure we’ll work it out,” Dean whispered. 

He wasn’t sure if what he said was okay, but it seemed to put a smile on Mary’s face. 

“Good,” she nodded. “Because this time, tradition or no tradition, I am dragging you down the altar.” Mary gave him a sad smile. “I should have let you two elope and we could have done the real ceremony at another time. But that is in the past.” She caressed his cheek lovingly trying to comfort him. “Now you better grovel until you can’t anymore and make sure you marry Amaya, Dean Winchester.” 

“I’ll do what I can, Ma,” Dean chuckled as Mary walked out of the kitchen. 

“Wow, debes pensar que eres suave como la mierda.” Amaya shook her head as she sat down across from him. (Wow you must think you are smooth as fuck.) 

Dean stopped chewing and stared at her, “What?” 

“I don’t know what universe you are from, but in this one, you have no leg to stand on,” she leaned in close to him. “Why are you staring at me?” She was confused by his puzzled face. 

“I literally have no idea what you said,” Dean smirked. “Sweetheart, my Spanish is no bu-eh-no. I suck at it.” 

Amaya opened and closed her mouth in shock. What kind of person was this Dean? He had an arrogant air about him and there was a pained look in his eyes. He looked older than what he was, his face was hard and stoic. 

“You--” Amaya tilted her head at him. “Did you even graduate high school?” 

“I got my GED, it was good enough.” Dean leaned back and crossed his arms. “I’m sorry if I don’t meet your expectations, sweetheart. Not all of us get to grow up in the glitz and glam life.” 

“This life may seem ‘glitz and glam’,” she huffed, “But it took a lot of hard work to make sure it stays ‘glitz and glam’, pendejo.” (Stupid) 

“Now that one I know, and I’m not stupid.” Dean cleaned his mouth with a napkin and leaned forward staring into her brown eyes. “I just want to go back to my own world and keep it safe.” 

“Now that we can agree on,” she sighed. “In the meantime, You’re going to have to try and ACT like our Dean. You can stay here in the bunker and Sam is going to drill you on our Dean.” 

“Slow your roll, precious,” Dean scoffed. “Why do I have to act like YOUR Dean?” he shook his head. “You can just chalk it up to the witches curse or something, a memory spell.” 

“The people here are not as dim as people in your world,” she sneered. 

“How is it that this world’s Dean loved you, when you’re nothing but a bitch?” Dean spat. 

“And how can any whore spread their legs for you, when you’re nothing but an asshole?” she countered cooly. 

“Funny you should say that,” Dean smiled smugly. “Cuz your double did.” 

“I’m starting to think you got her beyond drunk to get her to sleep with the likes of you,” Amaya scoffed. “Why would she sleep with a dirty, run-down, GED toting, worthless roughneck like you?” 

“And why would my double sleep with an overbearing, stuck up bitch like you?” 

By now Dean and Amaya had gotten up from their seats and were staring at each other. Dean’s jaw clenched in anger as he stared at this version of Amaya. She was brash, and propper. But just like his Amaya, she spared no one’s feelings. She spoke her mind, but she was way blunter than his Amaya. At least his Amaya spoke softly, until you pissed her off. This one just seemed to be pissed all the time. 

Next thing Dean knew, Amaya was swinging her fist at him, clocking him in the jaw. He hit the back wall with a grunt. This girl knew how to punch. 

“Are you insane?” He growled. 

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ and smiled sinisterly. “I just figured I need to bring you down a peg or two.” 

Dean glared at the woman before him. Sure he and Amaya had spared before, but it was always for training purposes. This woman just wanted to kick his ass. 

“Hey,” he held up his hand, “whatever beef you have with the other me--” he licked his lips. “Just wait to take it out on him, huh?” 

“Nah,” she shrugged, “You’re closer.” 

Dean tried to look for an exit but found that Sam was looking at the two of them with a smile on his face. Almost as if to try and judge Dean based on the outcome. Dean dodged as Amaya charged at him, but soon found himself on his back. Amaya had swept his leg from under him. Before he could climb up, she had climbed on him and held him down. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but Amaya was quick to place his arm in an armbar. Dean hissed as Amaya lifted her hips and put pressure on his shoulder. 

“Ow!” Dean yelled. “Stupid bitch, you’re going to break my arm!” 

“Good,” she growled. 

“Amaya,” Sam drawled from the corner of the kitchen. 

“Can your Amaya kick your ass? Huh?” She spat, as she put more pressure on Dean’s arm. “I bet if she did you wouldn’t be such an arrogant asshole.” 

“Mother Fuck!” Dean growled as the pressure on his shoulder continued. 

“Amaya!” Sam’s voice boomed. “彼を手放す.” (Kare o Tebanasu. ‘Let him Go’)

“あなたは幸運ですサムはあなたを救うためにここにいました.” Amaya reluctantly let him go and stood up. (Anata wa kōundesu Samu wa anata o sukuu tame ni koko ni imashita. ‘you're lucky Sam was here to save you’)

“Can you two speak ENGLISH!” Dean growled. “If you’re going to talk about me or insult me at least let me understand what the fuck you’re saying!” 

Amaya and Sam both glanced at each other before looking at Dean. Whatever silent conversation they had, Dean didn’t like it. They were now looking at him, studying him. And it was creeping him out. 

“You take him,” Amaya said to Sam. “I don’t want him in my home.” She crossed her arms and popped her hip out as she glared at Sam. 

“If he stays here, people will ask him questions and I don’t have time to drill him on everything we do,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Amaya. “He can stay with you and when we get our Dean back, you are more than welcome to send him my way.” Sam crossed his own arms across his chest and stared at Amaya. 

“No,” Amaya growled. “You are going to babysit him. You decided you could clean up this mess, so you can have him.” 

“I can’t keep him here Amaya,” Sam whined. “He doesn’t know the protocol, and he can hide out at your place. I can have Benny cover Dean’s classes and we can make up some story about the witches and their spells.” 

“Ha, told you you could make something up,” Dean smiled. 

“Shut up!” Amaya and Sam spat. 

Dean sighed as he rubbed at his sore shoulder. This was hell, and he could only imagine what his double was doing in his universe. 

* * *

Amaya paced back and forth in front of the man who looked like Dean. Although from the looks of how he had Sam in a sleeper hold, she knew it wasn’t him. Plus, the way he said love in perfect Spanish. No accent, no sneer. She tilted her head as she watched him, she probably hit him a tad too hard. He stayed knocked out for a good five minutes now. 

“Maya?” Sam’s voice caught her attention. 

“I’m just…” she walked towards the liquor cart and grabbed the whiskey decanter. 

She needed a drink. Needed something that would help her process what was going on. As she poured herself two fingers of whiskey she turned to look at Sam. 

“Start talking,” she mumbled. 

“Well,” Sam crossed his arms and gave Amaya a nervous smile. “The witches we were chasing, they um… they captured Dean… I think…” 

“You think?” Ayama scoffed. “Either they captured him or they didn’t. Sam we can’t afford to make guesses here.” 

“When I found him he was unconscious and had some residue on his lips. I think they made him drink a potion. It’s probably how they activated the spell.” Sam turned to the other world Dean. “Probably gave him something without realizing it too.” 

“What are you saying, Sam?” Amaya took a sip of her whiskey. 

“Our Dean is in another universe and this guy is a different Dean,” Sam mumbled. 

“Espera un momento,” (Wait a minute.) Amaya raised her hand to her head to run at her temples. She looked at Sam who was nursing his wounds. “You’re telling me this is Dean, but it’s not Dean?” 

“Es lo que dijo querida,” Dean answered in perfect Spanish. (It’s what he said, Sweetheart). 

Sam and Amaya both looked at the now conscious Dean. He gave them both a smirk. Amaya tilted her head at what he said. 

“Hablas español perfectamente?” Amaya’s eyes widened. “No lo puedo creerlo.” (You speak perfect Spanish? I can’t believe it).

“Créelo,” (Believe it) Dean sassed as he smirked at Amaya before shaking his head to remind himself that this was not  _ his _ Amaya. “Can we just please untie me. I promise I won’t try to kill this Sam.” 

“I don’t think so,” Amaya shook her head as she walked to Dean. “Look, I don’t know what is going on in your world, but I can tell you this…” keeping her distance, Amaya sighed before giving him a small sympathetic look. “We need to make sure that you’re safe to be around and I can promise you we’re going to get you back home without incident.” 

“Lo que tu quieres,” Dean gave her a smirk. He wasn't sure what was going on, he knew this was not his Amaya, but he couldn't help but feel close to her. 

“Sam,” Amaya looked at the other Winchester. “Let’s take a look at that spell the witches cast. I bet you they had something to do with it.” 

“Hey,” Dean said as he showed them his freed hands. “I am a hunter you know. I know how to get out of anything.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Amaya sighed. “Figured you’d be able to get out. Just stay out of our way.” 

“Well I can look over any notes you have and help decipher the witches incantation,” Dean said as he got close to Amaya who pushed him away. He frowned at the thought that in this world, they were not as close. “What?” 

“Just, don’t get too close. We don’t know you, you don’t know us.” Amaya took a few steps back. “I want the other idiot back,” she grumbled. “Even if he is an asshole, he belongs here and you belong over there with-- whoever you’re with.” 

“Amaya, let’s just--,” Sam watched as Amaya grabbed a few books from the library and sat by herself. 

“What did the other me do to her?” Dean looked at Sam. 

“It’s not for me to say,” Sam cleared his throat. “You said you were… engaged to her?” 

“For four years,” Dean sighed. “But things happened and I messed up. She called off the engagement.” Dean looked down at the map in front of him suddenly finding it interesting. 

“We’ll get you back and you can fix it.” Sam placed a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You might not be my brother, but you are still my brother.” 

“Thanks… I guess,” Dean sighed. “She's--” 

“What?” Sam looked between Amaya and Dean. “Is there something wrong?” 

“Just hard to see the woman you love and she isn’t really the woman you love… you know?” 

“Huh,” Sam gave him a small smile. “Our Dean, usually just, denies that he loves her.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. 

“It’s a long story,” Sam sighed. 

“It doesn’t look like I’ll be leaving anytime soon,” Dean tried to joke. 

“It’s not really my story to tell,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “When she’s ready she’ll talk. She is just as stubborn as my brother. This life will do that to you.” Sam walked over to one of the bookcases. 

Dean looked over at Amaya as she read through one of the large leather-bound books. He studied her as she shifted to get comfortable. The way she dressed alone was strange to him. He was used to seeing his Amaya with her hair pinned up and out of her face. His Amaya always dressed in business attire, usually a pencil skirt with a blouse and blazer. Or even to go so far as to wear dress pants from time to time. Hell, Dean even missed seeing Amaya in her four-inch heels. 

But this world’s Amaya, well, she was still beautiful he couldn’t deny that. But her hair fell over her face, hiding her cheekbones and perfect facial structure. And while the clothes she wore still showed off her figure, Dean just couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t right. 

“Stop staring at me.” Amaya huffed, her eyes never leaving the book she was reading. “You’re creeping me out.” 

Dean cleared his throat, “I apologize. I didn’t mean to. It’s just-- you are the spitting image of my Amaya and it’s just weird. I’m used to seeing you in more-- formal or business attire, not attire ready for a rock concert.” 

“And you’re dressed to go to court,” Amaya shot back. “Things are different here and I’m sorry I don’t meet your expectations.” 

There it was. There was the fire he knew Amaya had. Grabbing a book he made his way over to her table and sat across from her. He noticed when she shifted away from him. 

“Do I scare you?” he asked as he flipped through the pages. 

Amaya let out small scoff, “No.” She shifted in her seat. “I just like my space. Besides, the way you look at me is creeping me out. I am not the Amaya from your world and you keep giving me this lost puppy dog look.” 

“Can’t help it,” Dean smirked. “I don’t think it matters what Universe you are in. To me you will always be beautiful.” 

Amaya slammed the book she was reading closed, “Can you stop, please?” She took in a shaky breath before taking up the courage to look into the pair of familiar green eyes. “Look, whatever you and your Amaya have going on--” she ran her fingers through her hair. “Is not the same here. Here in this world, Dean and I are just-- hunting partners… okay?” 

Dean saw her hesitation and looked to Sam who avoided his gaze. 

“Okay,” Dean ran a hand across his face. “The other me did something to her and she’s being distant. I may not know her but I can read body language.” 

“It’s not my place to say,” Sam reiterated. “I told you, it’s complicated. In our world… bad things happen to the people we love. And we just try and keep everyone at arm’s length. The last thing we want is for the people we care about to get hurt.” 

“Hunting is always a danger,” Dean shook his head and chuckled. “The life in the hunting world is always about the risk. But if you have someone with you who can understand it, and knows what it means to be a hunter.” 

Sam gave him a weak smile, “Um… our… our world hasn’t seen it easy for a lot of people. I can… I can tell you everything from the beginning.” 

Dean looked around the bunker. It was strange not seeing the hustle and bustle of different people going in and out. It was too quiet and drafty. Dean walked over to the war room table and looked at the console. It was the outdated version he remembered changing outback in his world. 

“Yeah,” he sighed before running a hand across his face. “I want to understand what is going on in this world.” 

* * *

Amaya grumbled as she drove with the ruffian, as she liked to call him, in her passenger seat. She couldn’t believe Sam would manipulate her to take Dean in. The last thing she needed was for Sam to convince everyone that the roughneck was their Dean. Giving a quick glance at him, Amaya had to admit that he did look like her Dean. The stubble on his face seemed to fit him. She could tell he had seen horrors. His eyes told her everything. 

“A Honda,” he grumbled. 

“It’s a good car for when I’m not on assignment,” she spat. “Why, what kind of beat-up jalopy do you drive? A clown car?” 

Amaya smirked as Dean clenched his fist and glared at her. He was easy to rile up. Her Dean usually had a witty comeback and a joke to go along with it. But this one, it was as though anything could set him off. She found it amusing to say the least. 

“Baby is not a jalopy,” he grumbled. 

She knew he was trying hard to not set her off. It didn’t take long before she pulled up to the parking spot reserved for their apartment. Being on the first floor and having a small patio helped. Grabbing her work bag Amaya didn’t wait for Dean as she made her way to the door. Walking in she was greeted by a happy German Shepherd. 

“There is my fury baby!” Amaya squealed as she put her bag down on the floor and cuddled Zeppelin. “Who’s a good boy? You are, you’re a good boy!” 

Dean had followed her as she made her way to the door of the apartment. He looked around the area. It seemed quiet and peaceful. He couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards his double being able to have a slice of an apple pie life. As he got closer to the open door, he could hear the faint growl of a dog. Swallowing the lump in his throat he was met with a German Shepherd. 

“Woah kujo,” Dean held up his hand. “I’m not here to hurt anybody.” 

Dean pressed himself as close to the wall as possible once he made his way through the door. Amaya had gone to the room to change and could hear Zep growling. As she changed she looked around. Her heart broke slightly as her eyes landed on a picture of herself with Dean holding her from behind. They seemed so happy and carefree. Even with all the monsters and danger, she always knew she was safe with him. But now she yearned to have him hold her, to say how foolish she was. After the incident, Lisa had admitted that she had been in a trance. 

Amaya hated witches, now more than ever. Being in her yoga pants and her long-sleeve shape seamless crop top, she walked out to the living room. 

“Zeppelin, down,” she commanded. 

Zep let out a small whine and a huff, before turning around and padding off to his bed. 

"You guys have a dog? In this life?" Dean slowly peeled off from the wall and made his way to the kitchen. 

"We've had Zeppelin for two years now," Amaya said casually. 

"You have a dog and you hunt? How is he alive?" Dean looked back at Zeppelin who continued to stare at Dean from his bed. 

"Okay, you hunt and live together," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Aren't you worried about the other person dying in your arms?"

“Is that something that happens often in your world?” She wondered. 

His tone made her stand up straighter than a metal pole cemented to the ground. Why would he be that worried about someone else dying? Was that a common occurrence, were there no other hunters to help them in a tough spot? Did the Men of Letters lose manpower in his world? 

“What?” Dean snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“I-- what is hunting like in your world?” she crossed her arms as her brown eyes searched his green ones. “Do the Men of Letters not help you?” 

“You mean the british bastards that brainwashed my mother and tried to kill off all the hunters in America? No, they didn’t.” Dean grumbled as he walked to her fridge and grabbed a beer from inside. “Look, my brother and I lived motel room to motel room. Our dad learned to hunt and then he taught us.” 

“You trained yourselves?” Amaya raised an eyebrow at him. “Didn’t Mary train you? Didn’t your grandfathers?” 

Dean lifted his hand, “I’m going to stop you right there.” He twisted the cap open the bottle. “We are not going to do this whole... get to know you, thing.” 

Amaya huffed and rolled her eyes, “Fine.” She made her way out of the kitchen and to one of the spare rooms in the back. 

When she and Dean had first bought the apartment, they were skeptical about having a three bedroom two bathroom for just the two of them. That is until they converted one of the rooms into a training center and the other as a spare room after Sam caught his first girlfriend Jessica cheating on him with a classmate from college. The three bedrooms were a blessing in disguise. Dean and Amaya could spar and practice, and stress relief, while not being in the bunker being watched by everyone. It was a win-win.

But she was never going to let the ruffian sleep in the guest bedroom. It was too good for him. The couch would be a better spot for him. Plus, since she had kicked out Dean, her Dean, she had been letting Zeppelin sleep on the bed. It would be hard to get used to sleeping alone again. She had to stay strong, when she got Dean back, she would need to leave. She broke their engagement, there was no getting him back. It wasn't so much that Lisa was under the influence, but it was that he was kissing her back. He didn’t even fight her off. 

Shaking the thought out of her head, she made her way to the training room. It looked like a small martial arts dojo. The walls were lined with padding the same as the floors. In the middle of the room was a punching bag, along with a boxing dummy and a Wing Chun Wooden Dummy that was used to practice Kung-Fu. Looking around, Amaya decided to work on her punching. She tapped her hands and warmed up. Smiling when she hit play to her workout mix. 

Dean, on the other hand, was having a staring contest with the dog. He wasn’t sure why, but it was the only thing he could do to keep from getting bored. When Zep let out a low growl, Dean tilted his head at the dog. 

"Don't growl at me," Dean huffed. "I don't like this situation either." 

Zeppelin let out a small whine. Almost as if to tell Dean he understood. 

“And I’m talking to a fucking dog,” he mumbled leaning back on the couch covering his eyes with his hand. “Fucking witches.” 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like dogs, he just knew that he wouldn’t be able to care for one. He continued to drink his beer as he thought about his situation. It was a while before he heard the melody of a familiar song. 

‘ _ Risin' up, back on the street _

_ Did my time, took my chances _

_ Went the distance now I'm back on my feet _

_ Just a man and his will to survive _ ’ 

“No,” He sat up and looked around wondering where it was coming from. 

Zeppelin gave a small bark and licked his muzzle before rising and paddling over to a hallway. The dog let out a small bark almost as if to tell Dean to follow him. Not one to argue much, Dean got up from the couch and followed the dog to a room at the end of the hall. Dean took a moment to realize that for an apartment, it was very spacious. As he neared the door at the end of the hall, he watched as Zeppelin pawed at it. 

Opening the door, Dean watched as Amaya punched at the bag in the middle of the room. He watched as her fists moved lightning quick. No wonder her punch was almost able to knock him out. Dean took in her form, he knew she wasn’t the Amaya he knew, but he couldn’t help but admire her. The spitting image of Amaya, but she was a lot harsher than the one he knew. His Amaya loved to joke and play around, this version was all business and work. 

He licked his lips as the beads of sweat covered her brow. The way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took as she continued to train. Dean shook his head to stop from getting any ideas. This wasn’t his world, she definitely isn’t the Amaya he knows. But he couldn’t help but notice the similarities between the two women. 

They were both fiery and sassy. Both women were athletic and skillful in hunting (at least from the way this world’s Amaya attacked him, he figured she must have been a hell of a hunter). He wasn’t sure how long he was watching her through the cracks he made in the door, but it was the ringing of her phone that made him snap out of his thoughts. 

“Campos,” She breathed as she picked up the call. 

Dean watched as she listened intently to the person on the other side of the line. 

“Ketch?” She sighed. “I want a transfer. Do you have any positions available in London?” 

Ketch? Dean straightened his back at the mention of the name. He also studied her face as she mentioned being transferred. He was slowly starting to understand that what he stumbled on, was a version of himself where hunting was an organization and a job. One that felt like it was a part of a government agency. 

“Great, I didn’t realize you were in town.” She turned to the door making Dean duck out of the way but stay close enough to keep listening in. 

Lunch with a guy named Ketch and she wants to go to London? How could she think about going to London, when she’s supposed to marry his alternate version? Dean remembered this world’s version of his mother mentioning Lisa, but what exactly happened? Dean peeked in only to see that Amaya had begun moving towards the door. Running back down the hall he jumped over the back of the couch and landed with his feet and arms crossed. 

“Yes, that sounds perfect. I can meet you there tomorrow after I meet with Principal Singer,” she rolled her eyes at Dean as she took in his relaxed form. “Okay, Ketch. I will see you then.” 

Dean sat up and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“What?” She huffed. 

“Nothing, just…” Dean ran a hand across his face. “Aren’t you and this world’s Dean a thing? You’re making plans with some guy?”

“It’s none of your fucking business.” She crossed her arms. 

Dean held up his hands in mock surrender,” okay, okay. But aren’t you supposed to be getting married?” 

“No,” she huffed. “We broke up before you two switched.” 

“Why?” Dean scoffed. “Four years engaged and how long were you together?” 

“None of your business,” Amaya countered. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean barked. “You’re scared! And this whole Lisa kissing him thing… did you think that maybe the witches could have manipulated something?” 

“I know they did,” Amaya admitted. “Lisa said she was approached by a woman and then everything was a blur. She didn’t even remember kissing Dean until we mentioned it.” 

“So then why not marry your Dean when he gets back?” Dean probed. 

“I already told you it is none of your fucking business,” Amaya growled. “I don’t have to explain myself to a self-absorbed man whore like you!” 

“At least I get to have sex, sweetheart,” Dean chuckled. “You look like you could use someone to fuck you senseless. I don’t think the other me did a good job of satisfying you.” 

“I don’t need to hear this from a high school dropout,” Amaya turned on her heels and made her way to her room. 

Dean looked at Zeppelin who seemed to be looking back at him his a tilted head. 

“Hey, she started it,” Dean huffed. “And I’m still talking to a damn dog.” 

Zeppelin barked and padded his way to Dean. The dog panted before licking at Dean’s hand. 

“At least you’re starting to like me,” He mumbled before walking to the couch and laying down. 

The faint sounds of running water began to lull him to sleep as he settled in for his first night outside of the dungeon. 

* * *

Amaya had been walking around the bunker when she heard sounds coming from the training room. She could see Dean at the punching bag, punching away. She tilted her head as she looked at his form. There was an air about him that she found refreshing from her Dean. He wasn’t brash or arrogant, but then again, that’s what she liked about her Dean sometimes. She shook her head of the thoughts and looked at the problem at hand. She was about to get his attention when the phone in her pocket began to ring. 

The ringing broke Dean out of his concentration and he turned to see Amaya walk out of the training room. Grabbing a towel, he followed the path she had previously taken. 

“Jason?” Amaya sounded surprised to hear from this ‘ _ Jason _ ’ person. 

Dean watched as She leaned against the wall, her foot propped up on it. He watched as Amaya listened intently to what ‘ _ Jason _ ’ was saying on the other end. 

“Drinks? Tonight?” She glanced up at Dean and closed her eyes thinking. “Jason, I--” she froze and Dean could make out that Jason had interrupted her. “I-- I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt.” 

No, no, no, Dean’s mind raced as he heard how she was accepting the invitation. The way she bit her lip, the way her eyes shone slightly. It was just like his Amaya, This Amaya was going on a date. And with this ’ _ Jason _ ’. 

“You’re in Lebanon?” Amaya straightened at that. “I-- I can meet you at the local bar yeah. The one of Main, sure.” Amaya chuckled at something Jason said. “Okay give me about an hour to get ready?” she smiled brightly, “Dinner would be nice. So I can meet you at the Diner on Maple and then we can head to Main.” 

Dean turned around whistling as he pretended to be interested in an old piece of equipment. Dean heard as she hung up her phone and walked down the hall to the dorms. Taking a deep breath, Dean followed her. When he reached her room he knocked softly startling her. 

“You okay?” Amaya glanced up as she looked for suitable clothes to leave with. 

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I know you don’t know … well, me… but, I was hoping we could get to know each other and I can learn about your world and I can tell you about mine?” 

“Oh?” Amaya bit her lip. “I-- now isn’t really a good time.” she gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m meeting a friend for dinner and then we’re going out for drinks.” 

“Oh,” Dean clapped his hands together. “Mind if I--” he stopped when she lifted her hand. 

“No,” Amaya crossed her arms and shook her head. “Sé que estás confundido y no en su mundo, pero usted y yo vamos a mantener una buena distancia ¿de acuerdo?” (I know that you are confused and not in your world, but you and I are going to keep a good distance, okay?)

“Yo lo sé. Sé que no estoy en mi mundo. Pero realmente quiero conocerte, Maya.” Dean tried to reach for her only to have his hand slapped away. (I know that. I know that I am not in my world. But I really want to get to know you, Maya.)

“Okay, no Spanish,” She rubbed her temples. “It’s too fucking weird that I’m watching Dean speak perfect Spanish but it’s not Dean… I am going to go out. Stay with Sam. He told you all about their life story. That’s all that matters. I don’t matter in this story.” 

“You matter,” Dean argued. “I’m sure he.. I…” 

“He called me easy,” She whispered. “To him... to the you of this world--” She licked her lips and let out a hard laugh. “To him, I’m just someone who spreads her legs easily,” she spat. “So forgive me if I don’t feel inclined to hang out with the man who looks like him.” 

“He said that? To you?” Dean raised an eyebrow at her as she walked past him holding her clothes. “Maya--” 

“It’s A-maya to you, okay. Maya is reserved for my friends like Sam and Jason not for people I don’t know and assholes like your double.” She growled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to shower and get ready to meet my friend.” 

“Amaya,” Dean chased after her. “Porfavor (please). Fuck. Please wait.” Dean rushed to block her path. “Listen, from what Sam told me about this world… What if he was trying to protect you? I mean sure he could have kept his distance, but what if--” 

The slap echoed along the hallways. Amaya glared at the man before her. Chest heaving, nostrils flared, and jaw clenched. 

“I don’t care, because I will never forgive him for that.” Amaya grit her teeth as she spoke. “I-- the only person I had ever been with before was a boyfriend who cheated on me with some bar skank. Dean-- he was different and we flirted and..” she tried to hold back the tears. “I was with him, and only him. But I know he wasn’t with me only.”

“You guys were…” Dean knew what she was saying. 

“Friends with benefits? Yeah. Except…” Amaya shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. In the end, I got hurt and he stays as grumpy as ever. Once he comes back I just have to keep my distance.” 

Dean moved to the side. He knew he wouldn’t win the argument. Watching as she closed the door behind her, he rushed over to Sam. 

“I need your help,” he gave Sam a pleading smile. 

“This is about Amaya isn’t it?” Sam crossed his arms and sighed. “What do you need?” 

“How do you feel about following her tonight?” Dean gave a smirk. “I have a feeling I can help your brother not make a big mistake if I can keep her away from Jason.” 

Sam stood up straight and smiled, “Oh, now this I like. Those two have been stubborn since they met. What do you have in mind?” 

Dean walked into Sam’s room as the two of them began plotting ways of making sure that Amaya and Jason, stayed ‘ _ friends _ ’. 


	8. Just Sit There and Look Pretty

Checking herself out in the mirror, Amaya couldn’t help but smile. She had decided to go with her slightly ripped jeans, a long sleeve Sabrina style crop top shirt, and her high heeled timberland boots. She decided on leaving her hair loose and flowing. It had been a while since she could relax that way. Grabbing her black clutch she made sure she had the right weapons that would fit in it. Nothing too big, but deadly enough to kill a monster if she needed to. With one last look, she applied a quick thin layer of makeup and made her way towards the garage. 

Dean sat with Sam in the kitchen of the bunker. He watched as the familiar figure walked by the door and rushed to see Amaya. 

“You heading out?” He asked casually. Or at least as casually as he could. 

“Yeah,” Amaya said as she turned and bit her lip. “I’ll probably be out late but I’ll send Sam a signal if anything comes up. Don’t wait up.” 

She made it out to the garage before Dean could ask any more questions. Looking at Sam he watched as the tall hunter pulled out his laptop and began typing. 

“You’re tracking her phone?” Dean smiled. 

“Yup,” Sam said as he popped the ‘p’. “And it looks like they’re headed for an Italian place in town. Or at least she is on her bike.” 

“She rides a motorcycle?” Dean asked as he raised an eyebrow at Sam. 

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled. “Ever since we met her she’s been riding one.” 

“My Amaya only rides one when she has a solo hunt. She used to do it before they stuck us together for assignments.” Dean remembered fondly. 

“Good to know that there are similarities there,” Sam said as he got up from the bench seat. “You know, there is a part of you that’s not all that different from my brother.” 

“How so?” Dean looked down at the clothes he was wearing. 

He wasn’t used to the jeans and multiple layers of shirts and flannel. He felt out of place not being dressed in a suit. 

“Dean… I told you how we had a hard life here. Mom died, killed by a yellow-eyed demon.” Sam reminded him. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. 

“Okay, well,” Sam cleared his throat. “He likes to have this hard, mean exterior to him. And, he thinks that people don’t notice, but I notice when he cares.”

“He says otherwise,” Dean nodded. 

Sam smiled. “You got it. He always puts on this hard face and he'll be gruff and serious. But then he’ll look at the person we are saving and he will do everything in his power to save them. He’ll offer them words of encouragement when he thinks I'm not listening. My brother...he is one of the most kind-hearted people I know. He would move mountains if it meant people surviving and Heaven and Earth to make sure the people he loved are okay. I should know,” Sam said as he looked down at the floor in shame. “Sometimes I forget that he sacrifices a lot, especially for just me.”

“You guys have been through a lot,” Dean looked around the empty bunker. “I’m sorry you guys had to live through that without the proper support.” 

“We survived,” Sam shrugged with a soft smile. “And we just keep fighting.” 

“As hunters, it’s a good motto to have,” Dean assured him. “Now, let’s go chase after Amaya and make sure that she is single for when your idiot brother gets back.” 

“You can say that again,” Sam chuckled. “He is stubborn. But so is she.” 

“I noticed,” Dean followed Sam to the garage and froze. 

He slowly walked up to the black Chevy Impala. She looked to be in pristine condition, which was surprising. He didn’t think that they would keep a car like Baby, but if what Sam told him was anything to take into account, the car itself held sentimental value. Dean could tell that this world’s version of him, took good care of the old car. 

“Dean is really good at fixing her up,” Sam smiled. “I sometimes wish he would have come with me when I left for college and worked in what he wanted.” 

“He never went?” Dean looked at Sam. “Did he graduate high school?” 

With a shake of his head, Sam walked up to Baby and ran his fingers over the shiny car. 

“He uh,” He cleared his throat. “He dropped out to help dad and got his GED. Always said it was good enough and that he wasn’t worth anything else.” Sam huffed. “I should have encouraged him more, but…” Sam trailed off before snapping back from his own thoughts. “Let’s follow Amaya. We need to make sure my idiot brother can stop being stubborn long enough to grab the girl when he comes back.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. He had to think about his own Amaya, and wondering if his counterpart was going to try and help him as much as he was willing to help. 

\---

Amaya sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated going to these stuffy events. It was worse, though, that Dean was in another universe and in his place was a low brow podunk hunter. She looked over herself and sighed. The dress was fitting to tight for her liking, but it still just fit. Her H-shape halter strap dress was one she always wore to events where both Henry Winchester and Samuel Campbell would be present. This was more of a family gathering than an event really. Once a month, they would gather and talk, but now, now she felt out of place. She wasn’t going to be a part of the family anymore. 

Dean flipped through the channels of the TV in the living room. He sat up and stared at Amaya as she walked out and fixed her earrings. His eyes roamed up her legs taking in how the dress fit her nicely, hugging her in all the right places. Her hair pinned up in a tight french twist. His throat suddenly felt dry as he watched the double of the girl he loved, grab a shawl. 

“Where are you off to?” He said when he finally found his voice.

“Family dinner at Girard’s,” Amaya grumbled as she took one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her clutch bag and keys. “Don’t burn my house down and make sure that Zeppelin goes out to do his business.” 

“Shouldn’t I--” Dean began before Amaya held out her hand to stop him. 

“Going to stop you right there.” She growled. “You are not going to do anything while you are here except stay out of our way, and stay inside this apartment.” She walked up to him and poked him on his chest. “You are not this world’s Dean, and trust me, I wouldn’t want him at that dinner anyways with the announcement I’m going to make, so please spare me.”

“Amaya,” Dean sighed. “I don’t like this situation any more than you do.” he gently grabbed her hand. “So whatever you and the other me have going on… that’s between the two of you.” He acknowledges, trying to get her to meet his gaze. “I can help you out here. If you really are done with my double I can help you make it a smooth break.” 

“Why?” Amaya huffed as she crossed her arms. “Why would you help me?” 

“Because you clearly don’t want to be in a relationship with the other version of me,” Dean pointed out. 

Amaya swallowed the lump in her throat at his words. It was strange for it to be coming from the double of the man she loved. It was his voice, his eyes, his broad shoulders, but it wasn’t him. Closing her eyes she thought back to everything that had transpired. 

“It’s not that--” she hesitated. Why should she tell this look alike her troubles? What could he do? 

“It’s not that, what?” Dean pressed. “You either love him or you don’t. Why else would you be running to London?” 

“How do you know that?” Amaya gasped, her eyes wide with fear. This man could ruin everything for her. How could he know what she was planning? 

“I overheard your conversation. It was with a guy named Ketch?” He questions and was unsure of what to make of her expression. 

Amaya scoffed, “Ketch has been nothing but a valuable and loyal colleague.” she defended, making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. “I don’t know how things are done in your world, but here,” she gestured around them. “Here, monsters know their place and they are all but eradicated.” 

Dean frowned, he didn’t know a guy named Ketch. And who the fuck names their kid Ketch anyways? If this was anything to go by, it could have been a good thing or a bad thing, but either way he hated the thought of his own Amaya doing anything with ‘Ketch’. Any guy for that matter. Wait… why the fuck would he care if Amaya was with someone else? She would be safer and definitely out of harm’s way. 

“Eradicated? You mean, they are almost wiped out?” Dean questioned. This was something he would have never thought possible. 

“Well when you have a network of operatives like we do,” Amaya went on to explain. “It’s easy to try and keep the monsters at bay.” 

“Well you don’t want to be late do you?” Dean raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at the time. “I’m sure you have a way to talk to my double’s family about what is going on.” 

Amaya tilted her head at him, “What are you up to?”

Dean raised his hand innocently, “Nothing. I swear. I just don’t want to take too much of your time.” 

Amaya glared at him before letting out a soft hum, “alright, just remember what I said don’t--” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean interrupted. “Don’t burn the house down and make sure the mutt does his business outside.” 

“Right,” Amaya drawled. “I shouldn’t be back too late.” 

“Okay,” Dean said as he casually walked back to the couch to sit. 

Amaya eyed him cautiously before walking out the door. Dean made sure to wait until he could hear the car drive off in the distance. Walking to the phone he smiled when he saw a number and Sam’s name next to it. Picking it up, he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. 

“Amaya?” Sam’s answered. 

“No, it’s roughneck,” Dean huffed. “I need your help. Have you left to Girard’s yet?” 

“Why?” Sam demanded. 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, “I want to help your brother with Amaya. Even if one of us is happy,” Dean chuckled. “I think I can be okay with that.” 

Sam let out a sigh, “what do you need from me?” 

\---

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala as they watched Amaya get off her bike. The boys watched as she adjusted her clothes, fixed her hair, and checked her make-up before walking inside. 

“Do we go inside?” Sam asked as he looked over at Dean. 

“Huh?” Dean snapped out of his thoughts. 

Most of what was running through his head was about his Amaya. Was she safe? Did she meet his alternate self? Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before looking at the man who was his brother’s double. 

“I’m okay for the most part,” He admitted. “I just can’t imagine this Amaya not being happy with your brother.” He scoffed slightly. “From what you’ve told me you have had a hard life, sure… but that shouldn’t stop you both from being happy.” 

“It’s--” Sam shook his head as he took in a small breath. “It’s been hard, and… I know Dean loves Amaya, he does. I don’t want him to regret not having her when he can have her.” 

“I understand,” Dean muttered. “Let’s get in there and try to stay hidden for a bit. Tail them lightly.” Dean strategized. 

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed as he moved to leave the car. 

“Sam?” Dean breathed. 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“Thanks for helping me with this,” Dean whispered. “I know you shouldn’t and you don’t really know me but… I don’t want anything bad to happen to Amaya, in any universe. And if helping your brother realize that she’s good for him is what I have to do, then so be it.” 

Sam smiled at Dean’s admission, “Thanks. I know how stubborn they both can be. So let’s get in there and make sure she and Jason stay friends.”

“Okay,” Dean breathed. “Let’s do this.” 

Sam smiled as Dean got out of the car and both men made their way into the restaurant. For Lebanon being a small town, the restaurant was full. Sam tapped Dean on his shoulder and pointed to a small corner of the restaurant where the familiar brown hair with purple highlights shone. It was still strange to Dean to see Amaya with such a color in her hair. His Amaya was trained to be proper and ready for anything. 

Dean followed Sam, who had asked for a table, and sat in a booth they were shown too. The booth was not too close, but not to far from where Amaya and Jason were sitting. Dean couldn’t help but frown at how easily Amaya laughed. It made his heart ache for his Amaya, to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to kiss her lips.

‘ _ It’s over _ ’ Amaya’s voice echoed in his head. 

Taking in a shaky breath, he knew he had to find a way to have Amaya be available for this world’s Dean. In some way, he hoped that the other Dean was realizing that Amaya was worth having in his life. Was worth loving and fighting for. 

“Dean?” Sam called to him. “Dean?” He waved his hand in front of Dean. 

“Yeah?” Dean snapped out of his thoughts. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Dean breathed. “I lost my Amaya, and when I get back I need to fight for her. So I need to find a way for your Dean to have a chance.” 

“What if this is what the witches want?” Sam wondered. “What if they wanted to get My Dean to never be with Amaya?” 

“Why?” Dean tilted his head as he asked. “That would mean there is an important connection. I mean why care if--” his eyes widened. “You don’t suppose that they think that your Dean and this Amaya are soulmates do you?” 

Sam opened and closed his mouth as he thought about it, “I never thought about it like that. I thought they were targeting Dean because we had been knocking out their network for a while now.” Sam ran a hand across his face. “I might need to look at the spell they cast. They also may have given Dean something to drink.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked as he leaned in and folded his hands on the table. 

“I was knocked out for a while, but when I came to I noticed Dean was out of it,” Sam explained. “I noticed his lips had some sort of residue.” 

Dean let out a soft hum, “I noticed a small after taste in a whiskey I was drinking. In our Universe, witches can hide very cleverly. They know we can track them quickly.” He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. “We need to figure out what kind of ritual they performed.” 

“Guess when we get back we can look through the books,” Sam suggested. 

“Yeah, that’s--” Dean froze when They saw someone familiar walking their way. 

“¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?” Amaya growled as she crossed her arms. (What in the goddamn hell are you guys doing here?) 

“Puedo explicarlo,” Dean began as he slid out from the booth and stood up. (I can explain). 

“¿Oh? por favor dime cómo tú y Sam me están siguiendo?” Amaya growled. (Oh? please tell how you and Sam are following me?)

“Look, Sam was showing me around,” Dean argued. “I mean, what better way to get the brain stimulated to think than to be--”

“Dean!” A male voice interrupted them. 

“Hey, Jason,” Dean said as he gave the man a thin lined smile. 

He looked exactly like the Jason he knew in his world. The Jason who was Ben’s real father. At least in his world, he wasn’t sure about this one. Jason rocked on his heels as he looked between Amaya and Dean. He could feel a small bit of tension between them. 

“You guys taking a break from something?” Jason asked casually trying to ease the discomfort he was feeling. 

“No,” Dean replied as Amaya answered, “Yes.” 

Dean and Amaya glared at one another. 

“Dean and Sam came to have a nice meal and then they have to go back to researching,” Amaya clarified. 

“Actually,” Dean gave a small chuckle. “We are going to call it a night. I need a good drink and--” 

“We’re headed to the local watering hole if you want to join us,” Jason said. 

Amaya let out a groan. “Jason, are you sure? I mean I’m sure they’re tired.” Amaya sent Sam a pleading look. 

“I haven’t had a nice night out in a while.” Sam ponderes. “I mean if I don't use it I will lose it, right Amaya?” He gave her a smug grin. 

Amaya closed her eyes, it was a losing battle. The teasing she and Dean did before this whole mess happened came back to bite her in the ass. Sam was sure that if looks could kill he would already be dead. But he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he was helping Amaya and Dean out in the long run. 

“I guess when you guys are done you can join us at Spurs,” Amaya drawled and turned to Jason. “I’m going to grab my bike,” She rubbed at her forehead, letting out a small sigh. “Jason, I’ll meet you at Spurs,” she opened her clutch to look for her keys and walked out of the restaurant. 

“How long has it been since we last hung out?” Dean stated casually. 

“It’s been a while, haven’t seen you since that Wendigo hit up Yosemite.” Jason stated. 

This gave Dean a few clues. “Right, good thing I saved your ass.” Digging in to his memory of Sam’s clues of this world’s Dean being slightly arrogant. 

Jason let out a laugh, “Dude, I saved your ass. If it wasn’t for me you would have been hanging in that cave as a feast for the monster.” 

“No, I clearly remember having to light the bitch on fire and saving YOU from being its winter feast.” Dean said as he gave Jason a gentle slap on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s head to Spurs. Don’t want Maya to get too much of a head start right?” 

Dean rushed out before he could mess up anything. Sam hot on his heels. When both men reached the Impala they breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You might need to fill me in on what happened on that hunt,” Dean said as he started the car. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “I can start from the beginning.” 

\---

In the alternate world, Dean paced in the living room, waiting for Sam to arrive. He helped himself to a glass of whiskey while he waited. It also gave him a chance to explore the house and look at everything inside. All the pictures that decorated the walls made his heart ache. He missed his Amaya. The way she was always able to calm him after a nightmare, the way she flirted, hell, he missed the feel of her lips on his. 

He started to kick himself mentaly for what he said to her. He could have told her a different way, could have not been a dick. But what was done was done. He made a mental note to try and fix things with her. The knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled when Sam stood there, garment bag and shoes in hand. 

“Anything bad happens,” Sam said as he pushed past Dean. “I blame you completely.” 

“Yeah yeah, Bitch,” Dean sighed. 

“Why did you call me a bitch?” Sam huffed crossing his arms. 

“Sorry,” Dean muttered. “It’s something my brother and I do. He calls me Jerk, I call him Bitch.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He missed his brother. The guy in front of him looked like his brother, but he was far from being Sam. 

Sam nodded at the explanation, “I can see that. You are a bit of a Jerk.” Sam chuckled hoping to make Dean feel better. 

“Bitch,” Dean muttered automatically. “Thanks,” he said when he realized what Sam had done. “Okay, you brought the suit?” 

“Yup,” Sam pointed to it in the garment bag. “But I am going to have to drill you on what to expect at this dinner.” 

“I figured as much.” Dean sighed as he opened up the garment bag to look at the suit. 

He let out a small whistle. The suit was nothing to scoff at. It was a tailored black three-piece suit complete with matching tie. Taking the garment bag, Dean made his way to the bathroom to shower and change. Sam looked around the apartment. It was strange being inside it with a man who looked like his brother, sounded like his brother, but was not his brother. The pictures around the room only made him cement the idea of bringing his brother back, even if it meant working with his counterpart. 

Sam watched as Dean came out of the bathroom and stood a bit straighter. If he hadn't known any better, he would say his brother never left. But then again, looking the part and playing the part are two very different things. 

“What?” Dean huffed as he looked around himself. “Am I missing something?” 

“No,” Sam sighed as her ran his fingers through his hair. “You look fine. Now on the way there I’ll give you some information. Think of this as another ‘ _ case _ ’ if you will.” Sam suggested as he grabbed the keys. “I will feed you the information, you will only answer if you are directly spoken to. If you mess up, we’ll just play it off as something having gone wrong on your mission.” 

“Still can’t get over the fact that you guys call cases, missions.” Dean scoffed. “I mean you guys make it sound like you’re spies or something.” 

Sam let out a chuckle, “I guess that’s one way to put it.” He was walking to his car when he noticed Dean stop in his tracks. “What?” 

“You drive a charger?” Dean pointed to the car. 

“Yeah,” Sam acknowledged. “I mean, I’m not like Amaya and my brother who have two seperate cars. One for hunting, although Amaya prefers her bike when she hunts alone. And the other car for everyday things.” 

“So, you don’t drive a ‘67 Chevy Impala?” Dean inquired. His shoulders slumped at the thought of not being able to drive his baby. 

“Oh we have an Impala,” Sam said as he began driving towards the restaurant. 

“You do?” Dean shifted in his seat and looked at Sam. “So then why aren’t you driving her?” 

“She’s a special car. Dean takes care of her and he only uses her for missions.” Sam explained. “Besides… he added some features that are only to be used on missions and not everyday outings. That’s what he has his more modern Impala for.” 

“And why didn't I know that he had a more ‘ _ modern _ ’ Impala?” Dean sneered. “I could be driving us to --” 

“You are not touching the cars!” Sam snapped as he stopped at a red light. “Let’s get this straight. You are nothing more than a visitor here, understand? And I will be damned if I let you touch anything that belongs to my brother.” 

Dean let out a chuckle, “You assholes really think that highly of yourselves here.” He ran a hand across his face. “I know how to take care of cars! For fucks sake I’ve had to rebuild Baby from the ground up a few times.” 

Sam cleared his throat as he continued the drive. It wasn't long before he drove up to the valet and both men made their way inside. 

“There you are!” 

Sam and Dean turned to see an older woman walking towards them. 

“Forgive us Grandma Millie,” Sam leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Dean had a small incident on his mission and we were just going through the debrief.” 

Millie turned her eyes to Dean, “Are you alright? Does this have anything to do with the incident at the school?” 

“No,” Dean looked at Sam who mouthed ‘ _ mamaw _ ’. “Mamaw!” Dean smiled. “Just got my head knocked around that’s all.” He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes. 

It was strange seeing family members for the first time. Strange to hug them and pretend they had any form of relationship. He froze when he saw Samuel Campbell walking up to them. 

“Boys!” He pulled both Sam and Dean into a tight hug. “The best of the Winchester and Campbell clan!” 

Sam let out a laugh as he gave Samuel a pat on his back. Dean on the other hand froze. The man who betrayed them, the man who sold them out to Crowley, hugging them and saying he was proud. 

“Dean?” Samuel’s voice broke through his thoughts. “You okay, son?” 

“Yeah,” Dean snapped out of it when Sam punched him lightly on his leg. “Sorry, my head’s still jumbled.” 

“I have never known you to get all jumbled like that?” Samule’s eyes roamed over Dean. He seemed to be checking for anything else. “Must have been some mission. Was it the same witches that have been giving us trouble?” 

“That’s what it looks like Pops,” Sam interjected with a smile. “We need to say hi to Nana Deana, Mom, and Dad. So if you could excuse us.” Sam pulled Dean away as they made their way deeper inside. 

The Campbell-Winchesters had rented out the restaurant for the whole night. Dean was maneuvered around the room, having to give the same story over and over. It was tiring. Dean wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Excusing himself, he made his way to the bar and ran a hand across his face. 

“Whiskey, double on the rocks,” he ordered with a sigh. 

“Son?” 

Dean’s body froze at the familiar rumble of the deep voice. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before turning to face the man that the familiar voice belonged to. 

“Hey, Dad,” Dean let out as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“You okay son?” John said placing a firm hand on his son’s shoulder. “I know you’ve been saying that the mission really knocked you out… but I know you’re made of stronger stuff than that.” John shifted to stand beside Dean as he ordered himself the same drink his son had ordered. 

“Yeah,” Dean assured him. “I’m just… everything has been kind of spiraling.” 

John took in a deep breath as his son’s words sank in. “I know it can’t be easy trying to get Amaya back. But son… kissing Lisa Braden? You know better than that.” 

“I know,” Dean whispered. “I was… it… it was a momentary lapse of judgement.” Dean repeated what Sam had told him to say. “Sam thinks it was something the witches could have done. Seeing that Lisa said she felt like she was under a spell.” 

John let out a soft hum and nodded. “I can’t say I disagree with your brother.” 

Dean let out a huff with a smile, “Yeah, Sam is smart about those things.” He took a sip of his drink and smacked his lips together. 

“You okay son?” John turned to face him. “I know that what happened with Amaya wasn’t ideal but I know you can win her back.” 

“I--” Dean froze for a bit. He closed his eyes composing himself. “I can try.” He said after finding his voice. “But you know how stubborn she is.” 

John let out a chuckle, “That she is, son. But you are just as stubborn as she is. It’ll be okay.” 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” a voice called from behind them. 

Dean's back straightened at the sound of the voice. He turned slowly to come face to face with Amaya. Clearing his throat, Dean gave her his best smile. 

"I was wondering when you were going to join us for a drink," Dean said as casually as possible. 

Amaya plastured a smile on her face, "I was talking to some of our London associates." 

John seemed to tilt his head at that. "Everything okay?" 

"Everything will be talked about when we sit for dinner John." Amaya reassured him before turning her attention to Dean. "I thought you were going to rest?" 

“Oh a quick nap and I was feeling great,” Dean said as he smiled at her. “Sam was on his way and he swung by to pick me up.” he lifted his glass and nodded to Sam who made his way towards them. 

“Really?” Amaya looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow at Sam. “John would you excuse us? I need to talk to your sons.” 

“Of course,” John agreed. He walked away from the trio. 

As soon as John stepped away, Amaya grabbed Sam and Dean by their arms and dragged them out to the terrace. 

“What in the hell do you think you are doing bringing this… this.. Jackass here to pretend to be Dean!?” 

“I am Dean!” Dean whined. 

“Not OUR Dean,” Amaya growled. “You should have stayed back at the apartment and you,” she turned to Sam, “Should not be encouraging this.” 

“If he doesn’t make an appearance, they will be suspicious,” Sam said cooly as he grabbed his glasses from his case and put them on. “Besides, this way, there can be a clean break since you are determined to not marry Dean anyways.” 

“I am not marrying Dean,” Amaya acknowledged. “But more because I don’t think he ever really wanted to. Four years Sam, we were engaged for four years. We could have married anytime after any of the incidents that plagued us. But we kept putting it off. Lisa was just the tip of the iceberg, with or without the witches interference.” 

“You don’t really believe that, do you Amaya?” Sam argued. 

Dean watched the interaction between the two of them. There was something hidden in Amaya’s demeanor that made the hunter curious as to why she was really pushing this world’s version of himself away. He tilted his head for a moment as she bit her lip. 

“Sam…” Amaya’s voice broke. 

“Amaya I have seen you and my brother love each other since you first showed up at the academy.” Sam walked up to her and tilted his head, “What aren’t you telling me Maya?” 

“I can’t have children,” she whispered. 

Dean could see her turn her head away in shame looking out into the night sky.

“What?” Sam breathed. “Maya, are you sure? I mean… did you--” 

“Eileen told me after she checked me out when Hecate attacked.” Amaya’s voice broke as she spoke. 

“What if she was wrong?” Sam inquiered. “What if it’s all a part of the witch's plot to tear you and Dean apart.” 

“It’s too late,” Amaya shook her head and wiped away the tears from her eyes. “The wedding was set for next week and now…” Amaya turned and glared at Dean. “He is in Dean’s place. I can guarantee that the universe is working against us Sam. So I will be leaving.” 

“Leaving?!” Sam’s eyes widened at her admission. 

“Yes,” She nodded her head. “I have decided to transfer to London.” 

“London? To join the British division?” Sam shook his head in disbelief. 

“There is nothing to stop me Sam. I talked to Ketch and I signed the transfer. I just need Henry’s final approval.” 

“Excuse me,” A voice interrupted the trio. 

The three of them turned to come face to face with Millie Winchester. The older woman stepped out and looked at the trio. Her eyes went to Dean and she tilted her head slightly before turning to Sam and Amaya. 

“Your grandfather is ready to eat, boys. Amaya, I believe he wants to speak to you after dinner.” Milli Winchester said as she walked up to the trio. Her eyes lingered on Dean first. 

“You okay, Mamaw?” Dean asked after clearing his throat. 

“I’m fine, dear, “ she sighed as she walked up to him. She placed a hand on her cheek. “That mission must have been tough,” she muttered placing a hand on her cheek. 

“I’m fine, mamaw,” Dean gave her a smile. 

“Your eyes though,” she leaned in. “Your eyes look like they have seen hell and back. Pain, loss, heartache. Whatever happened on this mission… you look like you’ve changed.” she gave him a knowing look.

Dean felt his breath get caught in his throat. What the old woman said, sent a shiver down his spine. Could she tell that he wasn’t her real grandson? Dean looked into Milli’s eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, before giving her a smile. 

“I promise mamaw,” He let out. “I was just taken by surprise. I know it doesn’t happen often but it does happen.” 

Milli let out a soft hum as she nodded, “It can happen to the best from time to time.” she nudged his face to look into his green eyes. It was almost like she was studying him. “Still, there is something… off.” 

Dean closed his eyes before gently grabbing the old woman’s hand and removing it from his cheek. 

“I’m sure Grandpa Henry is hungry,” Dean reminded her. “We should head inside.” 

“You are absolutely right,” Millie chuckled with a smile. “And we know how he is with that Winchester appetite.” 

Sam walked over and led Milli inside while Amaya grabbed Dean holding him back from walking inside. 

“You are not going to open that mouth,” she breathed. She stood in front of him and adjusted his tie and jacket avoiding looking into his eyes. “You are going to keep conversations short and sweet. But other than that, you will sit there, be quiet, and look pretty.” 

“Awwww,” Dean mocked. “You think I’m pretty.” 

“Shut up, jackass.” Amaya drawled as she walked inside with Dean following behind her. 


	9. Those Who Hunt Together

Sam and Dean entered the bar just in time to see Amaya already downing a few shots. Dean took in her demeanor. He could see the pain she was in. The way she tried to make herself forget all about his counterpart. Jason had returned to her side and was whispering in her ear. Dean felt his blood boil at the thought of another man talking to Amaya. But he closed his eyes and shook the thought out of his head. This wasn’t his world. He reminded himself. That wasn’t his Amaya. 

“Dean?” 

Sam’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Sorry,” Dean cleared his throat. “Let’s get something to drink.” 

They made their way to the counter and stood next to Amaya. 

“What do you see in Jason anyways?” Dean whispered in her ear making her jump. 

“Jason is a good hunting partner,” Amaya shrugged. “Besides, he’s been asking me out for years and I put it off. So, I figured now would be a good time to just go with the flow.” 

“He’s asked you out before?” Sam asked. This was clearly the first time he had heard of it. 

Amaya let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes, Sam he has. I’m sorry if I’m not as good looking as the girls you and your brother fuck. Clearly I’m just a one night stand material right?” Amaya sunk back her shot of whiskey and slammed the glass down. “Excuse me, I’m going to find Jason.” she growled. 

“Amaya I didn’t mean--” Sam had begun, but it was too late. Amaya walked off leaving Dean and Sam alone at the bar. 

“Really, Sam? Did you have to just pour salt on her open wound like that?” Dean glared at him. 

“I-- I didn’t… It’s not my fault Dean is a coward who can't man up to confess his feelings!” Sam sighed as he placed his head on the counter top. 

Dean rubbed at his temples and sighed, “Yeah, your brother seems to be a real peach.” He looked around and smiled when he found a jukebox. “Does Amaya like to dance?” 

“Yeah, my brother says he doesn't but he will when she drags him.” Sam let out a laugh. “He is always soft when it comes to her. And I hate that he pushes her away.” 

“Well I’m going to be right back.” Dean walked over to the jukebox and filtered through the songs until he found the perfect one. 

Once the melody began he scoped around the room for Amaya. He frowned when he saw Jason taking her to the middle of the dance floor and leading her in a dance. 

_ Every time we have to say goodbye _

_ I'm counting down until we say hello _

_ Every touch is like the strongest drug _

_ I don't know how much longer I can go _

_ I never had something that I can't walk away from _

_ But, girl, my self-control's so paralyzed _

_ When it comes to you, no, I ain't got no patience _

_ There's something 'bout you girl I just can't fight _

Dean frowned as Jason held on to Amaya’s waist. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t his Amaya. But his brain couldn’t seem to tell the difference. The way her hair flowed down her shoulders, the sparkle in her eyes, the way she laughed. It all sent a shockwave to his heart. He reminded himself that whatever the witches had planned, it had to do with keeping Dean and Amaya apart. Well, he knew he wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Amaya could feel eyes on her as she and Jason danced. One small glance and her heart seemed to stop as the pair of green eyes looked at her. Her breath caught in her throat at how the dim lighting in the bar just made him look handsome. Not that he wasn't before, but there was something about Dean that always seemed to pull her back in. 

She had to remind herself that no matter how much he looked like Dean, he wasn’t HER Dean. Her Dean can’t speak a lick of Spanish to save his life unless he’s watching a telenovela. Her Dean didn’t look at her with love in his eyes, at least she never saw him do it often. Her Dean always fought back against her sass and always tried to get the last word in. In fact, her Dean didn’t listen to country music. And her Dean would definitely not be walking towards her like this other Dean was right now. 

_ You're like that cigarette _

_ That shot of 100 proof _

_ No matter how much I get _

_ I'm always craving _

_ That feeling when we kiss _

_ The way your body moves _

_ No matter how much I get _

_ I'm always craving you _

_ Craving you _

Dean tapped on Jason’s shoulder and cleared his throat. “Mind if I cut in?” 

“You dance, Winchester?” Jason teased. “Never knew you to move around the floor.” 

“I try not to outshine the guys that can’t get a date,” Dean said as he gave him a devilish smirk. “I mean, look at me,” Dean put on an arrogant facade. “I’m adorable.” 

“As a porcupine,” Amaya snorted. 

“Aw, come on, sweetheart,” Dean took her from Jason and pulled her close to him. “You scared I’m going to step on your toes?” 

“More like drop me on my head,” Amaya breathed giving him a glare. “What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed as she leaned in to his ear. 

“Playing the part,” Dean said cooly as he took her around the small dance floor. 

_ All the in-between is killing me _

_ You know I come unglued from missing you _

_ Sunset eyes, no, I don't have to try _

_ Because you know exactly what to do _

_ I never had something that I can't walk away from (walk away from) _

_ But, girl, my self-control's so paralyzed _

_ When it comes to you, no, I ain't got no patience (I ain't got no patience) _

_ There's something 'bout you I just can't fight _

Amaya huffed in annoyance, “Playing the part, is sitting at the bar with Sam drinking about three to four glasses of whiskey before switching to beer and looking for a one night stand.” 

“Well this Dean,” Dean said as he looked into her brown eyes. “Is trying to make sure you and the other Dean, don’t do anything stupid.” He smiled. “I can tell you are conflicted with your feelings for him Amaya. Si sigues negando tus sentimientos, terminarás con un corazón roto.” ( If you keep denying your feelings, you are going to end up with a broken heart.) 

“¿Y si mi corazón ya está roto? ¿y entonces que? ¿Espero que el se saque la cabeza del culo? " (And what if my heart is already broken? and then what? I wait for him to take his head out of his ass?) She whispered. 

“Then you make him see what he’s missing out,” Dean spun her around as they two-stepped along the dance floor. “Don’t give up on him. Be angry with him. Call him out on his bullshit. If you are anything like my Amaya, knock him on his ass and show him who’s boss.” 

_ You're like that cigarette _

_ That shot of 100 proof _

_ No matter how much I get _

_ I'm always craving _

_ That feeling when we kiss _

_ The way your body moves _

_ No matter how much I get _

_ I'm always craving you _

_ Craving you _

_ Craving you _

_ Craving you _

Amaya let his words sink in as he led her around the room with the other couples. He could feel her relax in his arms and smiled. He was breaking the ice she had started to encase around her heart. Dean and Amaya stayed silent, the music surrounding them as it continued to play. 

_ Every time we have to say goodbye _

_ I'm counting down until we say hello _

_ Every touch is like the strongest drug _

_ I don't know how much longer I can go _

“I didn't realize Dean had a thing for her,” Jason said as he slid next to Sam and took a sip of his beer. 

“You know Dean,” Sam chuckled. “Usually waits till he realizes he’s going to lose someone to react.” 

“See, now that’s a damn shame,” Jason chuckled. “Because I love competition. And I have been looking at Amaya for a few years now.” 

“Really?” Sam asked as he raised an eyebrow at Jason. “You want to what? Make this a competition?” 

“I’m sure Dean would say he’s in,” Jason shrugged. 

_ You're like that cigarette _

_ That shot of 100 proof _

_ No matter how much I get _

_ I'm always craving _

_ That feeling when we kiss _

_ The way your body moves _

_ No matter how much I get _

_ I'm always craving you, yeah _

_ Craving you _

Sam turned to Jason, there was something that didn’t sit right with him. “Do you really like Amaya? Or are you trying to one up Dean?” Sam scoffed. 

“What if I am? Dean can’t get all the hot girls to himself.” Jason shrugged. “Besides, she ia a very hot piece of hunter ass. She knows the risks and can lay anyone flat. I’d love to see how she’d do in the bedroom, you know?” 

“So you just want her as a prize?” Sam reiterated. 

“Huh? No! Not like that. I mean she is a prize but,” Jason sighed. “Dean doesn’t know what he is missing. And he really is ready to cut her loose.” 

_ Craving you (I'm craving you baby) _

_ I'm craving you _

_ I'm craving you babe _

As the last notes of the song faded Dean and Amaya stood still. Her brown eyes staring into his green ones. The familiar green ones that haunted her dreams whenever she was on a hunt alone. But there was something else. They were missing the experience that she knew Dean had. The harshness of what the Universe had dealt him. There was a warmth in his eyes, a warmth she knew her Dean would hide away deep in the recesses of his mind. She had only seen it after they had finished fucking. No matter how rough it was, there was always that moment of tenderness where she could see it peek through before he shut it away. 

Amaya cleared her throat before pulling away from Dean, “Thanks for the dance.” 

“Amaya,” Dean held on to her hand, his voice a whisper to her ears. “No tengas miedo de hacerle saber cómo te sientes acerca de él. Y si tienes que dejarlo para que se dé cuenta. Dale un pequeño susto. Debería ponerlo en marcha.” (Don't be scared to let him know how you feel about him. And if you have to leave him for him to realize it. Give him a small scare. It should get him going.)

“I’m going to call it a night,” She whispered. “It’s not as easy as you think it is. And unfortunately…” she took in a deep breath. “If I leave, I don’t think I’ll come back.” 

Dean let go of her hand and watched her walk up to Jason and Sam. He thought back to his Amaya and what happened. How she had kicked him out and how he is stuck in another world, with a woman who looks exactly like the woman he loves. 

===

At the large table inside the restaurant, Dean shifted in his seat. Millie Winchester took it upon herself to sit Dean right next to Sam with Amaya sitting to his right. 

“So Dean,” Samuel spoke up as he cut into his steak. “What’s this nonsense I hear about the wedding being off?” he gave Dean a pointed look. 

“I--” Dean had begun. 

“It is,” Amaya spoke up. “This will be the last family dinner I join as I will no longer be family.” 

“Amaya--” Dean started again but was cut off. 

“I think that’s ridiculous.” Deana spoke up as she cut into her own meal. “You will always be family Amaya. Even if Dean is suffering from an aneurysm.”

“Hey, I--” Dean tried again. 

“Nana,” Sam sighed. “I think Dean and Amaya just have to talk and work out what has happened. Lisa has come forward and has said she was under a spell.” 

Amaya let out a snort, “That didn’t stop Dean from continuing the kiss.” She turned to Sam. “You and I both know that if he wanted to really marry me he would have done it years ago.” 

“Can I--” Dean tried to interject. 

“Shut up!” Sam and Amaya echoed as they glared at him. 

Dean grabbed his glass of whiskey, sighed and sat back. His mind was working on a way to get out of the situation. His jaw clenched as he heard Sam and Amaya bicker back and forth. The words they were spewing just making him feel worse about how he treated his Amaya back home. 

“I think Dean was just getting cold feet,” John tried to interject. “Right, son?” 

Dean stayed silent as he stared at the food on his plate. Everything he had gone through in his world replaying in his head. Finishing his drink he placed the glass on the table. Closing his eyes he clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. 

“Will you both stop acting like I am not here!” He bellowed. “Sorry I came to this stupid dinner anyways.” Dean ripped off his tie and stormed out to the terrace. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

Dean could tell it was Amaya. Even his Amaya’s voice went slightly higher than normal when she was pissed and cursed. 

“It’s called ‘I wasn’t going to sit there while you berated someone who isn’t here to defend himself’.” Dean let out a scoff. “I already know I’m a goddamn mother fucking screw up. Trust me I know.” He huffed. “I sold my soul to save my brother, I broke open the first of the 66 seals to Lucifer’s cage when I was being tortured in hell.” 

“You wha--” Amaya froze when he glared at her. 

“Trust me, I’ve beaten myself up enough times as it is and I don’t need a reminder.” He growled. “I’ve fought my own brother, leviathans, went through my own hell in purgatory, watched my brother try and sacrifice himself to close the gates to hell. Fuck, I’ve taken on the mark of Cain and was even a demon for a while. So trust me lady, I know I’m a fuck up.” He let out a snort. “And worst of all,” -- he licked his lips -- “You stand there and judge me when all you’re doing is running away. You’re pushing. Well I know better than anyone how to push people away. So you want to run off to London? Fine!” 

Amaya stood there in silence, swallowing the lump in her throat. She could tell from looking into his eyes that he had been through a lot. But to hear it from him only made her feel guilty for treating him badly. Whatever world he came from, she wondered how her Dean was doing? From what little this Dean had said, she could only imagine the hell hole her Dean was going through. 

Without another word, Dean walked back into the restaurant and cleared his throat. 

“So, this is what’s going to happen.” He clapped his hands together before unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m going to go out solo hunting. Amaya is going to move to London, and that’s that.” 

“What?!” Samuel and John said at the same time. 

“Gentlemen, please,” Henry raised his hand. “Ketch from the London office called. But Amaya won’t be leaving for a few months. The school year needs to be finished out.” 

John looked at his father, “You knew about this?” 

“Ketch called me earlier this evening about the paperwork,” Henry said, cleaning his mouth with his napkin. “Now, Dean,” He turned to his grandson. “I think everything that has happened has taken a small toll on you. I know being the eldest has its hardships. I do expect you to take over after your father when I pass him the reigns.” 

“Look, Gramps,” Dean ran a hand across his face. “I don’t--” 

“Dean Winchester,” Henry’s voice was low and methodical. “You are going to listen to me very, very carefully.” 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. There was something about the way Henry spoke to him that made him wonder if his life could have been like this. Dean watched Henry intently as he stood up and looked between himself and Amaya. 

“You are going to hunt together,” Henry announced. “Amaya, I’m sure that Lady Beville will be able to take over your classes. Dean, I’m sure that Mick Davies wouldn’t mind covering for you until you have cleared your mind.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Seriously?!” His voice dripped with annoyance. “She doesn’t want to be around me and right now I don’t think I want to be around her.” He spat. 

“Dean!” Mary’s voice brought Dean’s eyes to look at her. “You don’t mean that.” 

“I’m as serious as a heart attack, Ma,” Dean scoffed. “Maybe some time apart would be best.” He shot Amaya a snarl before grabbing what little he brought and walked out of the restaurant. 

He ignored the calls for his name to turn around and come back. Pushing his way out of the doors the cool crisp night air hit his face. Looking around he kicked at the ground and let out a primal yell. 

“You know,” the familiar voice caught his attention. “I can take my bike and you can take the Impala. We don’t have to hunt together you know. I’m sure you’re more than capable.” 

Dean turned to see Amaya standing behind him. Her arms crossed as her hair flowed with the wind. The lump in his throat grew as she stood there. She looked so much like his Amaya it started to hurt. Shaking the thought away he gave a soft snort and shook his head. 

“Whatever,” he grumbled. 

“Come on,” She sighed as she stalked towards him and grabbed his arm. “I’ll take you to the bunker and you can pack some of his things and grab the Impala.” 

Dean broke away from her grip, “Why? Why are you doing this now?” 

Amaya licked her lips as she looked for the words to say. “Look, you just helped get me out of something I think is a dead end.” She admitted. She brushed a stray tear before giving Dean a quick laugh. “Dean, my Dean, deserves so much more than someone broken like me.” 

Dean nodded as her words sunk in. “So, you, me and the open road?” 

“Seems so,” Amaya said as she crossed her arms. “You game?” 

“I’m always game, sweetheart,” Dean huffed as he followed her to her car. 

Amaya drove them towards the apartment first giving her time to grab her things as Dean waited in the car. All the while he thought about home, his home. Were they okay? Were Sam and Amaya looking for a way to bring him back home? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Amaya entering the car. 

“Let’s get you what you need,” she muttered. 

“What about the dog?” Dean muttered.

“Zep will be fine,” Amaya sighed as she began driving towards the bunker. “Sam is going to take care of him. He’ll probably take Zep to live in the bunker while we’re gone.” 

“Alright then,” Dean said as she made the turn towards the bunker. 

===

Amaya sighed as she reached the bunker. The whole scene with Dean was creepy. It wasn’t even really Dean. She kept telling herself that. But he knew how to speak Spanish, and dance, and he talked about what he was feeling. I mean, this was the kind of man she hoped Dean would be behind closed doors. She had given her Dean every opportunity to show her the side of him he kept hidden. But she knew he was too well guarded. And now, in comes his alternate self giving her what she always wanted, even if it was just for a small while. The universe was cruel. And she knew it would be. Loving Dean was like a curse. But it was a curse she was willing to risk. 

Changing into a pair of sweats and a black crop top, she made her way back to the library to raid Dean’s whiskey. Grabbing one of the glass tumblers she filled it about two fingers full. Taking a sip she closed her eyes at the feel of the liquid giving her the slight burn down her throat. She huffed when she heard the sound of the bunker door opening. 

“Amaya?” Sam’s voice called out. 

“Drinking my troubles away, Sam,” She called out. 

Sam looked over at Dean who stopped him from going any further. 

“You know that’s not good if you want to go out on a hunt.” 

She let out a scoff, "that never stopped Dean." Before she could continue, her phone made a small notification sound. 

Pulling it out of her pocket she glanced at it and finished her whiskey. Without another word she made her way to her room and packed a bag. 

“Maya?” Sam called out. “Everything okay?” 

“Got wind of a hunt,” was all Amaya let out as she packed her saddle bags for her bike. “Going to be gone for a few days.” 

“Where?” Sam wondered. 

“Not telling you. You are not family.” she spat. 

She regretted it the moment it left her mouth. She saw the pain in Sam’s eyes when she said it. But there was no turning back now. If she couldn’t fight with Dean, her Dean, then Sam would have to do. Making sure she had everything, she walked past Sam and out to the garage. 

“That was a bitch thing to say,” the familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine called out. 

“Not your problem,” she sighed. “The faster you two figure out how to get you home the better.” 

“Are you really going out on a hunt on your own?” Dean crossed his arms. He was studying her next move. 

“What of it?” She began preparing her bike. 

“Well,” Dean walked over towards her. “What if I went with you?” 

Amaya let out a snort, “I don’t think so.” 

“What? Why not? I can hunt,” Dean defended. 

“Not our way,” Amaya countered. “You are used to your way, not our way. Things are different here and you will just mess it up.” 

“You don’t know that,” Dean said as he stood in front of her bike. 

“Tell me,” Amaya leaned on the handlebars of her bike. “In your world, how do you start a case?” 

“Well,” Dean cleared his throat. “We have a team that--” he paused when he noticed the look Amaya gave him. “What?” 

“We don't have teams here,” Amaya sassed. “We use the internet, newspapers, our network of friends.” she counted off. “We don’t have any official way of getting our cases we look for them or they find us.” 

“That’s not so different,” Dean scoffed. “We just have more organization. But a little hard work never hurt anyone.” 

“Do you have different IDs for different scenarios?” Amaya asked as she finished packing her bike. 

“Well…” Dean hesitated. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Amaya sighed. “I’m going. You stay here with Sam and learn the ropes so you don’t get caught with your pants down.” 

Dean stayed silent as he watched her. It made Amaya’s heart clench. She half expected a witty remark. 

‘ _ But I’m adorable with my pant’s down. Get’s all the ladies a good view of my package. _ ’ 

She could imagine Dean saying it. But watching this Dean in front of her stay silent only frustrated her more. With a roll of her eyes, she climbed on the bike and turned on the ignition. Except, the bike seemed to stall. Raising an eyebrow she tried to start it again but to no avail. 

“What the fuck?” she muttered as she tried again. 

When the bike didn’t roar to life she climbed off and looked at the engine. She noticed something missing. 

“Missing something?” Dean asked as he gave her a smug smile. 

“What the fucking hell did you do to my bike you dick?” She demanded. 

“I mean,” Dean gave a small shrug. “It’s easy to take out spark plugs.” 

Amaya let out a low growl as she walked towards Dean’s work bench where he kept the spark plugs only to find the box missing. She made a sharp turn and glared at Dean. 

“Where are they?” she growled. 

“Not telling,” Dean dismissed. “But…” he crossed over to her. “If you let me go with you.” 

“No way in hell!” Amaya scoffed. “I can just use one of the other--” she froze when she noticed all the keys were gone. “You asshole.” 

“I get what I want,” Dean shrugged. 

“What you’re going to get is my foot up your ass,” Amaya challenged. 

“That’s the fire I was waiting for,” Dean chuckled. “I knew that was in you.” 

“Only because you are getting on my nerves,” Amaya grumbled. 

“Come on,” Dean reasoned. “What do you have to lose?” 

“You could die,” Amaya drawled. 

“I’m not going to die,” Dean glanced behind Amaya at Sam who was watching the conversation. “I know how to hunt. It might not be to the same caliber as you, but I know how to hunt.” 

Amaya bit her lip. She was apprehensive to say the least. But she could see that he was going to stop at nothing to go with her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. 

“Fine,” she relented looking at Dean. “But you get hurt because you don’t listen to me… that’s all on you.” 

“Sounds fair.” 

Amaya grabbed her bags and walked to the impala, ignoring the look Sam was giving her. Dean on the other hand, walked over to Sam and smiled. 

“I’ll talk to her,” He reassured Sam. “We can bond and hopefully find a solution to what’s going on.” 

“I hope so,” Sam sighed. “I think since Dean isn’t here to be well… Dean, she’s feeling a bit out of place. I think she misses him but doesn’t want to admit how much.”

“I’ll get it out of her,” Dean assured him. “I’ll check in with you every chance I get.” 

“Just…” Sam cleared his throat and glanced at the car. “Be careful with her.” He motioned to the car. “When we aren’t here in the bunker, it’s home.” 

“I’ll treat her like a queen,” Dean said as he took the keys from Sam. 

===

In the other universe, Dean ran his fingers along the hood of the sleek black car. He smiled at the feel of the cold metal on his fingertips. He was happy to see something familiar in this world. But when he climbed in, his breath caught in his throat. Baby’s dash was different. It looked to be upgraded with knobs and dials all of which seemed to do something different. 

“What the--” he let the rest of it hang as he tried to figure out what they did to Baby. “Baby, what did they do to you?” 

“She is a fighting machine.” Amaya said as she slid in. “Do not touch any of the buttons unless I tell you to.” 

“What did you guys do? Turn her into a spy car?” Dean sighed as he leaned back. “I mean, I know my baby is a badass, but… but… she’s supposed to be a classic.” 

“And she is,” Amaya countered. “She’s a bad ass that can fight monsters.” 

Dean couldn’t argue with that. He turned to Amaya and tilted his head. 

“So…” he breathed. “How do you guys usually hunt here?” 

“What do you mean?” Amaya sat back waiting for him to start the car. 

“I mean,” Dean ran a hand across his face. “How do you guys know what ‘missions’ to go on?” He asked. “Sam, Amaya, and I… we usually just search the internet for any deaths that are out of the ordinary or strange.” 

“We do the same thing,” Amaya nodded. “But, we have a special team that does that. Once they pinpoint that it’s the real deal, they dispatch people like myself, Sam, and Dean to deal with the threat.” 

“Okay,” Dean turned the ignition and glanced at Amaya. “How do you want to do this?” 

“Well,” Amaya pulled out a case file. “I already got us one.” 

“What do we got?” Dean asked as he began to pull out of the garage. 

“Witches.” 

“Awesome,” Dean grumbled. “That’s just awesome.” 


	10. Hotels and Motels

Dean drove down the road as per Amaya’s directions. Looking at all the buttons on Baby’s dashboard, he hesitantly lifted his finger to try and find the radio. 

“It’s the nice silver one,” she grumbled from her sleeping position. “It’s the only thing he didn’t upgrade. Said it would be like the car losing its voice.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that, “I have to agree with him there.” 

Amaya stretched her body a bit making Dean glance at her. It reminded him of when Sam would let Maya sit in the front. Dean shook the thought out of his head, he didn’t have time to miss someone he had to push away. Things were already out of control and who knows what was going on back in his world. 

“Okay, so says here that the coven has been gathering ingredients for something,” Amaya read from the file. 

“Where are we headed?” Dean asked as he focused on the road. 

“Oh jeez!” Amaya grumbled. “This has to be a joke.” 

“What?” Dean asked but was ignored as Amaya began pressing buttons and grabbing what looked like the microphone of a CB radio. 

“Base, this is Hunter Alpha and Hunter Beta, over.” she announced. 

“Hunter Alpha and Hunter Beta?” Dean mouthed as he gave her a questioning look. 

“This is base, Hunter Beta, what is your situation?” a voice called over the radio. 

“Base, I have dossier 198432,” Amaya sighed. “Am I seeing the location right on this? Salem, Massachusetts?” 

“Maya?” Sam’s voice came over the radio. 

“Tell me dossier 198432 is a joke, Sam.” Amaya huffed as she flipped through the pages. 

“It’s not. It’s a coven that is tied to Hecate,” Sam confirmed. 

Amaya sat straighter at the sound of that, “Hecate? Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” Sam assured her. “Just be careful and take them down. We don't want any survivors on this one. Not even for interrogation in case they invoke her again.” 

“You guys actually tried to capture one of these hags?” Dean practically screeched. 

“Let’s say we won’t make that mistake again,” Amaya growled. 

“As long as you have witch killing bullets,” Dean sighed. 

“Witch killing bullets?” Amaya raised her eyebrow at him. “You know how to make witch killing bullets?” 

“My brother found a way to make them back in our world,” Dean said proudly. “ Chilled chicken feet, Wraith’s blood, Tobacco, Saffron, and Rosemary. My brother is a genius.” He boasted. “He isn’t a roughneck.” 

Amaya nodded slightly impressed at the discovery. “Sam, we’re on our way to Salem. But after this we’re going offline.” 

“Maya, I don’t--” 

“Sam,” Amaya barked over the radio. “We are going to do things the doppelgangers way and if people don’t like it we can chalk it up to a new strategy, okay?” 

The sound of Sam sighing could be heard over the radio, “fine. But if you get into trouble--” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Amaya grumbled. “I’ll make sure to check in.” 

That was the last thing Amaya said before she switched the small radio off. With only a glance at her, Dean could see she was visibly annoyed. 

“Are you… uh… okay there?” he tried to find a way to fill the silence he knew would inevitably engulf them. 

“Don’t do that,” Amaya huffed. 

“Do what?” Dean cried out. 

“Don’t do the thing where we hold hands and talk about our feelings,” Amaya drawled. “It doesn’t suit you. You may look like my Dean, but you don’t look like the type that sits around a campfire ready to sing kumbaya.” 

Dean let out a soft chuckle. He had to admire her honesty. But she was definitely nothing like his Amaya. If anything, the Amaya from his universe wore her heart on her sleeve. He liked it, it made her human. But it felt nice to have someone who didn’t force him to talk about his feelings every day. Or so he thought. 

“So, Salem?” He asked her. 

She let out an annoyed sigh, “Salem.” 

======

“Sam, you have got to be shitting me?!” Amaya practically screeched. “We have to go where?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched as Amaya’s face began to drip with annoyance. He took a good look inside the ‘67 Chevy Impala. He missed the buttons and upgrades he had done to his back home. Missed the way he could press a button to shoot out holy water or angel blade bullets. Hell, he even had a devil tap projector ready. But he had to make do with what this world had to offer. He let out a breath as Amaya hung up her phone. A frown etched on her face. 

“Where are we headed?” he cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat. He wasn’t used to wearing casual clothes. He missed his suits. 

“Salem, Massachusetts.” 

“Huh,” Dean let out. “Okay. Where is the GPS on this thing?” he said as he started to look around. 

Amaya let out a laugh, “It’s in the glove box.” she said as she pulled out a paper map. 

“You’re shitting me?” Dean sighed. 

“Nope,” Amaya laughed. “Dean is not a friend of technology. He kept Baby pure. Hell, he almost tore Sam a new one for putting an IPod adapter in her.” 

“I take it your Dean is a guy that likes to rough it?” 

“You can say that,” Amaya admitted. “All his life he had to rough it. I mean, John lost his wife and then was chasing monsters.” Amaya looked out the passenger side window as she spoke. “He had to take care of Sam since he was four years old.” 

Dean let out a hum before shifting in his seat. 

“Take this road down here,” Amaya said as she pointed off to the side. 

“But that’s a back road,” Dean pointed out. 

“Yup,” Amaya smiled. 

“That’s going to take long,” Dean complained. 

“Well, it’s the best way to speed and not get caught by the cops. Besides, we’re all hiding from the law.” 

“What?!” Dean looked at her. “I’m a criminal?!” 

“Honey,” Amaya chuckled. “How did you think we were going to get things done here? The Men of Letters doesn’t exist here. Sure, we heard they had a British division that tortured Sam but that’s all we’ve heard from them for now.” 

“What?” Dean shook his head. “That’s not possible. That’s not what the Men of Letters do.” 

“Yeah, well,” Amaya sighed. “They didn’t get the memo. Wake me up when you want to switch. This might be the only time I can drive Baby without Dean having a titty attack.” 

“He’s a criminal, hates technology,” Dean grumbled. “What else is fucking next?” 

Amaya had fallen asleep fairly quickly. All Dean could think about was what he was missing to get home. What did he need? Was it a confession of love? There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Amaya. He wanted to get back to marry her. To be with her. He looked over at the woman next to him. The one who looked so much like his Amaya, yet so different. She talked about her feelings, she smiled more. His girl was stoic and business-like. Hell, he thought it was a miracle he could get her to laugh. 

It would take them at most three days to get to Massachusetts with stops. A twenty five hour drive was not something he wasn’t used to. Hell, he hated flying as much as the next person, but he knew not to tire himself out for a case. At around lunch time, Dean pulled up to a restaurant he felt looked decent to eat. Amaya started to stretch and froze. 

“What are you doing?” she stopped at the door he had held out for her. 

“Getting us lunch,” Dean stated the obvious. He raised his eyebrow at her demeanor. 

“Not in there you’re not,” Amaya crossed her arms and popped out her hip. “This is too expensive and not fast enough. We need quick and dirty to get back out on the road.” she began looking around and smiled. “Bingo.” 

Dean watched as she made her way towards a small hole in the wall diner. He couldn’t tell if she was joking or serious. But he watched as she made her way inside. With a low growl he had no choice but to follow. Looking back he frowned at the thought of not having a decent meal with a glass of whiskey. 

Entering the diner, Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. He could only imagine what rat infested things were crawling in the kitchen. He scanned the establishment and found Amaya sitting in a booth by the window. She was reading the menu as he approached her and slid in. 

“This is not the best food to eat,” Dean grumbled. 

“Sorry, prince charming,” Amaya smirked. “But it’s what’s affordable.” 

“Are you saying you’re..” 

“Poor as dirt? Yeah.” She gave him a small wink. “What did you think was happening here? In this world hunters don’t make money. The only way we make it is hustling and scams.” 

“So that’s why you guys have the criminal records,” Dean stated as he frowned at the choices in the menu. “There is nothing in here that is remotely appetizing.” 

“I never thought I would hear words like that coming out of that mouth,” Amaya giggled. “But suck it up buttercup. You’re in our world, you need to play by our rules.” 

Dean let out a small grumble as he looked over the menu, “I guess a steak salad is the best I can do here.” 

Amaya let out a snort and coughed as the water she was drinking nearly choked her. “This just gets better and better.” 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered as he slumped in his seat. 

This was going to be a long trip. 

=======

Dean shifted in his seat in the restaurant. When Amaya suggested eating in a restaurant instead of a ‘dirty diner’, Dean almost flipped his lid. He felt out of place when he looked at the menu. Everything seemed expensive. What was wrong with a quick burger and fries? He watched as Amaya talked to the waiter. 

“He is going to have the sirloin, medium rare with a side of seasonal veggies and the house salad. He will also be having a glass of your best whiskey on the rocks.” 

“I was--” Dean closed his mouth when Amaya gave him a death glare. If looks could kill he was sure he would be dead by now. 

“I will have the same,” she told the waiter. “But make my drink a mojito.” 

“Drinking during a case?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Everything has already been investigated,” Amaya sighed as she leaned back. “All we have to do is show up and make sure we catch them in the act and kill them.” she said with ease. 

Dean frowned, “No research, no investigating.” 

“That’s right,” she said as the waiter brought their drinks. “So we have time to relax and make the drive without rushing. Sure, we might have to drive all night at some point, but until we have a dire emergency we can try and get you used to how things are done.” 

“Peachy,” Dean sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey. “Couldn't you have at least let me order the burger with fries?” 

Amaya let out a scoff, “Why? You have a chance to eat real food. Why would you lower it to just diner food?” 

“Because it’s quick, easy to eat and delicious! You could have at least let me have fries!” Dean complained. 

“Vegetables are good for you,” she hissed. “If you eat your vegetables, you’ll get your chance to play on or way to Salem.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dean choked. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

When their food arrived, Amaya thanked the waiter and asked for another mojito. Once the waiter was away, Amaya cut into her steak and looked at Dean. 

“It means,” Amaya put down her utensils and leaned in. “That if you behave like a good boy--” she licked her lips before giving him a smile. “I can take you off your leash and let you do whatever it is you do in your world.” 

“Again,” Dean said annoyed. “What do you fucking mean by that?” 

“Easy,” Amaya took another bite and gave Dean a devilish smirk. “You get to go to the local dive bar and do whatever it is you do there.” 

Dean pursed his lips and looked at the woman sitting before him. For someone who claimed to love his doppelganger, she was a bitch. Sure she looked like his Amaya, but damn she didn’t act like it. His Amaya was kind, and knew how to laugh. Hell, how Amaya put up with him in their world was a mystery to him. But he wouldn’t trade her personality for anything in the world. This Amaya seemed cold and calculating. He wasn’t sure what her story was, but he was going to find out. 

“So you're okay with me having flings here and there?” Dean ate his steak while avoiding the vegetables. 

“Considering you and I are not a thing and you look like a horn dog,” Amaya took a pause. “Yes.” 

Dean frowned at her. He wasn’t a horn dog, not really. Sure, he would look for comfort in women sometimes. But who didn’t when you lived a life like his? A cursed life, where anyone you love or tried to love is taken from you in some form or another. Looking at Amaya, he looked down at his vegetables and crossed his arms. 

“Make me,” he spat. 

“What?” Amaya looked at him. 

“You want me to eat these things?” he asked before scoffing. “You can shove them down my throat.” 

Amaya opened and closed her mouth. She was speechless at the brashness of the man sitting before her. With a huff she ate the rest of her meal in silence as Dean finished off his second glass of whiskey. He could see the cogs moving in her head. She was thinking of something to say. 

“That’s okay,” She brushed off his brashness. “I mean, I’m sure you have good stamina for a man who eats nothing but diner food.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dean chuckled. “You wish I would show you how much stamina I have. I mean…” he let out a chuckle and leaned into the table. “I made the other version of you scream til she was hoarse.” 

Amaya let out a laugh, “I doubt that.” And asked for the check when the waiter came by the table. 

“So I take it you guys are rolling in money?” he asked. “Or do you guys use fake credit cards?” 

“Fake credit cards?” Amaya shook her head. “We’re a legit agency. Super secret government division. Besides, it’s all tax funded anyways.”

Dean stayed silent as she finished paying. Making their way out of the restaurant they walked back to the car where Dean looked at Amaya. 

“So, what motel are we staying at?” Dean asked as he put them back on the road. 

“Motel?” Amaya chuckled. “We don’t stay in rat and roach infested motels.” 

“So then, where do you rest? In the car?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Just drive to this address, will you?” Amaya said as she punched it into the GPS. 

“You-- you guys use a gps?” Dean sighed. “I mean a map is so much better! It won’t lose signal.” 

“Look,” Amaya sighed. “Just suck it up and relax. You’re going to be taken care of. Nothing is going to get you, okay?” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Dean scoffed. “Where are we staying?” 

“Four star hotel,” Amaya smiled. “Just follow the gps.” 

===== 

Dean reluctantly pulled up to a run down motel they had stumbled upon. He waited in the car as Amaya got a room for them. He could only imagine what would await them inside. As he sat in the car, he looked around at the world around him. It was so similar, yet completely different. He could only imagine what they had to do without the research support in this world. Back home, everything was laid out. There was a plan of action. Here, he felt as though he was going in blind. 

Dean took in a deep breath as his mind wandered to his Amaya. Was she okay? Had she moved out of the apartment? Was Zep with her? Was Sam trying to convince her to take him back? But then, another thought crossed his mind. His heart ached at the thought of what he would be going back to; an empty home and a lonely life. The sound of someone banging on the roof of the Impala had him jumping in surprise. 

“Got us a room,” Amaya said as she smiled at him. “It’s towards the end of the first floor.” 

Dean waited for her to climb in before driving towards their room and parking right in front. He grabbed his things as she grabbed hers and made their way towards the room. Once he entered it, Dean couldn’t help but almost gag at the mold smell that surrounded the room. He placed a bag on the bed only to slightly cough when dust rose up. 

“You guys sleep in places like these?” he looked around wondering if anything was really clean in the room. 

“When we don’t have to sleep in the car or I don’t have to find a side of the road people won’t bother me at?” Amaya clarified. “Yes.” 

“Why not--” Dean stopped when Amaya glared. 

“Look,” Amaya crossed her arms. “I get that this is all new to you and everything but this is my life. This is our life. The life Dean, Sam, and I grew up in.” She ran a hand across her face. “My dad, and John were hunting partners from time to time. Dean and I always butted heads because I was just happy and bubbly. It was the only way I could keep myself from going down the dark path I saw him go down.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean straightened his back at what he heard. 

“My dad,” Amaya sighed. “He tried to keep my life as normal as possible. We tried to be stable for a while but…” she crossed over to the second bed in the room and sat down. “Something always finds a way to pull you in, you know?” 

Dean stayed silent as she continued to tell her tale. 

“My dad let me be a kid. I could play in the park and just be silly and ask for things kids want. He would try his best,” Amaya paused to take in a breath. “Dean… Dean always had to take care of Sam. He never really got to be a kid. It was rare I would see him have fun. If we were at Bobby’s we’d play hide and seek in between the beat up old cars.” she seemed to laugh at the memory. “But everytime he was with his father… he would put on this brave face and say he didn’t have time for fun, even when Sam was old enough to join us. Dean would always just say he needed to keep Sam safe.” 

“So, you grew up in a nurturing environment, even though your dad hunted.” Dean surmised. 

“I guess.” Amaya thought about it. “I wouldn’t say hunting is the most nurturing environment, but my dad did try to keep me safe while letting me be a kid.” 

“And this world’s… me… never got to be a kid,” Dean realized as he looked around the motel room. “This was all he knew.” 

“You got it,” Amaya sighed as she laid back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

“I guess I can understand that,” Dean looked around trying to imagine what his life would have been like if he ended up like this world’s Dean. “you can have dibs on the shower. I need to get used to being in a place like this.” 

Amaya gave a small grunt as she pushed herself up, “Thanks. I’ll try not to use all the hot water but I don’t make any promises.” she pointed to her hair in a high ponytail. “The purple in this needs to set when I use the special shampoo to keep the color in.” 

“I wonder if my Amaya would ever consider doing something like that?” Dean asked as he reached out for Amaya’s hair. 

“I don’t know,” she gave a shrug. “If she’s anything like me, maybe.” 

Dean stayed silent as she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. As he heard the water running he looked for the tv remote. 

“Might as well try to watch some tv,” he sighed. 

That was the biggest mistake of his life. As he turned the tv on, he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. There on the screen a closeup of what seemed like a woman’s face. She seemed to be wearing a Zorro mask. 

“Oh,” Dean let himself smile. “A female Zorro!” 

As he continued to watch, his smile began to waiver as the camera panned out, to show a naked man on what seemed to be a medieval stockade. The camera had a view of the man's ass, as the female Zorro held a whip in her hands. 

“Eres un hombre muy malo,” (you are a very bad man.) she whispered in a sultry voice as her hand caressed the man’s ass. “Te tengo que castigar!” (I must punish you!)

“Oh god,” Dean tried to turn off the TV but kept dropping the remote. 

The sound of the whip cracking on the man’s ass along with the lustful moans filled the room. 

“Chico malo,” (Bad Boy.) She hissed. 

The next thing he knew, the woman sank to her knees and placed her face right at the man’s ass cheeks. Her hands spread them before her tongue plunged into the man’s hole. 

“Oh no,” Dean averted his eyes as he tried to change the channel only for the next display on the screen to be worse. “Okay, I need to turn this off. This is just not okay.” Dean stuttered as he pressed the power button only for it to get stuck. “Stupid motel, piece of shit remote.” 

On the screen, the female Zorro had begun to press the handle of her rapier along the man’s tight hole. The lube she had squeezed on to it slightly dripping as the larger protective covering began to penetrate the man. Dean opened one eye at the lustful sounds the man made, he tilted his head curiously as the man’s hole sucked in the large hilt. 

“How the fuck--” Dean trailed off and jumped as the sound of the shower stopped and he jamed the volume down. Luckily that worked before finally, the screen switched off. 

Dean's chest heaved with every breath he took. This was the life that the version of himself lived. Was this something he was into because of the life he lived. Make no mistake the chick in the Zorro mask looked hot. Hell, he wondered if once he got his Amaya back, if she was willing to try being the heroine Zorro. Shaking the thought out of his head, he tried to steady his breathing as this world’s Amaya came into the room. 

“You know,” she sighed. “If you wanted to watch porn, I could have tried to splurge for a seperate room if you needed to rub one out.” 

“NO! No, that’s not what--” he stopped when Amaya let out a chuckle. 

“I mean the shower is free now,” she walked over to her bed. “Just try not to be too loud or messy.” Amaya began putting on her shoes. “I’m going to head to the liquor store.” 

“Yeah I could use a stiff drink,” Dean sighed as he ran a hand across his face. 

“Okay,” Amaya chuckled. “Just remember not to take too long in the shower. Don’t want you to shrivel up like a prune.” 

“Just go,” Dean sighed as he grabbed the clothes. “I’ll be quick.” 

“Dean, I was just playing.” Amaya whispered. “I’m sorry. I know you’re having a tough time.” 

“It’s fine,” Dean shrugged. “I just wish I was home. I need to get back and fix things with Amaya… my Amaya. And it hurts.” 

“I can only imagine,” she nodded. “I’m pissed at the jackass.” She let out a soft sigh, “but we need him.” 

“We’ll find a way to put everything right.” Dean assured her as he grabbed his clothes to sleep in. 

“I hope so,” Amaya said as she grabbed the keys. “I’ll be back.” 

With that, Dean watched as Amaya left the room. Walking into the bathroom he could see the sad look in her eyes. He knew he wasn’t her Dean. From the way she tried to stay away, he could tell she was missing him. He wasn’t rough like her Dean, or cold. But the way she talked about him gave him a clue. He knew she loved him, it wasn’t a like or a friendship love. The Amaya of this world, was unconditionally in love with the Dean of this world. And even though he seemed to push her away, she seemed to be willing to do anything to get him back. And if he could help it, he would help her accomplish her goal. 

=====

Dean walked into the room once he and Amaya had checked in. The room was a decent sized suite and it had two moderate beds. 

“Beds don’t even have magic fingers,” Dean grumbled. 

Walking farther into the room he tossed his bag onto an empty chair and flopped down on the bed. He tossed around on with a frown before jumping off and shaking his head. 

“No… no, no, no.” He grumbled. 

“What’s wrong?” Amaya said as she emerged from the bathroom. 

“This is all wrong,” Dean ran a hand across his face. “The bed feels new. The room feels extra clean. There’s no musty smell.” Dean paced in front of the two beds. “I mean, it’s not even memory foam! The bed won’t remember me.” 

“You would rather sleep in a musty old motel than in a nice hotel where the springs won't dig into your back?” Amaya asked as she tilted her head at the rough hunter. 

“I-- yeah,” Dean huffed. “That's all I know. And it's good enough.” 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t look at her. She was literally Amaya. Albeit very rough around the edges, but there were still things she did that reminded him of his Amaya. The girl he couldn’t put a death sentence on by admitting his feelings for her. 

“Look,” Amaya said as she sat on the bed. “I get it. I know what it’s like living motel to motel and having to make sure that you aren’t monster chow.” 

“Do you?” Dean shook his head. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“Why?” Amaya huffed. “Because I can afford a nice hotel and to actually eat good food? My old man was an asshole.” 

Dean straightened up at that. He shook his head in denial, no way that Amaya’s father would be an asshole to her. In his world, Omar Campos, lived for his kid. Hell, Amaya was probably the happiest hunter kid he had ever come across. He forced himself to look at Amaya, really look at her. His breath caught in his throat, the look she had on her face she recognized it clearly. He would know, it was the same face that would stare back at him when he looked in the mirror. 

“I find it hard that Omar treated you badly.” Dean denied. 

“I take it Omar was different in your world,” Amaya huffed. 

“He was my dad’s hunting partner from time to time. It’s how I met Amaya. I always thought she was annoying, but really… I was a bit jealous.” Dean admitted. “She had a dad that tried to give them normal, while trying to find the monsters that killed his wife and oldest son.” 

“Let me guess,” Amaya sighed. “Vampires.” 

Dean gave her a solemn look as he nodded. “Yeah. I take it that the same thing happened to you?” 

“Not quite,” Amaya sighed crossing her legs and leaving back in her arms. "Omar tried his best. Mother was vamp food and Alexander, Xander, was almost lost to us." 

"He survived?" Dean leaned forward after taking a seat. "Amaya had to hold on to him as he died. She always blamed herself for his death." 

"Don't get me wrong. I blame myself everyday. But he died on Omar's watch." Amaya hugged. "I was ten. There was a nest nearby. From the same nest that killed mom." Amaya swallowed the lump in her throat. "Omar was drunk. It's all he ever did when Mom was killed." 

Dean stayed silent. This was not the Omar he remembered. 

"Well needless to say, Omar felt that I should kill a vamp. After all, school wasn't important to him. So, I picked up the machete, much to Xander's protest." She let out a laugh. "I was too naive. I never saw the bank and it cost Xander his life while Omar had been knocked out cold.” Amaya’s voice wavered. “By the time he came to I had gathered the strength and courage to fight off the vamps and Xander was dead. He blamed me for not being strong enough to support him, and I told him he was a no good drunk who couldn’t protect his family.” 

Dean took in the hurt in her voice as she continued her story. 

“He found the academy around three years later. During that time in between he trained me and I made sure that he was just Omar, not dad from that point on. So, when I made it to the academy I learned really quickly it was a place to dump me at.” She let out a scoff. “I learned more from the academy than I ever did with Omar. I became top of my class, kept to myself, kicked golden boys ass from time to time.” 

“Golden boy?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, this world’s version of you.” Amaya smiled. “Pedigree extrordinaire. A Campbell and a Winchester. Two best hunting families one catered to the physical aspect the other to the intelectual.” 

“You really like him,” Dean shot her a cocky smile. “I mean, he is me.” 

“No,” Amaya sighed, giving him an annoying look. “Him, I love.” she pointed her finger at Dean. ”you I am annoyed with.” 

“Annoyed with me?” Dean scoffed. “I’m adorable, you can’t be annoyed with me.” 

“Shut up,” Amaya let out a soft smile. “I can’t believe my other self likes you." 

"Nah," Dean let out a laugh. "I think she just tolerates me."

Amaya let out a small snort, “I can see that. I barely tolerate you.” 

“Thanks,” Dean gave her his best bitch face. “So what do we do around here?” 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Amaya said as she grabbed her things from her bag. 

“You ever thought about dying your hair purple?” Dean said casually. 

“Why?” Amaya turned to face him. She placed a hand on her hip. “I mean don’t get me wrong I love the color. But why would I do that to my hair?” 

“Nothing,” Dean cleared his throat. “Just a thought.” 

He turned away from her and sighed. He remembered the first time he saw Amaya with the bottom half of her hair dyed purple. They were seventeen and Dean was at Bobby’s fixing up one of the beat up cars. She had made her way up to him and grabbed some tools to work on the car with him. Once they were done he remembered being stunned stupid at what she looked like. 

_ ‘What happened?’ he exclaimed. ‘Did you kill grimace and bathe in his blood to get your hair that color?’  _

_ Amaya had let out a scoff and popped her hip in annoyance, ‘No,’ she had growled. ‘I like the color and I figured might as well go punk. Besides, the girls at my school hate me, might as well give them more of a reason to.’  _

_ ‘Yeah,’ Dean turned around to lean against the hood of the car he was working on after closing it and crossed his arms. ‘Well it makes you look like a purple people eater.’  _

_ ‘You asshole,’ Amaya growled before rushing towards him.  _

_ Dean had let out a grunt as she tackled him to the floor. Between her laughter filling his ears and the fact that he was wrestling with her he never noticed she had gotten the upper hand. Last thing he remembered she had him pinned beneath him, her hair shiny and purple in the afternoon sunlight.  _

_ ‘Always knew I was better at wrestling you,’ she teased.  _

_ ‘Shut up,’ he grumbled.  _

Clearing his head of the memory, Dean reached for the remote and turned it on. 

“Might as well see what kind of porn they got in fancy schmancy hotels,” he grumbled. 

As he began flipping through the choices he stopped at one that the name caught his eye. 

“Space Sluts 9?” Dean hummed happily. “Now that is something I can get behind. I wonder how slutty these space sluts are?” 

Once he clicked on the program, he settled onto the bed, as uncomfortable for him as it was. He smiled when the leggy, blond, large breasted space captain walked on to the dridge of the ship. 

“ _ All right you sluts! _ ” she barked. “ _ Time to get our landing crew ready. We need to blend in with the native men and find out what they’re about. _ ” 

“I can tell you what I’m about,” Dean grinned as he continued watching his smile began to falter. 

On the screen, the women had begun to walk along the surface of the planet they had landed naked. Which Dean couldn’t complain about. I mean looking at a nice round, pair of perky nippled breasts was a good thing. But what happened next made him tilt his head. On the screen, the women had their backs to the camera and the faces of the men were nestled between their legs. As if it would get the camera to move around, Dean moved his body and head trying to see if he could get a better view only to fall off the bed with a thud. Rushing back up so as to not miss anything he let out a groan when the men shifted without so much as a view of penis and began thrusting their hips. 

“This is bullshit!” Dean growled. “This is softcore bullshit!” 

He failed to realize that Amaya walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair dressed in jeans and a tank top. 

“Are you seriously watching porn?” she let out a chuckle. 

“Not the good porn apparently,” Dean scoffed and crossed his arms. “I mean… where’s the hair pulling and spanking?” he pointed to the moans. “Those are fake moans! I mean that guy… you can’t even see if he’s putting it in the hole! For all we know he’s wearing that flesh colored underwear!” 

“Let me guess,” Amaya drawled. “You watched the motel porn as a source of… need? Scratch that itch when you strike out?” 

“I…” Dean let his mouth hang open at her words. “Shut up, that’s not the point! The point is one, this is some softcore bullshit and B, I want to see full on penetration! I want to see the inserting of foreign objects and the full frontal!” 

“Yeah,” Amaya shook her head and sighed. “You are not going to get that here, pornstar.” 

She walked over to him, grabbed the remote and gave him a pat on his shoulder. With a small smirk, she placed herself in front of him and pressed her body against his. 

“You like the kinky stuff, huh?” she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“I-- well--- you see…” Dean stuttered as his mouth opened and closed. 

“I can just say that,” pushing the power button and tossing the remote on the bed she let her fingers dance up his chest. “The shower’s free, just don’t leave a mess.” 

Dean watched as she walked away, his eyes staring at her ass as she swayed her hips. Breaking out of his trance he seemed to have found his voice. 

“I am not messy when I cum!” he called out but titled his head in confusion. “Why the fuck did I say that?” He walked over to his bag and grabbed some clothes to change into for when he finished his shower. “Gotta admit she did look hot.” he muttered to himself. “But my Amaya looks badass with purple hair.” 

He walked into the bathroom and leaned on the sink counter. He looked into the mirror and sighed. He hated to admit it, but he missed his Amaya. Missed the way she was smiling and happy. He always told her she was annoying but in reality, it was nice to have a ray of sunshine like her in his life. Thinking about this world’s Amaya and the way Omar raised her made him frown. He could understand this Amaya a bit better, but she was running from love. He had a better excuse than she did, he could tell. But he still saw the signs. 

“No,” Dean shook his head. “Amaya… our Amaya is just a friend. We don’t have feelings for her. It’s just sex, nothing more.” he told himself. 

With that, he stripped down and got into the shower, letting the water wash over his muscles as he tried to focus on finding a way home. 


	11. Hustling and Night Caps

Amaya tossed and turned as the night went on. There was something nagging her in the back of her mind. By now, Dean would be groaning in his sleep, or at least snoring. But there was a deafening silence that just seemed out of place. Running a hand across her face she sat up and looked around the motel room. 

There sitting in the kitchenette, was Dean. A bottle of beer in his hand, a far away look on his face. It was a look Amaya rarely got to see in her Dean. Throwing the covers off, she got off the bed and walked over towards him. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she whispered. 

She chuckled when Dean jumped a bit. He was deep in thought when she had approached him. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he took in a soft swallow. 

He gave her a small smile before he cleared his throat, “I dunno… just felt kinda anxious, you know?” 

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Amaya sighed. “It’s weird not having to hear Dean toss and turn or snore sometimes.” 

“He snores?” Dean snorted. “I shouldn’t laugh… Amaya would pinch my nose from time to time if I snored. But I’m worried about her and her nightmares.” 

“She gets nightmares? About what?” Amaya asked. “If you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all,” Dean assured her. “Being abandoned, or people not wanting her. Her dad left her at the academy back home. She always kept mostly to herself.” he took a sip of the beer he was drinking. “I kept trying to be her friend. I started out being this… cocky, know it all, until she knocked me on my ass a few hundred times.” he chuckled at the memory. 

“Sounds like Dean and me,” Amaya gave him a thin line smile. “He was this tough, cocky dick. And I found ways to knock him down a peg or two.” she chuckled. “This one time, we were at a party in highschool out in the woods.” she closed her eyes at the memory. “I was seeing this guy at the time. One of those, just passing by flings.” she shook her head. “Well, needles to say, Dean used a scar from when he had to save me from a ghost. Lady decided to use her cutlery as weapons and she was gunning for me.” 

“What did he do exactly?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Mind you, I saw this from afar and I thought he was trying to show off how macho he was.” she shook her head. “So I go up to the guy and wrap my arms around him and he just gives me this look of disgust.” she sighed. “He starts calling me every name in the book and saying I’m insane for stabbing my ex when he did nothing and I was confused as hell.” 

Dean watched as she paused to take a gulp from the beer bottle. When she was done, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose before continuing. 

“I walked up to him and whatever slut he was flirting with, grabbed him by his neck, and said in his ear, ‘Since I’m your crazy ex, guess it’s okay for me to act like it!’ So I pulled him away from blondie and dragged him away from the party and just laid him out on the ground in an arm bar. Almost snapped his shoulder until Sam pulled me off.” 

“Why am I an ass in this world?” Dean ran a hand across his face. “Honestly, I mean, what is the point of doing that?” 

“Defense mechanism,” Amaya sighed. “I mean, I’m not going to deny it. I fell for him.” she let out a laugh. “It’s cruel that I would fall for him when he doesn’t love me back.” 

“You don’t--” 

“I do,” Amaya whispered sadly. “If he did. If he really did, he would say fuck it, grow some balls and be with me. But no matter how much I’m there for him in every way… even as just a warm body,” she chugged the last bit of her beer and hissed. “I have to face the facts. I need to move on. If I don’t, I’m only going to hurt myself.” 

Dean stayed silent as her words sunk in. He still couldn’t grasp the severity of what this version of himself went through. 

“I always tried to convince Amaya I wasn’t going anywhere.” Dean whispered. “She seemed to think that when I first asked her out that it was some prank orchestrated by the other huntresses.” Dean chuckled. “I would spar with her and she would just lay me flat time and time again and I would look up at her and say, ‘see, you keep knocking me off my feet. Would you just go out with me, already?’ And she would call me a jackass and just walk away.” 

“So what made her finally give in?” Amaya asked with a smile. 

She could tell that Dean loved his Amaya. The way his eyes shined at the mere mention of her. When he said her name, he would smile. 

“I killed the vamp that decided to take a bite of her.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he played with the label on the beer bottle. “She lost some blood, I took her back to our hotel and stitched her up. I stayed up all night just making sure she was okay.” He grabbed the beer and began to chug its contents. “Next morning, she woke me up from drooling on her arm. Called me an idiot, said thanks and kissed me out of nowhere.” 

Amaya watched as the corners of his lips curled up into a soft smile. But she knew he was feeling sad, feeling homesick. 

“After that kiss, I took her out on a real date and we dated for about five years before I popped the question.” He let out a laugh. “I should have married her after I almost died. But we have this tradition that--” he paused to take a drink. “It seems stupid, but it is practical. There is a ceremony that is supposed to ‘protect’ the newly weds.” he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “I should have just married her and done the ceremony at a later time. I shouldn’t have listened to my mother at the time and now look… and… and…” 

“Dean?” Amaya sat up as she saw something she rarely saw Dean do, cry. 

The last time she saw Dean, her Dean, look as broken as he was before her was when he had been dragged out of hell. She watched as he clenched his jaw, her heart jumped slightly at the look. The clenched jaw, the way he tried to swallow the guilt. 

“What happened in your world?” Amaya whispered. 

“I was grading papers at the academy,” he took in a shaky breath. “There was a knock on the door and Lisa Braden walks in.” he let out a scoff and sneered. “She kept digging at how Amaya and I hadn’t gotten married. Wedding is set for next week,” he grabbed the beer and finished it off before standing up to open up another. “I was an idiot getting out from behind my desk. But I wanted to seem busy. I also needed to write some things on the board but… besides the point.” 

He opened the bottle and chugged as much as he could before clenching his fist. Walking back to the table, he knocked on it slightly before slumping onto the chair. 

“Next thing I know she’s kissing me and I want to pull away but… something strange happens.” he closed his eyes trying to stop his eyes from crying but a single tear escapes. “But…” he grit his teeth and turned his head. “Something was wrong. My heart was screaming it’s not Amaya, but my head… in my head it was her. I could almost feel her and then… I opened my eyes and it was her… I swear for a moment, Amaya was in front of me and not Lisa.” 

“And that’s when the other version of me walked in. I’m guessing.” Amaya muttered and finished her second beer. 

“She called off the wedding, too,” He let out a frustrated laugh. “I need to get back. I need to marry her next week.” 

“Okay,” was all Amaya said. “Since we can’t sleep, might as well get dressed and entertain ourselves.” 

“By doing what?” Dean ran a hand across his face. “Salsa dancing?” 

“We hustle pool,” Amaya said matter of factly. 

=========

Dean sighed as he slept on the hotel bed. 

_ He could feel her in his arms. The smell of her lavender shampoo filled his senses as he felt her fingers brush against his skin.  _

_ “Maya,” He whispered as her lips brushed his. “You know we shouldn’t be doing this?”  _

_ “You chicken, Winchester?” she said with a teasing smile. “You know there is no turning back from this.”  _

_ “Hey, you’re the one that said yes,” He chuckled. “Just want to make sure you aren’t backing out now.”  _

_ “We’re getting married in the morning and we’re breaking the number one rule,” Amaya giggled.  _

_ “Since when do Winchester’s play by the rules?” he reminded her. “Besides,” he kissed along her neck and collar bone. “Need one last run as singles before the big day tomorrow.”  _

_ “Perv,” She slapped at his arm but giggled anyway.  _

_ The sound made him smile to the point his cheeks were hurting. Next thing he knew, he watched her walk down the aisle. She wore a corset style top with a fitted and flared skirt. She was glowing as she walked down the white carpet they had decided on. With Cas standing in as their officiant. Dan smiled at Amaya as she smiled back. The scene moved quickly until Cas asked the important question.  _

_ “Do you, Dean Winchester,” Cas breathed with a smile. “Finally take Amaya Campos as your wife? Mostly because this wedding is illegal since you are both technically considered dead.”  _

_ Dean let out a laugh and smiled at Amaya, “I do.”  _

_ “Do you, Amaya,” Cas sighed. “Do the same thing I asked but with Dean?”  _

_ “I--”  _

_ “Maya?” Dean whispered as blood began to seep out of the corner of Amaya’s mouth. “No.”  _

_ “Dean, Dean,Dean,”  _

_ The voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine as an arm wrapped around Amaya pulling her away from him as he felt something restraining him. All around his arms and legs were hooks sinking into his skin.  _

_ “Alastair,” Dean growled as the Demon pulled Amaya towards him, her back to his chest as he held a knife over her belly. “Let her go!”  _

_ “You didn’t really think you actually left my rack, did you?” Alastair ran his knife along Amaya’s cheek as she whimpered. “She whimpers so nice, Dean. I mean, that is very sweet. I love it when they squeal.” He plunged the blade into Amaya’s abdomen.  _

_ “NO!” Dean screamed and cried when he pulled on the hooks that dug into him. “MAYA!”  _

_ All he could do was watch as Alastair dragged the blade along her belly, slicing her open. Her white dress now stained red with her blood as it began to pool on the floor. Dean closed his eyes only to feel a slap on his face.  _

_ “No, no, no, Dean,” Alastair said with a laugh. “Open your eyes and look at what you brought on her.” he pulled on his hair. “Look at what loving her did. This is why you can never love anyone.” Alastair hissed in his ear. “You’re poison. You bring nothing but death to the people you love. And she is only your latest casualty.”  _

_ “Maya,” Dean whimpered as the tears rolled down his face. “MAYA!” he screamed as her cold dead eyes stared right back at him.  _

Dean’s eyes flashed open as he sat up on the bed. Sweat dripped down his face as he took in deep breaths to try and calm down. He hated when he dreamed. That was the worst one yet. It wasn't the only one that had featured Alastair, but it was the goriest one. 

“Bad dream?” a voice called from across the room. 

“Not really,” Dean took a deep breath through his nose. “Bed isn’t all that comfortable for dreaming.” 

Amaya let out a snort as she held her glass to her lips, “Yeah, okay. “ 

“What about you?” Dean pointed out. “You get up to have a nightcap often?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she grumbled. “Want some?” 

Dean smiled as he saw the whiskey bottle. Walking over towards the table, he pulled out the chair and sat down. Grabbing the bottle, he poured himself around two fingers full. The familiar burn in his throat gave him a small bit of satisfaction. 

“So…” Dean clicked his tongue. “Why are you running from love? See me, I know why I’m running. I’m poison. Anything I love, anything I touch, will die.” he admitted. “From what you told me about how you grew up here, I think you’re running from something.” 

“Am not,” Amaya snorted. 

From the look of the bottle, Dean surmised she was already slightly drunk. 

“He was just going to leave anyways,” she snorted. “It’s why my father abandoned me. Last-- las’ thin’ he said was that I am going to end up alone.” 

“What?” Dean raised an eyebrow at her. “Omar said you were destined to be alone? Come on!” 

“He did!” Amaya exclaimed. “He-- he never contacted me again. And I was always alone. I mean… the girls all hated me because I was good at everything and I caught Dean’s attention.” she let out another snort. “Me.. golden boy had his eyes on me. I always thought it was a cosmic joke.” 

“So,” Dean finished his whiskey and poured himself some more. “Let me get this straight. You are running from Dean because he is eventually going to leave you because you feel you’re cursed to be abandoned?” Dean let out a scoff. “Sweetheart, if he ever did that then he isn't anything like me.” 

“He isn’t. But he did. He kissed Lisa. I don't care if a spell was behind it. He kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and…” she sniffled a bit. “After everything I heard, what the other female hunters were saying… they said it served me right. That I was too cold for the Knight of Hunters.” 

“Is that what they call him?” Dean smirked. 

“More like what he was to me. He saved me in terms of being alone…” she admitted. “He never gave up on me, though.” She said sadly. “He just kept pushing and pushing. I kept knocking him down and knocking him down. Until we were on assignment together. It was a vamps nest.” she seemed to smile at the memory. 

“What, did you save his ass?” Dean chuckled. 

It seemed to be the pattern with them. She would kick this version of himself in the ass, while he just tried to show her that she was not worthless. A part of him knew that if Amaya ever felt that way in his world, he always tried to make her feel wanted. At least until he felt he was getting too close. Then he cut it to the quick and distanced himself. 

“Actually,” she paused and finished her drink before reaching for the bottle to pour herself some more. “He saved me. I was too cocky for my own good and I didn’t realize I had missed one.” she recalled. “I had my back turned and it chomped on me from behind. Dean jumped in and killed it just in time.” 

“Funny,” Dean let out a small huff. “Opposite happened to me and Maya. I had my back turned and she saved my ass. Not the first time either.” he admitted. “I--” he slammed back the rest of his whiskey before grabbing more. “She’s my best friend. I’m sure she knows that, deep down. But… I always seemed to push her buttons and--” he took a sip and hissed as the amber liquid flowed down his throat. 

“You love her,” Amaya whispered. 

“What?” Dean let out a high pitched sound. “No. I mean I… She’s my friend so I care about her but I don’t love her like THAT.” 

“Your lips are lying, but your eyes,” she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’ve seen that look. It’s the look Dean would give me. Or rather, still gives me. Even before this whole thing happened. When I was packing my things and he tried to stop me. I could tell. He--” she wiped the stray tear that had started to fall. “He was hurt that I would leave. But his eyes still showed love in them.” 

“Yeah? And how do you know that I feel the same way about my Maya? Huh?” he grumbled. “You don’t know--” 

“Because you look at me the same way,” her brown eyes met his green ones.

Dean could feel a small sense of familiarity at the way her eyes stared into him. He noticed the emotion, she was sad. She missed her Dean, even though she was pushing him away, running from him. She missed him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he missed his Amaya. 

“When we first met,” she interrupted his thoughts and licked her lips. “You had this… look in them. You were guilty about something. But they flashed with a hint of longing, if that makes sense.” 

Dean stayed silent as her words washed over him. Damn her for being just as observant as he was. Fucking bitch had figured him out in just days of knowing him. Clenching his jaw, he gave her a hard glare before leaning towards her. 

“You know nothing about me, sweetheart,” he huffed. “IF I were to even think of Amaya like that, which I’m not saying I am, she’s as good as dead in my arms. Because that’s how they all end up.” He continued to hold her gaze as he spoke. “Every single relationship I had, everyone I ever cared about ended up hurt or dead. Hell, I had to have an angel erase the memory of a woman I spent a year with, helping her raise her son, after she got captured by demons. So let’s get this thing straightened out. I do NOT love Maya in that way. All we are is fuck buddies. Understand?” 

Amaya raised her hands in defeat, “Okay. I get it. But remember this. You’re running away just like I am. I don’t judge you, if you don’t judge me.” 

“Deal,” Dean huffed. “Know a good place to hustle pool?” 

Amaya gave him a devilish smirk, “You know how to hustle pool? You’re yanking my chain.” 

Dean let out a chuckle, “Sweetheart, I’ve been hustling pool since I was in diapers.” 

=========

In the pool hall, Dean fidgeted nervously. The way Amaya walked around the pool table made him nervous. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to play pool, he did. He just wasn’t good at hustling. He watched as Amaya walked up to him carrying the pool cue in one hand and a glass of whiskey in another. 

"You need to relax," she whispered in his ear.

Her breath sent a shiver down his spine.

"I can't… this is… my Amaya was better at this than I was." He whispered back. "I was the one she would play against and lose." 

Amaya tilted her head to the side in thought, “Okay, let’s play one game and let me see what you’re all about.” 

Dean simply nodded as he moved to the side and let her rack up the balls. He watched as Amaya studied the table with a smirk. He recognized that look, it was a look of strategy. She was measuring all the angles she could use. Next thing he knew, she hit the cue ball and the game began. He was only able to sink in a few solid balls as she sunk stripe after stripe. The one thing he noticed was that, while she was measuring for trick shots, she never used any. In fact, she had missed a few on purpose with a smirk. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered to her. He made himself seem as though he was flirting with her. 

“Trying to catch a big one,” she breathed back, using her eyes to point at a few men that were watching. 

“You know,” Dean raised his voice as he gave her a wink. “You’re pretty good at this, mama.” 

“Yeah,” she let out a giggle. “What makes you say that?” 

“You wiped the floor with me.” Dean walked around the table as they finished their game. 

“Hey toots!” one of the men who was observing them called out. “Why don’t you play with a real man?” 

“Call me when you find one,” Amaya sassed with a smile. 

“You give me your number, and I’ll give you mine.” the man had walked up to the table and leaned over it shooting her a wink. 

With a small glance at Dean who nodded, she flashed the man a smirk. 

“Rack ‘em up,” she walked over towards him and ran her index finger along his cheek, trailing down his jaw, and towards his chest. “Big boy.” 

Amaya could smell him a mile away. This man thought she would be an easy target, so she decided to play it up. She was thankful for the off shoulder black tube top she was wearing. It squeezed her breasts just right, giving off a large amount of cleavage. As she leaned over the table, she made sure to give Mr. Cocky a good view of her own rack while pushing her ass out in her skin tight jeans. Her hair in a neat braid as she moved around the table, sinking in shot after shot. 

“Eight ball,” she called lazily. “Corner pocket.” 

Dean watched as she sunk it with ease while the gorilla who was watching her grabbed his cue so tight, his knuckles were turning white. 

“Beginners luck,” he grumbled as he set down the five hundred dollars they bet on the table. 

Amaya gave him a sweet purr as she let her fingers brush along his arm. 

“Want to double or nothing?” She whispered. “I mean, this was my first, real, game.” she brought her face dangerously close to gorilla’s. “What do you have to lose?” 

It wasn’t long before Amaya and Dean were walking out of the pool hall. Amaya hummed happily as she counted off the money they made. 

“Four thousand dollars!” she sighed contently as they climbed into the Impala. “Oh man, Dean would have flipped if we ever got this much in one night! This was a lucky night.” 

“I guess it was.” Dean chuckled. 

The smile on Amaya’s face made him both happy and sad. Sad that he wasn’t with his version of her, but happy that he could make any version of her smile. Without even thinking, he reached over and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek as he pulled his hand back. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I... um…” he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “We should try and go back and get some sleep. Got a long drive to make.” 

“Yeah,” Amaya whispered. 

There were days that she wished Dean would look at her the way this alternate version was looking at her. Weeks that she would dream about even the gentlest touches coming from him. Closing her eyes she shook away the feeling and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“We should get back and try to sleep.” she echoed, refusing to look at him. 

The drive to the motel was filled with silence as they undressed and got comfortable before settling in and letting sleep over take them. 

Dean and Amaya were back on the road. To say that sleep did not come easy was an understatement. Despite the fact that Amaya insisted on them drinking whiskey to help, it did nothing but fill both of them with dreams of longing. Each of them dreaming of being with the right versions of the people they loved only to be disturbed when the light of the sun woke them. 

“You okay over there?” He asked as they barreled down the road. 

“Yeah, fine.” She brushed him off. She had grabbed her phone and began dialling Sam. “Please tell me you have more information on what’s going on?” she sighed. 

Dean focused on the road as he heard her talking to Sam. In the middle of the ‘ _ uh-huh _ ’ and ‘ _ yeah that sounds like it _ ’, Dean had a thought. 

“Can you ask him if it has anything to do with Hecate?” 

The question left his lips and he could feel Amaya’s eyes on him. 

“Did you just say Hecate? As in Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft?” Amaya said. In that instance she let out a goan. “When the fuck were you going to tell me you guys were messing with Witches of Hecate, Winchester?” she yelled into the phone. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Sam! You are dealing with a Greek Goddess and not just any greek Goddess I might add!” 

Dean sighed, he thought back to what Hecate said in his universe. He said that it was nothing against him, but at the same time maybe it was his fault. Back in his world, it didn’t matter if Witches were white or dark. A Witch was a Witch and they had to die. 

“I think that would be my world’s fault.” Dean rubbed at his eyes as he pulled the car over. 

“Hold on, Sam,” Amaya sighed as she turned to Dean. “What do you mean?” 

“In… In my world, a Witch is a Witch.” He explained. “So when someone is caught, we either imprison them or…” he trailed off. 

“So,” Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose. Pulling the phone away from her ear she pressed the speaker button. “Okay, let me get this straight. You guys felt that no matter what kind of magic was used, a Witch was always evil?” 

Sam let out an audible groan. “And now she’s trying to get revenge. But why target our Dean?” 

“He hates Witches Sam… He’s an easy target.” Amaya huffed. “Of course put him in a world where his ‘all witches are bad’ motto will make him happy.” 

Dean let out a groan and placed his forehead on the steering wheel. “This is all kinds of fucked up. I just want to go home!” he whined. 

“This isn’t a picnic for us either, pal,” Amaya grumbled. “I want grumpy back. I hate to admit it, but the faster we get him back the faster I can go off on my own.” 

“Maya,” Sam’s voice came in. “you know that he--” 

“Save it, Sam,” Amaya hissed. “He’s been pulling this shit since I can remember. So no, I won’t stick around when he comes home. Besides, Jason is meeting us in Salem.” 

“What?!” Sam and Dean both echoed. 

“Just... let’s keep driving. We’re wasting time! Not to mention we need to do some investigating when we get there, if Jason hasn’t started already.” 

Dean started the car back up and continued the drive, pushing the Impala as fast as he could.

=========

Dean let out a laugh as Amaya finished wiping the floor with another sucker. They had decided to split up and make it a small competition to see who could win the most money. Only after Dean had proven it to her that he could play. He had a difficult shot to make, and with a smirk, made the cue ball jump over one of the balls in his way to sink the eight ball in. At the time, they were the only ones at the pool table. 

Amaya had found a small pool hall that was just empty enough to test his skill before the patrons filtered in. Drinks were flowing and laughter filtered through. The groans of disappointment echoed as both Dean and Amaya’s tables were filled with onlookers. 

“You know,” Dean heard one of the men say to Amaya as she bent over the table. “Why don’t you come back with me and I can sink some balls in some holes for you?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched as Amaya pulled the cue back quickly hitting the man in his solar plexus. 

“Oh,” she cooed. “I’m sorry, amor. I only let certain balls sink into particular holes.” with that she lined up her shot and sunk in the eight ball. “I believe the stakes were triple, right?” 

Before he knew it, between the two of them they made a good eight thousand dollars. Dean gave a low whistle as they counted up the money, Amaya giving him his four while she kept hers. 

“I call that the best night I’ve ever had,” he chuckled. “We need to play pool more. Could probably clean house.” 

“Yeah,” Amaya sighed as she leaned up against the Impala. “You are really good. You weren’t kidding when you said you’ve played since you were young.” 

“Told ya,” he shot her a cocky smile. “I take it we should get some sleep while we can.” he cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

By now, he and Amaya would have gone back to the motel, drank some whiskey, and ended up in bed together. Mostly with Dean giving her gentle touches as she slept. Mostly because he couldn’t do it while she was awake. He would never admit to having a few secrets of admitting he loved her to himself. But damn it if he didn’t miss her. And damn it if thinking about her didn’t give him the biggest hard on in his life. And here in front of him was her doppelganger. Dressed in a crop top band tee, tight jeans, leather jacket, and biker boots. Her hair flowing around her with a smile that reminded him of what his heart wanted. 

“Yeah we should,” she agreed, clearing her throat. “I take it, you had to hustle to survive.” 

Dean reached over and grazed his thumb along her lips before recoiling it back as if touching her burned him. 

“Sorry,” he rasped. “You had a smudge and I-- I just…” 

“It’s fine,” Amay whispered. “How about we celebrate with some more whiskey?” 

“That sounds like a plan, sweetheart,” Dean said as he smiled. “I could get used to that.” 

The drive back to the hotel, with a pit stop at a liquor store, resulted in good music, crude jokes, and stumbling into the hotel room. 

“So… so, we barge into this coven that’s out in a cabin and… Dean and I have to turn away because they were--” she paused to take a drink from the bottle as they sat on the floor, before passing it back to Dean. “They were worshiping in skyclad. And we had walked in on their orgy. It was butts and tits, and penises everywhere!” 

“That must have been one messy massacre,” Dean grumbled. 

“Why do you say it like that?” Amaya frowned at him. 

“Were they Wiccan’s or witches?” Dean tried to clarify. 

“Witches are witches, nothing more and nothing less.” Amaya gave him a slight glare. “Magic is dangerous, no matter what it’s used for.” 

“And yet,” Dean took a gulp from the bottle hissing as the liquid gave him a slight burn. “The incantations we use to send demons back, the key of solomon, incantations to beef up weapons, or puzzle boxes,” Dean listed off. “That’s all magic.” 

“Are you sympathetic to witches?” Amaya asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Fuck no,” Dean chuckled. “I hate hags as much as the next hunter. But… not all witches go darkside. There are white witches, and witches who work with gods. I mean probably not THE God, but greek gods? Definitely.” 

“What is your point,” Amaya drawled. “Monsters are monsters, Dean. They are almost all under control here that we hardly have any cases to filter through.” 

“Just,” Dean ran a hand across his face. “Not all monsters are evil. Some of them, if not all of them, were human at some point or another in their lives. And they learn to live quietly.” 

Amaya pressed her lips into a thin line. She had seen it before, monsters who had families and were living off the blood of livestock. Witches who never harmed anyone, but were still on the list because of a spike in magical energy that scared the council. 

“I guess Hecate lied about it not being our fault,” she hissed. 

“Hecate? You mean, long skinny, black eyes with silver specs in them Goddess of witches?” Dean asked. “THAT Hecate?” 

“Not as dumb as you look,” Amaya sighed. “Yes, that hecate. We had captured her followers and one of them had invoked her. Nearly destroyed the bunker. That was the day Eileen told me I couldn’t have kids. I was almost crushed to death.” 

Dean stayed silent as her story sunk in. 

“Well then, guess whoever these witches are in Salem,” he groaned as he got up off the floor and held out his hand to her. “We’re going to have to ask them how we put things right.” 

As Amaya held onto his hand to get up, Dean pulled her a little too hard. She tumbled forward and almost fell, but Dean moved quickly to pull her toward his body. His arms wrapped around her as her hands pressed on his chest. They both froze as they stared into each other's eyes. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat looking at the woman in his arms. The familiar scent of Lavender mixed with gunpowder and... something else. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“You uh,” Dean whispered and offered her a smile. “There’s something to your smell, I can smell gunpowder, Lavender, but there is something else. I can’t pinpoint it.” 

“Jasmine,” she answered. “It’s a lavender shampoo with a jasmine body wash. The gunpowder is obvious.” 

She dared to look into his green eyes. Eyes that were full of pain, and loss. Eyes that were of a stranger and yet, at the same time were familiar. His own scent hit her own senses. Gunpowder, leather, and whiskey. The leather was unfamiliar. She guessed, from the story he shared earlier, was from sleeping in the Impala for most of his life. 

The two of them stood in the center of the hotel room. Neither of them moving away. The deafening silence surrounded them as their hearts pounded in their chests. Dean was the first to break the trance as he cleared his throat and moved away. 

“We should…” he trailed off and pointed to the beds. 

“Right,” Amaya agreed. “We should get some rest. We have a bit of a drive.” 

“Yeah,” Dean said as he turned away and began stripping his clothes to get comfortable while Amaya did the same. 

“Night, roughneck.” she muttered once she was nestled between the sheets.

“Yeah, night, Ice Queen,” Dean huffed with a smile as he settled into the bed. 

Both of them layed in bed until sleep was able to consume them. The nightmares still played, but they didn’t dare to move as the night went on. By the next morning, the car ride was filled with the sounds of classic rock as they made their way to Salem. Being used to driving long distances on little sleep, Dean was able to convince Amaya to let it happen. It worked out in the end as they were able to make it just as the sun began to set. 

“Take this next exit and drive to The Merchant Hotel,” Amaya instructed. “Unfortunately I had to book us a king suit. The Lark.” 

Following Amaya’s directions, Dean found the hotel and parked the car as close as he could. Settling into their room, Dean pushed a few chairs together. 

Amaya bit her lip, “You know… we can share the bed.” she sighed. “It’s big enough for both of us and… I can ask for extra pillows.” 

Dean hated to admit it, but the bed did look inviting. And even though this Amaya wasn’t his, he couldn’t help but feel that pull towards her. 

“No, I’m good. I can sleep on that corner there where that bench seat is up against the wall. You can have the bed.” Dean cleared his throat. “Besides, I can’t stand cover hogs. And the way you hogged the covers at the last hotel makes me think I’m going to freeze to death in this room.” 

“Fine, jackass,” Amaya grumbled as she grabbed a few pillows and threw them at him. “I’m going to head down to the bar.” 

Before Dean could stop her she was already out the door. Running a hand across his face he let out a frustrated groan and continued to arrange the small couch so that he could sleep when he was ready. Once it was adjusted to how he wanted it, he made sure he had his wallet before following Amaya out of the room and down to find the bar. What he didn’t expect to find was Amaya hanging off the arm of a man dressed in a sharp suit, and perfectly combed hair. 

“Dean, ole chap! How have you been?” The man smiled as he walked up to Dean and shook his hand. 

“I’ve been great, uh…” Dean looked at Amaya for help. 

“Ketch,” Amaya interrupted. “Your drink is ready at the bar.” 

“We should catch up over a night cap and a cigar,” Ketch said as he made his way to the bar leaving Amaya and Dean alone for a moment. 

“That is Ketch,” Amaya sighed. “I guess British base sent him to make sure London is really what I want.” 

“He seems like a douche,” Dean snorted. “Is it what you really want?” Dean asked. 

“Ketch?” Amaya asked confused. 

“No, London, is it what you really want? Or are you using it as an excuse to run away and never see Dean again?” Dean breathed. 

“It’s none of your business, roughneck,” she sneered. “Just don't get in the way of this hunt. Our research team worked very hard for this for some highschool drop-out to ruin it.” 

“And the Ice Queen makes her appearance,” Dean scoffed. 

“And the roughneck is just as surely as ever,” Amaya hissed. 

“Amaya, mi amor. ¿Cómo le ha ido?” Ketch smiled as he looked between Dean and Amaya. (Amaya, my love. How have you been?). 

Before Dean knew what was happening, the conversation between Ketch and Amaya turned into a rapid fire of Spanish. Nothing coming out of their mouths was slow enough for him to understand. Next thing he knew he caught the words, ‘estupido’ and Amaya glancing at him. 

“I’m not stupid, sweetheart,” Dean growled in her ear. 

“Dean you look ragged, ole chap.” Ketch slapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that you and Amaya won't be tying the knot though.” 

“Still have a week left Ketchy boy,” Dean said through gritted teeth as he shrugged Ketch off. “But you had a long flight, from merry ole England, right?” 

“Not too bad,” Ketch picked at his nails. “But I was able to sleep on the flight.” he leaned in towards Dean. “Give it up ole boy. You took her from me once, I won’t let it happen again. You messed up and are paying the price. She’s mine.” 

“I love how you're an opportunist, Ketch,” Dean eyed him up and down. “But I won the girl. She has my ring on her finger. And if I have to drag her down that aisle, I will!”

Dean was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. He was supposed to be going home. But here was this sleazy guy, eying Amaya like a steak dinner. He was the only guy, in any universe, allowed to do that.

=====

Amaya sighed as she flopped down on her bed at the Clipper Ship Inn. In truth, it was probably a lot nicer than some of the motels they had ever stayed in, but it still had the motel feeling. Dean had gone off to grab some supplies as she began researching. She had tied up her hair in a messy bun as she always did when working. But there was something in the crime pictures that she had pulled up thanks to Sam’s hacking.

There, at one of the crime scenes, was the symbol of Hecate. The symbol was a five pointed star with a circle that had almost a maze-like pattern to it. Amaya tilted her head as she studied the crime scene photo. There was something else to the symbol, something that didn’t quite fit. Grabbing her phone she began to dial Sam’s number. 

“Hey Sam, I have a question for you,” She breathed just as Dean walked into the room with a bag of fast food. 

‘ _ Uh, yeah, what’s your question? _ ’ Sam tried to stifle his yawn. 

“Did you get any sleep?” Amaya asked softly. 

‘ _ I’m fine, Cas says he’s going to do some digging up in heaven for something. Maybe there is a way to track Dean’s soul since it’s a part of our universe and not the other Dean’s.’  _ He let out a small huff. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Amaya sighed. “Look Sam, about what I said… before I left, I’m--”

_ ‘I know, Maya. You don’t have to say it. You’re in a bad place, we all are and we just want our Dean back.’  _

“As grumpy as he is, yeah. He owes me a Macarena,” Maya tried to lighten the mood. 

_ ‘Yeah he does,’ _ Sam let out a small chuckle.  _ ‘Just, be careful out there, okay? Don’t lose your head.’  _

“Unless I’m dealing with the Queen of Hearts, I don’t plan to. Should get back to strategizing. We’ll start with the police station tomorrow once we get all the info we can get out of what you hacked for us.” 

Amaya never noticed Dean looking at the screen from over her shoulder. He had begun eating his grilled chicken salad. As he took a forkful into his mouth he tilted his head and put his food down next to her. Reaching over her, he zoomed in on the symbols and tapped on Amaya’s shoulder. 

“Put him on speaker,” he commanded as he grabbed a paper and a pen and began writing down notes furiously. 

“Um… Sam, I’m going to put you on speaker.” Amaya said. Her tone was full of confusion on what Dean was doing. 

‘ _ Okay, is there something wrong with the research? _ ’ Sam asked as the sounds of computer keys clacking came from the speaker. 

“No, no. It’s good work. I just need some books from the archive.” Dean pushed the paper towards Amaya so she could look. “If you can find a way to send us digital copies of the pages I need that would actually help.” 

‘ _ What do you need _ ?’ Sam asked. 

“Okay, going to need Scriptura Deorum. It should be on the third shelf, third bookshelf.” Dean recited. “Then from the fifth bookshelf I need, Signum Deos. Next, you are going to the opposite side, bookshelf number ten, top shelf, Runes Anam. Last book might need to get back to us. It’s in the dungeon room. The title is called Siombail Anamacha.” 

‘ _ Okay, let me repeat the titles, you want, Scriptura Deorum. Bible of the Gods. Then you want Signum Deos, Symbols of Gods. Then Runes Anam, Soul Runes, and Siombail Anamacha, Symbols of Souls? _ ’ Sam sounded surprised. 

“That’s what I said.” Dean chuckled. “Omnia facere volo ire in domum suam.” 

‘ _ Yeah, Dean. We know you want to go home. _ ’ Sam translated and sighed.  _ ‘Fucking weird hearing perfect Latin from you. _ ’ Sam muttered. 

“I think that’s everything, Sam. Just let me know if we have anything archived that I can look at digitally.” Amaya said as she rubbed her temples. “Necesito un trago fuerte.” 

(I need a fucking drink.) 

“ _ ¿Qué tipo de bebida quieres, cariño? _ ” Dean gave her a devilish smirk. (what kind of drink do you want, sweetheart? )

“Can you stop that, please!” Amaya looked away from him.

“ No, no voy a dejar de ser quien soy solo porque te incomoda!” Dean exclaimed as he looked at Amaya. “Puedo hablar español, latín, japonés, ruso. Puedo seguir y hacerte girar la cabeza. Entonces, no, no dejaré de hablar los muchos idiomas que conozco sólo porque su amigo emocionalmente carenciado con beneficios no puede.” ( No, I will not stop being who I am just because it bothers you! I can speak Spanish, Latin, Japanese, Russian. I can go on and turn your head. So, no, I won't stop speaking the many languages I know just because your emotionally lacking friend with benefits can't.)

“Sabes que? Te puedes ir a casa carajo!” She got up from her seat and poked at his chest. “no tienes derecho a quedarte allí y juzgarme o lo que tuve con MI Dean.” she seethed, her eyes burning with anger. “Podemos ser amigos con beneficios, pero todo terminará de todos modos.” She reminded him. “Una vez que te devolvamos a donde perteneces, no tengo que pensar en cómo tú y tu Amaya tienen una relación perfecta o un matrimonio perfecto o --” 

(you don't have the right to stand there and judge me or what I had with MY Dean. we may be friends with benefits but it's all going to end anyways. once we put you back where you belong I don't have to think about how you and your Amaya have a perfect relationship or a perfect marriage or--)

Before she could keep going, a knock interrupted her. Raising her eyebrow at Dean who simply shrugged, she grabbed her Colt M11911A1 with a custom lavender handle that Dean had gifted her for her twenty first birthday. Walking to the door, she cocked the gun before opening it to see a smiling Jason with a bottle of Havana Club rum and a box of Hoyo de Monterey cigars. 

“Hi Amaya,” He said with a smile. 

“Jason,” Amaya whispered. 


	12. Research and Jealousy

Dean glared as Amaya and Jason began talking and joking. The way he made her smile and laugh with ease made his anger boil. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath through his nose before letting it out slowly. 

‘ _ This is not your world, _ ’ he reminded himself. ‘ _ She doesn’t belong to you. _ ’ 

The grip on his glass tightened as Jason looked over at him. 

“So, Dean,” Jason cleared his throat and smiled. “Going to look for some company tonight?” 

Dean put on the cocky persona and let out a chuckle, “Why? You going to be my wingman?” 

“No, I thought I could take Amaya out to dinner to discuss the case. I know researching isn’t your thing and we could--” 

“I may not like research,” Dean clenched his jaw as he spoke. “But I can be useful, and I do know how to read.”

“I didn’t mean--” Jason began. 

“Besides, we should ALL be discussing the case, especially the symbols from the crime scene. Something just doesn’t smell right with me on it,” Dean pointed out as he shoulder checked Jason on his way to the table. 

“Okay,” Jason said before leaning towards Amaya. “Is he okay? Usually, he’s a bit more laid back.” 

“He’s fine, he’s just PMSing. He struck out at our last stop,” Amaya explained with a nervous chuckle. “I would love to have dinner with you if we get a chance,” she said to Jason loud enough for Dean to hear. “I’m available, might as well broaden my horizons.” 

“Sounds good,” Jason smiled. “I just scored some cash, and I saw a very nice restaurant we can go to.” 

“That sounds good,” Amaya smiled. 

Dean cleared his throat as he sent Amaya a soft glare before motioning for her to follow him, “Can I talk to you… alone… outside?” 

Rolling her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh before smiling at Jason, “We’ll be right back.” 

Walking out into the open hallway, Dean ran a hand across his face and looked at Amaya. 

“You can’t be serious about going out to dinner with him?” he said, looking at her. 

“Why? Are you saying there is something wrong with me?” Amaya crossed her arms, popping her hip out as she raised an eyebrow at him. “Is there a reason why I shouldn’t go out with him?” 

“Because you love this world’s Dean,” he exclaimed. “You love him, and you’re just going to go out with this... Jason, to what? Try and forget about Dean?” 

“This is so weird hearing you say your name and mean someone different,” Amaya muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Why do you care, anyway? Once we investigate these witches, we can see if they know how to get you home. You’ll be happy in your own little universe with the person you aren’t scared of loving,” she pointed out. “Why should I wait for something that is NEVER going to happen!” 

“So, you’ll just live a lie?” Dean asked. “You’ll live, pretending to love someone you are never going to really love the same?” 

“Better to live that way than wait for something that I have told you before is NEVER going to happen.” Amaya shook her head, taking in a shaky breath. “Why are you doing this to me? You stand there with his face and his voice. And you are more open than he is, and it breaks me… Is breaking me. Why can’t you leave well enough alone?” 

“Because I lost MY Amaya,” he growled. “I lost her thanks to the witches who decided to put me in this hell of a world. I lost her, and I don’t know if I can fix it when I get back.” 

“From the way you’re trying to fix things here, even though it’s a lost cause,” Amaya said sympathetically, “You will. You’re stubborn, just like he is. And you know your girl. I’m sure you can find a way to fix it,” she assured him. "But just… let me live, Dean. I can’t go around waiting for him to get his head out of his ass. I’ve been waiting years, YEARS for it to happen. And the closest I’ve come is his dick in my cunt and then him calling me an easy lay. So I need to cut him off and detox. Go cold turkey.” 

“I--” Dean looked at the pain in her eyes before saying, “Just, don’t do anything you’re going to regret,” he conceded. 

Amaya gave him a small smile, “That reminds me of him. Even if it hurts him that I have a date,” --she licked her lips-- “he makes sure that I’m happy, I guess.”

“We should get researching,” Dean said, changing the subject. He didn’t want to discuss her date. “I just hope Sam was able to get us digital pages of the books we need.” 

“I think he was in the process of digitizing some of the books, not sure if he got all of them. I’m sure he’ll figure out what pages we need based on the case,” Amaya assured him. 

“Just…” --Dean placed his hand on her shoulder-- “If Jason... does anything,” he took a deep, hard breath. “I’ll punch his lights out before I gut him like a fish.” 

“I can handle myself, Winchester,” Amaya sighed, rolling her eyes. “Come on, we’re burning daylight.” 

Dean followed her inside and huffed at how close she was with Jason. Sure, she had a point: she wasn’t his. But in the back of his mind, he couldn’t escape this nagging feeling that he felt connected to her. She felt familiar and strange. And all he wanted to do was keep her in his arms, safe from anything that would hurt her. 

=======

The next morning, Dean could hear Amaya throwing up in the bathroom. The last thing he remembered was glaring at Ketch the whole night. The guy was a grade A douchebag. Kept giving Amaya these soft, lingering touches that made Dean want to punch his lights out. Dean countered by standing between them and putting up a front. The annoying part was the way they spoke Spanish in front of him, catching him off guard. 

With a heavy groan, Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a mess, and stubble was already growing out. He could hear Amaya groaning as another wave of nausea hit her. He could hear her heaving and then the sound of the toilet flushing. 

“You okay in there?” Dean called through the door. “Cuz, I need to drain the snake.”

Amaya opened the door and let out a low groan, “I am never letting Ketch order me Moscow mules ever again.” She let out a small burp. “We need to meet up with research, see what they came up with.” Amaya sighed as she grabbed a toothbrush to brush her teeth with. 

“Uhhhh,” Dean let out as he used his eyes to signal that he needed privacy. 

“Whaa?” Amaya muffled as she turned to him. 

“Privacy?” Dean said as if it was obvious. 

Amaya let out a snort, “What, you scared of showing me your small package?” 

Dean clenched his jaw, “Sweetheart, my package is anything but small. I bet your Dean doesn’t even know how to use his. You’re too wound up for your own good,” he growled. 

“Ha,” Amaya let out as she spat into the sink. “Say’s the guy who’s emotionally distant.” 

“Says the bitch who’s running scared,” Dean spat back. “Look, I gotta take a piss, so get out and respect the fact that I want privacy after you were kneeling on the porcelain throne.” 

Amaya gave him a soft glare before walking out of the bathroom. Sure he and HIS Amaya had seen each other naked plenty of times. The way her brown and purple hair flowed down her bare shoulders as she rode his cock. Dean bit his lip at the thought. Wondered if this Amaya had the same scars, scars from fighting monsters and demons. One, in particular, that had him kicking himself. A scar that ran down her back from when she shielded him from a wolf swipe back when they were in their early twenties. 

“Stop fucking thinking about it, and take a damn piss,” he told himself. “You know it’s not going to happen,” he repeated the mantra in his head. “Just do what you have to do to get back home so that this nightmare can be over.” 

Finishing up in the bathroom, Dean walked out to find that Amaya had laid out a suit for him. 

“Do I--” 

“Yes,” her voice dripped with annoyance. “You have to wear it as it’s standard protocol. You are on an assignment; we are here to work not play.” 

“Make sure you tell Ketchy boy that,” Dean muttered. “He seems to want you as his new plaything.” 

Amaya let out a scoff, “Flirting and spreading my legs are two different things. Besides, I broke up with Ketch because he was an ass. I’m not falling for that again.” 

“Just make sure he knows it,” Dean stated. “Seems to have it in his head he can win you back.” 

Amaya turned away from him and bit her lip. The thought had crossed her mind to try and use Ketch to solidify that she and Dean were over, but she told herself to wait until the wedding was closer. If Dean was back by then, she could try and work it out. If not… then it was a sure sign that it was not meant to be. 

“What’s it to you if Ketch is interested in me?” Amaya said as she adjusted her blazer and began combing her hair. 

The way her hair fell down past her shoulders had Dean missing the purple streaks. Without realizing it, he reached over and placed a few strands behind her ear before pulling back quickly. 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled. “Maya usually picks up her hair when she dresses like that. Weird to see her with her hair loose unless we’re just relaxing.” 

“Well, don’t do it again,” she whispered. 

“You okay there?” Dean asked. “You’re still looking a little green.” 

“Fine,” she sighed. “Just need to grab some hangover food, and I should be fine.” 

Dean simply nodded as he put on the suit. It was weird, the suit fit as though it was made for him. Then again, it was made for his double, so it shouldn’t be all that weird, right? Following Amaya out, she slapped a file folder on his chest. 

“Read this, look at the pictures, see if you can come up with a plan,” she directed. 

“I know how to look at a police file,” Dean scoffed. 

“This isn’t a police file, smartass.” Amaya sighed. “This is the information our research team was able to come up with.” 

Dean opened the folder and began flipping through the pages. He stopped when he looked at the pictures and noticed the symbols. 

“Any idea on the symbols?” Dean asked and glanced up at Amaya to see her using the wall for support. “You okay?” 

“Fine,” Amaya waved him off. “Just… Do you wear aftershave? Cuz, it’s making me nauseous.” 

“I don’t wear it, but my deodorant has that spicy smell thing,” Dean lifted his arm to sniff at his armpit. “It smells okay.” 

“Must be a lingering smell,” she muttered. “I am going to take it easy on the drinking for a bit.” 

As the elevator opened, they walked towards the exit of the hotel. Dean followed Amaya closely as she made her way down the small street. Dean’s heart jumped when Amaya stopped in front of a diner. 

“We’re eating here?” Dean said as he smiled. “Oh man, I can’t wait to dig in for breakfast here.” 

“This is the only time I would like to see you eating greasy food. I’m eating it because I’m hungover and need the greasy food.” Amaya sighed. “Don’t get used to it.” 

“I am going to take advantage,” Dean chuckled. “And I was hoping Ketch had fallen into a black hole,” he grumbled, seeing the Englishman in a booth by the window. 

“Behave,” Amaya growled. “I am not your babysitter, but I will not hesitate to treat you like a baby if I have to.” 

“I will if he will,” Dean grumbled. 

To Amaya, it was reminiscent of when her Dean got jealous of Ketch. When he had found out what Ketch had done behind her back, well, suffice to say it did not end well for Ketch. She remembered how Ketch had grumbled about the ‘golden boy’ who beat him up for no reason until he let slip that he and Toni were shaking it up before the mission. That night, Amaya had thanked Dean for being a friend. That was when she had started to open up to him more. 

“Amaya, querida como dormiste anoche?” He slid from behind the booth and kissed her cheek. “¿Dean te mantuvo despierto toda la noche con sus ronquidos? Estoy seguro de que no es fácil estar en la misma habitación con él, siempre podrías…” 

(Amaya, darling, how did you sleep last night? Did Dean keep you up all night with his snoring? I'm sure it's not easy being in the same room with him, you could always--) 

Amaya chuckled, knowing that Dean didn’t understand what was going on. She trailed her finger along Ketch’s jaw, taking in how Dean tensed out of the corner of her eye. 

“No te preocupes, Ketch. Dormí bien. Es la resaca de la mañana lo que me tiene harapiento. Ni siquiera creo que Dean pueda levantarlo.” She chuckled. (Not to worry Ketch. I slept just fine. It's the morning hangover that has me ragged. I don't even think Dean can get it up.) 

If Dean came back, flirting with Ketch would, of course, get her in trouble. Not that she minded getting in trouble with Dean from time to time. Letting Dean slide in first, she followed after sitting beside him but keeping her distance. Reaching over, she brushed her thumb along Ketch’s bottom lip. 

“¿Cómo está Toni?” She smiled. (How’s Toni?) 

“Fue un error, para ser honesto. Te extrañé y cuando escuché que tú y Golden Boy estaban comprometidos ... bueno, me dolió un poco.” He looked into her eyes. “Pero puedo decirte que dos están teniendo algunos problemas. Nunca podrías esconderme nada, cariño. Seamos realistas los hechos. Estoy aquí para ti si no funciona.” (It was a mistake, to be honest. I did miss you and when I heard you and Golden Boy were engaged... well, it did hurt a bit. But I can tell you two are having some troubles. You could never hide anything from me, darling. Let's face the facts. I am here for you if it doesn't work out.)

Dean’s head shot up at that last line. He had heard Amaya and Omar speaking enough Spanish to understand what was going on. 

“Pero, si necesita a alguien para satisfacer sus necesidades, puedo servirle.” Ketch reached for her hand but scowled when Dean took hold of it first. (But, if you need someone to satisfy your needs I can be of service.)

“How about we cut the flirting and get to business,” Dean huffed. “You’re getting a little too close for comfort,” Dean leaned in and glared at Ketch and mustered up the best he could to pronounce the next set of words right. “Puto pendejo.” (fucking asshole)

Amaya’s eyes widened at how perfectly he pronounced the insult. 

“Can we order food and work on the case?” Dean huffed as he flipped through the menu. 

===========

‘So it seems that you have the sigil of Hecate. That’s the five-point star in the middle of that maze pattern.’ 

“Okay, Sam, that makes sense,” Amaya said as she looked at the pages that Sam had sent digitally. “The chapter you sent me says it’s used as a binding sigil. ‘Calling on the goddess to help maintain the spell that was cast,’” she read out loud. “So, they’re trying to keep the spell intact.” 

‘That’s what it seems like,’ Sam sighed. ‘The other symbol is the symbol of soulmates.’ 

That made Amaya straighten her back. Soulmates? It must mean that this alternate Dean and his Amaya were meant to be. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook the thought out of her head. 

“Okay, so are they targeting soulmates? Or are the bodies that are dropping a consequence of the spell?” Amaya asked Sam. 

‘I don’t think so, Maya.’ Sam sighed. ‘I think the deaths are from a faction. I think these witches might have banded together because of the AU world. But also to get a nice one over on our Dean.’ 

“Leave it to Dean to piss people off,” Amaya sighed. “We’ll do some more digging and keep you posted. Jason is at the police station with the other Dean while I stayed behind.” 

‘You let the other Dean out of your sight? What if he does something wrong?’ Sam cried. ‘He could ruin everything. He doesn’t know how we do things, Maya! Hell, the guy was practically torturing me when he first found out he and our Dean switched places!’ 

“Look, Sam,” Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s the best thing we got. He’s got skills our Dean likes to brush off. The guy knows his lore and doesn't complain about research. So if he can get us intel that would be--” 

“Where the hell did you learn all that?” Jason’s voice called from outside the room. 

“Picked it up along the way,” Dean brushed off. “We’re back,” he said as he opened the motel room door and walked in with Jason following close behind. 

“I’ve never seen him more smooth,” Jason chuckled. “This man not only got us everything we needed, but he was able to get us some new gear!” 

“New gear?” Amaya raised her eyebrow. 

“Nothing big,” Dean smiled. “I gave a big speech about how our CB radio was damaged, trying to get the bad guys, and we got one.” 

“Why would we need a CB radio when he can tap into their radio network?” Amaya raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I did it with the hopes of boosting the signal to communicate with Sam better,” Dean said as if it was obvious. 

“Anything on the bodies?” Amaya sighed as she grabbed the coroner's reports from Jason. 

Jason cleared his throat, “Yeah, all the bodies seemed to have the same tattoo. Not just the symbol of Hecate, but also it looks like they have a triquetra. Some have it on the inside of their wrists, others on their shoulder blade. But not all of them have the same two tattoos, some of them have goddess tattoos which symbolize the phases of the moon.” 

“Huh,” Amaya looked up at Dean. “Different covens who worship the same goddess?” 

“That’s what it looks like,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Except the killings all look like demonic murders.” 

“How can you tell?” Amaya asked as she tilted her head at the crime scene photos. 

“Symbol on the forehead and certain body parts are missing. A white witch wouldn’t do that, not to another human being.” Dean sighed. 

Amaya leaned in and glared at him, “Funny coming from a guy who’s world kills witches no matter what the affiliation,” She growled. “Your world created this mess, you better fix it.” 

Dean held onto her arm before she pulled away, “I don’t control what dark witches do in their spare time. I just want to get home,” He growled back. “So shove whatever PMS-induced anger you have at me, and let's solve this case and get some answers.” 

“I might have found a pattern,” Jason interrupted them. “Looks like they are all concentrated in one area. Just a few miles away from each other.” 

“Let’s chart out possible sites and head on out,” Dean said as he let go of Amaya. “Once this is over, you two can have your fun,” he sneered as he grabbed the laptop and made his way to his bed, working alone. 

For the next two and a half hours, they poured over everything they could get their hands on. Jason flirted every chance he got, making Dean huff at everything the man said. It didn’t go unnoticed by Amaya, she could see the glares and sneers. But she had to keep reminding herself that Dean would never act that way. 

“Okay,” she sighed, rubbing her neck. “Well, if we did these calculations right, then let's head out to where we think they’re going to hit.” 

Dean stayed back as he watched Amaya and Jason interact. It bothered him. Bothered him to the point that he wanted to go into a blind rage. He could see himself just punching Jason’s face in over and over again. God, how he missed torturing monsters. He knew it was sick and twisted, but it was one of the ways to get information and get a one up on them. In his head, he was getting ready to get the information they needed by any means necessary. 

He could just imagine it, his fist ramming into Jason’s smug face, over and over again. He smiled at the thought, unaware of his name being called. 

“Dean!” Amaya’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” he muttered as he parked the car a block away from their target. 

“You were smiling like an idiot,” she pointed out. “Thinking about that nice Zorro babe from the last motel?” 

“God, no,” he shuddered at the thought. “Just thinking up a strategy to make these witches talk.” 

“You are not going to do anything unless I allow it,” Amaya growled. “We are not in your world, asshat. We don’t torture here unless it’s a last resort.” 

Dean huffed, “No wonder the monsters think they own the place.” 

Amaya grabbed hold of him and twisted his arm behind his back, making him wince in pain as she slammed him against the Impala. He tried to overpower her but found her to be just as strong as his Amaya. 

“The monsters are not in charge, dick bag. Let’s get one thing straight,” Amaya growled in his ear. “You have no idea the impact that torture had on Dean, the years he spent in hell that were only mere months to me.” 

“Let go,” Dean growled. 

“Not until you realize that you are NOT in charge here,” Amaya spat. 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel the eyes of the other male hunter on him. Jason was trying to gauge what was going on. 

“Are you guys, okay?” Jason raised an eyebrow at them. “You must have really pissed her off, Dean.” He chuckled. “What did you do?” 

“None of your business, Jason,” Dean growled. “We just disagree on how to handle the witches. That’s all. So mind your business.” 

Jason raised his hands, “Who peed on your burger, man?” Walking away, he decided to leave the two of them alone to sort out what was going to happen. 

“We are going to surround the house. I don’t want you to do anything until you get my signal!” 

Dean hung back as he watched Jason and Amaya split up. Time seemed to move in slow motion as they moved into the house. He tried to fight off his attackers only for his whole world to go black. 

============

The breakfast had been pleasant until Amaya had to get up to rush to the restroom. Dean waited outside of it for her, checking his watch as Ketch watched him.

“Do you really think you’ll be getting married to her?” Ketch asked as he cleaned his nails. “I was surprised she wanted to transfer to London. But then, I realized she’s trying to run.” 

“It’s just cold feet,” Dean brushed off. 

“You seem... different, Dean,” Ketch noticed. “There is something… timid about you.” 

“Backoff Ketchy boy,” Dean growled. He took a step towards Ketch, squaring his shoulders. 

“And what are you going to do?” Ketch met his challenge. “Golden boy.” 

Ketch poked Dean in the chest and met his glare. Dean hated the guy. There was no doubt, this guy made his skin crawl. And the way he was coming up to him, almost challenging. It made Dean wonder what his other version really was like. He remembered when this world’s Sam had him in the dungeon, tying him up and torturing him. Dean looked down at Ketch's finger, a familiar bile coming up knowing he had to play a part. 

Grabbing Ketch’s finger, he twisted it harshly, seeing Ketch wince. 

“Are you really trying to take my girl, Ketch?” Dean growled. “Please, I dare you. Let’s see if anyone will be able to find your body.” 

Dean let go of Ketch’s finger and turned around. His hands shook at what he had to do. He hated it. Hated that feeling. To have a double of his loving torture, it was like he saw his version from the end of the world. He wanted to do nothing more than to get out of there and go off on his own. But before he could do it, Amaya emerged.

"You are looking awful," Dean whispered to her. "Are you sure you want to do this? You need to rest." 

"I'm fine." She brushed him off and adjusted her blazer. "Let's go. Intel says the house is not far from here." 

“Then, let’s go,” Dean huffed as he made his way out. 

“What happened?” Amaya asked as Ketch got in his car. 

“Nothing,” Dean growled. “What’s the address?” 

“I’m plugging it into the--” 

“I don’t want the damn car to tell me! I want you to give me the damn address so I can look at it on a paper map so I can figure it out!” Dean sneered at her. 

“What the fuck crawled up your ass?” Amaya huffed. “Just let me put it in the GPS and make it easier.” 

“It’s bad enough you guys torture for fun around here. I just want to do what I know I can do. Is that too much to ask? Too much to ask that I act like myself and not your douche fiance who gets his kicks off on hurting people?” Dean snapped. 

Amaya let out a scoff, “And you’re better how?” She turned to face him and tilted her head. “What has you all riled up? I mean, you’re hunting, aren’t you? Why are you complaining? I could have just as easily told Sam to sedate you and place you in the dungeon.” 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Dean said as he huffed. “What your Sam did to me--” he let out a scoff. “That was nothing compared to the forty years in Hell I endured. The years of being on a rack, being sliced and diced--” he swallowed the lump in his throat at the memory. “I was sliced and diced every day. They would carve me up, and the next day it would reset, and they would start fresh. They would always offer me a chance to get off if I did what they were doing to innocent souls.” 

Amaya could see his grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles were white. 

"You don't know real torture," Dean let out a laugh. "Until you've had Alastair filleting you. The smell of burnt soul and brimstone never really leaves you, sweetheart." 

"But you got out somehow," Amaya pointed out. "You survived." 

"If you call it that," Dean scoffed. "I got off the rack," he mumbled.

"You, what?" Amaya whispered. 

"One day, I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of the pain and the screams. I wasn't strong enough to keep resisting. So, I said yes." 

Amaya watched as he took in slow deep breaths. He seemed to be beating himself up as he told her the tale. 

“I was saved by an angel named Castiel. He pulled me out.” He let out another laugh. “It’s ironic. If I had held on just a bit longer, just maybe, I wouldn’t have broken that seal to let Lucifer out of his cage.” He shook his head. “And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.” 

“That is the prophecy of how the first seal is supposed to break.” Amaya sat up straighter. 

“Yeah. I sacrificed my soul to resurrect Sam.” Dean pulled over and parked the car. Leaning back on the bench seat, he ran a hand across his face. “Trust me, Ice Queen.” He shook his head and sighed. “I wouldn’t change that. I will always sacrifice myself for people I care about. But the only thing I would change isto hold on longer.” He gave her a glare. “And I’ll be damned if I go back home and let anything happen to Sam, Amaya, and my friend Cas.” 

Amaya let his words sink in. “You’re just like him,” she whispered. “Albeit, he is more emotionally stable,” she leaned back and sighed. “He would do anything for his family. He would put himself in danger without a second thought. Even if I get mad and curse him out, he’d still do it.” She let out a laugh. “He’d turn to me and say, ‘Ain't nothing to it, sweetheart. You’re mine, and I’ll be damned if anything hurts you, even me.’ And then he’d bark orders and finish up a case as if nothing happened.” 

“Well, good for him,” he huffed. 

“I’ve been tortured by demons, too, you know,” she breathed. “May not have been my soul in Hell, but it might as well have been.” She removed her blazer and began unbuttoning her shirt. “Your scars are soul deep. Mine are just on the surface, but they feel like they reached my soul.” 

Dean couldn’t help himself. He reached over and caressed the discolored lines on her skin. 

“How’d they get you?” Dean said. He could feel her shiver under his touch before she covered herself back up, making him retreat his hand. 

“I was careless.” She shrugged as if it was nothing. “I was on assignment for recon, and they made me.” She licked her lips. “Jumped me from behind and strung me up like a steer in a slaughterhouse.”

Dean could see her taking deep breaths as she tried to go on. 

“You don’t--” 

“Who better to tell my story to?” she whispered. “When Dean and Sam found me, I told them nothing happened, but…” 

“They knew you were lying,” Dean said. 

“Yup,” Amaya sighed, popping the ‘p.’ “The demons just carved and carved, and then they kept taunting. They…” she let out a laugh. “They really did a number on me. And worst of all, they had someone healing me but just enough to scar. So they could find new skin to carve and scar, over and over again. All while preying on how Omar abandoned me.” 

“And where was he when this happened?” Dean asked. 

“Dead,” Amaya said matter of factly. “He had been dead for at least three years. Werewolf got him in the end. Ripped his heart right out, or so the story goes. It would have been nice to see.” She let out a slow chuckle. “Those demons thought talking about Omar would soften me up.” She shook her head. “Only made me pissed. Was finally able to get out of their restraints and killed them with my own demon blade. By the time Sam and Dean found me, I was on the floor knocking on death’s door.” 

“Well,” Dean sighed. “Guess we should head to the witch's house.” 

“Yeah,” Amaya agreed. “Just try not to be too soft. We have a reputation here.” 

“Just don’t force me to be something I’m not,” Dean muttered. “I know I look like him, maybe sound like him, but I’m not.” 

Amaya closed her eyes and nodded, “I know. I know.” 

It didn't take long for them to reach Ketch at their destination. It was a simple plan. Dean would come in from the back, Ketch from the cellar, and Amaya from the front. Dean was making his way in when he noticed Amaya's body on the floor, unconscious. He was about to rush to get to her but found himself frozen in place.

"We need to talk," a woman said, coming out from behind a wall.


	13. Witches, Demons, Fainting, and Kisses Oh My!

Amaya walked around the abandoned house; so far, everything seemed quiet. 

A bit too quiet. 

“Dean?” she whispered, “Jason?” 

As she walked through the house she could hear footsteps above her. Moving quickly, she made sure to be as quiet as she could while moving up the creaking steps. Nearing the door at the end of the hall, she gasped as she saw Dean and Jason tied to chairs, asleep. 

“I won’t harm them,” a voice called from behind her. “I just needed to talk to you privately.” 

Amaya lowered her gun as she noticed the mark on the girl's wrist. 

“White witch,” she scoffed. “So you guys have a habit of switching people with their alternate versions?” 

“It was supposed to teach both of them a lesson,” the girl whispered. “It was supposed to teach that one in there,” she pointed towards the other world Dean, “that not all witches are bad. That they can help be a force of good.” 

“And what about this world’s Dean?” Amaya raised her eyebrow at the young girl who seemed shaken. 

“The grand coven,” she said. “They made a deal with Hecate. ‘ _ Help us with Dean Winchester and we will call a truce _ .’ That's what they said.” 

“What changed?” Amaya took a step to the side as she and the girl began to circle one another. 

“One of the witches of the grand coven was possessed by a demon. They seemed to think that having the two Dean’s displaced would make them easy targets.” 

“You people don't know Dean if you think he would be an easy target,” Amaya let out a sarcastic laugh. “In fact, the Dean you brought over is a lot deadlier.”

“I know, which is why the covens who follow Hecate are trying to make sure the spell ends the way it’s meant to,” she explained. 

“What do you mean?” Amaya looked at the young girl. 

“Do you love Dean, your Dean?” she asked. 

“Why does that matter? I mean nothing to him. So it wouldn’t matter if I did.” Amaya let out a scoff, “Are you guys toying with something you shouldn’t?” 

“We didn’t know what we were throwing off balance until the very end.” She pointed to the symbol that represented soulmates; the celtic hearts intertwined. 

“So you destroyed a soul mated pair from another universe?” Amaya asked. “Why?” 

“It was not our intent, at least not according to the three covens,” the girl said. “We just wanted to keep the Dean’s occupied and when we found out their real plans, the goddess said to keep the spell working until it was broken by love’s admission.” 

“What does that mean?” Amaya asked. 

But before the young witch could answer, a commotion came from downstairs. The sounds of heavy footsteps echoed through the halls as they sped up the stairs. Amaya grabbed the girl and hid her, untying Dean, hoping that the sleep spell would end soon. The young witch muttered a word resulting in the two men stirring from their slumber. 

“What happened?” Dean muttered as he held on to his head. 

“No time to explain, but we have company,” Amaya said as she got ready for whatever came through those doors. 

And there they came, a woman and a man, eyes as black as night as they looked at the hunters. 

“Where is she?” the female growled. 

“Don’t know who you’re talking about,” Amaya raised her gun and smiled. 

“You know that won’t work on us,” the male snarled. 

Amaya fired at the males shoulder and watched as he screamed in pain and tried to smoke out but couldn’t. 

“What did you do, you bitch!” he snarled. 

“Devil's trap bullet,” she smiled. 

The other demon was being chased by Jason while Amaya helped Dean restrain the one they caught. 

“Winchester whore!” the male grinned as Dean held onto it thanks to the demon blade. 

Amaya ignored the black eyed bastard as she painted a quick devils trap. Once completed, Dean tied it to the chair and looked at Amaya. 

“I’m going to need a couple of things,” he told her somberly. 

“What are you going to do?” she crossed her arms as she watched him remove his coat just as the girl came out. 

“One, going to get information from this dick,” he sneered before looking at the girl. “You can go. Demons are worse than witches.” 

==========

Dean looked at the witch in front of him and began to circle her as he kept his gun trained on her. 

“Well, start talking,” he growled. 

“This was not our intention,” she whispered. “We just wanted the other Dean out of the way. But on your side, the demons seemed to want to take control.” 

“What did you do to her?” Dean growled, keeping his gun pointed at the witch. 

“Nothing bad I promise, they’re asleep, nothing more. I would never harm her or what she carries,” the witch said looking at Amaya. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean dismissed. “Your ‘ _ harm ye none _ ’, talk.” 

“We must hurry if you are to break this spell,” she warned. “The demons are coming and they will do everything in their power to make sure you and this world’s version of you will stay in the wrong places.”    
“Why? I mean, they must not have done their research right,” Dean scoffed. “I may not be as fancy as these guys, but I know I can be just as deadly.” 

“And the Goddess knows that. She regrets having to put on an evil face, but it was the only way to make sure the demons were not suspicious.” The witch waved her hand and a devils trap appeared on the floor, “I know they will come, and I am ready for my fate.” 

“Look,” Dean ran a hand across his face, “if it means anything, I can try and help out. I’m not saying I like you, but the enemy of my enemy…” he sighed. 

“The Amaya in your world,” the witch walked up to him, her face close to his as she looked deep into his eyes, “you care for her.” 

“She’s my best friend,” Dean whispered. “I’d do anything to make sure she’s safe.” 

“Do you love her?” 

Dean felt his heart quicken in pace. He avoided looking at the witch as he tried to think of an answer. 

“Do. You. Love. Her?” the witch asked again, enunciating every word. 

“As a friend,” he denied. “She’s my friend. We comfort each other, that's all.” 

“Denial is not just a river in Egypt,” the witch placed her hand on his cheek. “If you continue on this path you might never get home.” 

“There is always a way home,” Dean hissed, moving his head away from her touch. 

“Not with the way the spell was woven, hunter.” she warned. “If you keep denying what you are scared to admit, you will not find a way home. Heed my warning.” 

“Or what?” Dean challenged. 

“You don’t want to know,” she whispered. “The longer soulmates are separated the more the soul will yearn for it's missing half and break.” 

“What do you mean break?” Dean ran a hand across his face in frustration. “What is going to happen to her?” he pointed to the Amaya on the ground. “Why would her soul break? How do I fix it?” 

“Find your truth,” she said with a shrug. “You know what you’re denying.” 

Dean clenched his jaw. He hated this. Hated what they did to not just him but this world’s version of him. 

“I know my truth,” Dean spat. “I am going to keep everyone safe. I’m not meant to be with anyone. I’m poison, that’s what I know.” 

The witch closed her eyes and sighed, “You have your answer on how it works. I hope to never see you again.” 

Before Dean could get to her, she disappeared before his eyes.

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed before rushing to Amaya’s side and checking her pulse. 

It took a minute before she began to stir, her eyes blinking open as her head began to pound. She hissed sitting up and gave a groan as Dean helped her rise off the ground. 

“What happened?” she mumbled as Ketch came barreling through. “Did we get them?” 

“No, they escaped, but she did warn that demons were coming,” Dean sighed. 

“How could you let them escape?!” Ketch grumbled. “Are you daft? We needed answers and--” 

“Hey!” Dean barked, “not everything on a mission goes smoothly, she was prepared for a demon she got us, but she wasn’t stupid.” Dean pointed to the devil’s trap, “So if we’re lucky, we get a demon out of the deal we could squeeze for information.” 

“Boy’s,” Amaya whispered. 

Dean could see she was looking green, “Sit down. Who knows what that Witch's spell did to you.” 

“I’m--” she didn’t finish as she rushed to the nearest trash bin and emptied her stomach. 

Dean rushed over and rubbed her back. He was thankful she had her hair up in a bun. He could feel her body shake as it was emptying whatever was in her system. 

“Well, looks like you guys are not at the top of your game,” a voice called from behind them. 

Ketch and Dean stood protecting Amaya as a woman walked in, eyes pitch black. 

“Awww,” she tilted her head, “is Winchester’s slut feeling ill? I’m sure it won’t survive anyways.” 

“What do you want, you black eyed bitch?!” Dean growled, taking a step towards the demon. 

“To slice and dice the lovely slut behind you,” she laughed. “I mean, I know that the wedding won’t happen.” She gave a sinister smile, “You don’t really love her, not really. You just love getting your cock wet with her slick. I mean, is it a nice cunt? Maybe I should have gotten a male vessel so I could try her out?” 

Dean knew what the demon was doing. He clenched his fist but tried to keep his calm as he looked to Ketch and gave him a small signal to look up. The Englishman smiled when he saw what Dean was trying to show him and moved. 

Ketch let out a chuckle, “Actually, I’m afraid that won’t be an option for you.” 

Ketch and Dean began to circle the demon. Dean moved forward, gun in hand as he aimed it at its shoulder. The loud shot rang as the demon howled but he looked at Dean and smiled. 

“That did nothing,” she sneered and tried to smoke out, but couldn’t. 

Her eyes widened as she looked between Ketch and Dean. There was little time for her to dig the bullet out. With the way Dean and Ketch were positioned, it was likely they could wrangle her into the devil's trap. It was a game of cat and mouse, until the demon was trapped. Dean shook his shoulder’s out and rolled his head. 

“Gotcha bitch!” Dean smirked. 

“Not as dumb as you look,” she laughed. 

“I need to call base and tell them what’s going on,” Ketch said as he ran a hand across his face. “I can leave the interrogation to you, yeah?” 

“When have I ever turned it down?” Dean grumbled as he shrugged off his suit jacket. 

Ketch nodded and made his way out of the house. Dean grabbed a chair and proceeded to subdue the demon. Tying her up to make sure she wouldn't escape. 

"I got it," Amaya said, placing her hand on Dean's shoulder, "you don't have to do this." 

"I'm not scared to do it if I--" Dean began. 

"I know. I know you're not. But I don't want you to feel out of place here. And I'm not going to force you to be something you're not." 

"You were just puking your guts out," Dean said as she got close to her. "I don't think you're in a good place to--" 

"I want to know what they did," she ended. "I need to know why." 

"I'll step in if you need me to," Dean comforted as he watched her get a few tools out of the hunting bag she had. "Need me to prep anything?" 

"The holy water. Need more of it," she asked as she laid out the tools he was very familiar with. 

Except he noticed a pair of brass knuckles with some markings he's never seen before. Picking them up, he examined them closely. 

“They’re etched with devil wardings,” Amaya explained. 

“I’ve seen something like this, used to kick an angel's ass.” 

"Yeah," Anaya smiled, "those are Enochian knuckles." She chuckled, "Helped us kick angel ass." 

Dean let out a hum as he worked on blessing the water. Once he was finished, he turned to the demon who seemed to be laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Dean growled. 

"Nothing, just wondering how long before you want to fuck this little slut's brains out." The demon gave him a smile, "Looks just like the one in your world huh? I mean we went to all this trouble and… you’re nothing but a dog. All bark and no bite.” 

Dean clenched his jaw as the demon spoke; he hated the damn bitch. He wanted nothing more than to cut out her tongue, but there was a human soul harboring inside. He couldn’t do it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

“Hey Campos,” the demon taunted. “Have you taken him for a test run? Is he better than the original?” 

Dean heard the sounds of bone crunching. He turned in time to see Amaya had put on the brass knuckles as the demon groaned in pain, it’s skin searing with the sigils marked on their cheek. 

“Shut up,” Amaya seethed. 

“Or what?” the demon laughed. “You’ll never get him back. Even if he does, he’s going to take one look at you and abandon you. Just. Like. Your. Daddy,” the demon taunted. “Everyone leaves you in the end because you’re worthless Campos. Only good for one thing,” the demon clicked her tongue and smiled, “you’re good for opening those legs and getting fucked like the whore you are.” 

Dean closed his eyes at the words the demon spat. Words he himself had said to his own Amaya in an attempt to push her away. He could hear the grunts Amaya let out as she punched the demon repeatedly. He could feel when she walked next to him, grabbing the tools he prepared; many of them soaked in salt and holy water. 

Without another word, Amaya grabbed the demon blade and twirled it in her hand. Dean had to admire her skill while she twirled the handle between her fingers before flipping it along her palm. He watched as she slowly and meticulously began to slice at the demon's skin, the screams echoing along the house.

“You know,” she breathed, “there is a technique where you peel back the skin from the muscle like a banana peel.” She walked around the demon, the blade of the knife dancing along any exposed skin leaving small cuts here and there, “And on the muscle, you can pour salt on it. On a regular human, it’s very painful. That saying, ‘ _ pouring salt on an open wound _ ’, it’s great for that. Because it stings for a human. Enhances pain. But for a demon, well salt really does burn you doesn’t it.” 

Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at what he heard. The technique she talked about, he remembered Alastair doing it to him, his skin tingling from the memory. He could almost feel the tools Alastair used on him in hell. That is until Alastair taught him how to do it. The screams of the souls he carved up began to echo in his head as he watched Amaya with a small realization. It was the same technique. The same method. 

“You think this will hurt me?” the demon taunted. “Maybe there’s a little something in you I could rip out.” 

Amaya gave the demon a backhanded slap before going in and whispering in the demon’s ear. What Amaya said to the demon, Dean wasn’t sure, but what happened next made his blood run cold. He could see the muscle of the vessel exposed as Amaya grabbed the holy water and poured it over the exposed muscle. 

“You bitch!” the demon howled. “No wonder daddy left you! What makes you think your little boy toy didn’t do the same thing?” the demon seethed. “He left you for an Amaya that is more emotionally stable than you, one who isn’t broken and he switched himself to give you a man just as broken as you are!” 

Amaya took the salt and rubbed it into the vessel's exposed muscle, the demon screeching in pain. There was something about the vessel that Dean was sure Amaya noticed. There was no sign of the inhabitant being alive. The demon wasn’t using it as leverage. 

“Amaya,” Dean said as she began exposing more of the muscle. 

“I’m going to gut you when I get out of here, you and your --- Ahhh,” the demon yelled as Amaya poured the holy water and pressed the salt onto the muscle, the flesh sizzling and burning. 

“Amaya,” Dean said more forcefully. Reaching to her, he turned her around to see her tear stained face. She hated doing this just as much as he did. 

“Why did you stop me?” she growled. 

“Because I’m taking over,” Dean said as he shrugged off his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. “You’re too emotional for this.” 

Amaya looked into the green eyes of the man who wasn’t her Dean. So familiar yet those of a stranger. But it was the same look he would give her. The look of someone who would take over where she couldn’t. Her hands shook as he took the blade from her. 

“I’ll take it from here, Ice Queen,” Dean muttered. “You take a breather and calm down. I’ll get the information out of her.” 

Amaya closed her eyes and nodded. She bit her lip to stifle the sob that boiled deep in her throat. She missed her Dean, missed how he would have stopped her before she made the first cut. She took in a deep shaky breath and walked to the table to stabilize herself. She couldn’t watch anymore, she could feel the walls closing in. 

“Ice Queen” Dean broke her out of her thoughts. “Go take a walk. I got this.” 

Those were the last words she heard before she made her way out of the house and into the night air. 

===============

The screams echoed in the house as the sounds of water splashing and a sizzle followed. 

“How do we break the spell?” Dean asked as he walked around the demon. 

“Like I’ll tell you,” the demon spat with a laugh. “You’ll never get back home. Besides, I’m sure that little slut you love that looks like her,” the demon used his head to point at Amata who stood by the door crossing her arms, “is spreading her legs to your double. I’m surprised that one hasn’t opened her legs for you. You seem much more emotionally stable than this world’s version,” it cackled. 

Dean splashed the holy water on its face before fileting the flesh and exposing the muscle. 

“How do we break the spell?” Dean asked again slowly. 

"Tell me, have you thought about putting your dick in her?" The demon questioned. "I bet she's better than your whore. Bet she tastes sweet."

Dean grabbed the dagger and sliced at the demon. He seemed to have a smile on his face as the demon screamed in pain. 

"Do I need to ask you again?" Dean questioned.

"You can't!" the demon yelled as Dean spread the salt on top of the demons exposed muscle. "The spell is designed to be broken when soulmates can admit the truth!" 

"I have admitted the truth, so has she," Dean pointed to Amaya. 

"Then if it were that simple you would be home," the demon taunted. "You think you’re so smart, can't even figure out a simple spell." 

"What spell?" Dean plunged the demon blade into the shoulder.

Amaya shook her head. She took a look at the demon and sighed. Taking a deep breath she began the exorcism. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,” Amaya began as she walked up to the demon, “omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

"What are you doing?" Dean growled as he tried to stop Amaya only to be punched in the face. 

“ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!” Amaya finished as she turned and glared at Dean before turning back to the demon. 

The black smoke shot out of the month and made its way back to hell. Amaya sighed and looked at the body, as she suspected the girl was dead. There was no use in defiling the body any longer. She ignored the look Dean gave her as he rubbed his jaw. Cleaning up what she could, she dialed for the police but hung up before leaving a name. Rushing quickly, she stayed silent as Dean drove them back to the motel. Jason decided to retire to his room feeling the tension between the two. 

“What the fuck was that back there!?” Dean growled as he tore off his tie. “Are you insane! I could have gotten more info out of that monster!” 

“No, you wouldn’t have, Dean.” Amaya spat. “It was already telling us the information. You’re Amaya doesn’t love you to the same degree you love her.” 

“Take that back,” Dean hissed. 

“NO!” Amaya bellowed. “God, how did she even stand you! Controlling, overbearing, sadistic asshole!” she growled. “It’s no wonder she lasted this long. You don’t love her, you love the idea of her.” 

“You don’t know shit about us!’ Dean snapped. “You hold a candle to a guy who only sees you as a mattress. You spread your legs so easily just to feel anything and numb the fact that you aren’t good enough for him.” 

The slap echoed in the room as Amaya’s chest heaved. 

“And your Amaya,” she spat. “Is delusional being with someone like you. You’re no better than him, no different. You deserve to not have anyone love you.” 

Grabbing her leather jacket, she grabbed the motel key and slammed the door behind her. The tears stung in her eyes as she made her way down the stairs walking away from the hotel. She stood out on the sidewalk just looking up at the sky as the sun gave way to the moon. The stars began to come out onto the night sky. She hadn’t realized she was crying when she started to speak to no one in particular. 

“Why couldn’t you just end my life?” she cursed to the heavens. “Anything is better than suffering like this. You just…” she licked her lips. “You just love seeing your creations suffer and fight. But I’m done fighting. I can’t, I just can’t.” 

“Maya?” 

A voice broke Amaya out of her monologue. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Amaya turned to see Jason jogging towards her. 

“Jason,” she tried to smile. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “Just, weird hunt today huh? And Dean being his usual jackass self I guess?” 

“Yeah,” Amaya agreed. “Just business as usual Jay,” she breathed. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Well, I have the rum and cigars in my room. Maybe we can find a nice table to sit, have a few drinks, and smoke some cigars?” 

“Sounds good,” Amaya agreed. 

In no time, Amaya and Jason found a good spot to drink the rum Jason brought as well as light up the Monterey cigars. As they smoked the cigars, their laughter could be heard across the way. Dean had been looking for Amaya everywhere. He was feeling awful for what he had said but froze when he noticed her having a drink with Jason. He could feel his soul constrict at the thought; it felt like needles pinching him. 

“I remember,” Jason chuckled. “I asked Dean-o about you. He said you were a real firecracker. Also said you played for the other team until I saw you kissing that guy at the bar we were at.” 

“I remember that,” Amaya let out a snort. “You called him a liar and then accused him of wanting something he probably couldn’t have.” She paused to take a sip of rum, “You pissed him off.” 

“So,” Jason shrugged. “He’s stringing you along.” 

“Yeah,” Amaya breathed, taking a puff of the cigar. 

The nicotine sent a tingle all along her body. Jason pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen. The familiar strands of Motley Crue’s ‘Without You’ began to play with Amaya giggling like a schoolgirl as Jason pulled her up. 

“What?” Jason asked as he chuckled. 

“You are such a spaz,” Amaya chuckled. “I mean, Dean isn’t here for you two to measure how big your dicks are when it comes to me.” 

“I don’t care about Dean,” Jason said as he caressed her cheek. 

Amaya felt a lump in her throat at the feel of Jason caressing her cheek. She felt a shiver down her spine, but it wasn’t the same shiver she would get when Dean would touch her. This felt… wrong, so wrong. 

“You don’t care about Dean?” Amaya raised her eyebrow at him. She had to try to move on. “You usually back off when it comes to me, he scare you?” 

Jason let out a scoff, “Winchester? Scare me?” he tightened his grip on her hip as he rocked her to the music. “Winchester has no idea what a gem you are, Amaya,” Jason argued. “I mean, first time I met you,” he licked his lips as his eyes took in her features. “Was that Vamp hunt in Omaha around four years ago.” 

“I remember,” Amaya nodded. “You barged in and thought I was this, damsel in distress. Until you were almost vamp food and I saved your ass.” 

“And then Winchester almost tore me a new hole,” Jason breathed. “But the way he tried to get me to not talk to you. I mean,” he leaned in and brushed his nose against hers, “he said you wouldn’t give me a chance. But, I want you to know, I always thought about kissing you but you…” 

“Always pulled away and left with Dean to the next hunt.” 

“Yeah,” Jason whispered. “Think I could try, tonight?” 

Amaya looked into the hunter’s eyes. She knew there was no real spark, no connection. But it could just be because she’s hung up on Dean. Having that school girl crush did not help. And that’s what she was telling herself, that what she felt with Dean was nothing more than a crush. 

“I mean, even if Dean were to stop you,” she whispered. “Would you still want to?” 

“Honestly?” Jason asked and smiled when she nodded. “Yeah.” 

Hearing the conversation Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“No, Maya, please don’t do it.” Dean pleaded as he watched their faces get closer together. 

He closed his eyes shut, but opened them quickly. What he saw made his heart hurt. There she was kissing Jason. Jason’s fingers ran through her purple streaked hair as he deepened the kiss. He knew that this wasn’t his Amaya, but still it hurt. It hurt that in his universe, Amaya could be doing the same thing. Could be running into someone else’s arms for comfort. And here he was stuck, watching her double try and move on from the hurtful things his counterpart did to her. He couldn’t watch anymore. Running a hand across his face, he walked away and hoped that Amaya would be safe and careful with Jason. 

===============

Walking out of the house, Dean cleaned up his hands and found Amaya. 

“I exorcised the demon. Vessel’s dead,” he grumbled. 

“That’s fine,” Amaya whispered. 

“You okay?” Dean looked at her. 

“Honestly? I always hated torturing,” she admitted. “Dean saw me in class just shaking because of it. The demon I told you about wasn’t the first time I had a knife dug into me for info.” 

“So Dean picked it up more so you wouldn’t have to,” Dean realized. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. 

Dean stayed silent as Ketch came up to them. 

“Any good information?” he asked. 

“Demon kept talking about a spell,” Dean breathed. “Said that when the truth is spoken the spell will be broken whatever that means,” he sighed. “Did you guys get a hold of the incantation the witches used for the spell? If you caught them?” 

“Sam was supposed to be looking into it. I haven’t heard about…” 

Amaya broke off as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Dean watched her swoon as he reached over and took her in his arms. 

“Need to get her back so she can rest,” Dean whispered. 

Dean carried Amaya off to the car before Ketch could say anything. There was something dangerously wrong with the woman in his arms. He was scared that it would be something that would take her from this world, something he didn’t want to even imagine. Even if it wasn’t his best friend he was taking care of, she looked like her, and he was damned if he was going to let any version of her die. No matter what, he would do everything in his power to make sure she survived. 

Reaching the hotel, Dean made sure to carefully carry Amaya up to their room. With a sigh he took off whatever clothing he could in order to make her comfortable. Grabbing a shirt from her suitcase that seemed to be one of his counterparts, he gently put things away and made sure she was tucked in. Looking around, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap. Dean stood at the foot of the bed, seeing Amaya curl into the pillow and groan. Looking between the couch by the corner of the room and the bed he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Just for tonight,” he whispered to himself as he took off the suit. “Just for tonight, I’ll make sure she’s okay and share the bed.” 

Dean was in nothing but his boxer briefs and a grey shirt. Settling in he glanced over at Amaya, who’s back was to him and sighed. If he was home, he would have rubbed her back a bit, but this wasn’t Amaya, at least not his and between his brain and his heart, it was starting to feel like the lines might blur. He stayed rigid, his back flat on the mattress, scared to move. 

_ ‘Maya, amor mio,’ she heard and smiled as Dean walked towards her.  _

_ He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her growing abdomen.  _

_ ‘I never thought it would happen,’ she said.  _

_ ‘I told you it would, I had faith in you., Dean leaned in to kiss her only to disappear.  _

_ ‘Dean ?!’ Amaya looked around panicked as a sharp pain hit her.  _

_ In between her legs, there was blood running down; the searing pain in her abdomen shooting through her as she tried to look for Dean.  _

_ ‘Dean? Help me!’  _

_ Amaya moved from room to room looking for her fiance. As she neared the dining room, she could see the familiar figure ahead. Reaching him she froze, it wasn’t him. This wasn’t Dean.  _

_ ‘Sorry, Ice Queen,’ the voice rumbled. ‘See, lover boy decided to stay in my world. Said you couldn’t really hack it being with him.’  _

_ Amaya let out a sob along with a scream of pain as the blood seemed to continue to gush. She looked around to see the Winchesters and Campbells all come into view.  _

_ ‘I knew she wasn’t good enough for Dean,’ Mary hissed. ‘She can’t even hold a child to term. Her body is toxic.’  _

_ ‘It was a mistake to allow Dean to interact with her,” Deana sneered. ‘She was only as good as a bed warmer.’  _

_ ‘I’m sorry,’ Amaya cried out. ‘Please help me.’  _

_ ‘No one is going to help you,’  _

_ Amaya’s heart began to beat faster as her father appeared before her.  _

_ ‘You’re a curse, girl,’ he grabbed her hair and pulled. ‘I knew you were bad luck the minute you were born. Your mother died, your brother and then me. All your fault. Anyone close to you.’ He leaned in towards her with his lips by her ear, ‘You’re nothing but a bad luck charm.’  _

_ Her body shook as the voices continued to surround her; she was drowning in pain. But something strange happened, a sudden warmth enveloped her. No longer was she in pain and the voices seemed to quiet.  _

_ ‘I got you,’ the voice said gently. ‘I got you, Maya. I’m not going anywhere baby, I promise.’  _

_ Dean’s voice washed over her and he was there. His gentle touches and calming voice brought her warmth. Her abdomen rounded as he placed his hands on her.  _

_ ‘They’re safe,’ Dean assured her. ‘You’re safe. You both are safe and I will come back. I promise.’  _

Outside the dream world, Dean had heard her calling out. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. His heart broke for her, and it reminded him of what he would go through. Looking at the woman who was different yet similar to the woman he knew had him battling within himself. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat he got closer to her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist. He shushed her softly and gave her kind words, hoping that everything would be okay. It wasn't long before holding her in his arms helped him fall asleep. 

_ ‘You killed her Dean!’ Sam’s voice echoed around him. ‘You said you loved her and she became a target!’  _

_ ‘I didn’t--’ Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.  _

_ ‘You couldn’t just keep your feelings to yourself!’ Sam huffed. ‘Mom, Lisa, Jo, good thing Cassie kept her distance because there would be a grave for her. Lisa doesn’t even remember you and Jo…” Sam licked his lips. ‘Jo was all on you man. Her blood in your hands and now--’  _

_ ‘No,’ Dean shook his head. ‘I didn’t mean to. I-- I--’  _

_ ‘You love her Dean. And that love is what killed Amaya and Jo and has ended your relationships with Cassie and Lisa.’ Sam smiled sinisterly as his eyes went black, ‘You could never really save the ones you loved. They are all cursed. I died and you went to hell for me only for me to drink demon blood.’  _

_ ‘Sammy,’ Dean choked.  _

_ ‘Or that I sacrificed myself for you to lose my soul.’ Another Sam showed up behind him, ‘I lost a piece of myself and got tortured for you by lucifer. All you do is break things Dean.’  _

_ Soulless Sam pointed to Dean’s hands and chuckled, ‘Fresh blood.’  _

_ Dean gasped as the red liquid dripped down his hands.  _

_ ‘Man I miss the blood running down my arms,’ he heard his own voice say.  _

_ Dean turned to see his demon self approach him, dragging a fighting Amaya.  _

_ ‘I mean,’ he gave a shrug, ‘you fantasized about fucking this cunt and then--’ he lifted the first blade and ran it along Amaya’s cheek, ‘then you wanted to do this.’  _

_ “NO!” Dean was held back by the Sam’s as his Demon persona plunged the first blade into Amaya’s chest.  _

_ The blood ran down the corner of her mouth as the demon licked the side of her face.  _

_ ‘This is fun,’ he raised an amused eyebrow, ‘we can do it over and over again,’  _

_ The scene shifted and Dean saw it all over again. The same conversation, the same death scene. It just repeated over and over again until there was a flash of light. He looked around and found himself in a familiar setting.  _

_ ‘Come on, Winchester,’ her voice was as a sweet bell to his ears. ‘What are you, scared?’  _

_ Dean looked around to a familiar setting. There was a nice lake with the moon reflecting on the surface, Amaya looking no more than 23. He remembered this as a few weeks after Sam went to college.  _

_ ‘I’m not scared,’ Dean echoed the words from long ago. ‘Just don’t want to give you a view of the good stuff.’  _

_ She let out a snort, ‘What, you mean the hot dog with the small marbles?’  _

_ ‘Hey,’ Dean huffed, ‘it’s a bratwurst, Campos, a bratwurst.’  _

_ Amaya laughed, making his heart swell, ‘Yeah, whatever you tell the blonds so they sleep with you.’  _

_ He watched as she stripped down to her underwear and licked his lips. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. His heart pounded in his chest as she made her way towards the water.  _

_ It was when she turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder with a smile, ‘You coming or what?’ _

Amaya looked over at Dean after she ran her fingers through his hair. She woke up to his screaming and the way he screamed out her name. He was scared and she realized it was her double he was screaming for. The pain on his face, the tears on the corner of his eyes. 

Reaching for him, she caressed his cheek and combed her fingers through his hair. Something her Dean did for her, watching as his breathing evened out and he began to calm down. She swore this would not happen again.

==============

When the kiss broke, Amaya was breathing heavily. The kiss was alright. It wasn’t a panty dropping wow kiss. One that she had shared with Dean many times, but it wasn’t bad. Looking at Jason, she kissed him again, not sure if it was the nicotine high or the alcohol or a combination that just made her go for it. She really wanted to forget Dean and right now, Jason could help her forget. Jason could be her palate cleanser. 

Breaking the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Jason caressed her cheek as he brought his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath taking in her scent. Amaya, on the other hand, swallowed the lump in her throat when she closed her eyes. It still felt so wrong to kiss him and be in his arms when her heart and her soul were calling for Dean. But she couldn’t have what she wanted. 

“Maybe we should--” Jason trailed off and gave her a soft smile. “If you want. I mean…” 

“It’s fine,” Amaya whispered. “I think going to your room would be--” she swallowed the lump in her throat, “okay, I guess?” 

Jason simply nodded and led her to his room, next to her’s and the other world Dean’s. once the door closed however she could feel her chest closing up. 

‘ _ Out of the universe and you’re spreading your legs for someone else _ ’ 

Dean’s voice was like an alarm in her head. Amaya placed her hands on Jason’s chest and pushed him back. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I can’t do this.” 

Without another word she opened the door behind her and rushed out, heading to her own room where she went in and made a beeline for the bathroom, shutting it behind her. Sliding down the door she could feel the sobs forming in her throat as the tears began to fall. 

“Amaya?” Dean’s voice called as he pounded on the door. “What happened?” 

“I’m fine,” she croaked. “Just need to shower that’s all. Go away please, Dean. I can’t right now.” 

‘ _ You knew I was right, _ ’ 

The inner voice in her head had taken over Dean’s tone. 

‘ _ Can’t have me so you were ready to spread 'em’ for someone else. _ ’ 

Amaya could do nothing but shake her head as she tried to muffle her sobs. Her knees to her chest as she hugged them tight. 

‘ _ Yeah, do what you think is best, sweetheart, _ ’ the voice taunted. ‘ _ Maybe you’re right. Maybe Jason will let you get over me. But we both know you’ll just be Dean Winchester’s sloppy seconds to him. He knows you like to spread your legs for me. _ ’ 

Amaya could feel her chest tightened. The last words Dean said to her. Words he never took back. Words he never apologized for. Words that haunted her. There was truth in them; he might not have been her first, but he was the one she easily fell in bed with. It only seemed natural, and now… now it was a stain on her. A reminder that she fell hard for the hunter who would never see her as anything more than a mattress. 

“Amaya?” 

She knew it wasn’t her Dean, but the voice tricked her mind. 

“I’m sorry,” he called out to her. “What I said was uncalled for and you didn’t deserve that.” 

Amaya shook her head, not believing what she was being told. The Dean in her head still taunting her. 

‘ _ He’s lying, _ ’ 

Amaya shut her eyes tight, not noticing that the lock was being picked as she crawled to the corner of the bathroom. She wanted to crawl into a hole. Burrow herself. 

“Hey, hey,” his voice was soft and gentle as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I really am.” 

Dean’s heart broke for her. She never hid that she loved this world's version of her. But he never imagined the strain she put herself in, just to keep him happy. From the stories Sam told him, Dean was hard on himself, always sacrificing his happiness to keep others safe. And here was the woman who loved him, making sure he was happy, at the expense of her own. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Dean calmed her. “Everything will work out. He’ll be back, I’ll be home and you can kick his ass, yeah?” 

Amaya had to snort at him, “I’m always kicking his ass.” 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “When was the first time you kicked his ass?” 

“We were in some middle school out in the midwest somewhere,” she sniffled. “John had called my dad in for help on some monster they were hunting.” She closed her eyes and sighed at the memory, “He uh, it seems stupid now but, he had said something about my dad. I can’t remember and next thing I know I have him in a lion choke hold and I made him pass out.” 

“Okay,” Dean drew circles along her exposed skin. 

As the night moved on, she proceeded to tell him everything she and Dean ever did. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep in his arms. Looking down at her, Dean could feel a small sense of emptiness. It was Amaya, she looked like Amaya, and was strong like Amaya. He could feel their connection, but it didn’t seem strong enough. Very slowly and carefully, Dean lifted her up in his arms and placed her on her bed. 

“I promise, I’ll do everything I can to make it right.” 

With that, he made his way to his own bed and fell asleep. 


	14. Canceled Wedding

** _The day of the wedding_ ** _ _

It had taken a lot out of Amaya to get up that morning. She and Dean had arrived in the bunker to give their report and spent the rest of the week researching. Much to her dismay, this roughneck of a man hated to research; but here he was in her room, surrounded by books. The garment bag that held her wedding dress taunted her. Climbing off her bed, she ripped off the business attire she had on and grabbed clothing she hadn’t worn in a long time. Digging through her drawers, she picked out a pair of skin tight Jeans ripped at the knee, a band tee, leather jacket, and black boots. Reaching deep into the closet of her room in the bunker, she also grabbed her helmet and bike keys and made her way to the garage. 

“Maya?!” Sam’s voice echoed along the hallway. “Maya stop, where are you going?” 

“Out,” she grumbled as she moved past him. 

“Amaya,” Mary’s voice made her freeze. “Amaya, please. Can’t you and Dean talk about this?” 

“There is nothing to talk about, Mary,” Amaya closed her eyes. “There is no wedding. There will be no marriage. I can work with Dean peacefully on assignments but other than that we’re done.” 

“Amaya,” Mary tried to reach for her, the woman turning and scowling. 

“Mary, I can’t give your family what they want. I told you what happened, I told you what I can’t give him so please. Let’s just be ready for the inevitable.” 

“You are always going to be a part of this family, Amaya,” Mary said as she placed her hands on Amaya’s cheeks. “You may not be marrying Dean… yet,” she smiled. “But I know this will pass. Please be careful out there?” Amaya simply nodded. 

Making her way to her bike, she threw off the tarp that was covering it and ran her fingers along it. Dean stayed hidden as he watched her; he waited until she was out the garage door before rushing to the Impala. 

“Dean, where are you going?” his mother asked. 

“Following her,” he replied. “Wedding isn’t happening but I’m not going to let her get killed.” 

He figured that was a good enough response, burning rubber as he peeled out of the garage and made sure to keep shadow distance from Amaya. He was getting used to the Impala’s features in this world; the GPS was handy when he wanted to follow someone. 

“Dean?” 

Sam’s voice came over the radio. Rolling his eyes, Dean reached for the microphone of the radio and sighed before pressing the button. 

“What, Sam?” Dean growled. 

“What the hell are you doing with my brother’s car?!” he whispered angrily through the radio. 

“Going after Amaya and making sure she doesn’t get killed,” Dean snapped. 

“She’ll be--” 

“Would your brother let her go off on her own if they were in the middle of a fight?” Dean interrupted. 

The silence over the radio gave Dean his answer. 

“You scratch that car,” Sam took a pause to take in a breath. “I’ll kill you. That car means everything to us. It’s one that was passed down and we kept it in good condition.” 

Dean had to smile at that before answering. 

“Yeah,” he let out a small chuckle, “I know. Trust me I know.” 

With that, Dean turned off the CB Radio and focused on following Amaya. He wondered what kind of trouble she would get into. 

As he continued to follow her, Dean noticed she stopped at a seedy motel. 

“Huh,” he said to himself. “Looks like the Ice Queen knows how to rough it after all.” 

He waited until he watched her get a room before he asked for a room next to hers. The minute he showed the Men of Letters badge, the man just nodded and handed him a key. Making his way to the Impala, Dean looked around, knowing he had to hide the car. He never wanted to hide her, it was his Baby, she was special. But if he didn’t, he knew Amaya would spot him. 

“Where can I put you, Baby?” Dean muttered. 

Looking across the street he sighed; it was the only option. Driving the car across the street, he parked her where he could see her, hoping that Amaya wouldn’t notice. Grabbing his bag, he made sure the car was locked and made his way back to the motel. Once inside his room, he could hear movement coming from Amaya’s room. It was the familiar sounds of thumbtacks being pushed into the wall and the typing on a keyboard. Whatever she was working on, he would need to keep an eye on her. 

Hours had passed and in between the shuffling and cursing was the occasional sound of Amaya throwing up. That was what worried him. Two weeks and she was still losing her lunch of all things. Something was up and she was ignoring the symptoms. Although to be fair, she could hold her liquor, but still, this much upchucking was dangerous. 

Dean sat in the motel room for hours listening to her moving around and vomiting, watching TV and researching, cursing and showering and eating. That is, until her phone began to ring. Dean sat up straight and moved closer to the wall they shared. 

“Richy!” Amaya greeted warmly. “Been a while.” 

Dean could hear her shuffling and grabbed the motel notepad and pen ready to take down anything. 

“You sure?” he heard her say. “Richie, you’ve been wrong before.” Dean could hear her take in a breath, “Yeah not happening. Just because the wedding is off doesn’t mean I’m going to spread my legs for you. So either you give me the info I need, or I hunt your ass down and kick it.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at that line. It reminded him of his Amaya when someone pushed her buttons a little too far. 

“Okay, I’ll head out,” he heard her respond. “I’ll meet you at the bar on main street. And no, we are not going to do anything. I’m going to drink, you are going to give me information, or I shoot your cock off.” Dean could hear her let out a laugh, “Try me Ritchie, see if I’m lying.” 

It didn’t take long for Dean to hear her move out of the room and head to her bike. He made sure to be quick as he watched the bike move out of the parking lot before rushing to Baby, turning the ignition and peeling out of the lot, following her at a safe distance. True to what he heard, she made her way to a dive bar on main street. 

It was hard watching her from afar. He saw her drink, flirt, and hustle; it made him think back to the times he watched his Amaya do the same. Except, he remembered her shooting guys down quickly. He could see it when she glanced at him while he flirted with the girls who would come up to him in his own world. Closing his eyes, he thought back to her, wondering what was going on. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he focused on what this world’s Amaya was doing, how she was gathering information, talking to anyone and everyone who would open their mouths. 

And yet, he remembered how in his world he would go with the different girls while Amaya would go off back to the motel alone. He knew what he was doing, trying to get her to move on. He was an ass and he knew it. But he was poison, cursed. Everything bad that happened, not just in his life, but of those around him, always ended in tragedy. And who was he to bring that on her? Looking at the Amaya before him, he could see her turn the men down left and right while drinking her troubles away. It was like looking in a mirror when it came to her actions. 

Digging into his pocket, he grabbed the phone Sam had given him when they had gotten back to the bunker and dialed. 

“Sam,” Dean sighed. “See if you can hitch a ride to where I am. I might need back up in keeping Amaya out of trouble.” 

===================

Dean looked at the calendar in front of him. Glass of whiskey, two fingers full and the bottle open to his other side. Taking the glass, he placed the rim to his lips, taking a large sip. Letting out a scoff, he threw the paper calendar across the room. He was angry and he needed to do something: needed to hit something. Putting the top on the bottle of whiskey, he downed his glass and made his way to the training room. Shedding everything but his boxers, he taped up his hands and looked at the punching dummy. 

With every punch, he tried to envision things that would make him angry. For one, he imagined Ketch. God he hated the british bastard. He hoped that Amaya was staying away from him in their world. Dean also hated the way he treated Amaya, like a prize. Not to say that Amaya isn’t a prized possession, but Amaya was a goddess to him. A strong huntress, a smart woman, and the keeper of his heart. 

His fist hit the dummy’s face and he gave a satisfied grin. He could imagine bashing Ketch’s teeth in, just like when he caught the bastard cheating on Amaya. 

Amaya watched from the door at the punches Dean would give the dummy. She wasn’t used to seeing Dean let out his anger on anything other than a monster. Running her fingers through her hair, she made her way to her room and changed into her workout clothes. After putting on a pair of yoga pants, sport’s bra, and her sneakers, she walked towards the training room, pulling her hair up into a high, tight ponytail. 

Making her way inside the gym, she grabbed the punching mitts and taped up her hands, putting the mitts on and slapping them together to get Dean’s attention. 

“You want to box,” she said, “let’s go.” 

“What are you doing?” Dean sighed as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. 

“You look like you need to blow off steam and the dummy looks like he’s had enough,” Amaya explained as she let out a sigh. “Grab the gloves and let’s go.” 

Dean looked at the woman standing before him, his lips in a thin line as he made his way to grab the boxing gloves and put them on. As he approached Amaya, she put the mits up. 

“Lets see what you got,” she challenged. 

Getting into position, he started off with small jabs, not wanting to hurt her. 

“Wow,” she stood up straight and looked at him. “How did you manage to punch the dummy with those soft hands?” 

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled. 

“No, I’m curious,” she quirked. “What are you scared of? I can take it.” 

Dean got into position again and rolled his neck and shoulders. He punched a little harder this time gaining a smirk from her. 

“Monsters are shaking in their claws with those punches,” she continued to sass. “Come on Winchester, show me what you really got!” 

Dean let out a frustrated grunt as he moved to punch harder, but everytime he looked at her his heart dropped. He should be home, should be waiting for his Amaya to walk down the aisle towards him. He should be happily married by now: he didn’t know what to do. He turned away from her and walked over to the punching dummy. Reeling his arm back, he punched it as hard as he could, sending it toppling to the ground. 

“You know,” Amaya broke the silence after a few minutes, “you need to get out of here. And I think I know just the place.” 

Dean tilted his head at her, “You don’t want to listen to--” 

“Don’t tell me what I want to do,” Amaya sassed. “Besides, you look like you’re about to burst if you don’t talk. Which is refreshing, to say the least.” She sighed, “With our Dean,” she paused and licked her lips, “he loved to bury his feelings deep down. Hated talking about what was bothering him.” 

“So then where are you taking me?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Somewhere that I never took my Dean to,” she admitted. “I think you’ll like it.” 

“What makes you think I’ll like it?” Dean asked. 

“You grew up different from this world’s Dean,” Amaya said as she walked with him to room eleven. “You don’t keep your emotions in and, well--” she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, “hairs different. It’s not spiked up, just, combed to the side and… preppy.” 

“I--” Dean gave a soft blush, “It’s how I always styled my hair. I mean… I’m getting used to the flannel.” 

“It suits you,” she chuckled. “But,” she rocked on her heels, “I think we can go on a small shopping trip and you can buy clothes that make you comfortable.” 

“We don’t have to,” Dean said as he shook his head. “I should learn to blend in.” 

“You blend in fine,” Amaya reassured him. “Just for when we’re here in the bunker. You can dress how you normally dress in your world, how’s that sound?” 

“I guess it’s okay,” Dean agreed. “You know, I didn’t want to say anything but,” he gave a nervous chuckle, “It’s really weird not having money to buy anything or getting paid for missions.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Something I just need to get used to until we sort it out.” 

“Anything else that weirds you out?” Amaya asked, interested in what his world was like. 

“Sam,” Dean admitted. “Something is--” he shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands around, “off about him. But it might be because he doesn’t have his glasses on.” 

Amaya did a double take, “Wait, what?” she shook her head at Dean and let out a snort. “Sam? With glasses? No way.” 

Dean let out a soft laugh and smiled brightly, “I’m not kidding. Glasses, and his hair in a man bun.” 

Amaya froze and had to do another double take, “A what now?” 

“Well, I mean, he sections his hair off and he has this like small pony tail and--” Dean paused when Amaya held on to the wall holding on to her stomach in laughter, “what? What did I say?” 

Amaya waved him off as she walked towards her room. As she reached her door, she looked over to look at Sam who was coming from the kitchen; her laughter echoed through the halls, making Sam tilt his head and look at her. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

She shook her head trying to contain her laughter, “Nothing, just something otherworld Dean said. Inside joke.” 

Sam gave her an amused but bewildered look before heading into his room. 

===================

Dean got up as Amaya walked out of the bar and headed towards her bike. He made sure to wait until she was on the road before rushing to the Impala and making his way back to the motel. As he walked towards his room from across the street, he noticed Sam and rushed over to get him out of line of sight. 

“Are you crazy?!” Dean hissed. “She’ll see you!” 

Sam looked at Dean as if he had two heads, “You called me to help you because you said, and I quote,” Sam gave him a smug but serious look, “_I_ _need help keeping Amaya out of trouble_. So I came to help you drag her back to the bunker.” 

Dean ran a hand across his face before dragging Sam into his motel room. 

“Oh god,” Sam gave a look of disgust. “Why are you two staying in a filthy place like this?” 

“Cheaper,” Dean huffed as he took a good look at Sam. “Wait… are you-- are you wearing a man bun? And glasses?!” 

“I’ve always had a man bun and glasses,” Sam said as he looked flabbergasted at Dean. “The hair gets in the way, but I don’t want to cut it. I love my long hair,” he smoothed out his hair. “And I need glasses to read close up and I just keep them on because it’s easier.” 

“Weird,” Dean muttered. “That’s just weird and… Just get a haircut! It won't kill you!” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Sam pointed out. “Why are we not dragging her to the bunker?” 

“Because if you do that she’ll shut down,” Dean said as he got closer to the wall. “She shut down. All that’s going to do is send her to London and I don’t think your brother would appreciate that now would he?” 

Sam opened and closed his mouth as he let Dean’s words sink in, “No, he wouldn’t. He’d probably do the same thing you would be doing now.” 

“Okay, so just trust that what we are going to do is follow her,” Dean said. “She’s been talking to a guy named Richie and if he’s anything like the Richie from my world, who was killed by a demon, then I’d say she is going into something half cocked,” he whispered. 

“Why are we whispering?” Sam whispered as he looked at Dean. 

“Because of the thin wall!” Dean said as he gestured all around. “So far I think she doesn’t know we’re here but who knows. If she’s anything like my Amaya back home, she’s as sharp as a whip.” 

“I know,” Sam said with a smile. “Passed all of her hunting exams with a perfect score. Not even Dean could get that. Or myself! And I studied hard for those.” 

“You guys have tests? And get paid for this?” Dean said as his face fell. All the hustling and struggling, and here was a world where hunters could get paid and have an apple pie life! “You guys are lucky.” 

“I--” Sam took off his glasses to clean them considering Dean’s words, “I guess.” 

“I mean it,” Dean sighed as he laid himself down on the bed, placing his arms behind his head. “You guys don’t have to worry about money because you get paid. You have good cars, and can stay in good places,” Dean let out a chuckle. 

“I guess your world is a bit... harsher?” Sam asked, hoping Dean would tell him a bit more. “I know that you don’t talk. You’re like Amaya in that aspect. She closes up and keeps it in until it all explodes.” 

Dean nodded in silence before answering, “Yeah I can see that.” 

“Just,” Sam licked his lips, “is my brother safe over there?” 

“You guys are trained right?” Dean asked, looking over at the man that resembled his brother. 

“Since we turned thirteen,” Sam said. 

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Dean assured him. “He’ll be just fine.” 

Sam let the discussion drop as the sound of the phone ringing next door stole their attention. Both men shot up and rushed to the window, watching as Amaya put on her helmet, started her motorcycle, and peeled out of the parking lot. 

“Shit,” Dean hissed as he grabbed his keys. “Let’s go.” 

Dean grabbed Sam by the lapel of his jacket and dragged him out of the room, rushing towards the impala with him. He pressed his foot onto the gas pedal, peeling out of the parking lot and trying to catch up to Amaya’s bike. He kept shadow distance as he had always done, noticing that every now and then he would glance at Sam who seemed to recognize where Amaya was going. 

“No,” Sam whispered to himself. “She wouldn’t. She is not that stupid to--” 

“Hey,” Dean huffed as he snapped his fingers at him. "Steve Jobs wanna be, what is it?” 

Sam took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, “There is a mission near here. No one has been able to take it because the intel has been scarce.” 

“So you’re telling me she’s on a wolf hunt?” Dean growled. “How many?” 

“We don’t know,” Sam admitted. “We’ve not been able to get as much intel. It’s been sketchy at best.” 

“How many, Sam?!” Dean barked. 

“Ten,” Sam muttered. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean growled as he glanced at the man next to him. “Did you say TEN!” 

“Could be more,” Sam sighed, as he adjusted his small ponytail. “The intel changes every couple of weeks.” He pulled out his phone and began talking to someone on the other end, “Listen I need a dosier 1489672. The wolf pack.” 

Dean focused on following Amaya as she turned into a dirt road and stopped by the entrance to a small beaten path; it was already sending Dean red flags as she grabbed her gun and began walking down it. 

“Let’s go,” Dean rushed towards the trunk and popped it open. 

Digging into the trunk, he was thankful to recognize the silver bullets and his own Colt M1911A1. 

“Oh hello beautiful,” Dean whispered as he kissed it. “Lets gank some monsters sweetheart.” 

“Gank?” Sam scoffed as he looked at Dean. “God, could you be even more of a roughneck?” 

“At least I don’t look like someones submissive bitch,” Dean chuckled. “Let me guess, you love it when someone pulls on your little pony tail there.” 

"Please," he gave a huff. "If anything I'm the dom. Girls choke on my cock and they gush just thinking about it," he gave Dean a smug smile. 

“One, no, don’t need to think about my brother like that,” Dean held up his hand. “And B, if anything I’m the one that can make girls scream and gush in their panties. Not you.” 

“Want to bet on it?” Sam chuckled. 

“I-” Dean opened and closed his mouth. He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, “No, no way. I mean besides, I would totally win,” Dean huffed. “But no, that’s just weird.” 

Before Sam could answer, a howl and the familiar sound of gunshots firing echoed in the distance. The brothers turned towards the sound as Dean closed the trunk and made their way towards the sound. He could see different figures running towards the east: they were chasing someone. 

“MAYA!” Dean yelled as he made his way towards the group. Lifting his gun, he aimed at the nearest wolf and aimed for the heart with a clean shot. 

For the next few wolves, he and Sam took them out without a problem until he reached where the wolf had chased Amaya down towards a creek. Dean didn’t listen to Sam as he rushed towards her. Dean rushed forward and pushed one of the wolves out of the way before shooting it square in the heart. Noticing Amaya’s bleeding arm, he rushed to her and shielded her from another attack. 

“What are you doing here?” Amaya barked as she aimed and shot at a wolf. 

“Saving your ass, sweetheart,” Dean said as he turned and began taking down wolves. 

“I didn’t need saving from  _ you _ !” Amaya returned as she shot at a wolf. 

“Your arm says otherwise, sweetheart!” Dean pointed out as he shot at another wolf. “Where the fuck are these guys coming from, Purgatory?” 

“It’s one of the last pure pacs!” Amaya growled as she reloaded her gun. 

“And you thought that hunting them on your own was a good idea?" Dean growled as he killed what seemed like the last one. 

“I was handling it just fine!” Amaya hissed as she pushed Dean down and shot at a wolf coming towards them. 

“Keep denying that you got clawed, Maya,” Dean gritted out as he turned at her after the last wolf went down. “Let’s go,” Dean took her by her good arm and dragged her towards Sam. 

“Are you out of your ever loving mind!” Sam screeched. “What if you would have been bitten? Or killed?!” 

“So what!” Amaya hissed. “I was supposed to get married today! Instead I broke my engagement and Dean isn’t even really here!” 

“I know why you broke the engagement Maya,” Sam sighed. “You think you can’t give him a family. But I have a feeling you’re wrong.” 

“I’m not wrong, Samuel!” Amaya sneered. “Besides, he would have tried to get us married but here we are. And I can guarantee that by the time this is fixed, I’ll be in London and he can forget about me. He can find someone who can make him happy, someone who he won’t have to regret loving.” 

Dean shook his head as he continued to drag Amaya back to the car, “Sam, you drive her bike to the motel and grab her stuff, I’ll take her back to the bunker.” 

“You can’t--” Amaya began but the look Dean gave her made her close her mouth. 

The ride back to the bunker was silent with Sam riding Amaya’s bike back. Dean glanced over at the woman who looked just like the one he cared for back home; the last thing he needed was to see her counterpart die because he couldn’t protect her. He only hoped that his own double was doing everything in his power to keep his Amaya safe and sound. 

===============

“Okay, turn here,” Amaya directed Dean to their destination. 

“Tell me again why you’re not driving?” Dean asked, annoyed as he followed her directions. 

“Because, Dean is extremely, extremely protective of this car. He has never,  _ ever _ , let me drive it,” she explained, sitting back and closing her eyes. 

“But what happens if you’re the only one that can drive the Impala?” Dean asked as he parked the car in front of what looked like a lake. 

“Not even then,” Amaya chuckled. “He would make me take care of Sam while he would drive us all back to the motel or a friend’s lodge.” 

Dean followed Amaya as she got out and grabbed a bag from the trunk. She wouldn’t tell him what it was and he was curious as to why she would bring him here. He continued to observe her as she grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of Baby’s hood. 

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously. 

“I come here when I need a place to sort myself out,” she breathed. “I don’t show a lot of emotion in front of Dean because… well, he needs a rock to be there for him.” 

“Huh,” Dean let out with a smile. “It’s the same for Amaya and me,” he said as he watched her bring out a bottle of bourbon and two plastic cups. “I mean, she’s more emotional. Tries to hold it in and be strong, but--” Dean clicked his tongue and sighed. “Eventually it comes bottling out. I love how strong she is, and over the years, I taught her to open up a bit.” 

“Well,” Amaya sighed. “She is a woman. We tend to be a bit more emotional if that helps. I mean, Dean,” she let out a chuckle, “Dean is the textbook definition of  _ macho _ .” She took a sip of bourbon after pouring it into the cup and passed Dean the bottle. 

Dean simply nodded as he let Amaya continue to talk. 

“I mean, John raised him and Sam as hunters. Moving from motel to motel. Military upbringing, no fun or leisure time,” she said as she took a sip of bourbon. “I know Dean would bust my chops for being a  _ happy go lucky _ kid, but I knew he appreciated it when I got him to have fun. Even if John would yell at him for it, I know he had a good time because Sam had a good time.” 

“What if Sam wasn’t there?” Dean asked as he looked at the woman whose face was the same as the one he loved. “I mean, Sam couldn’t have been there all the time.” 

Amaya let out a small laugh as she placed some loose strands of hair behind her ear, “Oh he would put on this sourpuss face and complain the whole way through.” She looked up at the stars that began to poke out of the night sky, “But, when we would go to sleep, I know he would wait until I fell asleep to tell me he had a great time.” She took in a shaky breath, “I am so angry at him right now, but at the same time I just want him to come home. And it doesn’t really help that you have his face.” 

Dean let out a small scoff and finished the last sip of bourbon, “I  _ need _ to get home.” He grabbed the bottle and poured more into his cup, “I need to prove to Amaya that I want to marry her… We were supposed to get married today.” 

Amaya stayed silent as she watched him. 

“We had everything ready. Every last detail was planned out, perfect in every way. We had lilacs, and lavender sprigs for the bouquets. Everything around us would be accented in purple.” 

“Let me guess,” Amaya let out a chuckle as she waved a few strands of her hair in front of him. “Her favorite color?” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he let out a small sniffle, “Yeah.” he confirmed. “I _ wish _ so much that I could let her know that I love her. That what happened with Lisa was nothing but the witches messing with us to tear us apart.” 

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Amaya assured him. “I know she loves you. And from what you told me when we got back,” she let out a small breath, “it sounds like she was raised the same way Dean and Sam were. That sounds like she’s scared of being abandoned if what you said about the version of my dad in your world is true.” 

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed. “I always found a way to work through her fear of abandonment. But this--” he motioned around him, “this only solidified her belief that we were not meant to be when I know for a fact, it’s not true. I can feel it in my bones that we are perfect for each other.” 

Amaya nodded, “That’s something nice to have.” 

“Don’t you feel it? For your Dean?” he asked. “Don’t you feel it in the fiber of your being that he belongs to you?” 

“Of course I feel it!” Amaya spat. “ I feel it every time he would flirt with women at the bar. Every time he took them back to the motel room. I could feel it when their screams filtered through the damn walls!” 

She pushed off of Baby and walked to the lake's edge before turning around to face the man from another world who was the exact copy of the man she loved. 

“Everytime I fell in bed with him I felt it!” she croaked. “Every touch, every time we fucked, for lack of a better word, made my skin tingle, heart ache, and my body crave him more and more,” she let out a shaky breath licking her lips. “But he doesn’t feel the same. He will never feel the same. And if he does, I am not going to wait around for him to admit it!” by now she was seething with anger.

Dean stood there, looking at the copy of the woman he loved; a woman who looked heart broken. A woman who deserved to be showered with love, because she was willing to give it. He wanted nothing more than to find a way to face his clone in this world and beat some sense into him. He could see the tears running down her face in the moonlight, and he waited for her to finish letting go of the anger she felt. 

“When we fix this,” she huffed and licked her lips. “The minute he gets back, I’m leaving the bunker. I was better off on my own anyways.” 

Dean said nothing as he looked at her. He gave a simple nod of understanding, hoping that his counterpart could fix what he was about to lose.

===================

Dean helped Amaya to the infirmary once they arrived back at the bunker. His jaw was clenched in anger as he thought about everything that could have gone wrong. Didn't she realize that she could have died? Couldn’t she see that it would have hurt him? At the very least his counterpart would have most likely gone insane with grief.

“You must be the most selfish person I have ever met,” Dean growled. 

“Selfish? Who in the fuck are you to call me selfish, you other world wannabe!” Amaya hissed. 

“Did you even stop to think about how he would have felt when he came back and you were gone?!” Dean spat, as he stopped them just before the reached infirmary and pinned her against the wall, “Do you even care that one of the biggest fears I have is Amaya, my Amaya, dying because of me? Dying because of a stupid mistake I’ve made? Do you not understand that from the way everyone here talks to me thinking I’m your Dean that he wouldn’t be happy that you are gone?!” 

“What do you care?!” 

“I care because you have her face!” Dean said through clenched teeth. “I care because the last thing I need is her uptight, ragged ass, thinks she’s tough shit, cheap copy dying because she has a death wish!”

Amaya raised her eyebrow at him, her brown eyes boring right into his green ones. She could see it, deep in there. He loved the Amaya from his world. And it was killing him to see her, an exact copy. She could see it in the way he tried to avoid looking at her. She didn't know what came over her, but she let out a snort. 

“Wow,” she tsked. “For someone who says he doesn’t love her, you really go through a lot of trouble to protect her like you do.” 

Dean’s back straightened a bit as he looked at her, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He loosened his grip on her as he shook his head, “She’s a friend, who occasionally I let into my bed. Who occasionally I help relieve stress with because hunting in our world is a bitch.” 

“Favorite color?” Amaya asked quickly. 

“Purple.” 

“Music?” 

“Depends on the situation, she can rock out with the best of them, but she loves to listen to latin and pop music from time to time, which I think is lame.” 

“Movie?” 

“ _ All Saints Day _ with the occasional Romcom bullshit like  _ How To Lose a Guy in Ten Days _ .” 

“What light do her eyes sparkle best in?” 

“Moon light, just after a hunt and it’s night time sometimes the light hits her just right and I catch her looking and--- what the fuck are you doing?!” 

“Rapid fire questioning,” Amaya said matter of factly. “Asked questions quickly to--” 

“I know what it is!” Dean huffed. “That doesn’t prove anything! It only proves that I am a good friend and --” 

“Best way to make her cum?” Amaya fired. 

“There is a spot just under her ear-- would you stop that!” Dean hissed. “You’re trying to distract me from the fact that you want to die!” 

“I do not!” Amaya countered. “I am a capable hunter and I had that wolf pack handled.” 

“You tell me that gash on your arm is something you’re okay with, sweetheart?” Dean said as he crossed his arms across his chest. “How could you think that this was okay? How can you want to go out there so recklessly? What the fuck were you thinking?” 

“Says the man living in denial. God, how long are you going to lie to yourself? How long are you going to tell yourself that you don’t love the other version of me? Look at me and tell me to my face that you don’t love her!” 

Dean licked his lips as he closed his eyes. He opened them and focused on the spot right between her nose but just enough to make it look like he was staring her in her eyes. 

“I don’t love her,” Dean growled. “She is a friend. She knows that. She knew what our benefits were. She’s not stupid enough to fall in love with me. So you can think what you want, but I don’t love her.” 

Amaya nodded and pushed him away from her, heading to the infirmary doors. 

“You know,” she said, pausing to take one last look at him, “if that’s how you really feel. Then I guess when you get back and she leaves, it would be the best thing. Since you won’t actually have to see her die, if she’s far away from you.” 

With that, Amaya opened the door and made her way to Eileen, leaving Dean alone with the words she spoke echoing around him. 


	15. Fleetwood

_ One month later _

Dean looked around at the world that wasn’t his, at the closet filled with flannel and denim. Everything around him was wrong. This room was a room that was lived in, it didn’t feel like a place to crash for the night after a long mission. Or even a place to be briefed on a mission. The bunker itself was too quiet and the Amaya who was living across the hall was not his Amaya. The annoying part was that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her; maybe kissing her would take him back. 

He didn’t notice Sam walking past the door when he decided to punch the wall, repeatedly. 

“Hey!” Sam called as he pushed Dean away from the wall. “What’s wrong?” 

Dean pushed away from him and began to pace. 

“It’s been a month!” he growled. “I should be home by now!” 

“And we have been doing everything we can to figure out how to get you back,” Sam said as he ran a hand across his face. “Just calm down.” 

He was no stranger to the outbursts that Dean would have. But his brother was never this angry, or at least not since they had removed the Mark of Cain. 

“Calm down?” Dean whispered with a cackle. 

Before Sam knew it, he ducked out of the way of a whiskey tumblr. It smashed behind him and he turned to see the angry Dean, shoulders heaving in anger as his eyes glared at Sam. 

“Calm down!?” Dean repeated. “I was supposed to be  _ home _ by now!” he grabbed a table and flipped it over. “I was supposed to be home and fix  _ everything _ with Amaya!” 

“The spell they cast is a lot trickier than it looks,” Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“What’s so  _ tricky _ about it?” Dean asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“The wording,” Sam sighed. “There is a part that states  _ desiderium pro amor _ ,” he recited. 

“Longing for love?” Dean translated raising an eyebrow. “What the fuck do they mean by ‘longing for love’?” 

Sam shook his head, “Still weird you can speak perfect Latin,” he muttered. “But yeah, that’s the part that I--” he stopped mid sentence and let out a groan. “We are fucking screwed.” 

Dean tilted his head at Sam, “Want to clue me in?” he asked, annoyed at the long haired hunter. 

“That’s it,” Sam said. “Longing for love.” 

“I  _ love _ Amaya. I know that, you know that, hell, this world’s version of her knows that!” Dean scoffed. “Why are you saying we’re screwed?” 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “But,  _ you’re _ , not the problem.” Sam walked across the room and picked up a picture of himself, Amaya, and Dean on Baby’s hood at Bobby’s salvage yard, “My brother is.”

“Your brother?” Dean said skeptically. “Why would--” his eyes widened at the realization of what Sam was suggesting. “You mean to tell me that I’m stuck here,” he growled staring at Sam. “Porque tu hermano no tiene los cojones de decirle a Amaya que él la ama?!” he spat quickly as he grabbed Sam by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. (Because your brother doesn’t have the balls to tell Amaya that he loves her?)

“ _ Hey _ !” Sam hissed as he pushed back against Dean. He took a few steps forward, towering over the alternate version of his brother, “I told you, you need to calm the fuck down.” 

“How can I, when I’m  _ stuck _ in this universe because of the actions in my universe,” Dean spat. “Not to mention the fact that we need your  _ GED, roughneck, playboy, emotionally robotic, touch starved _ brother to get me home!” 

“At least my brother isn’t a  _ stuck up, torture loving, James Bond wannabe asshole _ !” Sam fired back. 

The two men glared at each other, neither of them planning on backing down. Neither one of them was aware of Amaya standing in the doorway, arms across her chest and her foot tapping in anger. 

“What in the god damn hell are you guys fucking arguing about?” she looked between the two men who looked down, ashamed of themselves.

“We um--” Sam began as he rubbed the back of his head. “We were just--” 

“Talking about the witches spell,” Dean interjected. “The Latin is tricky and it is going to take some time to really decipher what the spell means to try and reverse it,” Dean said as he gave Sam a sideways glance. 

“I--” Sam tried to cut in but Dean stood in front of him. 

“I think we should take a break from researching it and try to find some--” he stopped to swallow at the word he was going to use. “Case, to solve. Maybe a nice ghost hunt. Something simple and easy.” 

Amaya clicked her tongue as she raised her eyebrow at him, “You are hiding something from me. And when I find out what it is, te voy a dar una patada bien dado por el culo!” she spat. (I am going to give you a well deserved kick in the ass.) 

Amaya walked away from the two men, cursing under her breath. Sam looked at Dean and scoffed. 

“What the fuck was that?” Sam asked. “Why didn’t you just tell her that we need our Dean to admit he loves her?” 

“Because then she will leave,” Dean spat. “You know as well as I do that the minute she finds out, she is going to lose all hope that he will ever come back,” he rubbed his chin as he paced. “She already thinks he doesn’t love her and she has told me what she feels for him. She’s planning on leaving, Sam, and if we tell her this detail, she will leave before we figure out a way to get him back by finding a loophole!” 

“And what if there is no loophole?” Sam asked as he followed Dean out of the room and towards the library. 

“Every spell has a loophole,” Dean argued. “There just has to be one. And I’ll be damned if I let her leave before we get him back here, so you can kick his ass for not telling that woman there that he loves her,” Dean growled. 

“And how would you know that he does?” Sam asked. 

“Because,” Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I love my Amaya. I can feel it in my soul. And deep down, I have to believe that your brother loves this world’s Amaya the same way I love mine.” 

Sam simply nodded as he watched Dean walk out of the room and down the hall. 

“And find us a damn ghost hunt!” Dean yelled from the hallway. 

=============

Amaya groaned as she flushed the toilet filled with the contents of her stomach. She could hear the sounds of the TV from the bathroom, the noises coming through the slightly thin walls. Being back in the apartment was heart wrenching; she hated having the roughneck in her home. All he did was drink and watch tasteless porn. That, and he kept complaining about the shows she would watch. It got to the point where she holed herself up in her room. 

She placed her hand over her growing abdomen and sighed. She had to be careful from now on, she couldn’t be reckless anymore. Closing her eyes, she could hear his obnoxious laugh through the door. With an angry growl, she threw open the door and marched out to her living room. 

“Could you turn that crap down?” she hissed. 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch,” Dean said as he took in a mouthful of popcorn. “ ‘Mean, uff arf so anfry.” he chewed and swallowed. “Like honestly, you want me to go so you can use whatever toy’s you got to flick the ole bean?” 

“What are you, a child?” she said in disgust. “Watching a damn cartoon about a cat and a mouse!” she scoffed. But she would never admit that she loved watching them too. 

Dean swallowed the popcorn in his mouth, “It’s Tom and Jerry and it’s the greatest show ever,” he argued. 

“It’s a cat and a mouse and all they do is try to kill each other,” Amaya grumbled as she grabbed a box of saltines. 

“One that’s itchy and scratchy on the Simpsons,” Dean said before taking a sip of whiskey and smacking his lips together, “and b, Tom is the one that tries to kill Jerry. All Jerry wants to do is live in peace and eat.” 

Amaya rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey to put it away. 

“Hey!” Dean cried. “I was drinking that!” 

“My house, my rules!” Amaya growled. “You smell like a distillery! Makes me sick!” she put the bottle on a high shelf and looked at him. “You call yourself a hunter when you spend most of your time drunk?” 

“Lady, you may look like my Amaya but you have--” 

The slap echoed around the house along with Zeppelins low whine. Dean clenched his jaw and looked up into the brown eyes, full of sadness and anger. 

“For once in your goddamned pitiful life,” she seethed, “will you set your ego aside? Can you please not cause me any stress! I just want my Dean back so I can head to London and move on with my life. Is that too much to ask?” 

“You think I want to stay stuck here?” Dean fired back. “You think I want to be in this universe with you stuffy suits and with no way of going on hunts on my own?” he paced in front of the couch. “I don’t want to be stuck here with a stuck up prissy bitch like you! You know what? I’m sure that eventually, you would be right. Your Dean would leave you! Who would want to be with you? All you do is complain and run away and put yourself in danger!” 

The words hit Amaya hard. Usually she could roll it off and walk away but now, she couldn’t help but feel the tears well up in her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was on her knees sobbing on the kitchen floor. 

“Uh, what?” Dean said, his voice almost panicked as he watched the strong huntress crumble before him. 

“I-- you--” Amaya let out in uncontrollable sobs as she began to hyperventilate. “Everyone is going to leave me and -- and --” 

It hit Dean like a ton of bricks. Running a hand across his face, he cursed at himself. Here was a woman who had no control over what happened, who had the same fears he did about being left alone or being the cause of something harming the people she loved. And he was being the biggest dick in the world. For the first time in over a month, he watched the strong woman crumble before him. He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure of what to say. 

“Amaya,” he tried gently. “I didn't mean--” 

“Yes you _ did _ ,” she whined with a sob. “And you’re right,” she sobbed. “I pushed him away. He put up with me since I first joined the academy, could have gone for any other girl there. And when he chose me I couldn’t believe it. I still can’t believe it. And now-- now--” she broke out into fresh new sobs. 

Dean looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. Sure, he had seen his Amaya cry from time to time, but at the same time, she had always put on a brave face. That’s not to say he never heard her sobbing after a fight they had that made his heart ache to comfort her. But he would never admit that. Running his fingers through his hair, he slowly walked towards her and helped her up, leading her to the couch. What she did next was unexpected. 

She dragged him down with her onto the couch and cried on his chest. 

“Woah,” he breathed. 

He was out of his depth here. He never liked to see women cry, not really. Sure, he would say hurtful words, mostly as a defense mechanism. But the women he would say it to always had a good comeback. He kept his hands away from Amaya as she cried, unsure of what to do. He held his breath in when Amaya squeezed him, which prompted him to hesitantly run his fingers through her hair. He could feel her relax as he did so, everything she was holding in coming out in a matter of sobs and whines. 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he continued to run his fingers through her hair, but by the time she had let everything out, his shirt was soaked with her tears. It got to the point that even the damn dog had taken to laying his head on Dean's lap just so that Amaya could pet him as she cried. He could feel her calm down and pull away from him drying her eyes. 

“You, uh, are you okay now?” he asked hesitantly. 

“What do you care?” she sniffled. “You’re right anyways.” 

“No,” Dean sighed. “I’m not. You didn’t deserve that. I-- uh,” he paused to lick his lips and shift in his seat. “I’m not good with sharing feelings and crap. Hell, when I do share my feelings it’s mostly with my brother and that’s after everything just gets all bottled up, you know?”

Amaya let his confession sink in before responding, “Yeah, I guess I can understand that.” She pulled away and moved to the far side of the couch bringing her knees towards her chest, “I just want him home and safe so he can move on and forget about me. I’m nothing but a burden.” 

Dean shook his head and turned to face her, “If he’s anything like me,” he muttered with an amused smile, “then he will fight tooth and nail to keep you. Just like I make sure that Amaya stays away from how toxic I am. I would do anything to keep her safe from the poison that is me.” 

“Why do you say that about yourself?” Amaya asked. “You call yourself poison and not worthy. Do you ever think that maybe, your world’s Amaya is the end game?” 

“ ‘Cuz if I can be honest,” Dean sighed. “I don’t deserve her. She deserves someone who can get her out of the life. Get her out of hunting in our world.” He looked at the woman who wore the face of the woman he would never admit that he loves, “Every relationship I have had, ended in tragedy.” 

“So,” Amaya said. “You feel the same way I do then. We both want the people we care about to be happy because we feel that we’re both cursed.” 

“Sounds about right,” Dean breathed as he looked at Amaya. “Tell you what,” he said as he ran his fingers along Zeppelins head, he dog giving a soft whine. “You relax with me and do things you never got to do as a kid,” Dean proposed. “And you can boss me around and show me all the crap you guys do in this world.” 

Amaya thought about it for a minute, “I’ll do you one better. We do everything you say is  _ fun _ ,” she used air quotes around the word fun. “And I will teach you how to speak Spanish to the point that when you go back, you can have a new way to make sure you understand what your Amaya is saying.” 

“Huh,” Dean looked at her considering his options. “Would help me get with some new kinds of ladies when I get back, maybe in the New Mexico area,” he muttered, although he knew he would only use it to spy on anyone speaking to Amaya in Spanish when he got home. “You got a deal. So first we start with Scooby Doo!” 

===========

Sam had found a hunt not far for all of them to go on. It seemed to be a typical ghost haunt, a family living in an old style mansion where a husband murdered his wife and children. Turns out, as they were investigating they made a mistake. Much like a hunt Sam and Dean had years ago, involving an adopted daughter killing the family that took her in, it seemed that Junior wanted to pull a Michael Myers. 

“How?” Dean asked as he looked at the information they had gathered. “How could information like  _ that _ have slipped through the authorities?” 

“It was the 1800’s,” Sam looked at Amaya and Dean. “We’re going to need to research where this kid’s bones are.” 

“Could be in another Mausoleum,” she suggested as they walked back into the motel room. 

By now, things were almost solved and a close encounter with the spirit made them take a closer look at what had happened. 

“So what next?” Dean asked. 

He was out of his depth when it came to working like this. Back in his universe, there was a team just for things like this. It was his students, the young hunters. Missions like these were how they learned to sharpen their skills and work their way up to the bigger missions. The more dangerous monsters to kill. 

“Well, we are going to have to find out what happened to little Junior, torch his bones, and hope for the best,” Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You know if you put your hair in a ponytail it wouldn’t get in the way,” Dean pointed out. 

Sam gave Dean an awkward chuckle, “Yeah I don’t think so,” Sam shot Amaya a quick bitch face as she bursted out laughing. 

The trio began working on researching and Sam was the quickest in finding out where the family was. Dean looked around nervously as they had snuck into the cemetery, it felt wrong. There was a protocol to doing these things; a letter to the family explaining what was going on, proper procedure and paperwork to exhume the body. But to dig into a grave in the middle of the night like a couple of grave robbers of desecrators? That was not right. 

“You okay?” Amaya asked as he looked at him. 

Dean huffed as he began to dig with Sam, “Fine,” he brushed her off. 

“Haven’t you ever dug a grave before?” she asked as she stood back, looking out for the ghost in case he decided to attack. 

“Of course I have!” Dean defended. “It’s just--” he bit his lip as he continued to grunt as he dug the hole. “It was just that I was a junior at the academy when I did it.” 

“What?” Sam and Amaya hissed. 

“Well,” Dean said with a shrug. “It’s part of training. You work your way up to the harder monsters and supernatural beings.” 

Sam and Amaya stayed silent as the night continued on. In fact, at one point Sam got covered in dirt thanks to Dean not watching where he was putting the dirt. Once they found the bones, Dean struggled to get out. Trying, and failing, to jump up and climb out. 

“This is ridiculous,” Dean muttered as he finally climbed out. “Lets torch the bones, bury it back up and get out of here.” 

The whole ordeal left a sour note with Dean; he felt like an incompetent teenager. This should have been easy. This should have been nothing but a simple exercise for someone with his expertise. The frustration set in, he was missing home. He missed his car, with all it’s gadgets and tricks. Missed his students, who were turning into exceptional hunters. But most of all, he missed Amaya, he missed his fiance. 

The heat from the fire brought him back to this reality, and he realized he needed a strong drink. The drive to the motel as a blur with Dean having Sam drive. The silence was deafening as he walked towards the small table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He could hear the murmurs between Sam and Amaya but he was too pissed and ashamed to care about what they were talking about. He had just finished his first glass and was filing in his second as the sound of the door broke him from his thoughts. 

“Figured we could use another bottle,” Amaya’s voice went straight through his heart. 

He could hear the pity in it, the way she wanted to fix the situation they were in. Dean had put on a playlist he created on his phone and he was happy to see familiar songs in this world. Although he shouldn’t have been surprised, the familiar strains of Fleetwood Mac filled the room. 

_ Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise _

_ Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies _

“You listen to Fleetwood?” Amaya asked as she opened up the new bottle of whiskey. 

_ And if, you don't love me now _

_ You will never love me again _

_ I can still hear you saying _

_ You would never break the chain (Never break the chain) _

“Is that a problem?” Dean asked as he took a large sip and smacked his lips together. 

Grabbing the bottle, he poured himself more whiskey and swirled it around a bit before taking another long drink. 

“I mean,” Amaya gave a shrug, “usually it’s Zeppelin, or Sabbath. Maybe some Motley Crue from time to time or Metallica.” She sat in the chair opposite of him and let out a small giggle, “I mean,  _ I’m _ the one that’ll play Fleetwood. It was something my mom loved and Dad would play it constantly.” 

“Omar?” Dean asked. “No way.” 

Amaya nodded, “I swear. Dean would complain about my choice in music because of Fleetwood and well--” she licked her lips. “One day I was just listening to Rumors and crying and well, I let out that Fleetwood was my moms favorite band and from then on, Dean never complained.” 

_ And if you don't love me now _

_ You will never love me again _

_ I can still hear you saying _

_ You would never break the chain (Never break the chain) _

Amaya watched him intently as he drank quietly. Just like her Dean, she could see the thoughts churning in his head. She could see the look of self doubt with the frown etched on his face. She took in a deep breath after finishing her sip and closed her eyes to let the song and lyrics flow through her. 

“ _ Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night, _ ” she sang softly before opening her eyes and staring right into his bright green eyes. “ _ Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies _ .”

“ _ Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light, _ ” Dean sang with her, holding her gaze with his own. 

His heart was beating heavily in his chest as she stood up, glass of whiskey in her hand and hips swaying to the music. Dean followed her movements, letting the alcohol and the song take over what he was feeling. This song matched everything he felt for his Amaya, and he was willing to bet his own soul that this Amaya could feel the same way he did. They were kindred spirits, and the yearning to be with the people they loved and craved was strong. 

_ And if you don't love me now _

_ You will never love me again _

_ I can still hear you saying _

_ You would never break the chain (Never break the chain) _

_ And if you don't love me now _

_ You will never love me again _

_ I can still hear you saying _

_ You would never break the chain (Never break the chain) _

_ And if you don't love me now _

_ You will never love me again _

_ I can still hear you saying _

_ You would never break the chain (Never break the chain) _

The music slowed as their bodies moved closer together. By now, Amaya had put her glass down to run her hands up her body and through her hair as she ground her hips against his. The bass line was matching the anticipation in her movements as she bit her lip. The next thing she knew, her back hit the wall next to the bathroom door as Dean’s lips devoured hers in a searing kiss, his tongue caressing her bottom lip, begging to be let in. 

With a lust filled moan, Amaya obliged by opening her mouth to let their tongues dance as they clawed at each other. Without breaking the kiss, she pushed off the wall, giving her room to turn Dean and push him against it. Her hands ran up his chest and over his shirt as her fingers found the nape of his neck, playing with the small hairs she found there. 

Dean broke the kiss to lift her shirt up as she pulled at his and sighed when his lips met hers again. The softest caress sent a shiver down her spine. But something was missing, something wasn’t right.

But at that moment, it didn’t matter. Dean was kissing her, caressing her, touching her, in all the right places. 

_ Chain keep us together (running in the shadow) _

_ Chain keep us together (running in the shadow) _

_ Chain keep us together (running in the shadow) _

_ Chain keep us together (running in the shadow) _

_ Chain keep us together (running in the shadow) _

_ Chain keep us together (running in the shadow) _

_ _

As the song began to fade, both Amaya and Dean stepped back, the fog slightly lifting as they both stared at one another. There around his neck, something Dean hadn’t worn in a long time. The amulet that Sam had given him as children nestled next to an anti-possession charm. Absent on Dean’s chest was the familiar tattoo that decorated his skin. Amaya lifted a hand to her mouth as she realized what happened. How could she kiss him? What was she thinking? Dean took a good look at her as he felt her eyes roaming over his bare chest. The face he loved to kiss and caress in the morning was so right, yet so wrong at the same time. A light in the eyes that shouldn’t be there. Scars adorning her skin where they shouldn’t be. Absent was the charm she always wore and on her ribcage, a beautifully decorated lavender anti-possession tattoo. 

Dean watched as Amaya placed her hand over her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. He knew what she was feeling, what they had done in a moment of passion. It felt so right, but at the same time, felt out of place. Something was off. The spark was there, but it wasn’t enough. The connection was missing, the bond was out of place. 

“Hey guys, I’m back and I brought--” Sam stopped mid sentence as he looked at Dean and Amaya. “Any reason why you two are shirtless?” 

“We um--” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Amaya. “I was--” 

“I asked if he had an anti-possession tattoo,” Amaya covered. “I noticed the chain under his shirt and with whiskey involved it was all about proper placement and yeah--” Amaya trailed off as she bent down to grab her shirt from the floor. 

Sam looked at Amaya before looking at Dean and raising his eyebrow at them, “Right, and you felt you had to take your shirt off instead of just lifting it?’ 

“Shut up, Sam,” Amaya breathed as she grabbed her whiskey tumblr and sighed. “We should get some sleep. We need to drive back to the bunker tomorrow.” She walked over to her bag and grabbed a change of clothes to sleep in, “I’m going to take the first shower.” 

Looking at her back, there was another thing Dean noticed his Amaya didn’t have. It seemed to be a mixing of the symbols of the God Hades and the Goddess Persephone. And right next to it, a long jagged scary running down her back. Something he made a note to ask her about. 

Sam and Dean watched as she closed the door to the bathroom. After a minute of silence, Sam let out a small huff. 

“Unbelievable,” Sam grumbled as he took a few strides to stand in front of his brother's doppelganger. 

“What?” Dean asked as he looked at Sam. 

“She isn’t yours,” Sam pointed out. “She doesn’t belong to you.” 

“I know,” Dean grumbled. “Trust me I know.” 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Sam grumbled. 

“What do you want from me, Sam? Huh?” Dean said in a harsh whisper as he glanced at the bathroom door. “Everyday I have to look at her and remind myself that she  _ isn’t _ mine! I have to watch as she flirts with  _ Jason _ and talks to me about how this world’s version of me just uses her as a mattress!” 

Sam stayed silent for a few minutes, “That’s what he says to her to keep her away and deny himself a chance to be happy.” Sam pointed out, “But you being with Amaya and--” 

“And what?” Dean growled. “Showing her what your brother should be? Showing her that she is amazing and beautiful and--” 

“I’m going to stop you right there!” Sam said as he towered over the man. “She is not yours!” he emphasized. “You need to learn to keep your feelings in check because who knows what damage it can cause!” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow. 

“I heard from our angel friend Castiel,” Sam sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “The balance of soulmates has been thrown off. And I think I know why.” 

“You think we’re soulmates,” Dean said matter of factly. “You think this world’s Amaya is soulmates with your brother.” 

“And you’re soulmates with yours,” Sam finished. “Think about it. The witches went through the trouble of switching souls and not just souls but from the looks of it your physical bodies. I mean maybe it’s because your soul is a part of you? But we need to find a way to fix it. If this stays on for longer than it should--” 

“Then who knows what damage it could cause if things are not put in their proper place,” Dean said as he sighed. “I am at a loss. And it hurts, Sam. It hurts that this is the way things are. I just want to get back to my world, Marry Amaya and just live.” 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “I know. I um--” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “I have a contact that is helping us with things on this end. So I might be able to find the demons responsible and we can take care of ‘em.” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I want first crack at whoever your contact brings us that can give us info.” 

Sam simply nodded as he watched Amaya emerge from the bathroom. He could tell from looking at her puffy eyes she had been crying. He needed to get his brother back, and he needed to find a way for Dean to realize he would be happy with Amaya, before he lost her forever. 

==============================

Amaya let out a laugh as both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo ran into a ghost. 

“Every time!” she pointed out. “They do it every time! You would think they learned not to be so scared!” she took a handful of popcorn and snorted. 

“Sweetheart,” Dean said as he took a sip of his beer. “It’s the best part about the show. They don’t change.” 

He watched her curiously as she began to relax around him. He got used to Zeppelin laying on the couch and the german shepherd's head was on his lap. It felt nice. He could almost see himself doing this with his Amaya when he got back. 

Almost. 

He wasn’t even sure if she was going to stick around when he did find his way back. And if he wanted her to, then how would he do it? Would he just kidnap her until she listens to him apologize until he was blue in the face? He had to admit, it did work back before he dropped out of high school. 

“You want a beer?” he asked her as he got up from the couch, prompting Zeppelin to move to Amaya for cuddles. 

“I’m good,” Amaya said. “Taking a medicine that I shouldn’t be mixing with alcohol.” 

Dean accepted her answer and watched as she got up from the couch a few seconds later and made her way to the record player. It didn't take long for music to fill the apartment and Dean recognized the Album as  _ Rumors _ by Fleetwood Mac. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the memories of his Amaya flooded back to him. He watched as Amaya began to dance a bit in the living room, her hair tied up in a messy bun as the sweatshirt she was wearing hung off her shoulders. It was long enough to cover the shorts she was wearing and the next thing he knew, she was next to him practically making him choke on his beer. 

“What?” Dean said not having heard what she had said in his trance. 

“Dance,” she repeated. “Need to see if you have skills.” 

“Sweetheart,” Dean chuckled cockily, “I don’t dance.” 

“Really?” Amaya asked with a raised eyebrow. “So how do you get a girl to sleep with you?” 

Dean practically choked on his beer again, “Why do you want to know  _ that _ ?” 

“You keep bragging about how great you are,” Amaya said with a shrug. “Me, I think if a guy can’t sweep you off your feet dancing then there is nothing great about fucking him.” 

Dean let out a scoff, “I can dance.” he said with a huff. “But I don’t want to right now.” 

“Now,” Amaya said as she took her hand in his. 

Dean could feel it, there was a slight tingling sensation but nothing like when he was with his Amaya. This Amaya felt familiar, but there was something missing. He looked into Amaya’s eyes and that was when he heard the familiar song.

_ Now here you go again, you say _

_ You want your freedom _

_ Well who am I to keep you down _

_ It's only right that you should _

_ Play the way you feel it _

_ But listen carefully to the sound _

_ Of your loneliness _

_ Like a heartbeat drives you mad _

_ In the stillness of remembering what you had _

_ And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost _

It took him back to when he and Amaya were stuck on a hunt together. It was close to the anniversary of the death of her mother and brother. He sat with her as they drank whiskey, it was the first time he had kissed her. There was something pulling him to her and the way she opened up to him, and the way she looked at him, her eyes pulling him in. 

“Come on,” Dean said, putting the beer down on the kitchen counter and dragging her to the middle of the living room floor. “But for the record,” he said as he moved with her to the music, “I prefer listening and dancing to Led Zeppelin.” 

“Noted.” 

_ Thunder only happens when it's raining  _

_ Players only love you when they're playing _

_ Say women they will come and they will go _

_ When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know _

Amaya pulled her body closer to him, letting her head fall onto his chest. The beating of his heart calmed her, but it didn’t feel right. Sure, this was Dean but it wasn’t _ her _ Dean. She wasn’t sure what was missing, there was a spark but it didn’t feel like it belonged to her. It felt more like a kindred spirit that something that was meant to be with her. But it didn't stop the attraction she felt for him. 

_ Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions _

_ I keep my visions to myself, it's only me _

_ Who wants to wrap around your dreams and, _

_ Have you any dreams you'd like to sell? _

_ Dreams of loneliness, _

_ Like a heartbeat, drives you mad _

_ In the stillness of remembering, what you had, _

_ And what you lost and what you had and what you lost _

Dean wasn’t sure what happened or how but he looked down at Amaya just as she looked up. His hand moved to caress her cheek and he could see the tears wanting to spill out again. He felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed it gently. He could feel her move closer to him, their noses touching as they swayed with the music. 

He could smell the familiar lavender as he dipped his head and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It started out as a few pecks, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her close with his other arm. His fingers were still caressing her cheek throughout all of the kisses. The feeling was comforting and even though it felt wrong, he didn’t want to stop. He just wanted to feel close to his Amaya again. 

_ Thunder only happens when it's raining _

_ Players only love you when they're playing _

_ Women, they will come and they will go _

_ When the rain washes you clean, you'll know _

_ Thunder only happens when it's raining _

_ Players only love you when they're playing _

_ Say, women, they will come and they will go _

_ When the rain washes you clean, you'll know _

_ You'll know, you will know, you'll know _

Neither of them knew how they got to the bedroom but they were laying on the bed slowly making out, their tongues battling as hands roamed to find any piece of skin to touch. Dean had shrugged off his flannel and was in his black shirt. Breaking the kiss, he pulled it off of him and looked down at Amaya. She laid on the pillow but something was off. There was something missing. He took in her features and his breath hitched. 

There wasn’t a hint of purple in her hair. And the scar above her eye from when the demon had hit her on a hunt long ago, was gone. Absent was a small impression on her forehead from when he chased her around the motel room once when they were fifteen and she took a note a girl had given him. She had slipped and hit her head on the corner of the kitchenette which got him in trouble with his dad and Omar about not being careful. 

Amaya stared at the familiar freckles but there was something wrong. His chest was littered with scars and a tattoo on his left pectoral. On his right side, right on his rib cage, was what looked like a depiction of Icarus falling away from the sun. Missing was the amulet and the charm on a chain and the clean scar free chest. This wasn’t Dean. 

“I--” Dean was the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity of silence. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Amaya whispered. “I-- you look so much like him,” she admitted reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek. “Gotta say though, I can see why she loves you.” 

“She doesn’t--” 

“She does,” Amaya interrupted. “If the way you kissed me is any indication, I think it’s safe to say that she does love you Dean. And what’s not to love? In both worlds you sacrifice everything to make sure the people you care about are happy.” 

“Your Dean loves you too you know,” Dean shot back gently. “And I know that if you go to London, he’ll chase after you.” 

“How do you know?” Amaya asked. 

“I just do, Maya.” he reached over and wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. “Come here.” 

Amaya moved closer to him as he opened his arms up for her to settle in. She took in his scent, whiskey, gunpowder and a hint of leather. It wasn’t the same scent that she was used to. She was used to smelling Dean’s aftershave. It was the silence and the sound of his soft snores that eventually made Amaya fall asleep. And for the first time for both of them, their dreams were happy memories. Not nightmares, but images of love and laughs and moments of sweet tenderness. 


	16. Demon Deals and Mini Golf

It was another quiet day in the bunker and a week after the incident in the motel. Dean and Amaya had avoided each other for the better part of it, Amaya going so far as leaving on hunt with Jason and every time coming later and later. Something that Sam had noticed. She came in that day, blushing furiously as she came down the slightly curved staircase. 

“Good hunt?” Sam asked, making Amaya jump. 

“Yeah,” she said as she cleared her throat. “Rugaru over in Casper, Wyoming,” she said as she walked past the war room, ignoring Dean’s looks. “Going to shower and get ready for the next one.” 

“Next one?” Sam said alarmed. “You just got home! Maya, you need to take a break, all this hunting--” 

“So it’s fine when you and Dean do it but not me?” she challenged. 

Dean tuned out Sam and Amaya as they got into a heated argument. The way she was out with Jason made Dean's skin crawl and not in a good way. The kiss he shared with her while wrong, had him yearning to set things right. He let out a small groan and rubbed his face, the letters were all blurring together and his head was hurting. 

“I can’t take much more of this,” Dean grumbled as he slammed the book shut. 

Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a beer and twisted the top off, chugging it as quickly as possible. Now he understood what his counterpart was going through. He was almost done chugging the beer when he felt a presence behind him just appear. 

“Hello, Squirrel. Where’s Moose?” 

The British accent made him turn and reach for his gun to see a short balding man looking back at him. The man was dressed in a tailored business suit and he smirked at Dean, raising an eyebrow. 

“Huh, you’re not Squirrel,” he pointed out. “At least not  _ my _ Squirrel.” 

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” Dean growled as he put down the beer and took more control of his gun. 

“Name’s Crowley,” the man said as he put his hand out for Dean to shake. 

Dean looked at him suspiciously, “Don’t care, how did you get in here, demon?” he sneered. 

“I see you are a lot sharper than Moose and Squirrel. Not dull are you?” he chuckled as he cautiously walked around Dean and to the hallway. “This isn’t my first time here, not that I haven’t had my fun in the dungeon.” 

“Sam!” Dean bellowed, resulting in the sound of running footsteps echoing in the halls. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice sounded alarmed as he came rushing and stopped only to frown at the sight. “You could have used the door, Crowley.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Crowley shrugged as he pointed at Dean who still held him at gunpoint. 

“Put the gun away, Dean,” Sam sighed. 

“He’s a demon, Sam,” Dean said as he gave Sam an angry glare. “You mean to tell me you and my counterpart consort with these lowlives?!” 

“Hey! I resent that! That is King lowlife to you!” Crowley corrected as he walked away from them and towards the library. 

“Hey, get back here!” Dean exclaimed as he put his gun away to chase after Crowley. 

He looked back at Sam, giving him his best bitch face. 

“What?” Sam asked with a shrug. “In our line of work, he’s helped us when it’s benefited him.” 

“He should not be in here! He’s a demon!” Dean ran a hand across his face. “This goes against every principle I have been taught back home! We do not make deals or consort with demons!” 

“We’re not in your world!” Sam reminded him. “And in our world, we have come to realize the enemy of my enemy is my friend.” 

“And who would be a common enemy for you both?” Dean asked. 

“Lucifer,” Crowley chimed in. “This relationship goes all the way back to when little Moose there released Lucifer from his cage.” Crowley grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass, “Afterall, Squirrel and I are best friends.” 

“You are not--” Sam began, only to stop talking when Crowley pulled out his phone. 

“Exhibit A,” he said as he showed the alternate Dean pictures he had with Dean. 

Dean grabbed the phone and began filtering through the pictures. He found many of them where he saw his doppelganger with his arm wrapped around the demon’s shoulders. He looked at Sam in disgust only to curse when he noticed the familiar black eyes on his face. 

“Was this around the time you told me about where your brother became a demon?” Dean asked looking at Sam. 

“Ah, the good ole’ days,” Crowley reminisced as he chuckled. “I like that version of Dean better.” 

“Shut up, Crowley,” a voice called from behind them. 

There under the archway stood Amaya as she glared at the demon. 

“There is the ray of purple sunshine,” Crowley said as he smirked at her. “Tell me darling, how are things? Hunting, I take it?” 

“None of your business,” Amaya huffed. 

“I mean Jason is a capable hunter,” Crowley chuckled as he walked up to her. “I’m sure he is better in the sack than a certain hunter I know.” 

“Shut up, Crowley,” Amaya rolled her eyes as she reached behind her for her demon blade. 

“I thought there was only one?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Good thing I know where a good Kurdish market is,” Amaya sassed. 

“Let’s not get too stabby stabby now,” Crowley said as he put his hands up. “When did you get that pretty pig sticker?” 

“On a nice hunt in Baghdad,” Amaya said with a shrug. “I’m not afraid of flying Crowley. You know that. And thanks to my Dad and this Bunker, I was able to open up some new resources.” 

“Charming, you are as effervescent as ever Amaya, “ Crowley sighed. “You know, one little deal and--” 

“I’m going to stop you right there,” she snapped. “Not going to take the bait. I’m not that desperate to make deals.” 

Crowley shrugged and gave her a sly smirk, “Had to try it, love. You seem to have this--” he tilted his head and gave a soft hum. “Look about you. I mean, you miss squirrel. I know you do. Plus, what I know about you both will--” 

“Enough Crowley,” Sam interrupted. “Do you have information or not?” 

“You two are up a creek without a paddle I’m afraid,” he said as he put down the glass. “I’ve dealt with the demons and I found the spell.” He pulled a piece of parchment from inside one of his jacket pockets, “I also have a list of the ingredients they used and the t hing's ironclad, boys. No way 'round it. No loophole. Dean says what needs sayin' or he doesn't come home. .” 

“What do you mean Dean says what needs saying?” Amaya asked. “What does he need to say?” 

“It’s nothing,” Sam brushed off as he glared at Crowley. 

“Oh? She doesn’t know? You didn’t tell her what the spell says?” Crowley gave Amaya a sideways glance. “My little lavender flower, If Squirrel can--” 

“Crowley, shut up!” Sam barked. 

“What is your problem Sam?” Amaya snapped. “What do you not want me to know about this? What does he have to say?” 

“I’m handling it, Maya,” Sam sighed. “Just-- go on your next hunt. We both know you aren’t going to stick around anyways.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sam closed his eyes, the guilt settling in. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. 

Amaya let out a low whistle, “Good luck getting him back.” She looked at all three men and huffed, “I’ll be at the bar on Main if you need me.” 

Dean glared at Sam and rushed after Amaya, “Maya, wait.” 

“Look, you guys do what you have to do.” She licked her lips, “Whatever he has to say,” she said and looked at him, “I’ll be back, I promise.” 

Dean watched as she walked towards the garage. Running a hand across his face, he turned back around and looked at Sam and the demon. 

“I’m going to have to take a bath in holy water and salt to get the stench of having a demon near me off,” Dean sneered. 

“He’s so charming, isn’t he?” Crowley said. “Tell me Moose, what’s in it for me if we get Squirrel back? I told you there is no loophole,” Crowley repeated. “And even if we do find it, you know that Ms. Campos will be leaving and out in the open.” 

“You touch a hair on her head--” Dean began. 

“And you’ll what?” Crowley spat. “This is not your world.” 

“Crowley!” Sam barked. “You are not going to do anything to Maya. Besides, what do you want? You already told us what we needed. There is no loophole. I doubt there is anything you can tell us.” 

“But I might know someone who can help,” Crowley admitted. “Someone who knows the Grand Coven and how to go up against them,” he hinted. 

===========

Dean woke up the next morning before Amaya. It was rare he would wake up early but something told him he needed to. Looking around, he had to admit, his counterpart had a good life. He felt bad that witches and their plot ruined it. As he made his way to the living room, he heard Zeppelin give a yawn and shake out the sleep from his body. 

“Morning,” Dean said to him with a chuckle. “Talking to a damn dog,” he muttered as he walked into the kitchen. “But you’re the only one I can probably talk to,” he looked at Zeppelin who followed him into the kitchen. 

Zeppelin licked his muzzle and gave another yawn before stretching a bit. The german shepherd made it a habit of following this Dean around. The dog curiously looked at the stranger who looked like his owner; there was something about him that the dog had to trust. Zeppelin tilted his head as he watched the human that looked like his owner make food. 

Dean began to fry up bacon and mix batter for pancakes as well as make sure he had space to fry eggs. The smell began to surround the apartment as Dean sang softly to Led Zeppelin. He found  _ Houses Of The Holly’s _ on Vinyl, the melodic sounds filling the house as he softly sang to the songs while making sure not to burn the food. 

“What are you doing?” 

Dean jumped slightly, careful not to drop the food on the plate he was about to give her in the bedroom. 

He gave her a smile, “Morning,” he gave her a smile. “Figured you could use a good breakfast. And we can keep the lessons going, I think I have the hang of it!” 

“Oh realmente entonces ¿qué dice que usted y yo ver una buena comedia romántica?” Amaya said with a sly smile. (Oh really then what do you say, you and I watch a nice romantic comedy?). 

Dean let out a laugh as he placed a plate full of food in front of Amaya on the island counter. 

“I am not going to watch a Romantic Comedy,” Dean scoffed. “Nunca en un millón de años podré ver un chick flick.” (Never in a million years will I watch a chick flick.)

“Good,” Amaya laughed with a clap. “You’re losing that gringo accent.” 

“I’ve had a good teacher, tough one,” he said with a wink. “But good.” 

“So, Sam said he found some clues and maybe a spell the witches used,” she announced before taking a bite of the food and moaning in delight. “Dis if goof!” 

Dean smiled at her expressions, “Doesn’t your Dean do this?” 

Amaya nodded as she swallowed the bite she had taken, “Yeah. But to be honest, I didn’t think you knew how to.” 

Dean pouted in pensive thought as he looked at her, “I’ve been taking care of Sam all my life,” he breathed as he settled in next to her. “In my world, Mom made a deal with a demon to save my Dad’s life before we were born.” 

“Mary did that?” Amaya asked, bewildered that the Mary she knew could do that. 

Then again, she knew that if anything happened to Dean, she would have done the same thing. She took a close look at the Dean sitting before her, his face stoic as he sat thinking about his life back in his world. 

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “She did. And six months after Sam was born--” he paused to lick his lips, “demon came to collect. Well, he fed Sam his blood.” 

“ _ What _ ?!” Amaya exclaimed. 

Dean simply nodded, “It was his big plan. Go out and find a special child that could be Lucifer's vessel. The one to set him free and be his meat suit,” he let out a sarcastic huff. “Which is funny because I’m Michael's perfect vessel.” 

“Yeah,” Amaya said with a sigh, “we know.” 

“You know?” Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

Amaya took in a deep breath, “Well, we knew about Azazel and his plans for special children. We did away with him a while ago. But--” she bit her lip, “this world’s Sam was taken as an infant and no one could figure out why at first.” 

Dean stayed silent as he watched Amaya, there was something on her face that made him think it was worse than what he was thinking. 

“Henry and Millie used all of the Men of Letters resources to try and find him. Dean was four about to turn five. And one day,  _ poof _ , Sam was back out of nowhere,” Amaya said as she absently ran her fingers along Zeppelins head. “That was when the angels had started to appear. And Samuel at the time uncovered a plot that would start the apocalypse that involved the children of John and Mary.” 

“So,” Dean thought about her words, “in this world, Sam and Dean were planned? They were planned to be vessels?” 

“Not sure, but that’s what Dean told me,” she explained, her eyes focusing on a spot on the island counter. “You see, it seemed that some angels worked with Azazel to try and get the plan in motion, but things didn’t work out. Something changed. So they had to kidnap Sam and they fed him the blood, suddenly a week later he was back.” 

“How did they get all this information?” Dean asked as he looked at her. 

“Around eight years ago, an angel had come looking for Dean, saying he had to stop the plot going on.” Amaya continued, “Castiel, he called himself.” 

Dean tensed at the name and it didn’t go unnoticed by the huntress. She took another bite of her food before continuing the story. 

“He came down and helped us keep Sam hidden from Azazel,” she elaborated. 

“Sam stayed hidden in the bunker, even though he had these urges to leave.” 

Dean could see a single tear roll down her cheek but stayed silent. 

“It hurt Dean the most, but--” she paused and took a sip of the orange juice he put out for her, “he knew it had to be done. Knew Sam had to stay safe. Well, turns out, a man by the name of Jake Talley ended up finding Samuel Colt’s colt and opened a devil's gate in Wyoming.” 

“I take it you guys were able to deal with not letting the 66 seals get open then,” Dean said softly. 

“They tried,” Amaya admitted. “They tried to cajole John or Dean at some point.” 

“Using what?” Dean regretted it the moment he asked. 

“I think we should change the subject,” Amaya said as she cleared her throat. “So what do we do today?” 

“Ever gone mini golfing?” 

==========

“Who can help us?” Dean growled as Crowley’s screams filled the dungeon room. 

Dean had lost his patience, taking the demon cuffs and restricting Crowley from moving. He looked at the weapons he hand gathered and smiled. 

“MOOSE! CAN YOU TELL NOT SQUIRREL TO KNOCK IT OFF?” Crowley bellowed as he looked at Dean. “I was only joking about making a deal. I mean not really but you have to understand, I’m a businessman. I am in the business of deals!” 

“You and your kind are not getting anything from us,” Dean sneered. Grabbing the brass knuckles, he smiled as the enchantments began to glow. 

“Those only work on angels,” Crowley pointed out. 

“Do they now?” Dean said with a chuckle as he punched Crowley, causing the demon to yell in pain. “See, I did some digging and I found a nice prototype by one Cuthbert Sinclair.” 

“Clever man that Magnus,” Crowley huffed. 

“Magnus?” Dean asked. “Albertus Magnus? That's just a code name. He was an--” 

“Alchemist during the middle ages,” Sam’s voice called from behind him. “Yeah, Um… Grandpa Henry told us when he traveled back in time to escape Abaddon. She um--” Sam cleared his throat, “she killed the men of letters and everything ended back in 1958.” 

“Oh,” Dean said as he looked at Sam. “So that’s why--” 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. 

“I find this all very touching that you are giving him a glimpse at how your lives are different,” Crowley said as he looked at the two men. “But can you please tell him to stop torturing me?” 

“I don’t know,” Sam said with a soft smile, “I mean, I kind of like his methods, he’s a bit more clean and strategic.” 

Dean grabbed the demon blade and made his way towards Crowley. 

“Moose,” Crowley said, “call him off.” 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Sam said as he straightened his back. “I want to see what he can do. Maybe learn from him a bit.” 

“You bastard,” Crowley growled. “When I get out of here--” 

“You’ll what?” Sam asked. “Because the way I see it,” he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I have an experienced demon torturer from another dimension. One that could probably do things to you my brother would never think of.” 

Dean turned to Sam, “What did he do to become a demon?” 

“Sold his soul for an extra three inches,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Really?” Dean said as he looked at Sam, “No, I mean--” he turned to look at Crowley, “Really?” 

“It was the 18th century,” he said with a shrug. “Needed a good fuck before I died, so what was the harm? After all, I rose in the ranks and became king of the crossroads and now king of hell. I say it was a good deal,” 

“I wonder,” Dean chuckled. “Maybe I can take away three inches.” 

“Not Squirrel, let’s talk about this,” Crowley said as he pressed himself closer to his chair. “Call him off, please.” 

“Why?” Sam asked. “What are you going to do for me that can make me stop him?” 

“Rowena!” Crowley bellowed. “If you call Rowena she will help.” 

Dean turned to Sam, “Rowena?” 

“His mother,” Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “And a witch who used to be a part of the grand coven.” 

Dean closed his eyes and turned to Crowley, “How do we summon her?” 

“You untie me,” Crowley said, “and I’ll summon her.” 

“You are not going to walk around free,” Dean said as he looked at the demon cuffs. “You are going to wear these,” he held them out in front of Crowley.

“I want Squirrel back,” he muttered. “Anything is better than this maniac.” 

“It’s either that,” Dean chuckled, “or I shave off those extra three inches and--” he paused and traded the demon blade over Crowley’s cheek, “continue to have fun.” 

“Moose, call him off,” Crowley growled. “I’ll wear the bloody cuffs, now call him off!” 

“You heard him,” Sam chuckled. 

“One miss step, one glance at Amaya to try and get her to sell her soul,” Dean growled in Crowley’s ear as he secured the demon cuffs. “And I will turn you into a Ken doll.” 

“Noted,” Crowley grumbled as he looked at Dean before changing his glance at Sam. “Your brother better learn to admit his--” he gave a small shudder, “feelings for the purple haired beauty. Or he’s going to be stuck in that world and risk losing her.” 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, “we know.”

Dean unscrewed one of the bolts holding the devils trap closed, breaking the seal and allowing Crowley to step out. Crowley walked towards Sam and gave him a curious look. 

“Tell me,” Crowley said as he walked up next to Sam, “why not tell Amaya what Dean needs to do to get back home?” 

“If we tell her,” Sam paused to lick his lips, “she would end up leaving. She already thinks that Dean only sees her as his--” 

“Play thing?” Crowley interrupted. “You know as well as I do that he thinks the opposite. If I remember correctly, there was that time he contacted me to protect her from a certain--” he clicked his tongue before smirking, “demon that thought he could use her to get to me through you two?” 

Sam huffed, “Yeah, I remember. Dean hated coming to you. But he would have done it for anyone he cares about.” 

“You know as well as I do, that he has her in a very special place in his heart he holds under lock and key,” Crowley sighed. “Not to mention what a certain cherub said to me when I was torturing him.” 

“So you know about them being--” 

“Soulmates?” Crowley finished. “Yes, I do. And honestly it’s very interesting,” he walked with Sam towards the war room. “I find it refreshing that he has someone. I mean it makes it nice and easy to bait him for things, if I’m honest.”

“You do anything to her,” Sam growled. “You know that--” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Crowley dismissed. “I know that you and Squirrel will come after me.” He sighed, “Like you haven’t tried before.”

“And we’ll keep trying,” Sam chuckled. “You keep poking at us and we’ll attack you.” 

=========

“What?!” Amaya exclaimed as her ball missed the hole. “No way!” 

“Read it and weep, sweetheart!” Dean chuckled as she put his ball down ready to take his shot. 

Amaya watched as the ball smoothly reached the hole and sank in. She groaned and got ready to take her shot. 

“You’re cheating!” she grumbled. 

“Nope,” Dean said as he watched her. “Just really good at the game.” 

“How?” she asked and shook her head. 

“I had a chance every now and then to have fun,” Dean said as he sighed, “Amaya, back home, would drag Sam and I out when her dad would be out hunting with ours. She would take us to arcades and do fun stuff.” He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “She was always hell bent on getting me to smile and relax.” 

“Yeah? And how did you really take it?” Amaya asked as she bent down to grab her ball to move to the next hole. 

“What can I say,” Dean said with a shrug. “I liked that she tried to cheer me up and she mostly said it was for Sam,” he smiled just thinking about his Amaya. “But I knew she was doing it for me too.” 

“What makes you say that?” Amaya asked him. 

“Sometimes...” Dean trailed off as he let out the breath he was holding, “sometimes I wish I treated her better. Kept her at arm's length without being a dick, you know?” 

Amaya softly hummed, “I should have let Dean explain.” 

“How long were you thinking about ending the engagement?” Dean asked as he prepared his shot for the next hole. 

“I-- I guess it was after we had to postpone for a fourth time,” Amaya said as she sighed sadly, “I guess I thought he was ashamed of me, or that he wanted to have one year without an incident.” 

“But you still love him,” Dean pointed out. 

“I never stopped,” she whispered. “I love him more than I love to breathe. And being without him right now--” she absently placed her hand on her abdomen before removing it quickly, “but, I know he would be happier without me.” 

“From what I can tell,” Dean spoke as he looked at her, “you’re a badass. I think you’re running ‘cuz you're scared. But--” he paused and took in a deep breath, “I can understand what you are doing. You love him to the point that you’re scared that something will happen to him and you’ll lose him forever.” 

“I--” Amaya began but paused when Dean raised his hands. 

“You said you’re scared that he’ll hurt you but I think you’re scared that you’re going to lose him because of what you are,” Dean pointed out, “Hunters.” 

“That’s why you’re scared too, right?” Amaya said as she offered him a small smile. “You know you have two options when you get back.” 

“And those would be...” Dean trailed off. 

“Well,” she breathed as she got her own ball ready for her turn. “Option one is you go back and you keep her at arms length, you let her find happiness with someone else, or--” 

“Or?” Dean prompted. 

“Or, you do what you’ve been denying yourself since you have known her,” Amaya said. 

“I don’t--” 

“You do,” she cut him off and placed her hand on his cheek. “You love her to the point that you are willing to be an ass to make sure that you aren’t the cause of her being hurt. But Dean, in pushing her away, you’re hurting her.” 

“I’m not--” 

“You are, Dean,” Amaya caressed his cheek as her own eyes filled with tears. “I know I’m going to lose my Dean, but you,” her voice caught in her throat. “You’re going to lose her one way or another unless you can find a way to let her in.” 

Dean stayed silent as they finished their rounds and went out for pizza; he knew she was right so he began telling stories. 

“So,” Dean sighed and chuckled, “we wait for our dads to finish up their hunt and I would see her sneaking off to talk to some boy she liked.” 

“Why do I have the feeling you got jealous and did something to embarrass her?” Amaya snorted. 

Dean let out a soft laugh, “I did,” he reminisced. “I swaggered into the diner, walked over to their booth and said just loud enough, ‘ _ I’m glad you told me to check myself for Gonorrhea, sweetheart _ ’.” 

“That’s real original,” Amaya huffed as she took a bite of her pizza. 

“Well, at the time, I really just wanted to keep her away from guys I didn’t like,” Dean said as he shook his head. He took a bite of his pizza and looked up at Amaya, “To finish the story, guy looks at her and just tosses money on the table and rushes out of there.” 

“What did she do?” Amaya asked softly, staring at him intently. 

“Grabbed the milkshake she was drinking and dumped it all over my head,” Dean stated matter of factly. “But she did get her revenge,” Dean declared with a soft smile. 

“Oh?” Amaya raised her eyebrow and leaned forward. “What did she do?” 

“Well,” Dean cleaned his mouth and smiled softly, “you see, I was getting cleaned up with some of the staff when I noticed that a pie I bought went ‘missing’,” he huffed. “So I go back to the motel and there she is, purple hair up in a high ponytail, her leather jacket illuminated by the moonlight, and she was right there on top of Baby’s hood, legs crossed and back on the windshield.” Dean looked down at the table top, thinking of the memory before his eyes looked up at the Amaya before him, “There she was eating my cherry pie, moaning with every bite she took. Then she looks at me and says ‘now I know why you love pie so much. It’s because it’s the closest you’ll ever get to know what a pussy tastes like’.” 

“She did not!” Amaya scoffed. 

“Swear to God, she did,” Dean said as he tried to hold his laughter in. 

It happened in a flash, Amaya changed slightly before him. No longer was her hair a regular brown color, but streaks of purple began to adorn it. Her face changed slightly to add the scars he missed and there seemed to be a light in her eyes. A light he would always see when Amaya would laugh and her nose would crinkle a certain way. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. 

“You okay?” Amaya asked as she wiped away the happy tear from her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Dean said as he opened his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. Before him was the Amaya of this world, no purple hair and no scars.

“Well then, we should get back to the apartment,” she said. 

“You don’t want to go out for drinks?” Dean asked as he grabbed the rest of the pizza and put it in a to-go box. 

“I need to learn to cut back,” she said as she grabbed her water and took one last sip, “need to learn to stay sharp.” 

“Fair enough,” Dean said. “But I’m going to have whiskey when we get back. I’m not ready to go to bed yet.” 

“Sounds good,” Amaya smiled as they walked out of the restaurant. 

The drive home was filled with the sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd. But once inside, Amaya made her way to the room and closed the door. Placing her hand on her abdomen, she took in a deep breath. God she missed Dean, her Dean, and this was all her fault; she was angry at him and now he was gone. Her heart yearned for him and he was nowhere near her and it hurt. The man out there, out in her living room drinking whiskey may look like him and sound like him, but it wasn’t him. And now she was heading to London in the morning. There was no turning back from that. 

As for Dean, he began drinking and thinking about his life with Amaya, his Amaya back in his home world. He wished he didn’t push her away and now, now he was sure that whatever his counterpart was doing was nothing to help his case. Amaya was probably finding someone new, a feeling of hurt in his heart arising at the thought. He knew that he had to start slow, first by apologizing, then taking whatever she would give him; he wanted to make sure that no matter what, they were still at least friends. Finishing his whiskey, he settled into the couch as he started to nod off. 

========================

Sam and Dean were in the kitchen when the sound of the footsteps on the metal staircase echoed throughout the Bunker. 

“Can we really trust this--” Dean paused to lick his lips, “this Rowena?” 

“As far as witches are concerned,” Sam began. “she’s the most powerful one we’ve ever seen.” 

“I am not talking about her skill as a witch,” Dean huffed as he placed his heads in his hands, “I am talking about trusting her to really help us.” 

“So far she’s been helpful,” Sam paused in thought, “she was able to help us take the Mark of Cain on Dean's arm off, but it did release the Darkness.” 

“I take it he took on the mark to protect you in some way?” he pointed out as he looked at the man who resembled his brother in his world. 

“There’s a lot that we do for each other, some good, some bad. But we always fixed the problems we created and we helped people,” Sam explained. 

Before Dean could ask more questions, a woman with long red hair walked into the kitchen. 

“Oh Samuel!” Rowena said with a smile, her Scottish accent filling Dean’s ears. “Fergus said you needed my help? Now, he didn’t say much but I do expect you and your brother got into a wee bit of trouble?” aiming her question at Sam.

“You could say that,” Sam sighed as he gave the redhead a thin lipped smile. 

“Now, where is--” she paused, her gaze falling on Dean for the first time, not having seen him as she was focused on Sam, “oh! I can see what Fergus means,” Rowena let her eyes roam over his body. It was as if she could see something that the boys couldn’t 

Dean stood up from his seat and slightly backed away as Rowena stalked over towards him, his back flat against the wall, he had nowhere to go. Closing his eyes as Rowena reached out for him, he waited for her touch but it didn’t come. Opening his right eye, he watched as she ghosted her hand over him. 

“Your soul does not belong here, Lad,” she said as she looked up at him. “You can open your eyes, I don’t bite you know. I’m not the witch from Hansel and Gretel. I believe tall and handsome over there and his brother killed her.” 

“How do you know my soul doesn’t belong here?” Dean asked as he watched her continue to ghost her hands over him. It was as if she could feel something radiating from him. 

“It isn’t difficult to sense auras, dear boy,” she huffed, a bit insulted that he doubted her skill. “Whatever magic did this is powerful and it left a mark, a very powerful mark. The longer you stay here, the more your soul will crack.” 

“Crack?!” Sam and Dean echoed. 

“Well, yes,” Rowena looked between them as she stepped away from Dean, “your soul is tethered to someone. You have a soulmate and it is trying to reach out.” 

“We have the spell that was used to switch him and my brother,” Sam spoke up after they digested her words, “it’s in the library.” 

“Let’s see what we are dealing with,” Rowena sighed, “but, I expect to be compensated, Samuel.” 

“Rowena,” Sam gave her a warning tone, “I am not giving you the book.” 

“You have no use for it my boy. In my hands, why, I could do magic that can help people! I could do good work with the book in my possession,” Rowena said as she made her way out of the kitchen, both men following her. “Besides, the book can help me figure out the spell if I could--” 

“You will look at it with supervision if you really feel like you need it,” Sam interrupted. “But you are not getting the book, Rowena.” 

“Very well,” she conceded, sighing as she made her way towards the table Sam had the spell laid out on. 

“I should go check on the demon,” Dean said as he observed Rowena closely. “You going to be okay watching her?” he glanced at Sam, the question directed at him.

“Yeah,” Sam said as he patted his back, “I got my pistol filled with witch killing bullets if I need to.” Dean gave a stiff nod as he walked out of the library and made his way towards the dungeon. 

Sam watched Rowena as her eyes roamed over the spell Crowley acquired, observing as her fingers danced over the parchment. It took a few minutes, but she finally looked up with a slight frown. 

“Well this is quite the mess your brother is in,” she stated. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked as he walked closer to her. 

“The mechanics of this spell is intertwined with the souls. So far, it states that true loves words can set things right,” Rowena explained. 

“We know that,” Sam sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs, “Dean has to admit that he loves--” 

“Amaya?” Rowena blurted out as she glanced at Sam, “Don’t look so shocked. I could tell they were meant for each other from the moment she held me at gunpoint to save him from the mark.” 

“Yeah, he has to admit it,” Sam confirmed her analysis. 

“And the otherworld version?” she pressed. 

“He’s been declaring his love for the version of Amaya in his world, practically shouting it on the roof tops,” Sam chuckled. 

“The spell is iron clad, my boy,” she sighed deeply. “But--” 

“But?” 

“Maybe there's a way to reach him in his dreams,” she suggested as she glanced at the spell once more. “All that needs to be done is to convince your brother to admit his feelings. If he stays in the other world, his soul could shatter too.” 

Sam looked at Rowena before glancing at where the other world Dean had disappeared to, “What do you need?”

Rowena looked down at the spell and then up at Sam before smirking, “Well for starters, I’m going to need silene capensis.” 


	17. Dreams and Frustrations

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch, his snores softly filling the empty space of the apartment; but inside his mind, Dean’s battle was only just beginning. 

_ He woke up in the bunker and could hear a familiar sound fill his ears. Getting up off the bed, he was happy to be back, happy to try and be with Amaya, his Amaya. Walking down the familiar hallway he made his way towards the kitchen and sighed in relief when he saw her.  _

_ “Hey, Amaya,” Dean walked in and smiled at her, “About what I said…”  _

_ Amaya chuckled and waved her hand flimsily in the air, “It’s fine. You were angry, I was angry,” she shrugged her shoulders and turned to face him, “Want to go see if we can hustle some douchebags out of their money?”  _

_ “Uh… yeah, that sounds good,” he said offering her a sweet smile, neither of them noticing a shadow watching in the distance.  _

_ “I am so going to get more money than you,” she let out a small laugh.  _

_ “Not my fault I don’t have nice tits to distract guys with,” Dean chuckled as he grabbed his jacket.  _

_ The scene seemed to shift as Dean found himself in the interior of a bar. There he was watching as Amaya worked her magic on some frat guys who were basically drooling over her. He would never admit it, but he was jealous, he didn’t want the douche’s anywhere near her. But he had to keep her safe, had to make sure she would live her best life without him putting his curse on her.  _

_ “Got $500,” she said with a smirk as she knocked back a shot. “You okay?”  _

_ Dean gave a small nod, “Yeah, just,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “kind of striking out. So what do you say we--” he trailed off when he noticed her looking at someone sitting alone at a table on the corner. “What’s up?” Dean asked.  _

_ ‘Huh?” Amaya snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. “Going to try my luck tonight,” She gave his shoulder a gentle tap before walking away from him.  _

_ Upon looking closer, Dean could see the man wearing a suit. But there was something eerily familiar about him; Dean watching as Amaya made her way over. He watched as she leaned on the small table and he was sure that the man had a great view of Amaya’s perfect breasts. Dean licked his lips and knocked back his own shot but noticed that the only girl at the bar was Amaya. With a sigh he decided to go and make sure that she was okay.  _

_ “You are very mysterious, Mr?” Amaya’s voice reached his ears as he got closer.  _

_ “Winchester.”  _

_ Dean froze at the sound of the voice. That was his voice! But he was behind Amaya, so who was she talking to?  _

_ “My name is Dean Winchester,” the man said.  _

_ Dean’s eyes widened at the name, taking a small step to the side as his eyes glared at the man. Instinctively he put a hand on Amaya’s shoulder only to have her shrug him off.  _

_ “That’s funny,” she glanced over her shoulder to glare at Dean. “My friend's name is Dean and you look just like him. You guys could be twins.”  _

_ Dean watched as his doppelganger stood and smiled at him. It was his face, his eyes, his everything! Even his devilish good looks. All Dean could do was stare at the man in shock. His mind raced with questions: was it a shifter? A witch with a glamour? He wasn’t sure what was going on but he was going to get to the bottom of it.  _

_ “Wow,” Amaya’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “did you have a twin that was kidnapped from the hospital? Cuz you guys look super alike.”  _

_ “No,” Dean growled. “I don’t have a twin, Maya can I talk to you? Over there?” Dean pointed away from the table. “Way, way, over there.”  _

_ Rolling her eyes, Amaya walked with Dean away from the… whatever it was. Once they were out of earshot, Dean cleared his throat and tightly smiled at Amaya, three seconds away from bursting.  _

_ “You’re not thinking about going home with that guy, right?” he said with a soft scoff, “I mean look at him, he looks like a grade A douche.”  _

_ Amaya raised an eyebrow at him before glancing back at Mr. Winchester, “You’re kidding right?” she snorted, “He is not you, Dean. And I think he’s cute,” she bit her lip and blushed a bit.  _

_ Dean’s eyes widened at her reaction. The way she bit her lip and stared back at the look-a-like. Dean could feel jealousy bubble up in his chest, but he wasn’t supposed to feel it radiating this badly, his entire being felt on fire and he couldn’t help but want to take her and leave the bar immediately.  _

_ “It’s not that, Maya, it’s just--” Dean liked his lips as he picked his next set of words carefully, “I don't trust him.” _

_ “And I don’t trust most of the girls you fuck to not give you an STD to pass on to me, but here we are,” Amaya sassed. She looked up at him and sighed, “Look, we had a nice arrangement. It was fun, but I need to move on. I need a connection to someone,” she admitted.  _

_ “What are you saying?” Dean asked, his breath getting caught in his throat, “Maya, anyone else but him, please.”  _

_ “You don’t have a say in this,” The man said as he walked up from behind Amaya, “Amor, ¿por qué no vas afuera y me esperas al lado del carro?” he said and leaned in to kiss her temple before caressing her cheek. (Love, why don’t you go outside and wait by the car?)  _

_ “Claro,” Amaya said as she walked away from them. (Sure)  _

_ Both men watched as Amaya walked away. Dean could feel his heart sink watching her agree with the man she just met. Dean was about to go after her when a hand on his chest held him back.  _

_ “Let her go,” the man with his face and voice said, “You clearly are not giving her the attention she needs. So just let her go, let her be happy.”  _

_ “She is happy,” Dean growled, “And I can guarantee she won’t be happy with you.”  _

_ “Won’t she?” his mirror said, “And is she happy with you when you treat her like a mattress? I can take her back to my world, you can keep my Amaya and we will both be happy.”  _

_ “You--you’re--” Dean stuttered.  _

_ “I’m you,” his double smiled as he adjusted his tie, “Well, a better version anyways. Graduated Magna from MIT with my doctorate in engineering and I run one of the best hunting groups the men of letters have ever seen. Not to mention,” he paused to give out a chuckle, “You don’t love her.”  _

_ “I love her as a friend,” Dean huffed, but there was a small pain in his heart, almost like a needle had pierced him. “She’s my  _ _ best _ _ friend, pal,” Dean poked at his doubles chest, “so don’t tell me that I don’t--”  _

_ “You  _ _ care _ _ for her,” his mirror said, “That’s not love, that’s caring. It’s a different concept you GED educated, emotionally suppressed, asshole.”  _

_ “Emotionally suppressed?” Dean reeled back in shock, “Listen pal, I may have my GED, but at least I’m not a know it all, woman stealing, douchebag.”  _

_ “Woman stealing?” his mirror asked, arching his eyebrow, “I didn’t steal her. Amaya is single, I did not see your name on her.”  _

_ “You’re stealing my best friend,” Dean grit his teeth, clenching his fist, “You’re taking away the only person I can talk to and--”  _

_ “Scream at? Call easy?” his mirror interrupted, “Because that girl out there, loves you but you are tossing her aside like a used up rag,” he smoothed out his hair and sighed, “I’m getting tired of dealing with you. It’s simply not worth it. I’m going to take Amaya back to my world and put you back in your place. I will give you the Amaya of my world, it seems that she doesn’t love me as much as I thought she did.”  _

_ “You can’t,” Dean breathed, “Don’t, please, don’t take her away from me,” desperation leaking out of his heart into his words. _

_ “Why?” the mirror asked, “Give me one very good reason why I shouldn’t take her and show her what being loved is really like?”  _

_ “Because--” Dean stalled as he tried to think of his next words carefully. He couldn’t admit he loved Amaya, for that would be the equivalent of handing her a death sentence. If he admitted what he really felt, sooner or later she would die. He would rather have her close enough to protect from harm, but still keep her at arms length to keep her away from his curse. His mind raced with what to say, but there was only one word that kept repeating in his mind.  _

_ “Because?” the mirror version said, letting the word hang as he waited for Dean to continue. _

_ “I--” Dean still couldn’t find the words to convince his mirror to let Amaya stay.  _

_ “You?” the mirror moved his hand in a circular motion, signaling Dean to continue with what he wanted to say.  _

_ “I L--” Dean began but stopped, the words on the tip of his tongue, his heart screaming the word. But his brain, his brain stopped him from completing the sentence, “I can’t,” he choked out.  _

_ The mirror sighed and shook his head, “We’re done here,” turning away from Dean he began walking towards the exit, “Looks like she’ll be mine after all,” he chuckled and gave Dean a wave.  _

_ “Like hell she will,” Dean growled as he stomped towards his mirror self, “She isn’t going anywhere with you douchebag.”  _

_ The mirror turned towards him and gave him a smirk, “Douchebag? Nice to see that’s how you see yourself.”  _

_ “What? No I don’t,” Dean argued, “I may be a dick, but I’m far from a douchebag like you! You have everything! You have the perfect job, the girl, perfect life! Me, I’m poison!” Dean spat, desperation and self-hatred destroying the inhibitions he once held, “Anyone I get close to either gets hurt or dies, and trust me, Amaya is going to be one of the ones that will end up dead.”  _

_ “That very fear is what will kill her,” the mirror revealed, “You push her away and she will go off on her own,” he pointed out, “She’s coming with me, whether you like it or not,” he finished opening the door.  _

_ Dean felt his anger rise, as he reached out and grabbed his mirror image only to have his arm twisted when his counterpart grabbed his wrist. Dean took his free hand, bawling it up into a fist ready to strike, when his mirror self dodged and placed Dean’s twisted arm behind his back. Dean stumbled forward as his counterpart pushed him away with a smirk, feeling his anger rise he turned back around with a growl. Turning back around, Dean began to swing his fists wildly, his jealousy and frustration clouding his mind as his counterpart dodged all his advances.  _

_ “Stop dodging and fight back!” Dean yelled in anger as he charged at his counterpart again.  _

_ Other world Dean smirked, entertained by Dean’s actions. For a man who loves to suppress his emotions, Dean can express jealousy and anger well. Tilting his head in curiosity, other world Dean took a step to the side, dodging Dean’s tackle. He let out a laugh as Dean cried out in frustration when he dodged again.  _

_ “Give it up,” his doppelganger said, “Why are you trying to hold on tightly to something that you don’t love.”  _

_ Dean simply let out another grunt as he charged at his counterpart again. There was no way in hell he was going to let the cheap knock off take Amaya away from him. He would fight to keep her with him. He would be damned if Amaya was killed and he wasn’t there to protect her. No matter how great of a hunter she is, Dean never wanted to see her get hurt.  _

_ “This is getting really boring,” his counterpart said with a fake yawn, “Give it up, you’ll never beat me.”  _

_ “Buddy, I’m going to make sure I knock you back into your own universe,” Dean said as he was able to tackle his counterpart to the floor, only to be bested and wrestled to the point where he was on the bottom.  _

_ “Looks like I’m winning,” his mirror boasted, “I mean come on, my Amaya is just like you, has a wall around her heart, doesn’t share her feelings,” he began listing.  _

_ “She loves you, you douche! Why she loves you I wouldn’t know but I have seen her scared to be with you for the same reason I’m scared to be with Amaya,”  _

_ This made other world Dean tilt his head curiously. It seemed that Dean and his Amaya had bonded somehow. And he missed his Amaya missed her comebacks and how they would spar just for fun. He missed their evening walks with Zeppelin. Shaking his head he couldn’t afford to be distracted. He had a role to play, he had to make sure Dean confessed his love. Needed Dean to really say what was in his heart.  _

_ Getting back into his role, other world Dean let out a scoff, “Bullshit. You just want Amaya so you can stick your dick in her when you’re bored,” he mocked, “With me, she’ll be treated like a queen. I would worship every inch of her perfect body,” he said.  _

_ Of course, it was no different to what he would do when he got home. He would worship his Amaya in every way possible. But not before dragging her down the aisle and marrying her the minute he got back. No more waiting, no more stalling. Looking down, other world Dean could see the inner conflict on his counterparts face. He was almost wearing him down.  _

_ “Get off me,” Dean growled as he tried to overpower other world Dean. But nothing he did was working, it was almost as if this douche who had his face and was dressed in a suit had power in his dreams, “This is my mind I should overpower you!”  _

_ “Not going to happen,” his mirror image chuckled. “Know why? Because you don’t want Amaya. Secretly, you want me to take her from you. If you really wanted to beat me to a pulp, you would have done it by now. Face it, you don’t really want her.” _

_ Dean closed his eyes as his mind processed the words his counterpart spat. Was he right? Was he really not trying hard enough to fight for Amaya? He refused to believe it, a shot of adrenaline rushed through him, granting him the strength to overpower his counterpart, reversing their roles.  _

_ “She isn’t going with you James Bond wannabe,” Dean barked as he punched his mirror image. “You think I don’t know about how your world operates? Fixing up Baby to be a spy car for hunting, knowing hundreds of languages, and not to mention the fact that you have a god damn perfect life!” he swung once more, “Even through all of that, I won’t let you have her,” he grounded out. “I won’t let you have the woman I love!” he screamed. _

_ “Love?” other world Dean asked as he raised a bloody eyebrow. “How do you know you love her?”  _

_ Dean let out a grunt as he grabbed other world Dean by the lapels of his jacket and stood him up. In one swift motion, the rugged hunter slammed his counterpart against one of the nearby walls.  _

_ “Because, I can’t sleep knowing she’s hunting alone,” Dean’s voice cracked slightly. “When she’s with me, my nightmares are gone. I kiss her and time seems to stop,” his voice a mere whisper as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “Ever since we were kids, I could see this light just shine through her. I never wanted her to get close to me. Because, I would only dim her light.” Dean closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. His heart raced at the thought of being with his Amaya again. Being with his purple haired, rough and tough huntress, “When I look at her, my heart pounds in my chest, my palms begin to sweat, and I have to bite my tongue to not jumble my words when I speak to her.”  _

_ “Whenever she looks at me, the fondness I see in her eyes makes me want to be a better person. Makes me want to be someone better, someone who she deserves,” the words were falling out of his mouth without his control. “Someone that isn’t broken, isn't incapable of giving her everything that she wants and needs. Someone who will make her feel loved, despite anything that happens. Someone who will fight for her!” he finished with a shout, anger at himself and the desire to be with the one he loves forcing the confession out of his mouth. He had never felt more desperate than he had in this moment in his entire life, it felt like if he didn’t fight right now, in this moment. He would lose what was most precious to him forever.  _

_ “So no,” he said with a slight mocking smirk. “You ain’t taking her unless it’s over  _ _ my _ _ .  _ _ Dead _ _ .  _ _ Body _ _ . got it, pal?”  _

_ “Good to see you finally grew some damn balls,” his counterpart laughed, relieved that his mission was successful. “You could have avoided all of this if you had just admitted what you felt for her in the first place.”  _

_ “Huh?” Dean huffed in confusion as he let go of his mirror self, “What are you talking about?”  _

_ “The spell the witches put on us,” other world Dean clarified. “We both had to admit our feelings for our respective Amaya’s,” he pointed out. “I would never deny that I love my Fiance.” He paused to lick his lips, “And I know that it will take more than an apology to make it up to her. But I love her, no matter how many times she tries to push me away or say that she isn’t worthy.”  _

_ It was uncanny as he looked into his own pair of eyes, but what he saw was a man who had been to literal hell and back. Other world Dean could see the pain and despair, but also the love and devotion shining through, “When you get back to your world, show her that you mean it.”  _

_ “Buddy, this is a dream, you’re talking as if--” Dean trailed off wondering if his counterpart was really there, not just his imagination, only to see him nod.  _

_ “The wonders of African Dream Root, and a redheaded witch named Rowena,” other world Dean with a slight shiver. “Going to take me months to wash off the stench of working with not just a demon, but a witch as well to get things right.” He could see the confusion on Dean’s face, “I’m here and I had to get you to confess your love, but doing it in here is not enough,” he said, his voice a tone of urgency.  _

_ “What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean huffed in frustration, “I love her, isn’t that good enough to switch us back?”  _

_ Other world Dean shook his head sadly, “Needs to be out in the real world I’m afraid.” He fixed his coat and smoothed out his hair, “But I think I know a way to wake you up so you can do what you need to.”  _

_ “Oh yeah?” Dean said with a smirk, “What’s that?”  _

_ Dean watched as his counterpart walked through the bar’s entrance and brought Amaya back in. Dean could feel his heart pound in his chest as she looked up at him with her brown eyes; the same brown eyes full of love and hope. Licking his lips, he watched as she slowly walked towards him: her purple hair flowing down her shoulders, and her lips holding a small smirk.  _

_ “Did you mean it?” she asked as she reached towards him and moved her hand up his chest towards his cheek.  _

_ Dean leaned into her touch and let out a happy sigh. He missed this, missed her, missed the lingering touches. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, the kiss he shared with the other world Amaya only made him miss his Amaya more. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her in close to him as he brought his lips crashing down to hers: soft pecks at first before running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He sighed contentedly when she opened her mouth, letting their tongues battle.  _

_ “I love you,” he whispered once they broke apart, his forehead pressed up against hers as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. “I have loved you since that first time you tried to cheer me up when our Dad’s were out hunting and we were left alone.”  _

_ “I--”  _

Dean awoke with a start as he let out a small gasp, his chest heaving as he tried to breath normally. The dream came to him in small trickles, images passing through his irises with each second that went by. Looking around he could hear Zeppelin’s small whimpers as he was battling his own dreams, the dog laying on it’s side moving his paws as if he was chasing or being chased by something. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he walked past the dining room and towards the door leading to the back porch, opening the sliding glass door with a soft sigh. He was still in this strange world and all he wanted was to go back home. He knew how to break the spell, but he hated expressing his feelings. Fucking wicthes always seem to know how to push his damn buttons. 

“Dean?” he closed his eyes as her voice called to him: but he knew it wasn’t her. It wasn’t the woman he loved, “Are you okay?” other world Amaya walked out and sat next to him as he looked up at the stars. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I woke up from a dream.” 

“Bad?” Amaya asked as she looked up at the stars with him. 

“Started out that way,” Dean muttered before leaning back, “but then--” 

“Then…” Amaya urged him to continue. 

“Then, I discovered something,” Dean breathed as he turned to face her. 

“Oh?” Amaya sounded surprised as she looked at him. “What did you discover?” 

“You were right,” he admitted as he gazed into her eyes, the very same ones that made him miss the woman he loved. 

“I was right?” Amaya raised an eyebrow at him. 

“She’s not here,” he whispered. “So I guess I can tell you because--” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “because you love your Dean…. And I love my Amaya, with everything in my being down to my shredded up soul. I have loved her since she came into our motel room when we were just six years old.” 

“So I was right,” Amaya smiled smugly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean brushed her off. “Don’t rub it in.” 

“Sounds like you got everything figured out,” she said as she smiled. “You should get back to bed. I’m sure Sam has already found something to help break this curse.” 

“Yeah,” Dean said. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, “It’s 3 in the morning. Why are you dressed?”

“Oh, I have to head out for a few things.” She cleared her throat and smiled, “When you get back, make sure you do everything you can to make her see that you really do love her.” 

“You know,” Dean said as he looked at her, “you could have a drink with me. I realized I needed to get my head out of my ass and admit it. You were right you know.” 

“Oh I know,” she chuckled. “I knew from the moment you looked at me like someone who lost their puppy.” 

“What no, I didn’t-- shut up,” Dean huffed. 

“The minute you saw I was a hard ass, your face did this thing where you looked upset for just a second,” Amaya explained. “Before you hardened your face and put up your walls.” How was it that this woman could read him like a book, just like his Amaya? 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached for her and caressed her cheek, “He loves you, you know,” Dean whispered. “The other me. Douchey guy who loves his suits. He is lucky to come home to you.” 

“Yeah, come home to me,” she muttered. “You should really get some sleep, Winchester. We need to get you home.” 

Dean gave her a bright smile as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, “He's lucky to have you.” 

“Go to bed,” she scolded as she moved away from him, both of them making their way into the apartment. 

With Dean in the guest room, Amaya quietly grabbed her bags and plane ticket, for she had sped up her move to London. By the time they figured it out, she would be in the air and reaching the famed city. With one look around the Apartment, she placed the envelope filled with her parting words to her Dean and gave Zeppelin a soft pet. Making her way out, she closed the door quietly, unaware of how the things ripped from their universes were about to be put back in their proper place. 

===============================================

_ Before the dream _

Back in the main universe, Dean looked at the concoction the witch Rowena had brewed. He lifted it to his nose, taking a small whiff before turning his head in repulsion. 

“Are you sure we can trust her?” Dean asked as he looked at Sam. 

“Listen here, boy,” the redhead hissed as she poked at his chest with a well manicured nail. “I may be a witch but I am a witch of my word.” 

“No matter what you say you are still a witch,” Dean spat. “How do we know that if I drink this I will be connected to the other me? African Dream root only connects those in the same realm!” 

“With a few tweaks I was able to enhance the powers of the root itself, granting the ability for interdimensional connection,” Rowena explained. 

Dean turned to look at Sam, “What if it doesn’t work?” 

Sam took a deep breath, “It will. I have to believe that it will.” 

Dean ran a hand across his face and froze when he noticed a wave of purple hair move past the door of room 11. Moving past Rowena and Sam, he followed Amaya to her room, noticing her door slightly ajar and deciding to take a glance inside. He could see her moving around, a bag on the bed and Amaya stuffing her things into it. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his fist and gently knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” she called. 

“You going somewhere?” he asked as he stood under the doorway, his body leaning against the frame as he watched her move around the room. 

“Yeah,” she sighed and stopped packing her stuff, freezing and glancing towards Dean for a moment. Her back turned as she continued to put her folded clothes into her bag, “Jason asked me to hunt with him for a while.” 

At the mention of Jason, Dean straightened up and took wide strides to stand in front of her, “What did you say?” he asked, worried about her decision. 

“What do you think I said? I said, yes,” Amaya answered as she tried to swerve around him only for him to block her path. “Move,” she demanded. 

“No,” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you can’t leave before we fix this. You have to stay to see him come back.” 

“Why?” she scoffed, raising her eyebrow at him and crossing her arms across her chest, mirroring his stance. “Why should I stay to see him come back and treat me like a damn mattress? What’s the fucking point? I have a chance to move on and I can do it before you two switch places. Whatever it is you need to get him to say, you have to know one thing,” she paused and licked her lips, “he won’t reveal his feelings. He locks them up in the deepest darkest reaches of his mind and soul. He hates showing his emotions, and when he does, it’s when he feels that it is the end.” 

“One day,” Dean pleaded, “give it one day, let him come back and you can say goodbye to him.” 

Amaya bit her lip as she looked at Dean. Her eyes roamed over his body, she could see that he was determined to make her agree. And what was the worst that could happen if she stayed an extra day or two? Dean comes back, she would have reassurance that he was okay and she could leave knowing he was safe and back home. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. 

“Fine, one more day,” she agreed. “But once he’s back I’m gone.”

“Fair enough,” Dean acknowledged as he held up his hands in surrender. “Now, can you please make sure the witch doesn’t do anything weird to me? Please?” he pleaded as he pouted his lip and tilted his head, attempting to pull off Sam’s famous ‘puppy dog’ look. 

“Oh god,” Amaya groaned, “I hate that face. That’s how he was able to convince me we could handle a damn Wendigo on our own when we were seventeen.” 

“Funny,” Dean chuckled, “It’s how I convinced Amaya to go to prom with me.” 

Amaya rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him, “let’s get this over with.” 

The walk back to room 11 seemed longer than ever. Dean wasn’t sure what would happen once he took the foul smelling concoction, but he hoped that once he contacted this world’s Dean, everything would be put into place. 

“Now,” Rowena said once he and Amaya walked into the room. “Once you take this potion, I will say the spell and you should be able to infiltrate your counterparts' dreams.” She explained as she walked over to Dean’s table and looked over everything she needed, “are there any questions?” 

“It seems clear cut and dry,” Dean breathed as he held the cup with the potion close to his lips. “Are we sure it has everything?” He hesitated to drink it. 

“Well, if Samuel gave me the right hair,” Rowena sighed, “Now stop stalling and drink up. Slàinte mhath.” she said in galaic wishing him cheers. 

Dean looked from Amaya to Sam before glancing down at the cup in his hands. His heart pounding in his chest as he raised the glass to his lips and knocked it back. Amaya and Sam watched as he went limp and landed on the bed. They stood watching for a few minutes before Rowena cleared her throat. 

“Well all we can do now is wait,” she announced before clapping her hands gently. “Amaya dear, why don’t you and I go into the kitchen for some tea?” 

“I don’t drink tea,” Amaya grumbled. “Besides, I don’t trust you.” 

“Really? What have I done to--” 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Amaya hissed. 

“It was only a small spell,” Rowena sighed, waving her hand dismissively. 

“What spell?” Sam asked, looking between the two women. 

“Nothing, Sam,” Amaya grumbled walking out of the room. “I need to finish packing.” 

“Packing?” Sam asked, surprised. “Why are you packing? Where are you going?” 

“Don’t worry, I promised James Bond there I wouldn’t leave until at least tomorrow. Jason asked me to join him as his hunting partner.” She waved her hand at Sam trying to brush the long haired hunter off. 

“Amaya, you said no right? Please tell me that you are going off on your own like always and you’ll be back?” Sam inquired as he watched her moving around her room packing her things. 

“I said yes,” she answered with a frustrated sigh. “Sam, why did you guys really want me to join you? You guys were fine without me.” 

“Dean kept worrying about you and I figured--” 

“You, figured?” Amaya turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest eyebrow raised. 

“Dean loves you Amaya,” Sam let out a small angry whine. “You two have been pinning over each other for years and then you got into the whole friends with benefits thing and it obviously is hurting  _ both _ of you.” 

“Sam, I’m leaving in the morning,” Amaya huffed. “You can’t stop me and I will try to leave before Dean wakes up.” 

“Sam,” A voice called from down the hall. 

Sam held up his hand as a signal to Amaya to wait for him to come back. Poking his head out of the doorway, Sam could see the familiar trenchcoat wearing angel heading his way. 

“Sam, If both Dean’s aren’t put back in their proper worlds--” Castiel began as he stopped at the entrance to Amaya’s room. 

“Yeah, I know it could damage their souls and--” Sam stopped and gave a quick sly glance at Amaya who stopped to try and listen to the two men conversing. 

“And what, Sam?” Amaya growled angrily as she turned to face him. Her purple hair whipped around before she stomped towards him, “What the fuck are you keeping from me?!” she demanded. 

“It could damage your soul, dearie,” Rowena said as she stepped out into the hallway. “If the souls are not put back into their proper universe’s then the souls belonging to both Dean’s, not to mention your and your counterparts soul can shatter.” 

“Me? Why me? I’m not special,” Amaya shook her head with a scoff. “You guys really are trying to say anything to get me to stay aren’t you.” 

“No, it isn’t,” Sam pleaded. “You and Dean are connected Amaya and--” 

“Shut up,” Amaya spat. “Just stop, please,” she pleaded as she looked at Sam. Her eyes full of pain, “Just because our souls are connected doesn’t mean anything so can we please just drop it?!” 

Cas and Sam stayed quiet as they watched Amaya continue to pack. Rowena placed her hands on both men and motioned for them to leave. Reluctantly they left Amaya alone with Rowena as she entered Amaya’s room.

“Get out Rowena,” the huntress warned as she zipped up her backpack. “I am in no mood for whatever you have cooked up in your witchy head.” 

“All I did was put you in a dream state with Djinn poison, it was harmless,” Rowena argued. 

“It wasn’t as harmless as you think,” Amaya grumbled as she glared at the redhead. “You knew what that spell would do. You knew it would give me that kind of dream.” 

“All I did was put you in a nice world where your heart's desire came to fruition, that’s all,” Rowena defended as she looked around Amaya’s room. “Are you really leaving, Lass?” she gave the huntress a curious look, “you seem troubled.” 

“I’m fine,” Amaya said as she crossed her arms over her chest staring at the witch. “It’s better if I can move on. Besides, Jason is kind, sweet, funny, a good hunter.” 

“But he’s not Dean,” Rowena pointed out. 

“So? Why would I want him to be--” 

“Don’t lie to me, little girl,” Rowena hissed, her eyes glowing a deep violet. 

“Bruja, yo no te tengo miedo,” Amaya said as she stared Rowena down. (I’m not scared of you witch). 

“Fine,” Rowena said lifting her hands up in defeat, “you keep denying your heart and--” 

“I’m not the one who doesn’t admit their feelings,” Amaya snapped. “So excuse me while I make sure my bike is ready for my trip to meet up with Jason.” 

“Well, I can’t really say I didn’t try,” Rowena said to herself as Amaya walked off. “I mean, with her gone, Dean would be distracted, the oaf, and I could find a way to get the book of the damned.” she schemed. 

“You are not getting anything, Rowena,” Sam said as he leaned against the door frame. “Seem’s Dean is up. He said it was successful, but now we have to wait.” 

“Then you all should get some real rest. If they switched while asleep, then that is how the spell should end once your brother confesses.” 

That same night, Amaya lay awake in her bed. Rowena was long gone and Sam had Cas and other world Dean in the war room. What they were talking about she didn’t care, she just wished she could go to sleep.But everytime she closed her eyes, all she could see was Dean. The times he would annoy her on a hunt, or even when she was trying to get a date. Then there were the times she would be out on her own sitting on one of Bobby’s junk cars back at the junkyard. She could feel his embrace when he comforted her, always with a kiss to the crown of her head and a promise that it would be okay. 

Sitting up, Amaya turned towards her pillow and began punching it. Her grunts and growls escaped each time her fist hit the pillow. 

“Stupid Winchester,” she huffed. “Had to be stupid and fall in love with you and… and… fuck you.” she spat to herself. Her chest heaved in anger as she thought about what happened, “I’m leaving,” she reminded herself. “I am leaving and I will be happy with Jason because he cares. He’s not scared of his feelings.” 

Laying back down she began taking slow deep breaths. It took awhile but she finally was able to fall asleep. As she slept, the mechanics of the universe seemed to fall back into place as the souls found their way home. 


	18. Home

Dean opened his eyes and sat up looking around the room. Last night he had gone to bed in the apartment in another world. Looking around he smiled seeing his room just as he left it months ago. Pictures of himself, Sam, and Amaya at Bobby’s garage leaning on the Impala. His eyes roamed around the room and he smiled slightly feeling a sense of happiness; he could tell he was finally home. What broke the spell he wasn’t sure, but he could hear the sounds of Sam, Amaya, and Cas coming from down the hall. 

“Maya you can’t, we need you,” Sam’s voice called out. “We don’t even know if it worked!” 

“Let’s just give it up Sam,” she sighed. “We have tried everything short of a demon deal to get him back.” 

“Amaya, I don’t think it wise to--” 

“Shut it feathers,” Amaya growled. “Jason has a hunt down in Florida. I’m going to hunt with him for a while.” 

Dean’s heart clenched at that. It was now or never. Walking in, he cleared his throat making all three jump. 

“Morning Dean,” Sam ran a hand across his face. “We’re looking to find some knew ways to--” 

Dean held up his hand and smiled, “Going to stop you right there Sammy.” He let out a chuckle, “Cuz one, I’m back and it’s me. And B, I need to have the biggest, greasiest cheeseburger you can get me.” 

Sam and Cas both rushed to him enveloping him in hugs and slaps on his shoulder. Amaya hung back and adjusted her bag. She was relieved he was back, but it didn’t change the fact that she had to leave. 

“Good to see you’re back, ass face,” she muttered. “I’m going to finish loading up my bike and head out.” She walked past the men and made her way to the garage. 

She was trying desperately to ignore the feeling of turning back to hug Dean. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the tears away as she secured her bag and put on the helmet. Opening the garage door, she revved up her bike and peeled out. 

Back in the war room, Sam and Cas observed Dean as he stayed still. 

“I guess she has a hunt,” he smiled. “When will she be back?” 

“She won’t,” Sam said. 

“What do you mean she  _ won’t _ ?” Dean growled. “She… she lives here this is her home.” 

Cas shook his head, “She’s going to hunt with Jason. This past month has been hard on her Dean.” 

“What did she do to get me back?” Dean glared at Sam. “She made a deal didn’t she?” he scoffed. “Of all the pig headed stupid things--” 

“You got yourself back,” Sam said. “The spell was clear. A declaration of love is the only thing that could have broken the spell.” 

“I-- I’m sure the other me broke it with the way he loved the other version of Amaya, and let me tell you--” 

“He never denied it,” Cas interrupted. “He always professed how much he loved the girl he was going to marry. So much so that he tortured a few Demons to try and find another way to break the spell.” 

Dean let what Cas said wash over him. His mind went back to his last night in the alternate world; the way he sat outside Dean and Amaya’s Apartment petting the dog Zeppelin, drinking a beer as he looked up at the stars. Amaya had come out to sit with him and the conversation had gone from figuring out the spell to how much he missed being home. How much he missed Amaya and the way she tried to get him to smile. How much he missed kissing her, only to push her away and regret it. How much he had tried to tell her how he felt only to have dreams of her dead or dying in his arms. 

_ He had looked at the alternate Amaya and reached over to caress her cheek.  _

‘ _ She’s not here _ ’ he whispered. ‘ _ So I guess I can tell you because, _ ’ he remembered swallowing the lump in his throat. ‘ _ Because you love your Dean…. And I love my Amaya, with everything in my being down to my shredded up soul. I have loved her since she came into our motel room when we were just six years old. _ ’ 

He remembered telling her the stories while he was there, how the happy little girl helped him with Sam and tried to get him to smile and laugh. Then the dream he had in the other world flashed before his eyes. Turning away from Sam and Cas he made a dash for his room, grabbing his keys to Baby and nearly sprinting to the slick black car he missed.

“Okay girl,” he said to the car, “we need to go get our other girl and bring her back.” 

Sliding into the car he smiled at the way she looked. No spy car mode or secret radios and buttons, just the classic girl that protected him since he was a baby. Starting up her engine, he put her in drive and peeled out after Amaya, hoping that Sam was tracking her movements so he could catch up with her. 

===================

Dean moaned as he felt something wet run along his face. The smell of dog breath hitting his nostrils. 

“Zep,” he moaned. “Down boy.” 

His eyes burst open at what he said. Sitting up, the dog laid down next to him on the bed giving him a small whine. 

“Zep!” he called happily. “I’m home,” he hugged the dog and gave him generous pets along his fur. “I missed you boy. Were you a good boy Zep?” 

The dog barked happily before jumping off the bed at the sound of the front door opening. 

“Amaya? Other Dean?” Sam’s voice made Dean smile. 

Getting off the bed he made his way to the living room, “Sabes que una llamada telefónica hubiera sido agradable,” Dean said as he crossed his arms. (You know a phone call would have been nice.)

“Your Spanish is getting better,” Sam said as he looked around the house. “Damn it. She left.” 

“Я проснулся, и Амая ушла, поэтому, как я понимаю, она пошла в магазин,” Dean said casually as he walked towards the stovetop coffee maker. (I woke up and Amaya was gone so I take it she went to the store.)

“Нет, ее рейс улетал ... с каких это пор ты говоришь по русски?” Sam turned to Dean who had a smug smile on his face. (No, her flight was leaving... since when do you speak Russian?) 

“Since middle school you dork,” Dean chuckled. “I believe that was the year you were caught with Macy playing doctor in the second grade classroom during recess.” 

“You’re back!” Sam placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. His eyes made sure his brother wasn’t harmed, “How?” 

“The spell could only be broken if he admitted his feelings of love for his Amaya,” Dean said. “I never doubted my feelings. But the other version of me… He kept pushing her away.” 

“So I take it he fessed up and everything is fixed,” Sam smiled. “We should get you checked out by--”

“You said her flight was leaving?” Dean looked at Sam. 

“Yeah, she’s transferring to the London office… with Ketch,” Sam rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“And you didn’t think to stop her?” Dean rushed past his brother and changed his clothes. Getting dressed in whatever he could find.

“She’s stubborn, Dean! You know that I know that,” Sam argued. “Where are you going?” 

“To stop her and drag her ass back here so we can get married! What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“Her flight probably left by now,” Sam looked at his watch. “There is no way you can make it.” 

“Take me to the angel Castiel,” Dean ordered as he grabbed his keys. 

“Are you insane? Asking an Angel for help?” Sam yelled. 

“He can get me to her and I can cut a deal with the angels,” Dean explained. “I think I can get to Castiel, just trust me.” 

Reluctantly, Sam followed Dean out to his car as he rushed towards the bunker. All the while Dean was on the radio barking orders and making sure everything was in place. Once there, he rushed past his parents and grandparents and made his way to the angel wing. 

“What in the goddamn hell is going on Dean?” grandfather Samuel said as he followed hot on Dean’s heels. 

“Going to get Amaya back and the only thing fast enough to get me to London is an Angel,” Dean explained as he opened up the cell to where they kept the angel Castiel. 

“Are you--” Samuel closed his mouth as Dean glared at him. 

“They’re soldiers, just following orders. If we can appeal to the ones who care about humans we can compromise. We don't have to be dicks,” Dean argued. “Pops trust me on this… please?” 

All Samuel could do was stay back as Dean walked into the cell. Once inside, Dean took a deep breath and walked to the vessel that housed Castiel. Jimmy Novack, a devout man who welcomed the angel into his body. Dean slowly walked up to the vessel suspended in the middle of the room. 

“Hello, Castiel,” Dean said as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the table before moving the chair to sit in front of the angel. 

“Haven’t you tortured me enough?” he spat. 

“I’ve come to offer you a proposition,” Dean said, running his fingers through his hair. “If you want to be freed.” 

“What do you want?” Castiel rasped as Dean moved to take him off his chains.

“I think it’s time, we worked with the angels instead of against them,” Dean admitted. “All I ask is that you help us, and we will help you.” 

“What do you need?” 

=================

Dean pushed Baby as fast as he could, barreling down the empty road. He pressed down on the gas pedal, pushing the car for everything it has.

"Come on baby," Dean said to the car. "We need to catch up to her. I know you can do it girl." 

Dean smiled as the car pushed on faster. The scenery was a blur as he made his way down the road. He could just make out the silhouette of a person on a motorcycle. He looked closely at the plate and smiled. He knew it was her; that and the decal he had put on said Led Zeppelin. 

Honking his horn, the bike revved loudly and sped up, Dean growling in frustration; she thought the car wanted her to speed up. Moving to the other side, he sped up to match her speed. Honking his horn, he shouted as loud as he could.

"PULL OVER!" 

Amaya shook her head and sped up, moving past the Impala. She wasn't sure what he wanted but she didn't have time to hear him. 

"Damnit, Maya," Dean cursed as he pushed Baby past her limit. 

He honked again but this time he pulled past her and turned the wheel to block her path making her stop. He watched as she popped the kickstands out and took off her helmet. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" she screeched. "I could have crashed my bike! Hell I could have damaged Baby!" 

"She's a big girl, she can take it," Dean said. "She didn't want you to leave and neither did I." 

"Dean, I have a hunt," Amaya placed her helmet on her hip.

"Blow it off," he shrugged.

" _ What _ ?!" She huffed. "I am not going to--" 

"Jason is a good hunter, he can handle it," Dean argued. "But we need you. Sammy, Cas, and I. We need you Maya." 

"No," Amaya said as she walked back to her bike, Dean hot on her heels.

"No? What do you mean no?" Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Maya, you can't leave." 

"I have a hunt. Damn it, Dean. Not everything is about you," she hissed. "Jason is waiting for me and I'm going to be hunting with him from now on. He doesn't think I'm easy," she spat his words back at him. 

Dean winced and took in a deep breath. 

"I need you," he whispered. "Don't choose him Amaya. Stay with me. Be with me. I've been lying to you and to myself for a long time," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't go to him," he whispered with pleading eyes. 

"That's rich," she scored and pulled her arm away from him. "You only ‘ _ need me _ ’ so I can warm your bed, Dean." 

"You’re so much more than that," Dean admitted softly. “You are caring, loyal, and you are this ray of light that I don’t ever want to go away.” Dean pulled her close to him, his green eyes staring into her brown ones, “Don’t go to him. Please, Amaya, give me a chance. I love you,” his voice loud and strong as he spoke with no hesitation, Amaya’s eyes widening in shock. “I’ve loved you since you and Omar showed up at our motel room back when we were six. Please, don’t go to him. Be with me. Stay with me. Choose me,” he pleaded. This deciding moment would depend on what he said, so he made sure that he expressed everything that he was feeling.

“Why?” Amaya shook her head. “Why now?! All the girls you had in your bed, and all the words I’ve heard you say, you decide to quote lines from Dr. Sexy now?” she growled, glaring at him as she clenched her fist while tightening her hold on her helmet with her other hand. “You decide to do this when I’ve had to spend time with your double who talked about marrying the girl he loved and it broke me.” Her voice cracked slightly, “It broke me Dean, because I knew you would never, EVER do that.” 

“I was scared, okay?” Dean hissed. “Every time I closed my eyes, you were either laying on the floor, blood pooling out of you, or killed right in front of me by my worst enemies.” 

“So you decide to pull the Dr. Sexy crap because you don’t want to lose me as your dream catcher?” Amaya placed her helmet on her bike and crossed her arms, “You must think I am one of your busty, no brained, one nighters. Because let’s face it,” she let out a small laugh. “This is just you not wanting to lose your fuck toy. That’s all I am to you.” 

“No you're not!” Dean argued. “You know me, Amaya. You know I can be a jackass. But let’s face it, I’m YOUR jackass. I belong to you, mind, body and soul. My entire being is dedicated to you, no one else,” he breathed with such honesty that both of them were shocked. “I am scared that my nightmares will come true. I need you,” he pleaded, finally voicing what he had been feeling from before their arrangement even started. “I love you.” 

“Dean,” Amaya sighed. 

“One day. Just give me one day to prove it to you. Come back to the bunker, call Jason, and let me prove it to you,” he begged. 

“I don’t see how--” 

“The Macarena,” he blurted out. “I owe you a macarena in women's underwear. Let me fulfill the debt and if that’s not enough proof for you, then you can go.” 

Amaya glared at him as she thought about it, “One day.” She put on her helmet and changed the bike's direction to head back to the bunker, “But I’m only going back because you owe me. I’ll tell Jason I’ll meet him for the next hunt.” 

Dean watched as she peeled off back to the bunker. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Jason is going to know you’re mine, sweetheart.” 

Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number as he climbed into his car. 

“Jason, Dean Winchester,” he chuckled. “Need to talk to you about how you’re going to stay away from my girl.” 

==============

Amaya sighed as she walked into the apartment that the British division set up for her. She dragged her bag behind her as she looked around. It was already furnished to her liking as per her request. The one thing she hadn’t counted on was the extra baggage she was carrying. Rubbing her growing abdomen she sighed. She had no hope that the baby would survive, but she could dream. 

“Okay, Bean,” she whispered. “Looks like we’ll be British citizens from now on.” 

“Did you really think you could run away from our wedding?” 

Amaya turned at the sound of the voice and gasped, her eyes widening as Dean walked towards her. 

“Roughneck, what and how did you get here?” she sighed. “Just go back the way you came and leave me alone.” 

“Mi amor, ¿todos estos años y no puedes reconocer cuándo soy yo?” Dean walked up to her and caressed her cheek. (My love, all these years and you can't recognize when it's me?) 

“I am not your love,” Amaya growled. “You are not him. Besides, he’s better off without me. He’s just going to abandon me anyways. You know that. You’re just as cursed as I am.” 

Dean frowned at her words and walked up to her. 

“So when you were only sixteen and decided that you could hunt a ghoul on your own.” He licked his lips, “You had waited for the guards to switch their rotation to sneak out of the dorms. I followed you from the main house at the time.” 

Amaya could feel her breath caught in her throat as he told the story; one she never told the other Dean. 

“You wanted to prove that you were better than the hunters in your class. You wanted to be placed in the advanced academics where you felt that I shouldn’t have been.” he reminded her. “And if it wasn’t for you, I would have been ghoul food. Because you had done all the research, knew all the patterns, you saved me after I went in there blind.” Dean walked towards her and moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “That was the time I figured out I really liked you. Even after you knocked me on my ass time and time again. The way you killed that ghoul, the way the moonlight hit you just right, giving you this beautiful glow as you saved me. It made my heart swell with pride over what an amazing huntress you would be.” 

“How?” she whispered. 

“He manned up and confessed his love for his Amaya. Just like I never denied that I love you, mi amor,” his voice was a whisper as his eyes glistened with tears. “I am not going anywhere. You run, I will follow you. I will always follow you and chase after you and claw my way to get back to you.” 

“Why me?” Amaya tried to pull away only for Dean to tighten his grip on her waist. “I’m not good for you. I am nothing but--” 

“A good person, who has fought their way to prove they are the best,” Dean interrupted. “A person who despite their asshole father abandoning them, has become a sweet, kind, lovable person. One whom I adore and want to spend the rest of my life with.” He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket, “I don’t ever want to see you take this off. I want to see it on your finger until the day we grow old and pass on.” 

“You don’t want me,” Amaya shook her head. “I’m--” 

“Do not tell me what I want. You are not broken, Maya,” he caressed her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. “You are not broken. I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I am in it for the long run. That I am with you forever. You are my soul Amaya, just as I am yours.” 

“I guess we will have to wait another month before --” she stopped when he shook his head. 

“No,” Dean said smiling at her. “Now, we’re going to get married tomorrow. So let’s go.” 

“What?” Amaya looked around. “I… here?” 

“Trust me?” Dean smiled at her holding his hand out. 

Amaya rolled her eyes and smiled, “If I didn’t I’d be dead by now.” 

“Then let’s go,” Dean chuckled as he led her out of her apartment and down to the front where Sam was waiting. 

“I don’t ever want to travel by angel again,” he moaned. 

“Yeah it is not pleasant,” Dean agreed. 

“You did what, now?” Amaya said with a glare. 

“I had to find a fast way to get to you,” Dean shrugged. 

Amaya climbed into the car and watched as they drove down a street. “Where are we going?” 

“To headquarters,” Sam said as he motioned for the driver to go. “I’m sure we can spare a few hours before everyone arrives. But you need to get ready. Your dress and everything you need is ready for you.” 

“Dean,” Amaya whispered. “Are you sure?” 

Dean pulled her in for a heated kiss. His hands roaming for any exposed skin he could feel. He smirked when he moved his hand under her shirt to find skin he missed caressing. 

Breaking the kiss he placed his forehead against hers, “I am very sure. I have never been more sure than right now. I missed you, Maya. Lisa was under a spell, and I’m pretty sure the witches found a way to affect me. I would never, ever betray you like that.” 

Amaya nodded, closing her eyes and taking in his scent. A scent she missed. So engrossed in their world, they didn’t realize they had arrived until Sam banged on the top of the car making them jump. 

“Let’s go love birds.” 

================

Dean took a deep breath as he looked down at himself. Closing his eyes, he hoped it was just Amaya out in the library waiting for him. He stood there in a lacy pink thong, and nothing but the thong. Checking his phone, he made sure he had the right song before walking out only to groan as Cas and Sam sat with Amaya between them, Sam holding his phone out. 

“Really?!” Dean growled. 

“I mean, it makes for a good home movie,” Sam chuckled. “Besides this is good material for when you try to prank me.” 

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled. 

“Jerk,” Sam answered back with a smile.

“Are you going to do this or not," Amaya called from her seat, legs crossed at the knees while her arms were crossed over her chest, “I’m waiting.” 

“Yeah, yeah, unbunch your panties, I’m coming,” Dean grumbled as he pressed play on his phone and the music began to filter through the speakers. 

Dean began moving slowly to the rhythm moving stiffly. Amaya watched as he moved his right arm in front of him, then his left before turning his right palm up to the ceiling followed by his left. He continued the dance, just as he studied from the video he found. He placed his hands on his hips before moving them side to side before dipping into a squat, then jumping while simultaneously turning counter clockwise. 

Amaya watched on as he continued to dance. As she observed him quietly she tilted her head while raising her eyebrow. There was something missing. 

“Sing,” she called out as she leaned back against the chair. 

“What?” Dean called as he glanced over his shoulder while his back was turned before he continued the dance. “What do you mean sing?” 

“The stakes were, you were also supposed to sing the song, not just dance it in women's underwear,” she reminded him. 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered. 

Amaya watched on with a horrified yet slightly amused look on her face. There was Dean, true to his word, dancing the Macarena. She tilted her head as he wiggled his ass in the thong he was wearing before turning around again. 

“Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena,” he sang with gusto, his body moving with more enthusiasm. 

As Dean sang, his moves became exaggerated with every passing second of the song. Sam and Cas glanced at each other before bursting into small fits of laughter; but the sound of Amaya’s laughter is what made Dean enjoy losing the bet. The sheer fact that she was having fun made his heart swell. He missed the sound, and as he turned to face his audience he smiled while belting the lyrics. The way her nose crinkled and her body shook with the feeling made his heart pound in his chest. 

“Stop,” she let out as she slid from the chair to the floor in a heap of laughter, “my sides hurt,” she snorted out. “Please! No more. If I keep laughing I’m going to pee my pants.” 

A devilish smirk formed on Dean’s face at what Amaya admitted. Turning around to have his back facing them, bent over giving them a good view of his crack before slapping his hand down on his left cheek, the sound echoing throughout the room, resulting in another fit of laughter. 

“Oh dude come on!” Sam groaned as he lifted his hand to block the view. “That was something I did not need to see.” 

Amaya was laying on the floor trying to wipe the tears caused by her laughter. Her body shook with every giggle and snort, her abs hurt from the crunching her body did. When the song finally finished, Sam and Cas had snuck away, leaving Amaya and Dean alone in the library. 

“Okay,” Amaya said once she calmed down. She pushed herself up off the floor and adjusted her clothes, “that was really entertaining. But I should get going. I’m sure Jason has waited for me long enough.” 

She went to reach for her jacket when Dean grabbed her arm, “Quiero que salgas conmigo,” he let out in perfect Spanish. His chest still heaved as he tried to catch his breath, “Porfavor, Amaya sal conmigo.” (I want you to go out with me. Please, Amaya, go out with me.)

“Huh?” Amaya was gobsmacked. This was the first time since she had started teaching him Spanish that his pronunciation was perfect. 

“Apuesto que no puedes cortar más cabezas de vampiros que yo,” Dean declared as he licked his lips, pulling her close to him and wrapping an arm around her waist. With his other hand he caressed her cheek, his eyes staring deeply into hers, “El ganador, elige dónde salir. Y el perdedor tiene que vestirse en un vestido.” (I bet you can’t chop off more vampire heads than me. Winner gets to pick the date. Loser has to wear a dress.) 

“You can’t be serious,” Amaya scoffed. 

“As a heart attack,” Dean affirmed. “Come on, What’s the big deal? It’s just a harmless bet.” He held her firm and let out a soft chuckle, “I mean, what do you have to lose? Besides, you’ll get to see me in any dress you want.” He knew the right buttons to push, it was like taking candy from a baby. 

Amaya tilted her head in thought as she stayed in his embrace. The shiver down her spine at his thumb caressing her cheek giving her goosebumps, “You’ll wear any dress I pick?” she asked in assurance. “No whining or complaining?” 

“Scouts honor,” Dean confirmed, his hand raising to salute.

“Shut up,” Amaya rolled her eyes in amused annoyance, “you weren’t even in scouts. That’s not even how they do their sign.” she pointed out. 

“But I wanted to be. I would have made an awesome scout,” Dean argued playfully, a goofy smile plastered on his face. 

“You would have set the camp ground on fire,” Amaya chuckled, “fine. Okay, the winner gets to pick the date, the loser has to wear a dress.” 

As Amaya went to pull away, Dean held her firmly in his arms. His eyes continued to stare deeply into hers as he took in her features; her purple hair, the scar above her eye, the plump lips that he missed kissing. His breath caught in his throat as he savored how beautiful she looked. 

Amaya could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked over every freckle on his face, every wrinkle that decorated his eyes, and the look of worry on what she would do next. This was her Dean, the green eyes she was looking into held so much pain and heartache, but also compassion and longing. While her heart wanted to believe that Dean had changed, the thoughts swirling around her mind filled her with doubts. There was no way that in the span of a month, in a different world, he had changed this much. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Bet’s not sealed,” he pointed out. 

“A handshake is --” 

Dean pressed his lips against hers, silencing the words that threatened to come out. His tongue gently caressing her bottom lip, asking for access. He was surprised when she let out a soft sigh and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to seek out hers. As their tongues danced, Dean pulled her in closer to his body, her chest flushed with his as his erection brushed up against her thigh; the thong leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Dean slowly broke the kiss placing his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he breathed in the familiar lavender scent of her shampoo and body wash. He let out a soft chuckle giving her a devilish smirk. 

“Sealed with a kiss.” 

================================

Amaya bit her lip as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to change the style of dress she picked. With her body having changed, her original dress wouldn’t close, something she was sure that Mary noticed. The dress was simple enough, with a spaghetti strap top that accentuated her bust. From the bust down, the dress flowed freely in a bell shape. She appreciated that the back was not a zipper and instead was a laced up style back. It left room for it to be loose but fitted. She still could not believe what was happening; it felt like a dream. 

Dean was waiting for her so they could be married, after years of pushing it back and a month of him being in a different universe, they were going to do it. 

As she continued to look over herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but think back to a conversation she had with the other Dean. 

‘ _ You may be rough around the edges, _ ’ he said with a soft chuckle. ‘ _ But who isn’t? If your Dean is anything like me, He loves you more than you know. _ ’ He reached up and held her cheek in his palm, ‘ _ And sweetheart, I just spilled my guts out admitting what I’ve been pushing down for  _ _ years _ _ .’  _

The conversation came once they had gone back inside and Amaya made sure he went to bed. She had waited until he was deep asleep before sneaking out to make her flight. Knowing that her Dean had made it back made her wish that he was being successful in showing his Amaya just how much he did love her. Even with everything happening, her mind still raced with the notion that Dean, her Dean, would realize that she wasn’t worth the trouble. Her body began to shake with nervousness. 

“Amaya?” John Winchesters voice had her jumping slightly. He poked his head in and smiled at her, “You ready, darlin’?” 

Amaya bit at the nail of her index finger before looking at him with fear in her eyes, “What if he changes his mind?” she whispered, “I-- I’m not good enough for him.” 

John rushed over towards her and took her hands in his. His eyes widened at the fact that she was shaking like a leaf. 

Holding her hands firmly in an attempt to calm her down, “Where is this coming from?” he asked gently before pulling her in for a tight embrace, “I have never seen that boy as happy as he is when he’s with you. Only exception is when I gave him the Impala.” John tried to joke but cleared his throat when he noticed it wasn’t helping, “I promise you that he loves you more than you can imagine.” 

Pulling away gently Amaya nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I-- okay.” She licked her lips before looking up at her future father in law, eyes almost filled with tears, “I need to talk to him, please.” 

“Maya,” John said gently as he caressed her cheek as a loving father would, “You know that tradition is--” 

“Please,” her voice cracked as she pleaded with her soon to be father in law, “John, I need to hear it from him.” 

John let out a soft sigh as he looked at his daughter-in-law; her eyes filled with fear at the thought of his son abandoning her. He knew Dean would never do that, but he also knew that Amaya had been through a mess of abandonment in her lifetime. Taking the phone from his pocket he dialed the familiar number, “Sam,” he said holding Amaya’s gaze, “We have a situation.” 

It was ten minutes later that John was leading Amaya down the hall towards a room close to the altar. Amaya could see a large folding screen set up and followed John towards it. 

“Okay, now, you need to stay behind the screen, no peeking,” he warned. 

“Can I at least reach for his hand?” Amaya asked in a soft whisper. 

“I--” John looked at her and sighed, “I guess that’s okay,” John agreed. 

“Sam, what’s going on?” Dean’s voice echoed as they entered the room. 

Amaya took in a sharp breath hearing his voice for the first time that day, “Dean,” she called out. 

“Maya? Baby what’s wrong?” Dean asked with a slight chuckle as he walked towards the screen. “Are you okay?” 

“I just--” she paused swallowing the lump in her throat and licking her lips, “I just needed to hear your voice.” 

“Maya, qué te pasa mi amor?” Dean asked his voice filled with worry.

She could hear him shuffle around behind the screen. Turning her head to the side, she slid towards the edge and moved her hand to where she felt he would see it. She smiled when his fingers intertwined with hers, making her heart pound in her chest. 

“I’m scared,” she admitted, “I don’t think I can handle it if you changed your mind. I don’t think my heart could take it if you realized that I’m not enough for you,” her other hand absently stroking her abdomen. Something that was not unnoticed by John who smirked slightly. 

“Nothing, and I mean it Maya, nothing is going to tear me away from you,” he declared. “We are getting married today, even if I have to pick you up and carry you to the altar myself. I am marrying you today. I will fight tooth and nail to make sure it happens, got it?” 

Amaya let out a soft sob mixed with a chuckle as she felt the tears fill her eyes, “I got it, Goldenboy,” she let out. 

“That’s my girl,” Dean said before bending down to kiss the back of her hand. “Can’t wait to see you and kiss you. Miss you.” 

“Miss you too,” she said with a smile. “Now go get ready, I’ll be walking down the aisle soon.” 

“See you soon,” Dean whispered, kissing her hand once again before reluctantly letting go. 

Amaya took a deep breath as she dried her eyes, careful to not mess up her makeup. The room filled with the sound of the door closing, signalling that Dean and Sam had left. She looked at John who gave her a knowing smile. 

“I take it,” he walked to her and placed his hand on her abdomen, “my son doesn’t know he’s going to be a daddy?” 

“Don't hold your breath,” Amaya said sadly. 

“Why?” John asked as he raised his eyebrow. 

“Might not come to term,” she admitted her fear to him. 

“Don’t be negative,” John sighed, “you’re young and healthy. They told Mary the same thing when she was pregnant with Dean. And look at him now, as cocky as ever,” John chuckled. 

“This isn’t the first one,” she revealed. 

“This one will stick,” John said as he pulled her in for a hug, “I have faith that it will.” 

With a solemn nod, she hoped that he was right; but she knew better than to have false hope. With a deep breath, she allowed John to lead her to the waiting room as the ceremony was about to begin. 


	19. Wedding Bells and Karaoke Night

Back in the original universe, Dean walked into the garage and popped the trunk on the impala open. Placing his bag inside, he wondered if it was a good idea to make a bet with Amaya. Sure, he admitted his love for her, but she seemed determined that he was lying. But what else could he do to prove to her that he meant it? He was about to close the trunk when Amaya tossed her own bag in and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“This is stupid,” she grumbled. “I mean, you know as well as I do that I will beat you. You might as well just take me to a store so I can pick out your dress.” 

Dean had to smirk at her sass, “Bold of you to assume you’ll win, sweetheart,” Dean chuckled. 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll lose,” she snorted, “What are we doing Dean?” she asked as she walked over to the passenger side. 

“Taking you out on a hunt?” he said, raising his eyebrow at her. He frowned when he noticed her eyes looking off into the distance. 

“You know what I mean,” she breathed. 

“Just,” Dean started, pausing to lick his lips, “please, let’s do this. Just one chance, Maya. That is all I’m asking for. Once chance to prove to you that I mean it. That I want to be with you and only you.” 

Amaya looked at him as he slipped into the driver's seat; following his lead, she nestled into the passenger side and thought about everything that happened. The way he spoke to her reminded her of what other world Dean had said. They way he kept insisting that Dean cared for her. She snuck a glance to find that Dean was looking at her and there was something in his eyes she always thought she had imagined. He was looking at her with what seemed to be love in his eyes. But that couldn’t be right. 

“Fine,” she conceded as he began to drive, “but just be ready to wear a dress. I’ll make sure to pick one that shows off your bowlegs.” 

Dean let out a chuckle, “Damn right you want to show off my legs, they’re sexy as fuck. But uh, don’t count your chickens before they hatch there. Cuz when I win, and you know I’ll win,” he boasted, “I’m going to pick a dress that’ll give me easy access.” 

“You calling me easy again, Dean?” Amaya asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?! No, I--” Dean groaned as he realized what he must have sounded like. “Amaya, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way, I just-- and I-- I don’t think of you like that I really--” He stopped as he heard her giggling, “What?” 

“I love making you squirm,” she commented, “I’m busting your chops, Winchester, I know what you meant. Now come on, we’re burning daylight and I want to gank some vamps.” 

“Campos, one of these days you are going to be the death of me,” he breathed as he barreled the Impala down the road towards their hunt. 

As he continued the drive, he glanced at her every now and then. His heart would skip a beat whenever he found the sun hitting her just right, making her almost glow. Licking his lips, he began thinking of ways to convince her that he wanted to be with her until his death became permanent. He smiled softly when he noticed Amaya had curled up and fell asleep. It took all of his strength not to pull her towards him so that her head was on his shoulder. He would’ve given anything to have her close to him; he would give anything to make sure that she would stay in his arms. After about an hour into the drive, Amaya woke up with a loud sigh. He watched as she gave a stretch before opening her eyes and looking around. 

“We there yet?” she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Almost,” Dean replied. “About five minutes out.” 

Amaya frowned as she looked at the setting sun, “Guess we’re going to need to wait until tomorrow morning,” she frowned slightly. “Should find a motel and get two rooms.” 

“Why?” Dean asked slightly offended at her request. 

“Because I’m sure that you’ll want privacy,” Amaya pointed out. “I’m sure there’s a waitress at a diner you’ll have your eye on.” 

“NO!” Dean bellowed out angrily, but took a deep breath when he noticed her jumping in surprise. “No, no going out, no picking up chicks. I’m here with  _ you _ ,” he emphasized. 

“Dean--” 

“I mean it!” he huffed, “I said I was going to prove it, and you said you would give me a chance. So please give me a chance.” 

Amaya bit her lip at his outburst. She could hear it in his voice that he meant it, but her mind still doubted that it would stick. She only really agreed to the stupid bet to get him to leave her alone. At least, that’s what she felt like she did. She figured she could win the bet, humiliate him and then leave like she had planned. She knew he would fall back to his old ways. She would open her legs for him at his words and by morning, he was out the door and she was left alone feeling like a used rag. There was no point in giving in to his lies, no matter how much her heart wanted her too. 

How long would it be before he pushed her away again? How long before he would say anything to get her to leave? Would he shove his tongue down random girls throats and then his cock in her still claiming they’re ‘ _ just friends’ _ ? Amaya was so deep in thought that she hadn’t realized that they had arrived at the motel. It was when Dean came back and opened the door to the passenger side. 

“Got us a room,” he said, “and before you say anything it has two beds. So we’re good.” 

“Dean--” 

“Look I get it,” he sighed, “I burned you real good and it’s going to take a miracle before you believe me. So the least I can do is try and show it.” he held up the room key and smiled, “We got 202.” 

“Okay, sounds good,” she said quietly. 

Grabbing their things from the trunk, they made their way to the room. Walking inside, Amaya watched as Dean took the bed closest to the back of the room while he left the one closest to the door to her. They both placed their guns under the pillows before turning to face each other. 

“You hungry?” Dean asked. 

“I could eat,” Amaya admitted as her stomach gave a soft growl. 

“Awesome, I’m starved,” Dean announced. “There’s a diner down the street we can walk to.” 

Reaching the diner, Dean and Amaya took a nice booth towards the back. With menus in hand, they began looking at what the small establishment had to offer. Amaya pinched her lips into a thin line as she nodded at her choices. Dean found himself glancing over the top of his menu at her, wondering what was going through her mind. He cleared his throat and looked over the menu hoping that the tension between them would dissipate. 

“You know what you’re gonna get?” he asked casually. 

“Think I’m going to go for the sriracha burger,” Amaya said as she closed the menu. 

“Too spicy for me,” Dean chuckled, “but the bacon burger sounds more up my alley,” he said as he closed his menu and placed it back in its spot behind the napkin holder. 

In the time they were deciding their food, Amaya noticed their waitress heading their way. She watched as the girl took one look at Dean and paused. Amaya couldn’t help but roll her eyes as the girl pulled down her top and pushed up at her bra to push her cleavage into view. Reaching the table the girl leaned over on to it as she looked at Dean, her tits threatening to spill out. 

“Hi,” she said, her voice so high pitched that it grated Amaya’s ears, “I’m Sally, What can I get you today?” 

“I’m going to have the sriracha burger,” Amaya spoke up as she gave Sally a small sneere. “With a side of fries and a coke to drink.” 

“Sure,” the waitress said as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Dean. She moved forward enough to try and get him to look at her chest, “And what about you handsome? Can I recommend the special?” 

Amaya watched as the waitress got close enough to have one of her breasts brush up against Dean’s arm. 

‘ _ Here we go _ ,’ she thought as she waited for Dean to turn on his charm and flirt with the girl. 

“I’m going to go with the bacon burger,” he said, not taking his eyes off Amaya. He shifted his arm away from the waitress and leaned back against the seat, “Extra cheese, extra bacon, side of fries and I’ll have a coke too,” he said before snapping his fingers as if he remembered something important. “And a slice of your best pie with two forks, thanks,” he brushed her off and drummed his fingers on the table. “Hey, Maya you think we might be able to do some karaoke later?” 

The waitress gave a small huff as she wrote down their order and turned sharply away from their table. Amaya looked at Dean and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“What was that?” she asked as she reached over and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. “Are you running a fever? Have you been cursed again?” 

Dean moved her hand away from his face and chuckled, “I’m fine and I ordered my food and pie.” 

“Yeah but that girl had massive tits!” she pointed out, “I thought she was going to just bare it all to get your attention.” 

“Yours are bigger,” Dean said with a shrug as he looked out the window. “Bar next door is having a karaoke night. It looks interesting.” 

“You hate karaoke,” Amaya said as she tilted her head at him, “and did you just say that my boobs are bigger?” 

“Maya,” Dean folded his hands and leaned on the table towards her, “I’m here with you. I am going to prove that I meant what I said. I want you, and I want you to be with me.” He paused and licked his lips, “No more pushing you away, no more denying my feelings, no more giving into my fears.” 

Amaya stared at him as his words rang in her head. It was too good to be true. There was no way that Dean was admitting that he loved her. Hell, there was no way that he did love her. It was just not possible. The universe was playing another cruel joke on her. What if this was still the Dean from the alternate world pretending to be her Dean? He’d done it before. 

“Maya,” Dean said as he snapped her out of her thoughts, “get out of your head and let’s just enjoy the night and the fact that I’m going to beat you tomorrow. I’m going to win our bet.” 

“Okay, you said Karaoke? You sure you’re okay? You hate singing in public,” she pointed out as she leaned back. 

“I figured we could do something fun,” Dean shrugged. “Come on, you like fun! I mean you were always getting me to do stuff like that right? So, I’m saying I’m not getting any younger and we need to cut loose.” 

“Okay, who are you and what the fuck did you do with Dean Winchester?” she asked as she scoffed. “You want me to believe that you changed? I mean, Dean, I’ve heard this song and dance before. You hurt my feelings, you feel bad so you’re trying to make it up to me.” 

“And so what if I am?” Dean hissed in frustration. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that--” he stopped mid-sentence when she lifted her hand. 

“I’m going to stop you right there,” she spat. “ _ You _ , above everyone else, should know  _ why _ I can’t believe you. God, Dean, you strung me along for a long time and the one I blame the most, is myself. You were right I was easy. But I was easy because there was no one else but _ you _ .” 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, bowing his head in defeat. Nothing he was going to say would change her mind; knowing this, he knew that he needed to take action. Nodding gently, he raised his hands in defeat; but he wasn’t giving up, not yet anyways. Their food came and they ate in silence with Amaya asking the occasional question about the hunt. Dean felt sick to his stomach, not because of the burger, but because his best friend was slipping away from him. His best friend, who he loved for a long time, was slipping right through his fingers and he wanted nothing more than to try and keep her from leaving. 

=================

Dean adjusted the cuffs of his tuxedo as he stood at the altar with Sam and Benny by his side. He looked around, smiling at the guests, which weren’t many, just a select few: his grandparents, his mother, his father (who was walking Amaya down the aisle), some members of his squad, including but not limited to Garth, Andy, Adam (his half brother), and other members of the Men of Letters. 

“You think she’ll come down the aisle? Or did she run after realizing what a spaz you are?” Sam joked as he smoothed his hair adjusting his small bun. 

“Shut up,” Dean hissed before giving his brother his best bitch face. “I’ll just track her down and drag her to the nearest court house if it comes to that.” 

“I don’t think you have ta’ worry about that Brotha,” Benny said as the door opened to reveal John and Y/N ready to walk. 

Dean felt his breath get caught in his throat at how beautiful Amaya looked. His eyes roamed over her, the way the dress flowed behind her giving the illusion that she was gliding like a princess. Hell, she was his princess, and he was lucky to marry her. Dean couldn’t help but notice how she seemed to have a natural glow about her. He smiled at her when his father walked her to him and passed her hand to his own. Taking her hand in his, they walked over to the minister for the ceremony to begin. 

“Hey, Goldenboy,” she whispered to him once he pushed the veil behind her. 

“Hey yourself, huntress,” he said with a wink. “Have I mentioned that you are the most beautiful girl in the room?” 

“That’s because most of them are your relatives,” she chuckled. 

The minister cleared his throat as the couple looked at him sheepishly. As the ceremony went on, Amaya bit her lip knowing that she would have to recite her vows. 

“Amaya,” Dean began, “I have known that I have loved you since the first time you laid me on my back at the academy.” He paused to allow for those who knew the story to laugh with him, “It’s true. You were put through an assessment test to see how good your skills were being an outsider, and when you laid me on my ass, I believe it was my dad who said, ‘ _ wow, first time a girl knocked Dean off his feet _ .’ I have to say I agree with him, because, amor, you knock me off my feet every day I wake up and have you beside me.” He gave her a bashful smile, “I love you with all my heart, and nothing is ever going to tear us apart. I told you before and I will tell you as many times as I need to.” He reached up and caressed her cheek, wiping the tear that was falling down with his thumb, “I will fight tooth and nail to get back to you. I will hunt and kill anything that gets in my way to make sure you are in my arms to make sure you are safe and protected.” 

“Well,” Amaya took in a deep breath, “I don’t think I can top that.” She let out a small chuckle and smiled brightly at Dean, “I can safely say that we were not a  _ love at first sight _ , kind of couple,” that earned her a few giggles coming from the audience. “You pushed me and tried to be my friend and I saw you as this cocky know it all who came from a privileged family, who didn’t have to work hard for what he was given,” she sighed softly. “And I was so very wrong.” 

“Did everyone hear that?” Dean joked as he looked at their family and friends. “Garth please tell me we got that on tape? That will be the only time she will admit she was wrong.”

“Shut up, Goldenboy,” she shushed him with a smile. “As I was saying, from the minute you tried to get my attention you wormed your way into my heart. It wasn’t until one of our very first assignments as junior hunters did I see that you earned your spot in the classes we were in.” She reached up, just as he did, to caress his cheek, “I love you with all my heart. And I was running scared that you would realize that I was poison. That I was not good enough for you. But you persisted and here we are, ready to live our lives together. I love you Dean. I won’t let anything get in our way. I promise to fight to hold on to you and make sure you are safe. I promise to help keep our family safe.” 

The minister smiled and looked over to the crowd, “and now the rings --” 

“Stop!” came from the back of the room. 

There, in the back of the room was Ketch, his ugly mug making itself known to the room. Dean clenched his jaw as Ketch approached them, the brown-eyed man stalking down the aisle and looking at Amaya. 

“Amaya don’t do this,” he said as he looked between them. “You were mine once. And while you two were apart I know you felt it. We still have a connection.” 

“Arthur, I do  _ not _ love you,” Amaya said as she glared at him. “Don’t forget why we broke it off in the first place.” 

“Toni meant nothing, I swear,” he pleaded. “I changed, please take me back. Don’t finish this ceremony.” 

Dean put his arm out, stopping Amaya from moving forward before glaring at the man who interrupted their wedding. “Ketch,” Dean huffed with a sneer. “You have two seconds to leave before I lay you flat on your ass.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” he challenged. “You were never hunter material, Winchester. You only got to your position out of nepotism and luck,” Ketch spat as he glared at the green-eyes hunter. 

“Want to say that again?” Dean growled as he took a step towards Ketch, while the Brit took a step towards him. 

“You are not worthy of being a hunter,” Ketch said. “You use your family’s lineage to get what you want. You stole Amaya from me.” 

“I didn’t steal her, you tossed her aside like trash,” Dean bellowed. “She is the smartest, sharpest, most capable huntress I have ever had the pleasure of training and hunting with.” 

“Please,” Ketch huffed as he walked closer to Dean; the man leaning in, glaring into Dean’s green eyes, “You and I both know that the only good thing she is good for, is kneeling and warming our cocks. And she is mine.” Ketch had come dangerously close to Dean. 

“What did you just say?” Dean clenched his jaw growling.

It seemed that no one else heard what Ketch had said. 

"You heard me," Ketch chucked. "Amaya is only good for one thing and that is spreading her legs and screaming like the whore she is." 

"Arthur, I would back away and leave before you regret interrupting our wedding." Dean hissed in anger as he clenched his fists. 

Ketch let out a chuckled scoff, "and what will you do about it? You'll get bored of her soon enough." Ketch dated to get closer to Dean, the green eyes hunter glaring at him with fire in his eyes. “And when you do, I’ll get to use her for the whore --” 

Ketch never finished his sentence as Dean rammed his fist right into the man's face. The green eyed hunter tackling him and beating him over and over again. 

“I warned you Ketch,” he spat as he continued to ram his fist into Ketch’s face, “you don’t talk about my wife that way. If you ever, and I mean ever come near her again, I will torture you the same way I torture all those monsters that come across my path. You’ll learn to respect the name Winchester and if you don’t respect it then you can fear it.” 

“Dean,” Amaya’s voice broke him out of his trance. 

Dean felt her soft hands hold his face as her eyes looked deep into his. “It’s okay, Amor, he’s not worth it. He’s just jealous of you. Jealous of what we have.” 

Dean nodded as he chest continued to heave with anger. Taking a few deep breaths, he could feel the adrenaline wash away from him. 

“Maya,” he croaked. “I’m sorry, I -- he--” 

“Shhhhh,” she gently shushed him as her fingers ran through his hair. “It’s okay, I got you. He won’t be a problem anymore. Now come on, let’s finish our ceremony.” 

Dean simply nodded and winced when he felt a wet cloth on his knuckles. Amaya had signaled for Eileen to grab her medical kit. Dean could feel his knuckles pulsate from the pain of hitting Ketch, he was sure he broke some of the skin on his knuckles. 

“Someone pick up that disgrace from the floor,” Henry Winchester said as she stood waiting for Ketch to be taken away. “And it seems he will be losing his privileges. I don’t want him near members of the American charter again, Doctor Hess.” 

“Yes, Mr. Winchester, The council will make it so. Please accept our apologies.” She said with a soft smile. 

“Yes we shall, but the relationship between our American Charter and yours is on shaky ground,” he warned. 

Amaya focused on Dean as they made their way back to the altar. Once everyone was settled, Amaya and Dean exchanged rings and kissed. With the ceremony complete, everyone moved on to the reception hall to continue the celebration. 

===========================

Amaya and Dean sat at one of the high-top tables, each with a bottle of beer. Amaya took a sip and hissed as she looked around; there was bound to be someone that would catch Dean’s eye. Someone that would show her that he was just the same Dean as always. Amaya found her, right there at the bar, giving him the side eye as he looked over the song list. She was just his type; Blond, leggy, boobs popping out of her shirt (well, almost), and not to mention lips that said she knew how to suck cock. 

Finishing up the last bit of beer, Amaya got up from her seat, “Want another one?” she asked as she looked at him. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dean said as he smiled. “You know what you’re gonna be singin’?” 

“I have an idea,” she nodded, her lip forming a thin line. “Gotta grab that beer and then head over to sign up.” 

“Sounds good,” Dean said as he looked over the list flipping through the pages. 

Amaya figured he would sing a Zeppelin song or some other band he liked. But she hoped the DJ had the song she wanted, one that she hoped would get the message across. Walking towards the bar she ordered two more beers and looked over at the girl who was eyeing Dean. 

“Hey,” she smiled brightly at her. “I noticed you checking out my friend and I need to say, he is single and he’s just really shy.” 

“Really?” the girl raised her eyebrow at Amaya, “he seems to be interested in you.” 

Amaya laughed and shook her head, “Yeah that’s not happening. He sees me as a sister and trust me, I got someone waiting for me. He is completely open.” 

“Should I go over there now?” she asked shyly, curling a strand of hair between her fingers. “I mean he is hot and if you’re saying he’s shy--” 

“Just wait till I give him his beer and head to the stage,” Amaya assured her. “That way you two can be alone.” she gave the girl an encouraging smile, “besides I’m here to get over someone and I have the perfect song.” 

Amaya paid for the beers and made her way towards Dean who had filled out a card and had come back from the DJ booth. He smiled at Amaya, hoping that the song he picked would prove that he meant what he said, this was his last chance. If he couldn’t convince her with the song, then the hunt would be nothing more than her final goodbye. 

“I’m going to head over to the booth,” Amaya said smiling at him. “Want to make sure the DJ has the song I want. Maybe I can convince him to go next,” she chuckled before taking a gulp from the beer bottle. 

“I’ll be here cheering you on,” Dean said, raising his bottle to her. 

“By the way, what did you pick?” she asked curiously. 

“You’ll see,” Dean said with a wink. “Going to be something to make your jaw drop.” 

“Better not be Right Said Fred,  _ I’m too sexy _ ,” Amaya muttered with a smirk. 

“Promise that’s not what it is,” Dean said, holding his hands up, smirking right back at her. 

Shaking her head, Amaya walked towards the booth and looked at the girl, signaling with a thumbs up that it was a good time to head over. At the same time, Dean was sipping on his beer, turning and watching Amaya walk over to the DJ booth. He wondered what song she picked, maybe  _ Landslide _ by Fleetwood Mac. He would never admit it, but he liked the band. They were classic. And he loved that about Amaya. 

As Dean was watching Amaya, mesmerized by the way she moved, he never noticed the blond girl from the bar approaching him. 

“Hi, I’m Laura,” she offered him a shy smile. “Are you going to be singing?” 

“Yeah,” Dean smiled back and chuckled. “Trying to say something with a song, cause my words aren’t working.” 

“Oh,” Laura raised her eyebrow at him. “You know, you have the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen.” 

Dean gave her a bashful smile, “thanks, sweetheart,” he licked his lips but froze when she put her hand on his arm. 

“You know, I bet you have the sexiest singing voice,” she leaned in pushing her chest on him, her lips close to his ear. “You look like a guy that knows how to have fun.” 

Dean cleared his throat and shot her a nervous smile, “I--um, thank you but--” he took a deep breath and gently removed her hand from his arm. “Look, I really appreciate it and--” he rubbed the back of his neck, “and any other time I would definitely show you a good time but I,” he closed his eyes ready to speak what he knew to be true. If he couldn’t do it in front of a stranger than Amaya would have been right. But she’s wrong, dead wrong and he was going to prove it. 

“Um, look Laura, see that girl over by the DJ booth?” 

“The one with the purple hair?” Laura asked, “Yeah, she told me you were single.”

“I--” Dean hung his head and sighed, “Look, Laura. I bet you are a very nice girl, but--” he gave a nervous chuckle, “I am in love with Amaya, the girl with the purple hair, that’s her name. And I’ve been trying hard to convince her that I mean it. I was pushing her away thinking it would protect her but--” 

Before Dean could continue, the DJ made an announcement. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, and now please welcome to the stage the luscious Amaya, singing Janis Joplin’s  _ Piece of My Heart _ .” 

At first, he was ready to enjoy hearing her sing, but after realizing what song she chose, he knew that wasn’t what he was about to focus on.

“Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on,” Amaya vocalized. “Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man yeah,” her eyes locked on to Dean’s as she sang. “And didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can? Honey, you know I did!” she belted out the lyrics with an angry bravado as she swayed, her eyes closed as the melody flowed through her. 

Dean could feel the anger radiating from her as her voice filled the space of the bar. The people hollard and shouted as she performed. 

“And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough. But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough,” she made a fist holding it out in front of her, her eyes locking on to Dean’s before opening her fingers and her palm outstretched towards him. “I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it. Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!” she brought her hand to her chest, slapping it. “Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah. Have another little piece of my heart now, baby.”

Dean sighed as he looked at Laura sadly, “Yeah that song is directed at me. I guess I really messed up.”

“Do you have a plan?” Laura asked as Amaya sang in the background. 

Dean nodded and looked back up to the stage. As Amaya continued to sway, the patrons cheered her on, for she was rocking her performance. The emotion behind the lyrics, the anger she was letting out shook Dean to his core. To anyone else, it would seem as if she was simply acting out her performance, but to him, it was different. He knew the message behind her words and actions, and he heard it very clearly.

“You know you got it if it makes you feel good. Oh, yes indeed.” Amaya’s voice cracked slightly as her eyes glistened with tears, “You're out on the streets looking good. And baby deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right. Never, never, never, never, never, never hear me when I cry at night.” Her voice broke as she looked at him, “Babe, I cry all the time! And each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain.” She took in a shaky breath and let out a slight scoff, “But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again. I said come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!” 

Dean watched as she glared at him, each word piercing his heart. 

“Take another little piece of my heart now, baby. Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah.” Letting out a small growl before melodically singing the rest of the chorus, “Have another little piece of my heart now, baby. You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good. I need you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it. Take another little piece of my heart now, baby! Break another little bit of my heart, now darling, yeah, c'mon now. Have another little piece of my heart now, baby. You know you got it whoa! Take it!” she finished as the melody began to fade. 

The patrons roared and cheered as Amaya finished. She gave them all a thin lipped smile and walked off stage. Her body shook with excess adrenaline. She couldn’t face Dean now, everything she had to say, she said in her performance. There was no way of changing her mind. At least, that is what she kept telling herself. She figured he took blondie's hand and whisked her away once she finished singing. 

==============================

After the toasts and kind words from everyone, Amaya and Dean had their first dance. Amaya laughed at the song Dean picked for them to dance to. The strands of Luke Combs  _ Hurricane _ filtered through the ballroom. Dean smiling brightly as Amaya blushed when he paraded her around, turning her and guiding her across the dance floor. 

“You always said a man who can’t dance is dull and boring,” he reminded her as he held her close, swaying to the music while planting kisses along her face. 

“And I stand by them,” she sassed with a chuckle, “But I will admit, you are far from boring and I think this song applies to both of us. The minute I realized I loved you it hit me hard and fast and I didn't know what to do.” 

“I did,” Dean sighed as he pulled her in tighter. “I told myself to just hang on and ride it out. You were scared and I could see it. You kept to yourself and didn’t take any bullshit from anyone and you certainly didn’t fall for me because of my name.” he gave her a cocky smile. 

“Oh that’s right, your face did this thing where you looked like I kicked your puppy because I didn’t know who you were,” Amaya giggled. 

“I-- no I didn’t-- shut up,” Dean grumbled playfully as he pulled her in tighter. 

“Yeah you did,” she giggled some more before planting a kiss on the tip of his nose and biting her lip. “I kissed him you know, the other you.” 

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he raised an eyebrow, “how was I?” 

“It was nice, it reminded me of that time when we had that rugaru hunt back after graduation and--” she licked her lips before caressing his cheek, “It reminded me of the first time we kissed.” 

“I kissed her too, the other you, I mean,” Dean whispered guiltily, “I was missing you so much and we were singing to  _ Chains _ by Fleetwood and one minute she was you and we were at the bonfire that one time when we started dating and--” 

Amaya silenced him with a kiss on his lips before pulling back and smiling, “let’s just hope that they can be as happy as we will be now.” 

“I hope so,” Dean sighed contently. 

“I have to tell you something, and I think it’s safe to say it,” Amaya said in his ear. 

“Okay,” Dean let out slowly as he looked at her, “What do you--” 

His question was cut off as Amaya took his hand and dragged him off the dance floor, “Sorry we’ll be right back,” She called as she led Dean out of the ballroom and towards a small private room that was just for them. 

“Maya? What is it?” Dean held her face in his hands. He could see a hint of nervousness in her eyes. His mind jumping to the worst possible scenario, “Are you sick? Did Eileen find something in one of your check ups?”

Amaya blushed and smiled at how caring he was being, “It’s nothing like that. I have to tell you first that I’m scared.” 

“And you’re scaring me, what is it amor?” Dean took her hands in his and kissed them, “You can tell me anything.” 

“Last year, I had a few miscarriages,” she croaked trying to hold back her tears at the painful memory. 

“The times that you were bleeding and we rushed you to the medical wing?” Dean asked as she nodded. 

“We thought that it was something else but really I lost our child, and a few months after that I lost another one.” she confessed. “After Hacate’s attack, Eileen said it would be impossible to bring a child to term and I told you this but--” 

“But…” Dean repeated urging her to go on. 

“I am about to be four months pregnant,” she cried happily, “Eileen couldn’t get an accurate read on me the day of the attack because there was a malfunction due to the magic in the bunker. I found out after I came back from hunting down that pack we’ve--” 

“Wait,” Dean held up his hand, “You hunted a pack of pure bloods while pregnant! Are you insane?! You could have gotten hurt! You could have died!” 

Amaya took in a deep breath and nodded, “Your doppelganger tore into me. I didn’t know I was pregnant at the time, but everything was okay. I don’t know how but it was.” 

“You are not hunting anymore, at least not until we know everything is safe,” he said to her as he paced. “And I’m not going to hunt either, going to stay with you until everything is clear and--” 

He was silenced by Amaya’s lips on hers. A soft gentle kiss before he took her head in his hands and deepened it. 

“Come on, Goldenboy,” she said caressing his cheek, “We have a celebration to get to.” 

“Damn right we do,” he said as he pulled her in for another kiss as his hands cradled her growing abdomen. “I love you,” he whispered as he pulled away. 

“Me too,” she echoed before they returned to their celebration.

==============================

Amaya sighed as she stepped into the women's restroom. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking and her eyes began to water. She could only imagine what Dean was doing with the girl from the bar. But this was what she wanted. If he was with the girl, then she was free to leave and move on, right? So then why did she feel like her heart was shattering into a million pieces, with no way of getting back together? 

She walked over to the sink to splash water on her face. She could feel the tears threatening to spill, and she had to find a way to stop them. She never noticed Laura walking in. The young blond could see Amaya was torn, and from what Dean had told her she could understand why. 

Picking up her head and looking into the mirror, Amaya noticed Laura behind her through the glass.

“Hey,” Amaya put on the best smile she could try to plaster on her face. “So, were you able to talk to my friend? I bet he really likes you.”

“Actually,” Laura walked over to her and sighed softly, “He is in love with someone else.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Amaya gasped in shock. “Look, my friend never admits when he cares for someone. You could be the girl that changes that,” she pointed out with a sad smile. 

Laura shook her head, “He seems very serious.” 

“I’m going to go out there,” Amaya said as she walked past her. “You can try again, I’m sure he was just nervous.” 

“Amaya,” Laura called, making her stop. “He told me that was your name and that he was an ass to push you away.” 

Amaya stayed silent as the girl walked around her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Give him a chance. He seems to really mean it.” 

Amaya nodded, with no intention of really giving Dean a chance. Stepping out into the hallway she made her way back to the high-top. Looking around she found Dean waiting for his turn by the DJ booth. 

Dean could feel his palms sweating as he stood by the stage, but he had to do this. It was taking all his strength to be there. He was nervous as fuck, but he had to do it for her. Hell, for himself. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her and sent her a small wave. But frowned when she didn’t reciprocate it, but instead crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” the DJ called over the crowd, “Next up we got Dean singing Songbird.” 

At the mention of the song, Amaya straightened her back. He knew that was her favorite song. It was her favorite because it was her parent’s wedding song. While  _ Dreams _ was her mother’s favorite song personally, her father always told her that  _ Songbird _ represented their undying devotion to one another. 

The soft strand of the piano began and Dean took in a deep breath waiting for his que. His voice came out in a low timber as he looked for Amaya finding her as he sang the words. “For you, there'll be no more crying,” he used the lyrics as a promise. “For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right.” 

Amaya tried to keep her face stoic as the words flowed out of Dean. She could see his eyes boring into her, noticing no one else but her. The way he looked at her and sang the words had a lump forming in her throat. She was trying to keep herself from sobbing at what he was trying to say to her. 

“To you, I'll give the world,” he let out and reached his arm out pointing his finger at her. “To you, I'll never be cold. 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right.” He kept on and prepared himself for the next set of lyrics. Hoping beyond hope that she would believe him this time. “And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before.” 

As there was a small piano melody and he closed his eyes, using everything he had to make sure that she felt the emotion behind the song. 

“And I wish you all the love in the world.” he opened his eyes letting a single tear run down his cheek as he watched her place her hand over her mouth. “But most of all, I wish it from myself,” his voice broke slightly before he regained the melody. “And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score and I love you, I love you, I love you.” He found her gaze and held it, his green eyes looking deep into hers trying to reach her soul. “Like never before, like never before, like never before.” 

The song finished and Dean received a generous applause from the audience. He walked off the stage and made his way towards her. He could see her eyes glistening with tears. 

“Maya--” he began but stopped when she raised her hand. 

“Let’s get back to the motel,” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. “We have a hunt tomorrow and we should get to bed.” 

Dean nodded and clenched his jaw slightly swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. They walked to the Impala in silence, neither one of them looking at each other. Dean started the car and looked over to see Amaya looking out the window. Whenever she was staring out the window, it meant she was thinking. And it wasn’t the happy thinking where she tried to cheer him up. This was a pensive Amaya after a hunt gone wrong, a hunt where people died, people she felt she couldn’t save. 

Dean hated when Amaya closed in on herself. It hurt that she was in pain, but it was worse because he caused it. He was the one who was responsible for the sadness she felt. And now he was sure that after their hunt tomorrow, she would leave him forever. Reaching the motel, Dean and Amaya walked to their room and got ready for bed. Dean watched as Amaya climbed into her bed and kept her back towards him. His heart sunk at the fact that she stayed silent. He thought she would at least say something, anything. 

Closing his eyes he took a shaky breath and shed his pants, jacket and flannel leaving him in just his thin shirt and boxers. Climbing into his own bed, he decided to face her. He could see the outline of her body under the covers and her hair sprawled out over the pillow. He’d give anything to lay next to her and hold her tight. But he knew she needed her space, she needed to think. So just for tonight, he was going to leave her alone.


	20. We're Not Done Yet

Dean woke up to the sound of the shower and sighed. He couldn’t really sleep, knowing that he caused Amaya more pain. As he laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, he thought about their bet; he wondered if changing it would help. The last thing he needed was to keep her tied to him because of a bet. If she trusted him, she would stay. But then again, he broke that trust the minute he hurt her and pushed her away.

“Dean?” Amaya’s voice broke him out of his thoughts as she came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to hunt. “You going to lay there all day? Or are we going to hunt? You have a bet to lose,” she reminded him.

Dean licked his lips as he watched her walk across the room towards her bag, getting her things ready, her purple hair up in a high ponytail framing her face just right.

“Uh, yeah, just thinking about our bet,” he responded.

“Awww,” Amaya cooed. Now Dean knew she had her guard up. She was joking with him, but she was avoiding his gaze, “You’re scared and want to call it off?”

“No, I want to change the stakes,” he clarified as he cleared his throat and grabbed fresh clothes from his duffle.

“Oh?” Amaya let out as she raised her eyebrow. “And what did you have in mind?”

“Well, if I win, we go on our date,” he breathed. “But if you win, you get to do whatever you want. You don’t have to go on the date with me.”

“What?” Amaya turned to face him. This time her eyes searched his face, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not going to force you if you don’t want to, and either way,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “I want you to have a choice. So I win, we go on a date, you win, you’re free to go.”

Amaya stayed silent as she watched him curiously. She didn’t say another word as she put her things away in her duffle. The silence was deafening as Dean got dressed and got himself ready, he wasn’t sure what Amaya was thinking, but it scared him. He tried to say everything he wanted to in the song at Karaoke, but Amaya’s song shook him to the core. The way her eyes glared at him only made his heartache for a way to make it right, and maybe letting her leave was it. He didn’t deserve her, not after everything he said to her.

With everything packed and ready to go, Amaya sat on the passenger side of the Impala, tapping her fingers to the rhythm of the song that was playing. Dean hated the silence between them, but for now, it would have to do as they neared the barn where the vampire's nest was said to be. With one last look at her, Dean turned the car off and climbed out.

“Okay, so what’s the strategy? I take the front, and you take the back?” Amaya asked.

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat as he handed her the machete. “That sounds good.”

There was no playful banter, no poking at who was going to win the bet. In fact, the whole car ride had Amaya thinking about Dean’s behavior; it was rare that he let his feelings out, and right now, after getting his mom back, he was struggling. She was adamant on her journey to ‘ _ find herself, _ ’ and Amaya couldn’t see herself hurting Dean the same way she did by leaving. His words about the bet thundered in her head as she got into position. Could he really mean that he wants to be with her?

The sound of his soft whistle signaling to start had her snapping to reality. Bet or no bet, she had a job to do. Amaya weaved her way through the barn, slowly and silently as she stuck to the shadows. She could make out a few Vampires and took them out with ease, catching them off guard. Three down and a lot more to go.

Dean, on the other hand, had five under his belt. But as he was chopping heads, he wondered if he should let Amaya win. So far, he had met up with five vamps, and he was about to behead his sixth when he noticed Amaya out of the corner of his eye. He could see her moving gracefully as she beheaded a vamp.

“I got six under my belt, Maya,” he called out as he swung his machete. “Don’t think you can catch up.”

“Please,” Amaya scoffed, “I got six. We’re tied.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed as he turned towards two vamps that were making their way towards him.

Amaya sighed as she slowed her movements. She couldn’t for the life of her wonder why. But then again, it was because she wanted Dean to win. If he meant what he said, then they would be together, and he wouldn’t be pushing her away. She went to swing at the Vamp but allowed it to block her, allowing Dean to behead his two pursuers. With that done, she kicked at her attacker and swiftly cut off their head.

“Are there any more?” Amaya asked as she looked around.

Dean placed a finger to his lips as he looked around before sighing in relief, “I think we got them all. Eight for me.”

“Seven,” she sighed. “You got lucky, Winchester.”

“Wait. What?” Dean wasn’t sure he heard right. Did she just admit she lost?

“You won. You killed more vamps than me. Just make sure we go to a nice steak house and don’t get a dress that’s too tight. My hips are wide, and they like to breathe,” she called back as she made her way out of the barn.

The drive back to the bunker was filled with yet again more silence. But this was more in disbelief than awkwardness. How did she lose? He never wins a bet against her, especially in a vamp hunt. Dean glanced at her as she hummed to the song playing on the radio, there was something off, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or if he should be excited for the blessing in disguise.

“Hey, guys!” Sam said as he greeted them in the war room after their arrival. “How was the hunt?”

“Good,” Amaya said. “Going to crash in my old room, so I hope that’s--”

“This is your home,” Dean interrupted. “You don’t have to ask.”

She gave him a nod before she made her way towards the door. As she rounded the corner she pulled back and looked at him, “By the way, I call dibs on the shower.”

“Yeah, fine,” Dean waved her off, “I gotta talk to Sammy.”

Once he was sure Amaya was out of earshot, he turned to Sam, “She lost our bet on purpose.”

“What? How can you be sure?” Sam asked as he crossed his arms.

“One, she never loses a bet,” Dean pointed out, “and B, she was a lot slower in her reflex time than I’ve ever seen her.”

“Maybe she wanted you to win to go on that date?” Sam revealed as he looked at his brother. Placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Now, don’t fuck it up and make her angry again.”

With that, Sam gave Dean a smile and left him alone to his thoughts. If what Sam said was true, Dean was given a chance to prove that he meant everything he said. Even with the song he sang to her, now was the time to put up or shut up. And he was going to be damned if he let her out of his life. With that in mind, Dean set out to make sure Amaya had the best date of her life.

* * *

The next week after that, Amaya made her way to the bunker kitchen and found Dean moving around the stove, placing various food items on different plates. Amaya tilted her head when she noticed it was all of her favorite breakfast items, from waffles to bacon to even pastries that were hard to come by.

“Where did you find the pastries?” she asked as she tilted her head.

“I asked Cas to do me a favor, so he had an angel buddy of his grab them and bring them here,” Dean said as if it was no big deal.

But to Amaya, it spoke volumes. She watched as he avoided her strategically, his eyes on the food, not wanting to piss her off. Clearing her throat, she walked up to him and sighed.

“So when are we going on this date you won?” she asked casually.

Dean cleared his throat and avoided her gaze, “I um-- haven’t found the perfect dress for you yet.”

“You haven't?” Amaya raised her eyebrow at him.

Dean shook his head, “Hard to choose,” he shrugged, “you look good in anything.”

“Yeah, okay,” Amaya tilted her head at him. There was something off about him. “Any plans for today?”

“Not really,” Dean shrugged as he grabbed his plate and made his way to the table, “you?”

“I thought maybe I could take a ride out on my bike somewhere,” Amaya sighed as she took a bite of her food.

As she moaned at the delicious mix of flavors hitting her taste buds, she didn’t notice Dean motioning towards the kitchen door for someone to move away. Opening her eyes, Dean quickly placed his hand behind his neck and smiled.

“Good food?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “but you always were a great cook, Dean. Even if it was marshmallow nachos.”

“You remember that?” Dean chuckled in awe at her memory of when he made the crazy concoction for a twelve-year-old Sam.

“Of course I do. I had to help you balance out the flavors,” Amaya snorted before turning serious. “Dean, I don’t want you to do this just because you hurt my feelings.”

“I’m not, Maya. I promise,” Dean assured her. “You know I’m not good with feelings, but you have to believe me when I say that this whole other world thing got me to realize how much I miss  _ you _ . Not a version of you,  _ you _ .”

“I should get going,” Amaya said as she grabbed her now empty plate and placed it in the sink.

“How long are you going to be out?” Dean asked worriedly.

“I’ll be back,” she assured, “just need to clear my head.”

Dean simply nodded as he followed her to the war room where she had her helmet and keys to her bike. He watched as she put on her leather jacket and adjusted her hair. As she walked down the hall towards the garage, Dean made a split-second decision.

“Maya,” he called after her, “wait.”

Amaya turned to look back at him as he approached her, “Everything okay?”

Dean cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a sweet and gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Amaya kept her eyes closed before slowly opening them to stare into the green orbs that were now showing her a look of love.

“Be careful, please,” he pleaded as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I promise I'll be back," Amaya whispered as she leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Dean watched as she made her way to the garage, the familiar sound of her bike’s engine echoing along the halls as she left. Turning on his heels, he walked briskly towards one of the storerooms that he had emptied out in the middle of the night. Inside, there stood Rowena and Cas staring at him.

“Not a peep out of you two,” Dean warned. “I want to get this right and do what I need to, to make sure Maya stays and--”

“And know that you love her with all your little bleeding heart?” Rowena drawled.

“Watch it, you red-haired bitch,” Dean growled, “after the stunt, you pulled on her, don’t think I won’t get my revenge in some way.”

“All I did was put her in a nice dream world,” Rowena defended, “not my fault that it affected you soulmate bond and made her dream of a perfect life with you,” she let out a sigh. “Although, why the heavens want you two to be together is beyond me. She could do so much better.”

“I can agree with you there,” Dean grumbled only to yell out when Rowena smacked his head, “hey!”

“And that is what’s wrong with you,” Rowena pointed out, “no confidence. And you want to dance salsa with Amaya, who oozes confidence wherever she goes? We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time.”

“Yeah yeah,” Dean sighed as he rubbed his head and stood in front of Rowena. “Well?” he prompted.

“Oh, no,” Rowena smiled, “I’m not your dance partner today. He is,” she lazily lifted her arm and pointed to Cas. “Well, come on feathers, we don’t have all day.”

“Rowena,” Castiel spoke up, “I doubt that I may be able to help Dean in this current situation. I think it’s best if--”

“You will stand there and be the pretty little angel I know you can be,” Rowena said as she smiled at him. “It’s easy for you to be delicate when it comes to Dean.”

Cas gave Rowena a stern look before sighing heavily and turning to Dean. Walking to the middle of the room, he lifted up his hand, waiting for Dean to take it.

“You’re not serious,” Dean scoffed. “I can’t dance with Cas. I mean, come on, he’s an angel. What does he know about dancing?”

“Well, considering Metatron put copious amounts of memories and references into my brain,” Cas explained, “he might have also put in dancing. Which I still find amusing but confusing,” he sighed. “Do you want to make sure Amaya stays and believes you?”

“Of course I do, Cas,” Dean said as he ran a hand across his face. “Alright, fine. But not a word of this to Sam.”

“I wouldn’t want him to know about this either, Dean,” Cas said as he waited for Dean to step up in front of him.

“Alright,” Rowena said with a smile, “let’s begin, shall we?”

* * *

Amaya perched herself on her bike overlooking the lake. The events of the hunt played in her head. The karaoke, the bet. Amaya thought of the song that Dean sang, and her heart clenched slightly. How could he have picked that song? And why her? Why now? It didn’t make any sense that Dean would change his mind. For years he’s pushed her away, made her feel like she wasn’t worthy of him, but she couldn’t help but fall in love with him. He was kind, funny, dorky (even if he denied it), and also strong. Intelligent and not to mention handsome. All of these qualities, he would show her, but then push her away for unreasonable reasons. 

Taking a deep breath, Amaya pulled out her phone and called the only person she knew she could talk to.

“Sam?” she said as he picked up on the other line. “Can you meet me in town? I want to talk to you about something.”

The bike ride into town didn’t take long, and Amaya smiled when she noticed Sam waiting for her in front of the local diner. Parking her bike, she made sure that the kickstand was secure before walking in to find Sam. He had found a good spot in a booth in the back, and she smiled as she walked towards him, sliding into the seat across from him.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sam asked as he looked at her.

“Dean,” she breathed. “I want to make sure it’s really him. I mean, one minute he’s pushing me away, and now he  _ comes back _ ,” she paused to use air quotes. “And he is professing his love for me? That’s not Dean, not  _ our  _ Dean.”

“Are you saying you think it’s still a fake?” Sam asked as he tilted his head at her. “Maya, it’s him, Cas checked,” Sam assured her. “Maybe he finally realized that he can’t push you away. I mean, you remember what happened with the Mark and --”

“Let’s not talk about that,” Amaya sighed as she bit her lip. “The demon said plenty.”

“But what he said was true. He loves you. The demon may have been a dick, but he didn’t lie.”

‘ _ You know, _ ’ the demon Dean had become said when he captured Amaya not two years ago. ‘ _ I have a soft spot for you. But it’s not gonna happen. Know why? Cuz you ain’t worth it Maya, _ ’ he toyed with her, holding her captive in a motel room. ‘ _ You should just give up, though. I‘ve seen the puppy dog looks you give me. Just know that we would never have been a thing.’ _

Amaya shook the memory out of her head as she tried to focus on Sam, “He said he had a  _ soft spot _ ,” Amaya huffed. “Sam, he’s only doing this because he feels bad for what he said. He probably saw what his counterpart was doing and then just--”

“Amaya,” Sam interrupted, “give him a chance. That’s all I’m asking. Dean loves  _ you _ , I’ve seen it. I’ve been seeing you two dance around each other for a long time.”

“He sang  _ Songbird _ , Sam. A freakin Fleetwood song,” she blurted out to him.

“Then what more do you need?” Sam countered. “You’re trying to run, and it’s not going to work, Amaya. You know that. All it’s going to do is break him and you, and then who knows what will happen. We have those British assholes sniffing around and--”

“Alright! Lost a damn bet, and he still hasn’t cashed in,” she muttered, making Sam almost choke on the water he was drinking.

“I’m sorry, did you just say you lost the bet? On purpose?” Sam coughed.

“I--” Amaya blushed. “I thought he would cash in right away, not take forever. It’s been a week, and so far, he’s been secretive and jumpy and,” Amaya placed her forehead on the table, “can he just get it over with?”

“Maya,” Sam chuckled. “He’s nervous. You make him nervous, and now that he isn’t hiding his feelings, well--”

“He’s trying to--” Amaya closed her eyes. “That fucking moron. He doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t… damn him,” Amaya grabbed her helmet after placing a few bills on the table. “Thanks for meeting me Sam, I gotta get back to the bunker.” 

“I’ll see you there!” Sam called in confusion as he watched her get on her bike and make her way back.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Dean’s voice could be heard along with a string of curses.

“Son of a fucking bitch!” he grumbled in frustration. “Can you please just find the damn rhythm?”

“I would, Dean,” Cas shot back, “but you’re not the one getting his foot stomped on!”

“Boys!” Rowena clapped her hands. “Now, as hard as it is for you, Dean, I need you to take a deep breath.”

Dean huffed as he got into position again. This time, however, Rowena replaced Cas as his partner, and he sighed.

“It’s hopeless,” Dean grumbled. “She’ll just laugh and--”

“And still love you,” Cas said. “Now, you stay here and keep learning. I heard someone coming.”

Dean looked at Rowena and sighed, “You can go. I’ll make a fool of myself but--”

“Dean,” Rowena sighed, “you may be a thorn in my side, but--” she took a deep breath, “don’t be scared to have fun, lad.”

“And if she dies in my arms because you decide to betray us?” Dean asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge if it ever happens, but--” Rowena sighed as she began guiding Dean, “Now notice how much more relaxed you are that you are just actually dancing.”

“Wait. What?” Dean looked down at his feet and back at Rowena. “Did you put some dance mojo on me?”

“No, I swear,” Rowena sighed. “All I did was get you to talk, and I guided you. You know the steps. Amaya will guide you if you let her.”

Dean and Rowena turned to the sound coming from the door and scrambled to hide any evidence of their dancing. Dean grabbed a book, opening it to a random page just as Cas came in with Amaya in tow.

“Okay, what the hell are, you planning?” she barked, walking towards Dean and poking at his chest. “And why would you voluntarily hang out with the Wicked Witch of the West over there?”

“I resent that!” Rowena huffed. “I am ten times better than that hag who’s allergic to water. More powerful too,” she defended.

“Sue me,” Amaya said as she rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Dean, “either you collect on your bet tonight or I leave,” she threatened.

“Okay,” Dean answered with a shrug. “I got the perfect dress; it’s in your room, and--” he paused to check his watch, “you have about four hours before our reservation.”

“What?” Amaya asked, confused.

“We’re going out tonight. The dress I picked out for you is on your bed, so hurry up,” Dean repeated himself with a smile. “Oh and,” he raked his fingers through her hair before pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead, “might want to pick your hair up in a high bun... thing. Place we’re going to is kind of fancy.”

“Huh?” Amaya was still shocked at what she was hearing.

“Move, Campos, we gotta date to go on,” Dean said in a playful yell. Clapping his hands together, he took her by the shoulders and turned her around towards the door, giving her a gentle nudge, “You get dibs on the shower, or you can take a bath, whichever you want. Oh and Rowena is going to help you get ready. The dress I picked is kind of hard to zip up, I think.”

Amaya stood gobsmacked as she was ushered out of the storage room by Rowena.

“Come along, dearie,” she sighed. “I have a nice potion to get your muscles nice and relaxed. It has lavender oil, and it’s infused with--” Rowena stopped talking and turned to see Amaya staring at her, “what is it, Lass? You don’t have time to dilly dally.”

“You’re going to turn me into a frog,” Amaya accused. “You are so up to something.”

Rowena let out an exasperated sigh, “Amaya, I give you my word that I am not up to anything to jeopardize you and your romance with the elder Winchester. Although, why you aren’t with Samuel is beyond me.” 

Amaya, reluctantly, let Rowena help her.

True to her word, Rowena’s bath potion did help Amaya relax. The lavender scent pulled her into an almost dream-like state as her muscles relaxed in the warm water. 

“Alright, Lass,” Rowena called, jolting Amaya out of her comfortable state. “We don’t want to keep the beast waiting now.”

Amaya bit her cheek at the small dig at Dean. But nonetheless, she followed the redhead towards her room where Dean had said her clothes would be waiting. She couldn’t help but notice the purple laced thong with the matching removable straps bra.

“Dean really does know me, huh?” she muttered, letting her fingers dance along the fabric before putting them on. 

“Indeed, he does,” Rowena said as she held out the dress for Amaya to slip into.

The outfit itself was a simple cocktail dress in a vibrant plumb that was short-sleeved and came off the shoulders with a slash neckline. The skirt was long towards the back and short towards the front.

“Dean had some shoes in mind but I decided to spice them up a bit,” Rowena said as she held on to a pair of purple, jeweled pumps with a rose on the back.

Amaya eyed them skeptically before she looked at the red-haired witch, “Are they going to make me dance till I drop dead?” 

“Of course not!” Rowena exclaimed, offended at the accusation. “I give you my word Las, I will not harm you or Dean during this date of yours,” she held up two fingers.

“How do I know that you won’t sneak a hex bag somewhere on me? Or on Dean?” Amaya asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Dearie, I promise that I will not harm you or Dean or play any tricks,” she smiled. “Now, tonight, you can think of me as your fairy godmother!” Rowena said excitedly as she clapped her hands. “Now, come sit down, and I’ll get your hair in its right place. You see, Dean said a high bun, but I don’t think the man knows anything about a great hairstyle to match your beauty.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re more like the wardrobe in  _ Beauty and the Beast _ than the fairy godmother?” Amaya sighed as Rowena began to brush her hair.

“Either way, Dear,” she sighed, “Dean won't know what hit him when he sees you.”

Amaya closed her eyes as Rowena began working on her hair. The Scottish witch hummed softly as she began to braid Amaya’s hair with its purple streaks. Eventually, her hair was put into a nice braided bun at the nape of her neck with a few strands loosely framing her face. Opening her eyes, Amaya gasped in shock; not only did she have her hair done, but her make-up, except for her lips, had been put on. It wasn’t too heavy or too light. It was just the right amount for a nice evening out.

“Now, you can put on the violet lipstick I know you have that doesn’t smear,” Rowena sighed. “You know that man is crazy about you, and I have a good feeling about you two. You may be thorns on my side, but I can see a soulmate couple when it shines as bright as your bond.”

Amaya nodded before slipping on the high heeled shoes and stood up. She turned to the full-length mirror Rowena set up and felt her heart stop. She looked different, and she wasn’t even sure if Dean would like it. She took the small clutch that Rowena gave her with shaky hands before making her way out the door.

“Wait!” Rowena gasped. “We almost forgot, can’t go out without a bit of jewelry.”

Amaya froze as Rowena placed an amethyst necklace around her neck with matching earrings and ring. Amaya wasn’t sure what to say except hug the witch in surprise before muttering a small ‘ _ Thank you _ ’ and making her way towards the war room where Dean waited. She could see his broad shoulders facing her as she got nearer; her heart pounded in her chest with every step. Once she was a good distance from him, she cleared her throat.

“Hey stranger,” she spoke up as she waited for him to turn around.

Dean smiled at the sound of her voice, although he knew she was there from the sound her heels made on the tiled floor. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his tie, smoothed out his hair, and slowly turned to look at her; his eyes widened once his gaze was fitted on her, looking absolutely gorgeous. He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam along her body from her hair down to her shoes; she was perfect in his eyes.

Amaya had to giggle at the way his mouth opened and closed in shock. He looked like a fish out of water, and it made her heart soar that she could make him speechless.

“Wow,” he finally breathed as he slowly walked closer towards her.

Amaya’s own eyes roamed over his body as she took in what he was wearing. She swallowed the lump in her throat, seeing him in his perfectly tailored FBI suit. No matter how many times he had worn it, she was always in awe at how handsome he looked in it. She matched his movements and met him halfway, where he reached for her hand with his and smiled.

“Ready to go?” he asked before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to the stairs.

“Better be worth me losing to you, Winchester,” she sassed, letting him lead her to where Baby was parked.

“You threw the hunt,” Dean accused, “I knew you let me win. But I can guarantee that it’ll be worth it,” he promised.

“So, where are we headed?” Amaya asked as she slid into the passenger side, waiting for Dean to climb in.

“Restaurant in Kansas City,” Dean smiled. “It’s called 801 Chophouse. Rumored to be the best steakhouse around.”

“So we’re headed to Missouri,” Amaya couldn’t hold back her smile. “You really are going all out.”

“Damn right, I am,” Dean chuckled. “Come here.”

Amaya let out a yelp followed by a giggle as Dean slid her over closer to him, wrapping his arm around her bare shoulder. The sound of her laugh made his heart skip a beat, and he couldn’t help but pull her in and kiss the top of her head. They fell into a comfortable silence as the sounds of Bob Seager hit the speakers.

“You did not have  _ Night Moves _ queued up,” Amaya groaned.

“What?” Dean laughed with her. “It’s a good song.”

* * *

The drive to Kansas City was filled with a content vibe in the car, the two of them appreciating the ride and the music. Dean was singing softly to the song as the Impala barreled down the road while Amaya couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face. This was nice, and she could tell from Dean’s body language that he had been wanting to do this. It wasn’t long before they reached the restaurant, and Dean found parking close by. He muttered something about not putting Baby in the hands of a valet again, still not trusting them after the last time he had done so. Once they were inside, they were led to their table, Amaya looking around in awe at the pristine restaurant.

“Okay, this is a good menu,” Amaya smiled. “What do you think?”

“I think we order drinks, pick an appetizer, an entrée, and you know we need dessert.”

“Always the damn bottomless pit,” Amaya teased.

“You know you love it,” Dean leaned forward with a wink.

Amaya shook her head and smiled just as the waiter came by their table.

“Good evening, I’m Ashton, and I’ll be your server this evening,” he said with a bright smile. “Can I start you guys with a drink and appetizer?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a bottle of the Margiekugels lager, and my girlfriend will have--” Dean paused for Amaya.

“I’ll have a Moscow Mule,” Amaya said as she raised an eyebrow at Dean. Did he just call her his girlfriend?

“That sounds good. I’ll go put your drink orders in and come back in a bit to get your appetizer order,” Aston said as he bounced away towards the bar.

“You know this place isn’t half bad,” Dean said as he took a sip of water that had been placed on the table by Ashton’s helper.

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Amaya played with her glass a bit before looking up at Dean, “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Dean asked as he looked at her.

“When you called me your girlfriend,” Amaya clarified, “did you mean it?”

Dean took another sip of his water, his throat suddenly becoming dry at the question, before looking into her brown eyes. “Yes, I meant it. I want you to be my girlfriend, Maya. We’ve known each other for a long time now, and we’ve-- you know--” he hesitated.

“Fucked?” Amaya finished for him as she took a sip of her water. “I mean, are you going to use Dr. Sexy lines, or are you going to use your own words?” she challenged.

Dean smirked at the dig before nodding, “I have had feelings for you since you punched me back in middle school for trying to look up your skirt.”

“Must have hit you harder than I thought,” Amaya snorted, “gave you an aneurysm.”

“Shut up,” Dean chuckled. “But I mean it. The way you stood up to me and the way you called me out on my bullshit. I mean, you knew me, the real me. Not to mention the fact that you helped take care of Sammy like he was your own brother. How can I not fall in love with you when you helped me with making sure my brother was happy and safe?”

“Guess I can say I fell in love with you when you punched that dick for trying to cop a feel,” Amaya admitted. “You held me and told me it was okay. You let me know that the guy was a grade A douchebag.”

“I remember,” Dean nodded. “He tried to spread a rumor that you two went at it, and I had to remind him that he was a jackass with my fists.”

Amaya smiled, “I never got to say thank you for that.”

“You didn’t have to,” Dean said to her. “Just like you protected Sam, I wanted to protect you too.”

After that, the conversation shifted to the times they had hunted alone, stories of when they had adventures, and memories of bumping into one another. In between that time, they ordered a Carpaccio as an appetizer. Dean was delighted when he saw the dish once it arrived, the scent of thin slices of prime beef tenderloin with capers arugula and parmesan cheese invading his nostrils. It tasted amazing, and his pants tightened when he heard Amaya moaning in delight at the appetizer.

“You remember the first time we got together?” Dean asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Amaya blushed, “Yeah, it was after a ghost hunt down in El Paso,” she chuckled. “I saved your ass from that soldier's ghost.”

“What?” Dean squeaked in a much higher octave than his normal timber voice. “No way, I saved you. You almost bashed your head in when he threw you.” 

“Did not,” Amaya scoffed. “But either way, I had kept telling myself I wasn’t going to fall in love with you. That we were just two hunters looking for comfort,” she admitted.

“Funny,” Dean chuckled, “I was telling myself the same thing, and then I did. I fell in love. And when I realized what I was feeling,” he paused to lick his lips, his eyes searching hers, “I got scared and started pushing you away. The nightmares about losing you because I love you started after that.”

Amaya nodded as his words sunk in, “I get that. But I’m just--” she bit her lip, her mind racing with how to phrase her next words, “does this mean you’ll try and stop me from hunting? Because honestly, that is not an option.”

Dean was about to answer when their waiter came up to them, asking what they’d like for an entree. Amaya raised her eyebrow at him as he ordered the 36 oz Porterhouse steak for two, along with French fries as a side. Lifting the glass to her lips, she took a sip of her drink.

"No one can stop you from hunting, Maya," Dean offered her a small smile. "But it's not going to stop me from worrying and getting upset if you get seriously hurt."

Amaya nodded, "I get that," she pressed her lips together, "just know that I will worry about you every time you go off the rails and try to martyr yourself."

“Yeah, if it means you and Sam are safe, then I will choose to make sure you guys are safe over me,” Dean chuckled. “But in all seriousness, I don’t want to lose you.”

The conversation paused as the waiter brought them their meal. They both cut into the steak and began eating in a comfortable silence. Occasionally, Dean would lean over and feed Amaya, who rolled her eyes and did the same. They were a few bites in before Amaya continued their earlier conversation.

“And you think I’m going to just stand there and let you?” Amaya let out a scoff. She felt insulted at the audacity of Dean, not even considering that she and Sam would do everything in their power to save him.

“I know you won’t, but I rather do it first,” Dean laughed and cleared his throat before shifting in his seat and placing another piece of steak in his mouth. He chewed it a few times before continuing on, “Look, you and I are never going to agree, but we have been friends, lovers, and now a couple. I don’t expect you to change. I don’t want you to change. What I want is to love you like I should have back when Sam first left.”

“What?” Amaya’s eyes widened at the realization, putting her utensils down for just a second, “the-- the hunt with the ghost in Tennessee. We were in Nashville and you--” she swallowed the lump in her throat, “you were talking about me leaving, and I said I wasn’t, but I chalked it up to a drunken ramble because the next day, you acted like you didn’t even remember.”

“Because I didn’t want you to end up like my mom,” Dean breathed. “I want to move forward from this,” he declared, reaching out to take her hand in his. “This is me, telling you that I love you, Maya. You are it for me. Don’t expect me to say it too often, but know that every time I kiss you, every time I get angry when you get hurt,” he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “it’s because I love you.”

“Sap,” Amaya teased as she reached for her drink. “Entonces vas a aprender Español?” 

“Estoy en eso,” Dean replied and laughed when Amaya’s jaw dropped.

“Quando practicastes?” she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Quando estava en el otro mundo,” Dean took a sip of his beer and hissed slightly. “I practiced with the other Amaya. She was ruthless. Reminded me of you, and by the time I was learning, I was thinking about using it to get you back and apologize.”

Amaya nodded and smiled, “You’ve lost your accent slightly, so I’m happy with that.”

“Night’s not over,” he pointed out.

They continued to eat and reminisce. By the end of their meal, the steak was gone, and half of the fries were eaten. Amaya chuckled as Dean ordered the Key Lime Pie for dessert but, in the end, ordered a S’mores Baked Alaska for herself. When their dessert came, Dean offered her a piece, to which she offered him a piece of her own dessert.

“That is good,” she moaned in delight.

“Your dessert isn’t that bad either,” Dean smiled.

By the end of their meal, Dean paid with cash before leading her out towards the impala.

“So, back to the bunker?” Amaya asked and tilted her head in confusion when Dean shook his head.

“Nope, dancing,” he announced.

“Dancing!” Amaya practically shrieked before putting her hand on his forehead. “Are you sick? Do I need to call Sam?”

Dean laughed and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, “I promise, I’m fine. I learned a few things from your alternate version. I think it’s safe to say that you will find that my dancing is like my moves in bed, just that good,” he shot her a wink as she punched him gently on the shoulder.

“You are such a cocky shit,” she huffed with a small giggle.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Dean commented as he drove them towards the closest Salsa club that Kansas City had.

They waited outside for a few minutes before they were let in, the music bouncing off the walls as people danced to the live band that was playing. Dean wasted no time in leading her to the dance floor, remembering Rowena’s advice, and letting her guide him through the rhythm. He was able to lead her around the floor, keeping the fancy tricks he saw other couples do to a minimum. But by the end of the song, Amaya was smiling brightly. Her laughter filled his heart with love, and he never wanted her to lose it. At that moment, the only woman in that club was Amaya, and as the band began to play a slow song, Dean pulled her in for a gentle and slow kiss.

Amaya sighed contently as he deepened the kiss, their tongues slowly swirling as they swayed to the music. Her arms draped lazily over his shoulders as her fingers played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. She was on cloud nine; never in a million years did she think that Dean would ever bring her to a place like this. And yet here they were, dancing and enjoying the moment. Amaya could feel the love and passion behind his kiss, and it only fueled her arousal for him more.

Breaking the kiss slowly, she placed her forehead against his and smiled, “What do you say we go back to your place?”

Dean let out a chuckle, “I think I like that idea.”

* * *

Amaya’s head was swimming in bliss as they made their way back to the bunker. She took her place by his side, head resting on his shoulder, the radio playing her favorite Fleetwood Mac songs, both of them singing softly. Dean had barely parked the car when Amaya shifted in the bench seat to straddle him, her lips finding his in a heated kiss, her fingers raking through his hair as she let out a moan.

Dean groaned in pleasure as Amaya ground her hips and rode his thigh, a damp patch beginning to form on his slacks, showcasing her own arousal. His fingers threaded through her hair, undoing the braid that Rowena had made. Both of them breathless when they pulled apart, Amaya’s chest heaving from pleasure while Dean was having trouble focusing on anything besides thrusting up into her. 

“Maya,” Dean breathed before kissing her. “We should,” he paused to kiss her again, “we should move to a room.”

“But,” Amaya moaned before pulling him in for a long, slow kiss, her tongue massaging his. “You need to enjoy the moment, Winchester,” she teased as she gasped at the sensation of her clothed pussy riding his thigh.

“Shit,” Dean gulped as he tried to keep his composure. “Maya,” he kissed her lips as she continued to ride his thigh, “please, let’s just go to one of the rooms,” he gasped softly as he felt her hips grind on him faster. “You’re playing a dangerous game, ” he warned as he held her close.

“Oh yeah?” she gave him a sly grin. “And what game is that?”

“One where I show you who's boss and I’ll have you a withering mess before the sun comes up,” he warned.

“Is that a promise?” she challenged.

Amaya could feel her arousal heighten as Dean's fingers gripped at her hair tighter. Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation, and her walls clenched at nothing, her clit pulsating as she rubbed down on his thigh.

"Baby girl," he said huskily, "Is this something we should explore on our first night being official?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. "You want to cum don't you, Mama? What to cream your panties and have it seep onto my pants?"

Amaya bit her lip as she stared into his green eyes. She could see the lust behind them.

"Please, Papi," she moaned, "want you."

Dean let out a throaty chuckle as he gazed into her eyes. This was the first time he'd ever really ventured this way with her. The other times were nothing more than stress relief. This time was different, and he could feel it deep in his soul that this was not their usual stress relief. This was something more.

Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He didn't want to move too fast with her. Granted, they had been together in the biblical sense, but now, now he wasn't hiding his feelings. He had to make sure that she knew this wasn't the end. And for all he knew, she could very well still think that.

“Maya," he said softly, "let's save the raunchier stuff for another time," he caressed her cheek, licking his lips in the process. "I don't want to rush. I want to feel you, nice and slow because we have all the time in the world.”

Amaya let out a small laugh as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, “As long as you don’t push me away, I think we're good.”

“I won’t push you away. I promise,” Dean let his thumb ghost over the skin of her cheek as he pressed his forehead against her. “I’m just glad I got back to you. So we’ve done the rough before. Let’s try something else.”

Amaya stared down at him, the wheels in her head, turning as she processed what he said, “Okay, my room is closer,” she breathed.

“My room has the memory foam mattress,” Dean countered, “and it’s bigger.”

Amaya chuckled, shaking her head as she climbed off him, the orgasm that she almost had sizzling down to a dull ache, “As long as you can finish the job.”

“Who are you talking to?” Dean let out a haughty laugh, “I  _ always _ finish the job,” he defended as they climbed out of the car and made their way towards his room.

“There was a time back when you and Sam started hunting together again that--” she began but stopped when he turned to face her.

“Okay, one, you and I were in the middle of a very, very heated debate about sex, and I was trying to prove that I was better than what’s his face,” Dean countered with a smirk. “And B, it’s not my fault that Sam decided to barge in while I was in the middle of a feast.”

Amaya let out a heartfelt laugh at the memory, “Next time, you should put something on the door for him not to interrupt,” she suggested. “I mean, the boy was in college. He should have known.”

Dean laughed with her, his heart filling with happiness at how she relieved their memories. Pulling her body flushed with his, he gave her a searing kiss, “How about we finish what  _ you _ started in the garage.”

Amaya smiled, letting Dean guide her into his room, the two of them excited for what was to come as they opened and closed the door behind them. Dean slowly turned around to face her as she locked the door, his eyes shining with love and desire. The way he undressed her made her body shiver as his calloused fingers moved along it. She could feel her arousal begin to stir again as he laid her down on his bed, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down towards her cleavage. Dean nuzzled his nose against the supple flesh of her breasts before pulling the cups down and taking a nipple into his mouth. When he scraped his teeth against it, Amaya’s back arched out in ecstasy.

“I am going to take my sweet ass fucking time,” he muttered against her skin, reaching behind her and unclasping the hooks on her bra.

Amaya closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the way his lips felt hot against her skin, his tongue leaving small trails before his lips pressed on her flesh. She missed this, missed him. Even with his double showing her the side of him, she always knew he had, and she missed  _ this _ Dean. He was cocky and brash, but deep down, Amaya knew he was sweet and caring. She had only wanted to leave because it was what he wanted, but now, now she knew she had to fight to make sure he wouldn’t try and push her away again.

She wasn’t sure how long she was in a state of bliss as he kissed her exposed skin, but when she felt his tongue against her folds, she let out a passionate gasp. Dean was like a starved man, his tongue lapping up inside her cunt, his moans shooting straight to her core. Her own moans turned into pants as his fingers moved into her sweet center, his lips wrapping around her clit as he found the soft spongy spot that drove her wild. She could feel her orgasm build as he moved his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster, her hips bucking at his pace, moving with the rhythm his fingers held.

“Can feel it, Maya,” he whispered against her flesh, “you’re close, aren’t you? Cum for me, amor.”

Letting out a strangled cry, Amaya could feel her legs shake as her orgasm washed over her. Her breath heaved with every breath she took, only to be breathless again when Dean kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips before their tongues battled for dominance. Dean’s erection brushed against her inner thigh, making Amaya grab at the nape of his neck before shifting their bodies so that she was on top. Her lips never left his as she ground her hips down on his cock, making him groan and fuck up into her.

Amaya began trailing soft kisses along his jaw, “My turn,” she giggled as she snaked her way down his body.

Dean grunted as she nipped and sucked on his skin, leading down to his weeping cock. He closed his eyes when he felt her breath on the tip, teasing him as she nuzzled it. He could feel her nails raking along his thighs before her tongue licked his shaft.

“Fuck,” he let out once her lips encircled the tip of his erection, tongue putting just the right amount of pressure before she sucked him down. He could feel it when his tip hit the back of her throat, his fingers grasping at her hair.

Dean let out a grunt and groaned as she gradually got faster, her hand now wrapping around his member, adding to the sensation as her slurping sounds filled the room. Hips bucking in time with her head bobbing, Dean could feel his climax building. He bit his lip, trying to hold it off, his breathing slow and deep to try and control himself, but her mouth was just too good.

Amaya could feel him tense as she continued to suck on him, her tongue swirling around his head every time she went up towards it. Letting him go, she looked up at him through half lidded eyes with a smirk on her lips. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as Amaya crawled her way back up him, her hip lining up with his before sinking down, her body falling into the reverse cowgirl position. Dean’s hands naturally gripped at her hips guiding her down his shaft. The moan that reverberated from her made him grunt out in pleasure. She was wet and warm, his hips meeting hers as they moved in tandem. 

Amaya gasped as she rocked on him, her ass bouncing with every thrust. Her nails clawed at his chest, leaving marks as she chased her climax. She let her head fall back as she gyrated on him, her clit rubbing up against his body, sending shockwaves through her. Pushing up on his arm, Dean moved their bodies so that Amaya was bouncing on his lap as he sat up. Once he was sure of his balance, Dean wrapped an arm around her waist as his other hand cupped her cheek, leading her down into a deep kiss.

Their bodies moved in unison as the fire in their bellies stirred. Amaya could feel it, she was close, and she wanted nothing more than to reach the pinnacle of pleasure with Dean. Dean’s cock twitched with every thrust he made, the way her walls pulsed around him, making him want nothing more than to fill her to the brim. The position they were in was making it easier to thrust deep into her, his balls tightening as he pulled back away from her, his forehead resting on hers as his eyes stared deep into hers. 

“I’m close,” he grunted, “cum with me.”

Amaya nodded as she reached the peak of climax, her mouth open to a silent scream as she shuddered around him just as he began to fill her up. Their bodies fell back on the bed as Amaya placed her head on his chest. The couple tried to catch their breath as they began to come down from their high, Dean’s fingers tracing small patterns against her skin as his lips kissed the top of her head.

“Dean?” Amaya said after what seemed like a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah?” he replied, shifting his body to look down at her as she gazed up at him.

“You try to push me away again, I’ll shoot you,” she threatened.

A deep chuckle erupted from his chest, and he held her close to him, “I’ll hold you to it, Amor.”

“Going for the Spanish nickname, I like it,” she smiled before pressing a kiss to his anti-possession tattoo.

“You love it,” Dean sassed before sighing contently, “I love you.” 

Amaya looked up at him. The words leaving his lips made her heart pound in her chest, “Damn, I better get a camera and record it because I know I’m not going to hear that often,” she joked resulting in Dean tickling her.

Dean stopped his assault and laughed with her before pulling her body flush with his and kissing her.

“I mean it, Amor. I love you,” he said as he placed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “I was so scared of saying it, and I shouldn’t be. You are strong, resourceful, and I know you won’t go down without a fight.”

“Damn straight,” she muttered against his lips, “love you, De.”

“Come on,” he let out a small yawn as he stretched his body, “let’s sleep, and when we wake up, I can make us pancakes.”

“A man after my own heart,” Amaya gushed, “through my stomach.”

“Go to sleep, Maya,” Dean chuckled as his eyes drifted close.

Amaya stayed awake for a few minutes, her eyes watching Dean as he slept. Everything that happened seemed surreal, but here she was with Dean after he declared he loved her after taking her out on a real date. She continued to stare at him for a few more minutes before the beating of his heart lulled her to sleep. 

* * *

When Amaya awoke the next morning, she found herself alone on his bed and a note on his pillow.

_ Meet me in the kitchen. You looked too peaceful, sleeping curled up on me. I gotta say, I could get used to it. But get your sexy ass to the kitchen so we can have breakfast. _

Amaya shook her head and sighed, stretching her body as she began to fully wake up. She grabbed her underwear from last night, and one of Dean’s band tees and made her way to the kitchen. There he was in his boxers and an apron tied around himself as he placed pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto a plate.

“Morning, Amor,” he called when he spotted her on the doorway, “grab a plate, and I’ll join you in a minute.”

Amaya smiled as she kissed his cheek before grabbing her plate and sitting at the table. She let out a blissful moan as she took a piece of bacon and chewed it, the sweet taste hitting her senses as she grabbed one more from her plate; she didn’t notice Dean watching her as she dug into her food. He smiled to himself at the scene and gave a silent prayer that nothing tore him away from her ever again. Sitting next to her, he began to enjoy breakfast with her before they began to talk.

“So,” Amaya said as she swallowed the piece of pancake she shoved into her mouth, “I got an interesting text from Jason.”

Dean almost choked on his bacon at her words, “Really?” he let out in a squeak before clearing his throat. “What did he say?”

“I bet you know,” Amaya said as she raised an eyebrow at him, “he says that he won’t ask me to hunt with him without asking my boyfriend first as to not, and I quote ‘ _ piss of my boyfriend, big bad Dean Winchester _ ’. I wonder, who could have called him to scare him off?”

“I don’t know,” Dean put on an innocent facade, “I mean, maybe Sam talked to him. I mean, you are my girl now, and he shouldn’t try to flirt with you anymore.”

“Like the time you told him I was batting for the other team?” she asked with a smirk.

“Well--” Dean was stunned for a small moment trying to find the words to say, “you see-- at the time you had just gotten out of that relationship with um-- uh--” he snapped his fingers trying to find the name, “the douchebag who put too much product in his hair.”

Amaya nodded with a laugh, “Nice to see you were always possessive and jealous of other guys trying to get with me.”

“Have you looked at yourself? You’re hot! And I'm not just saying that because I’m your boyfriend now,” Dean reached over to her plate and stole a piece of bacon.

“Hey,” she gasped before stealing a piece from his, “girlfriend privileges. I get to steal from your plate.”

Dean scoffed, “Like that ever really stopped you? You’re always stealing food from my plate.”

Amaya shrugged before leaning over to kiss him, “Taste better when I steal it from you.”

“I bet it does,” Dean smirked against her lips before kissing her again.

Amaya and Dean continued to kiss, completely oblivious to Sam and Castiel walking into the kitchen. The two of them were smiling at the scene before them. Sam was happy that Dean was finally allowing himself a small piece of happiness, while Castiel was happy that a set of soulmates had found their place in the world. After a few minutes, Sam decided it was time to interrupt them so that they could discuss what would happen next. Lucifer was still out there, and the British Men of Letters were still trying to convince them to join ranks with them.

“Not that I’m not happy,” Sam said as he sat across from Dean and Amaya, “it’s great that you two are  _ finally _ together and Dean has taken his head out of his ass,” he gave his brother a teasing smile while Dean reached over and hit him playfully. “But what happens next?”

“Well,” Dean said, “we do what we always do,” he looked over at Amaya.

“We hunt,” Amaya said as she grabbed her now empty plate towards the sink before walking to the door past Cas. Turning around with a determined smile on her face, “Come on, boys, we got work to do.”

Dean watched as Amaya walked around the corner and out of sight, smiling at the fact that everything seemed to be falling into place. Even with the small prickling feeling that something could go wrong, he tried to push the feeling down. He had everything he wanted and needed. His brother, his angel friend, and now his best friend and girlfriend to keep him happy. He just knew that whatever the universe sent his way, he would keep them all safe.


End file.
